En busca de la Luz
by Elizander
Summary: Inadvertidos de la terrible amenaza que se aproxima, los señores de la oscuridad se fortalecen esperando el momento de su día prometido. Confundido y con insomnio Sora recibe un misterioso mensaje en medio de sus sueños.
1. El misterio del Ángel

**Cap. 1**

**El misterio del Ángel  
**

Donald y Goffy miraban desde una distancia "Segura" la intensa batalla. Sora el joven elegido de la Keybalde se enfrentaba al poderoso One Winged Angel Sephiroth. Habían luchado ya una vez en el coliseo del mundo de Hércules, en cuyo encuentro Sora había sido vencido. Pero no podía permitir que ocurriese lo mismo esta vez. No solo porque se había hecho más fuerte y poderoso además de que había madurado. Ahora no era una simple competencia, era un duelo de la luz contra la oscuridad y sin importar como la luz debía ganar.

Pero sin importar cuánto se repitiera a si mismo esto; los compañeros del muchacho miraban con al respecto la contienda. Hacía unos momentos Sora había invocado los poderes ocultos de su vestimenta echa por las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera, para convertirse en la Valor Form, buscando obtener ventaja sobre su oponente al atacar con dos espadas, pero ello no parecía dar buenos resultados. Sora atacaba con fervor a Sephiroth quien con una expresión de total serenidad, no parecía tener ningún problema para bloquear todos los ataques del chico.

-Donald creo que deberíamos ayudar a Sora- dijo Goofy alarmado, a su amigo quien pensó un momento.

-La verdad no creo que podamos hacer nada Goofy- contestó al fin con voz de impotencia –Es una batalla de pesos pedazos, si nos interponemos nos harán pedazos en el fuego cruzado-

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que Sora no ganará este encuentro- dijo Goffy aún más alarmado

-¡Cállate no digas eso tonto!- le gritó enfurecido Donald, haciendo su usual rutina de patalear y berrear.

Sora seguía tratando de abatir la defensa de su oponente atacando con sus mejores combos.

-No uses ataques tradicionales. Haz lo inesperado y así podrás descubrir donde se abre la defensa de tu oponente- dijo sereno Sephiroth, moviendo su preciada Masamune con intenciones de atacar por primera vez después de un largo rato de solo defenderse. Y como ejemplificando lo que acababa de decir apartó ambas Keyblades de Sora de un golpe, pateándolo después con fuerza mandándolo a volar.

-De nada te sirve atacar con dos armas si no eres capaz de convertir la superioridad numérica en ventaja- sentenció el ángel.

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Sora sarcásticamente mientras se ponía de pié. –Bien pues entonces voy a tener que probar otra cosa- dijo juntando sus Keyblades sus queridas Guardian Soul y Fatal Crest; las de su preferencia cuando adoptaba esta forma.

-¡Wisdom, dame fuerza!- gritó poniendo sus armas en alto mientras un aura azul lo envolvía. Al disiparse su traje antes rojo se había hecho azul y ahora portaba solo una Keyblade: La Oathkeepter. No era buena opción para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero potenciaba sobre manera sus poderes mágicos y usándola a la vez que se encontraba en la Wisdom Form, Sora era capaz de realizar ataques devastadores.

-Bien veamos ahora como manejas esto- amenazó Sora a Sephiroth apuntándole con su espada.

-Thunder!- gritó haciendo que de la punta de su arma brotaran 3 relámpagos hacia Sephiroth.

Este simplemente extendió su mano derecha y de esta brotaron esferas de energía de color negro que estallaron al encontrarse con los relámpagos de Sora. Antes de que la nube de la explosión se disipara salieron de esta un centenar de rayos de luz tras los cuales emergió a gran velocidad Sora rodeado por un inmenso anillo de fuego.

-¡Eso es!- festejó Sephiroth mientras saltaba para esquivar los cristales. –Intenta romper mi centro. ¡Sácame de balance y entonces ataca!- exclamó Sephiroth que movía su Masamune a gran velocidad para bloquear los disparos y moviéndose para esquivar otros tantos. Justo antes de que el anillo de fuego lo alcanzara saltó para alejarse del peligro.

"_Demonios ya lo tenía" _pensó Sora al ver como su ataque había fallado. Giró para ver a dónde se había dirigido su oponente y le apuntó de nuevo con la Oathkeepter – ¡Toma esto, Blizard!- gritó haciendo que enormes cristales de hielo salieron disparados de la punta de la espada.

-¡Vámos!- gritaba burlonamente a Sora quien lo perseguía lanzándole cristales de hielo.

Entonces sora puso su mano izquierda en la punta de su arma y dirigiéndola a Sephiroth. Un instante después una luz envolvió la Oathkepter y Sora salió disparado contra Sephiroth en una contundente estocada que este apenas logró bloquear.

-Esta técnica… veo qué…- pero no habiéndose separado de Sora luego del choque este desató una tempestad de fuego a su alrededor quemando a Sephiroth que de separó como pudo de él.

-Dijiste que hiciera lo inesperado, ¡Pues ya lo hice y viene más!- dijo sora levantando su keyblade con ambas manos sobre si al momento que esta se iluminaba en un aura azul.

-¡Toma esto!- gritó el muchacho al abanicar su arma dejando salir lo que parecían cuchillas de luz. El fuego de hace unos momentos había irritado los párpados de Sephiroth por lo que no pudo prever el ataque y tanto Sora como Donal y Goofy vieron sin duda como este recibía de lleno el ataque y se perdía a la vista en medio de la explosión.

Sora respiraba agitadamente con una rodilla en el piso, mientras el poder de Wisdom se desvanecía y su traje volvía a su forma normal.

-¡Así se hace Sora!- festejó a lo lejos Goofy.

-¡Eso le pasa por meterse con el elegido de la Keyblade- agregó Donal.

"Rayos… ahh… Con razón Cloud me dijo que tuviera cuidado si me enfrentaba a él. Habría acabado fácilmente con toda la Organización XIII, Maléfica y de paso con el Heartless de Xehonorth el solo si hubiera querido" pensaba Sora mientras se ponía de pié.

"¿Qué relación tiene con Cloud? Puede que finalmente lo haya vencido pero me podría haber matado barias veces… ¿Por qué me alentaba a seguir intentándolo con más empeño?"

-¡Hey Sora lo lograste!- interrumpió Goffy dándole un abrazo mientras que Donald efectuaba un hechizo de Curaga sobre Sora.

Pero antes de que Sora le respondiera sus amigos escucharon una risa de entre el humo que había dejado el último ataque de Sora.

-Ya veo en efecto esas técnicas… Sonic Blade y Sword Beam… ¿lo has aprendido de Cloud no es cierto?- dijo Sephiroth que caminaba hacia fuera de la nube de polvo totalmente ileso salvo algunas quemaduras en su ropa y plumas de su ala que le había provocado Firaga hacia un rato.

-Tal como dije cuando te conocí en el coliseo: Un día te convertirás en alguien muy poderoso-

-¿Quieres seguir peleando?- dijo Sora tratando de ocultar su asombro al ver que sus ataques no le había hecho el mayor daño.

-Anda muéstrame tu fuerza- respondió Sephiroth tomando su posición de ataque habitual.

A Sora no le quedaba energía suficiente como para transformarse de nuevo. Así que tan solo convirtió la keyblade en Ultima y arremetió contra su rival una vez más.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde quedaron todos los hechizos que hacías hace un momento?- preguntó burlonamente mientras combatían de nuevo cuerpo a cuerpo. Sora pudo responder masque frunciendo el seño con gran enojo.

-No, no no, si te enojas pierdes ¿No conoces esa frase? Si dejas que tu ira te controle en batalla, pasarás de atacar coordinadamente a tu oponente a solo agitar su espada como un idiota-

-¡Deja de hablar!- gritó Sora claramente furico.

-Que golpees con fuerza no hará la diferencia si no haces que tu golpe tenga más apoyo que el que recibe el ataque- continuó el mientras seguía bloqueando sus ataques.

-No aprietes tanto el arma…- y tras un movimiento de su Masamune dejó a Sora desarmado y en el suelo –Ni la sueltes-

Sora miraba desde el suelo como Sephiroth mandaba a volar a sus amigos con unos rayos de energía negra salidos de la palma de su mano. Y luego como este dirigía su mirada a él poniendo la punta de la Masamune cerca de su rostro.

"Es el fin… me va a matar" pensó sin dudar al respecto.

-Puede que conozcas algunas ténicas de Cloud, pero no tienes su experiencia y no sabes lo que el… un buen guerrero no ataca a un enemigo que no conoce- dijo tan sereno como siempre Sephiroht haciendo que Sora lo mirara confundido. Y se confundió aún más cuando este retiró su arma y le extendió su mano. Pero Sora se apartó de él y reapareció Ultima en sus manos y regresando a su pose de combate lo que provocó de nuevo una risa burlona en Sephiroth.

-¿Por qué me das tantos consejos? ¿Por qué no me has matado? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser tan poderoso no has intentado apoderarte de… ¡de lo que sea que quieras!- pregunto al fin Sora frustrado y confundido.

Sephiroth entonces dibujó en su rostro una amarga sonrisa y le dio la espalda a Sora.

-En esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad ¿Tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie no es cierto? Pero no existe simplemente el día y la noche. Está el Crepúsculo que marca el nexo de uno con el otro. Y así mismo está la sombra creada con la luz y que puede llevar hasta la oscuridad-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tu perteneces a la oscuridad, no engañas a nadie. Lo sé porque lo siento. Ese terrible poder que te rodea es oscuridad pura- dijo escéptico Sora haciendo que Sephiroth riera otro poco.

-Es verdad me metí con cosas que no debía y que creía que podría controlar… Y renació un nuevo Yo creado por la oscuridad que dejó sus estigmas en mi… Pero ella no me domina, si así fuese ya te habría matado y lo sabes- contestó desvaneciendo la Masamune. Sora le acompañó desvaneciendo a Ultima.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Cloud? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?- preguntó Sora.

- Cloud era un guerrero talentoso y joven que soñaba con proteger su mundo en una loca cruzada idealista y yo... un idiota que enamoró de su propia leyenda, haciéndole daño a otros y a sí mismo- dijo claramente triste Sephiroht.

-No… no entiendo-

-Cloud y yo éramos parte de un grupo élite de guerreros en nuestro mundo llamado SOLDADO. Él era el novato recién egresado con una madre orgullosa, muchos amigos, además de una linda novia y yo… Jaja, el Héroe más grande y solo de todos los tiempos. Un día la oscuridad invadió nuestro mundo. Los Heartless y Nobodies realizaron una invasión a gran escala en todo el globo en ejércitos interminables… fueron implacables hasta para nosotros- decía a tiempo que su voz se llenaba más y más de dolor.

-Decidí que tendría que combatir fuego con fuego. Fui a un templo de los Cetra, una raza ancestral de nuestro planeta, en busca de una reliquia legendaria conocida como la **Black Materia** que me daría un asombroso poder, pero probablemente me consumiría así que le pedí a Cloud que me acompañara como medida preventiva en caso de que me ocurriese lo peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tenía miedo pero decidí que valía la pena… aunque tuviese que sacrificar mi mente y mi alma estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por mi mundo y mis amigos, pero… en caso de que no fuese capaz de controlar ese poder llevé a Cloud conmigo para que si algo pasaba acabase conmigo antes de que fuese yo quien empeorase las cosas para nuestro mundo-

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Sora muerto de la intriga.

Sephiroth se giró a verlo a la cara con un rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza.

-Mi sacrificio se convirtió en mí pecado…- respondió al fin –Y Cloud lo perdió todo lo que tenía por culpa mía-

Sora se quedó sin palabras, no había forma de que alguien fingiera tan bien.

-Bueno y entonces escaparon… pero ¿qué asunto pendiente tienes con Cloud?-

-No te ofendas, pero creo que eso ya no es de tu incumbencia- contestó.

-Bien… em… Cloud dice que quiere resolver esos asuntos pendientes… me dijo que le dijera dónde estabas si te veía-

-Si te lo a pedido es porque confía en que así lo harás y si es una revancha lo que pide es mi deber dársela… Adelante, ve y dile que estaré esperándolo en este lugar-

* * *

Horas más tarde Sora, Donal y Goofy regresaban al lugar del encuentro acompañados de Cloud.

-A pasado mucho tiempo… Luces bien viejo amigo- dijo Sephiroth muy formal cuando Sora y el resto se detuvieron ante él.

-Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así hace mucho tiempo- respondió indiferente Cloud.

-… Si supongo que sí- dijo al momento que la Masamune aparecía en sus manos.

-¿Entonces es así como va a ser?-

-¡Así es la única forma en que puede ser!- respondió Cloud con fuerza desenvainando su Buster Sword y adoptando posición de ataque.

Sora y sus amigos retrocedieron un poco, pero de alguna manera sentía que debía hacer algo no solo observar.

-Sora te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero ahora es mejor que te apartes-dijo Cloud sin voltearlo a ver.

-Hazle caso niño, los chicos grandes jugamos solos- añadió Sephiroth en su característico tono burlón.

* * *

Aún lejos de allí Sora era capaz de ver los estragos de la batalla desde el tejado de la casa de Merlín. Explosiones que salían de la nada, rayos de energía que salían volando en todas direcciones, incluso hace unos momentos habían visto como la punta de una de las montañas a lo lejos había sido cortada como mantequilla. Sora estaba confundido, ya no sabía si temer por la vida de Cloud o de Sephiroth, quien estaba convencido no era una persona tan mala como Cloud le había hecho parecer.

-No te preocupes ninguno de ellos morirá- dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Señorita Tifa! ¿pero cómo está usted tan segura?- preguntó Sora a la chica quien se sentó a su lado.

-Solo llamame Tifa. Lo sé porque Cloud no es un matón y aunque Sephiroth fuese corrompido por la maldad esta ya no lo domina, de lo contrario ya habría arrasado con Radiant Garden- respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

Sora se quedó un rato pensativo hasta que finalmente pensó en algo que decir.

-Tú, Cloud, Sephiroth, Yuffie y Cid son todos del mismo mundo ¿no? Que ocurrió luego de que Sephiroth obtuvo la Black Materia- preguntó Sora temeroso de tocar un mal tema.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué Cloud usa un guante que le cubre hasta el antebrazo izquierdo? Cuando regresó de su búsqueda de ese artefacto tenía el antebrazo en carne viva con quemaduras de tercer grado además de heridas de gravedad en casi todo el cuerpo. Su madre, su novia y yo le curamos, pero le quedaron cicatrices horribles y a la fecha no sé qué tal estarán. Sephiroth no regresó con él y solo dijo que era causa perdida igual que tratar de proteger el mundo y que debíamos escapar cuanto antes-

-¿La nave de Cid no es cierto?-

-Cid tenía una nave espacial en la que había trabajado por años. El plan era simple escapar en ella, pero el día del lanzamiento un inconmensurable ejército de Heartless atacaron la ciudad-

-¿Y cómo hicieron para escapar?-

-Sephiroth o Cloud ya te han de haber hablado de SOLDADO ¿no?-

-Pues si, dijo que era un grupo élite de guerreros-

-En efecto, Génesis, Angeal y Zack el mejor amigo de Cloud repelieron el ataque para que los civiles y el resto pudiésemos escapar… pero no lograron salir de allí… murieron y el peor de los golpes fue la muerte de la señora Strife y la novia de Cloud- concluyó frotándose las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos.

-Y pienso que Cloud culpó de sus muertes a Sephiroth por no haber estado allí… incluso yo llegué a hacer lo mismo- dijo estallando en llanto.

Sora se quedó pasmado con la historia. Había metido la pata bien metida y ahora tenía a su lado a una doncella llorando. Lo único que fue capaz de concebir a hacer fue poner su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, pero esta se agachó y recargó su frente en el hombro de él. Sora se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero claro que no lo iba a despreciar, así que atinó por fin a abrazarla hasta que dejara de llorar.

Finalmente Tifa se separó de él y secó sus lágrimas.

-Perdona- dijo ella avergonzada.

-¡N-no! Perdóname tu a mi por hacerte recordar algo tan triste- respondió agitando las manos.

-Hace un bueno rato que no hacen ruido. Parece que la pelea a termiando- dijo ella volteando a ver al horizonte.

-¿Quién crees que haya ganado?-

-Probablemente ninguno de los dos y hayan sabido resolver las cosas de otro modo… o por lo menos eso quiero creer. Lo sabremos en cuanto uno de ellos regrese- dijo sin sonar preocupada en realidad.

-No te ofendas, pero ¿cómo puedes decirlo tan despreocupadamente?-

-Porque conozco a esos dos hombres y sé de lo que son capaces- dijo ella con una sonrisa poniéndose de pié.

-Voy por un helado creo que invitaré a los demás ¿no vienes?-

-No gracias, voy a esperar un poco más- respondió el serenamente.

-Está bien Sora. Avísame si pasa algo más-

-Te lo prometo- dijo con un pulgar en alto.

-Sora un día serás un gran hombre y un guerrero muy poderoso- murmuró Tifa antes bajar de un salto del tejado sin que Sora se percatara siquiera de lo que ella había dicho.


	2. Escape no premeditado

**Cap. 2**

**Escape no premeditado  
**

No podía contenerlo. Debía saber quien había ganado la pelea y era tal su desesperación que salió corriendo en dirección a la zona de batalla sin avisar a sus amigos. Pero más importante no podía permitir que aquellos guerreros que había sido mejores amigos alguna vez ahora estuvieran matándose el uno al otro, justo como alguna vez se vio forzado a combatir con Riku. Y confiaba en que si aquello tuvo solución, entonces esto habría de tenerlo también.

Cloud y Sephiroth luego de un bloqueo, habían tomado su distancia e intercambiaban miradas. Ahora estaban muy diferentes de cuando iniciaron la pelea. Sus ropas y cuerpos estaban cubiertos de cortadas, quemaduras, moretones y heridas de todo tipo a lo largo y ancho.

-No esperaba menos del Gran Héroe Sephiroth- dijo burlonamente Cloud.

-Es solo un título- respondió el otro en el mismo tono. –Tú has mejorado inconvenientemente-

-Si, finalmente te encontraste con la horma de tu zapato-

-Puede ser, pero… no tengo intenciones de morir en este lugar-

Empuñaron sus espadas y las apuntaron en contra del otro. Se envolvieron en una incandescente aura de energía. Negra para Sephiroth y azul para Cloud. El combate se decidiría en el siguiente ataque. Ambos tenían muy presente esa idea. Se precipitaron uno en contra del otro con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas, preparados para abanicar sus espadas con todas sus fueras y terminar su lucha de una vez por todas.

Una onda expansiva devastó la zona acompañada de una gran destello que habría segado a los Santos. Al despejarse se reveló en el medio del campo de batalla un gran cráter, al fondo del cual se encontraban ambos guerreros. Pero para sorpresa de ambos había algo en medio de ellos, que había evitado que se mataran en el proceso del último ataque.

-¡SORA!- gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

En medio de ambos y resistencia el impacto de ambas espadas se encontraba Sora en Final y manteniendo un escudo usando Reflega con todo su poder. Cloud y Sephiroth retiraron sus espadas, seguidos de Sora quien desvaneció la barrera y la Final Form cayendo al suelo exhausto.

-¿¡Q-qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso idiota?!- gritó Sephiroth.

-¡¿Por qué interfieres con nuestra pelea?! Esto no te incumbe- agregó Cloud igualmente molesto.

-No… no voy a permitir… ¡Que se maten entre ustedes!- gritó el muchacho.

-¡No dejaré que tú te mueras por un error del que te has arrepentido toda la vida!- dijo mirando a Sephiroth y luego volteando hacia Cloud- ¡Y no dejaré que tú te conviertas en un matón y menos por el hecho de matar a tu mejor amigo-

-¡El NO es mi mejor amigo!- dijeron ambos al unisono y volteándose a ver inmediatamente después con cara de "¿Qué demonios?".

-¡Lo ven! Ustedes son amigos, lo que sea que haya pasado… que aún no tengo todos los detalles. ¡Ya pasó! Y el que se maten el uno al otro ahora no cambiará eso-

-Tú no tienes voz en este asunto, aunque supieras todos los detalles no estuviste ahí y no fuiste víctima ni testigo de nada- dijo Cloud

-Ahora apártate por favor Sora-

-N-n-no lo haré- contestó el muchacho con voz temblorosa.

-Creo que será un desenlace para otro día-

-Espera… ¡No te vayas a desaparecer¡ ¡No hemos…!- pero antes de terminar la frase Sephiroth ya se había retirado del lugar en una de sus dramáticas salidas de luces de colores y portales dimensionales.

-Se fue- dijo Sora relajando el cuerpo y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Hay no puede… ¡M-ma- maldita sea! ¡Se escapó de nuevo! ¡¡Me lleva la … ¡¡Ha!!- comenzó maldecir y patalear Cloud, cual niño al que Santa Claus no le trajo sus regalos prometidos.

Sora lo veía pasmado y temeroso de que de pronto la ira que ahora mostraba fuese a ser descargada en su contra, pero antes de que pudiese pensar en otra cosa su vista se nubló y se desmayó.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que logró concebir al abrir los ojos.

-En casa de Merlín. Fuiste a tratar de parar la pelea entre Cloud y Sephiroth, y te desmayaste- respondió Yuffie que estaba a su lado.

-A si ya recuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Solo un día-

-Cloud ya se ha recuperado gracias a la magia de Donald y Merlín, estaba preparando su nave para ir en busca de Sephiroth otra vez-

-¿¡Cómo de nuevo?!- dijo Sora saltando de la cama.

-No te preocupes, Tifa ya se encargó de impedirle que se fuera- contestó Yuffie con una risilla perversa.

-No comprendo- dijo Sora confuso.

Minutos más tarde habiendo salido de la cama se encontró con el resto del comité de restauración de Radiant Garden en la mesa de juntas. Claro, solo faltaba Cloud.

-Oye no creo que sea ético lo que estás haciendo- decía Squall, quien luego de la restauración del pueblo había decidido usar de nuevo su nombre real.

-No me importa, no dejaré que se vaya de nuevo en otra loca cruzada idealista- renegaba Tifa.

-Si realmente lo quieres deberías apoyarlo en sus metas, o al menos buscar la manera de convencerlo de que desistiera. No encerrarlo como un niño castigado- decía Aerith, mientras repartía una taza de té a los recién llegados.

-Si, y con ese tipo de cosas dudo mucho que el muchacho se digne a subirte de peldaño en su ranking Top- dijo Cid mientras se echaba su cigarrillo a la boca.

-¡CALLENSE! Se quedará allí hasta que se le pasé el berrinche y todo estará bien. Y me levo la llave conmigo- grito tifa levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la sala.

-Que se le pase a él, el coraje o a ti tu paranoia de perderlo de nuevo. Lo que pasé primero- dijo Squall sarcásticamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

-¿Emm de qué me perdí?- preguntó sora luego de que Tifa hubiera salido por una de las puertas que daban con la habitación.

-Tan pronto como Cloud se curó quiso salir a buscar a Sephiroth diciendo que sentía como su "presencia" se alejaba hacia el norte de este planeta. Pero antes de que pudiera preparar su nave y sus cosas Tifa lo detuvo, le confiscó su espada y lo encerró en el calabozo de la casa-

-Un momento ¿¡Desde cuando la casa de Merlín tiene un calabozo!?- dicho esto, no solo Sora quien había hecho la pregunta, sino todo mundo volteó a ver al mago, pues hasta ahora no habían rayado en ese detalle.

-¿Qué? Todos los magos tienen pequeños secretos- se excusó el anciano.

Momentos más tarde Sora bajaba las escaleras que ni sabía que existían hasta ahora. Al fondo un calabozo con barias celda y la última puerta fuertemente fortificada con cadenas, cerrojos y candados de todos tamaños albergan a Cloud que usaba una peculiar camisa de fuerza y más cadenas a su alrededor.

-¡Sora! Gracias a Dios que llegas, sácame de aquí- ordenó Cloud apenas de ver al recién llegado pos la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Dhuua! ¡Con tu condenada llave que puede abrir hasta las puertas del Purgatorio, seguramente! Ahora sácame de aquí-

-Espera. ¿Qué harás una vez que te libere?- preguntó desconfiado Donald.

-No me quedaré a gozar los fuegos artificiales de la ira de Tifa, eso te lo aseguro-

-Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿Todavía quieres "Resolver" sus asuntos pendientes?-

Cloud pareció calmarse un poco tras las preguntas de Sora. Se sentó en el piso de la celda mirando el techo con los ojos perdidos en el infinito como si estuviese contemplando el Perigeo lunar más hermoso del universo. Luego bajó la cabeza al piso y empezó a murmuran algo en un cierto tono musical.

_Hay miedos que nos mutilan_

_Hay deudas del corazón_

_Hay días que nos estorban_

_Hay dioses que van de dios._

_Pero hay voces que no callan_

_Si las sabes escuchar_

_Son los gritos de tu gente_

_Que te animan a lucha.r_

_Y verás que en la vida hay que sufrir_

_Y verás que en la vida hay que luchar_

_Y al final si eres fuerte ganarás_

_No queda sino batirnos_

_No queda sino luchar._

_Y el sudor de tu frente saciará_

_Tu sed de tener sueños y vivir_

_Y la vida será tu mayor rival_

_No queda sino batirnos_

_No queda sino luchar._

-Cielos que profundo ¿lo sacaste de una canción?- preguntó Goofy.

-¡Cállate Goofy!- lo silenciaron Sora y Donald.

-La verdad sí lo hice- rió Cloud desde dentro de la celda. –Pero refleja perfectamente lo de que se trata esto- afirmó en un tono muy serio.

-No es una venganza personal, no es el deseo de ir en una cruzada idealista, no es ni siquiera buscar justicia. Es algo personal que yo entiendo y que él entiende mejor que nadie. No espero que lo comprendas y sinceramente sería mejor que no lo hicieras. Pero para mí es algo muy sagrado y que tengo que hacer a como dé lugar. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-

Sora meditó unos momentos. Era verdad. Realmente él no sabía nada de nada, el no había sido soldado de ningún tipo, pese a lo que se había enfrentado, realmente nunca había enfrentado la crudeza y desesperación de la guerra.

-Está bien, pero solo si me dejas ir contigo- respondió finalmente Sora.

-De acuerdo, pero tus compañeros no pueden venir-

-¡Hey¡ ¿¡Y por qué rayos no?!- preguntó Donald.

-Pues bien lo pondré simple: A él no lo aguato y a ti te detesto- dijo burlonamente Cloud.

No hace falta decir la rabieta que ello provocó en Donald ¿cierto?

* * *

Cloud y Sora salieron esa misma noche. Usando de nuevo su Keyblade, Sora y Cloud entraron al cuarto de Tifa por la noche, para tomar su preciosa First Tsurugi. Salieron tan sigilosamente como entraron y se dirigieron a la nave de Cloud. Nada que ver con la Gummi ship, que parecía hecha con bloques de lego. Aquella era una majestuosa nave espacial.

-¿Es bella no? Estaba hecha un asco cuando la encontré, pero con ayuda de Cid y tomando las mejores partes de distintas naves quedó esto. Y bueno realmente no puedo quejarme su supera en .5 la velocidad de la luz-

-Woooow ¿Puedo conducir?- preguntó Sora con ojos grandes como platos, como un niño pidiendo que le compren un perrito.

-Cuando crezcas niño- respondió burlón Cloud.

-Awww-

-bueno será mejro irnos, no querrás estar aquí cuando Tifa se despierte-

-¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Crees que estarán bien?-

-No te preocupes, estarán bien, Squall no es tonto-

Esa mañana Tifa se despertó de buen humor el cual se esfumó tan rápido como notó que hacía falta la First Tsurugi de Cloud. Salió corriendo por el pasillo en piyama directo a la celda de Cloud. Sintió una tremenda ira al ver que este ya no estaba allí. Corrió escaleras arriba y registró la casa de arriba abajo buscando a todo mundo, sin encontrar a nadie. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente al refrigerador a leer una nota que le había dejado sus compañeros.

"Donald Y Goofy nos han invitado amablemente a visitar unos días su mundo. No te despertamos porque solo había espacio en la nave para nosotros, así que no es anda personal, quizás para la próxima.

No tuvimos nada que ver con el escape de Cloud. Y no tenemos idea de a dónde se haya ido.

Igual te traeremos más de un recuerdo cuando volvamos."

Firman:

_Tus amigos del Comité de Restauración de Radiant Garden_

-¡¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODOS!!- gritó furica la muchacha de cabello negro a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Mientras tanto a cientos de millones de km de allí.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- preguntó Sora volteando a ver por una de las ventanas de la nave.

-Estámos en el espacio. "En el espacio nadie oirá tus gritos"-

-¿Eso también es de una canción?-

-No. De una película de Ciencia ficción-


	3. Viejas nuevas amistades

**Cap. 3**

**Viejas/ nuevas amistades **

**Diario de Sora. Día 3**

Hace 2 días que salimos de Radiant Garden. Cloud todavía se reúsa a darme más detalle de lo ocurrido haya en su mundo. Lo mejor será que deje de estar insistiendo con el tema o va a acabar lanzándome por el ducto de la basura. Estamos siguiendo el rastro de energía oscura de Sephiroth y ahora nos aceramos a un planeta donde creemos podría estar o al menos podríamos encontrar pistas. De todos modos debemos aterrizar, nos hace falta provisiones; que no trajimos demasiadas por andar saliendo a la carrera, para que Tifa no nos fuera a descubrir.

* * *

Aterrizaron a lejanías de un pueblo donde ambos pudieron sentir se asentaba la energía oscura del planeta. Llegaron hasta haya en la Fenrir de Cloud. Por supuesto, Sora no condujo.

El pueblo parecía salido de un contexto medieval. Las casas eran todas de madera y las personas vestían al estilo del estereotipo clásico de la comunidad pueblerina medieval. Cloud se había dado cuenta de esto antes de acercarse demasiado al pueblo y advirtió a Sora de que no hiciera despliegue de uso de tecnología y que seguramente llamarían mucho la atención con sus extravagantes atuendos. Una vez en el pueblo se separaron para buscar pistas y encontrar los epicentros de la energía oscura ¿qué podía pasarles? Amos sabían que el otro era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

Sora comenzó a escuchar historias sobre demonios de toda clase que habían aparecido recientemente en las cercanías del pueblo. _Heartless o Nobodies _pensó de inmediato el muchacho al escucharlos. La aparición de estos seres se la atribuían aparentemente a un misterioso castillo que había aparecido poco antes que los demonios. Y que dicho castillo según las leyendas de la región habría sido el hogar de un "Maligno y diabólico Gobernante" que en tiempos inmemorables controlase a los demonios e infundiera terror donde quiera que fuese.

_Esto me suena familiar, será mejor que lo comente con Cloud. Puede que no tenga que ver con Sephiroth, pero si lo que dicen es cierto, esta gente necesita nuestra ayuda. _Pensó Sora.

Apenas se daba la media vuelta comenzó a escuchar gritos desde el bosque adjunto al pueblo y se dirigió corriendo a toda prisa. De pronto vio venir corriendo en su dirección a barias personas en sus carretas, quienes eran perseguidos por extrañas criaturas que parecían caballeros en extravagantes y aterradoras armaduras. No parecían ser Heartless ni mucho menos Nobodies, pero igual sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque llamando a Oblivion.

Sora rápidamente caía presa de la frustración al ver que le tomaba como 20 golpes lograr derribar a cada uno de los caballeros y encima para estos se volvieran a levantar.

-No hay duda, estos no son ni Heartless o Nobodies. Pero bueno hay otras forma s de sacudirse las pulgas- dijo con una risa perversa apuntando su Keyblade a sus enemigos.

-Thunder!- gritó antes de ver a sus enemigos salir volando y ser avatidos por el relámpago que se manifestó en su contra.

-¡Jaja! Ya no parecen tan rudos o… ¡¿qué rayos?! – se sorprendió al ver que aún con sus armaduras chamuscadas y humo saliendo de las rendijas del casco, aquellos caballero se ponían de pié otra vez.

-Muéranse, ¡Muéranse!, ¡¡Que se mueran!!- decía histérico mientras los "Zombies" caían lentamente uno tras otro cuando ya de plano sus armaduras parecían cera derretida.

Sora comenzaba a ser presa del agotamiento tras numerosos ataques.

-Chico, así te tardarás una eternidad- dijo una voz grave y fibrosa detrás de Sora.

Giró para encontrar a quien le había hablado, pero no encontró nada parecido a lo que hubiera imaginado que sería. Tras el encontró a lo que en teoría habría sido un hombre lobo de pelaje negro. Sin embargo este tenía enormes cuernos de toro además de una abundante melena de león color blanco. Además de que traía una extraña faja-capa atiborrada de cinturones y correas, en la cintura.

Sora casi se cae de espaldas al verlo, pero la criatura pasó de largo de él, apenas volteándolo a ver.

-Para matar cualquier clase de Nosferatu, lo más recomendable es desprenderles la cabeza como quiera que sea, o incinerando el cuerpo- y diciendo esto se lanzó contra los caballeros que quedaban arrancándole la cabeza al primero que tuvo en frente de un solo golpe de sus inmensas zarpas. Dejando una pequeña fuente de sangre en su cuello mientras se desplomaba como un saco de arroz. Una centésima de segundo después la bestia tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de otro caballero y la exprimió como a una naranja, para después arrancársela.

Sora estaba más horrorizado que nunca en su vida. Se había enfrentado a enemigos aterradores de todas formas y tamaños, PERO nunca había presenciado semejante clase de mutilación y desborde de sangre. Primeramente porque de todas sus Keybalde, ninguna hacía daño cortante, sino contundente, además de que el 90% de los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado simplemente se desvanecían al ser seriamente dañados y claro, vencidos. Pero lo que veía ahora era completamente fuera de su liga.

Cuando finalmente acabó con todos, el monstruo se acercó a Sora que sentía estar a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

-¿No te lastimaron o sí muchacho?- preguntó en tono sereno la bestia.

Sora por supuesto solo balbuceó un poco.

-¡Sora! ¿Estás allí, que fueron esos ruidos? ¿Heartless?- se oyó la voz de Cloud que llegó pocos momentos después al lugar de los hechos y al ver a la bestia levantó una ceja en confusión.

-¿Vincent?-

-Hola Cloud-

-¡¿Lo conoces?!- preguntó Sora sorprendidísimo a Cloud.

-Seguro que si, el es un viejo amigo de mi mundo. Y podría decirte sin exagerar que es el mejor Gunslinger que jamás conocerás. Pero parece que ahora te apetece más jugar cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿He Vincent?-

-No exactamente. Me quedé sin balas y aunque tengo el equipo para fabricar más en mi nave me quedé sin materia prima para hacerlas-

-¡Espera un momento!, Haber si entendí ¿en tu planeta hay hombres lobo parlantes?- interrumpió Sora.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso. Pero no siempre me veo así- respondió Vincent serenamente una vez más, envolviéndose después en una peculiar aura roja y violeta.

Sora se quedó unos instantes mirando la nueva apariencia de Vincet. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo, con piel pálida, vestido de negro con una capa roja y ojos aún más rojos.

-… Emm… ¿En realidad eres un vampiro?- preguntó inocentemente Sora.

-¡Jajaja! Nunca falla- rió Cloud, golpeando a Vincent en el hombro.

-Si, me lo dicen a menudo- respondió este con un largo suspiro de resignación.

-¿Entonces ya escucharon las historias?- preguntó Vincent.

-Si al parecer tiene un problema muy grave aquí-

-Y que lo diga, la Keyblade no les hizo nada- dijo Sora, asustado.

-Al parecer todo se relaciona con un misterioso castillo y su dueño. Y viendo que al menos necesita urgentemente un control de plagas decidí ver que podía hacer. Debería estar junto a la costa al norte de aquí. Me dirigía hacia haya cuando encontré al muchacho peleando por su vida-

-¡Hey, yo tenía todo bajo control!-

- No desde mi punto de vista. Pero bueno, sé hacia dónde ir, démonos prisa, tengo un contacto con quien habremos de encontrarnos allí-

-Lo siento Vincent, pero yo no iré- dijo Cloud.

-¿Pero cómo que no?- contestó Sora.

-No son Heartless o Nobodies, sino que se trata de una leyenda revivida, entonces este es un problema propio de este mundo y que ya ha sabido resolverse solo. No tenemos por qué perder el tiempo aquí-respondió Cloud indiferente.

- Si como no. Ven acá- dijo Vincent jalándolo de su manga izquierda y empezando a caminar con él a regañadientes.

-¡Hey suéltame! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!- decía Cloud forcejeando por liberarse, mientras Vincent lo jalaba del brazo como una madre a un niño cuando este no quiere ir al doctor o el dentísta.

-Te ahorro el viaje. Mira tú y yo nos parecemos mucho. Y ambos sabemos que aunque digamos cosas como "I'm not interested", "Don't really care" o "Don't want to be part of it", eventualmente siempre acabaremos yendo en ayuda de quien o quienes nos necesitan así que no te hagas el frió ahora y menos conmigo-

En ese momento Cloud dejó de forcejear.

-Había olvidado lo perceptivo que eres-dijo finalmente.

-Está bien. Vamos haya, además seguramente Sora aprenderá algo de ti al verte en acción-

-Ya que lo mencionas ¿quién es el muchacho?-

-Mi nombre es Sora señor. Un placer conocerle- respondió el citado.

-Llevas un arma extraña contigo-

-Es la keyblade. Si has estado viajando la habrás oído en alguna parte- dijo Cloud.

-Entonces esa es. Si escuché algunas historias, pero no le tomé mucha importancia-

-Típico de ti- dijo Cloud en tono burlón.

-Mira quién habla- respondió Vincent en el mismo tono.

Sora solo miraba a los dos hombres sorprendido un poco del hecho de ver por primera vez a Cloud comportarse de un modo tan casual y amigable con otra persona. Sin duda había toda una parte del que no conocía.

-Por cierto Vincent, ¿quién es este contacto del que hablas?- preguntó Cloud.

-Según él, un cazador de Demonios. Creo que se llama Alucard-

-¿Y crees que podamos confiar en él?-

-Probablemente no y es por eso que no confió en el. Principalmente porque al parecer sabe más de este asunto de lo que me contó. Me dijo que el castillo lo conocen como Castelvania. Y pertenece a un tal Conde Drácula-

-la gente del pueblo no fue capaz de dar pistas tan concretas y dudo que este sujeto sepa tatno por ser historiador o algo así- dijo Cloud.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Sora.

T_en siempre cerca a un amigo _

_Y al enemigo a tu par par  
_

_Para saber cómo piensa _

_Y cuando actué reaccionar_

_-_Tú lo dijiste Cloud- afirmó Vincent.

-Emm… no entiendo- dijo Sora confuso.

-El muchacho tiene mucho que aprender de metáforas-

-Sí, pero para eso estaremos nosotros-concluyó Cloud.

* * *

**Diario de Sora. Día 5**

Viajamos por dos días. Cloud le ha explicado el motivo de su viaje a Vincent y este a accedido a acompañarnos en nuestra búsqueda de Sephiroth. Al parecer el motivo de su propio viaje no es tan importante, o quizás sea que no tiene realmente algo mejor que hacer.

No hemos averiguado nada más sobre el supuesto Castillo Castelvania o del tal Conde Drácula. La gente se persigna, se asusta o simplemente se aleja de nosotros cuando se lo preguntamos. Si ese hombre es el que controla a los Zombies de hace unos días debe ser muy poderoso.

Vincent dice que cuando acabemos esta aventura me enseñará a dominar el uso de armas de fuego. Dice que aunque las espadas son el "Arma patentada de un héroe", las armas de fuego son más versátiles… O algo así. Me agrada la idea. Estoy un poco familiarizado con el asunto de "Disparar" gracias a Wisdom Form. Pero será muy diferente, supongo ya que cuando disparo con la Keyblade, basta con que lo piense.

Nos acercamos a Castelvania. Me pregunto cómo será el tal Alucard. No tengo idea, pero conforme más nos acercamos a nuestro destino siento con más fuerza una extraña fuerza maligna que se expande ante nosotros. No pensé sentir algo así de nuevo luego de nuestra desventura en The Word that never was. Deveríamos llegar mañana por la mañana. Debemos estar listos.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¿No se lo esperaban o sí? ¿Digo, si se dieron cuenta verdad? Acabo de meter a Castelvania –específicamente Simphony of the nigh- al universo de Kingdom Hearts. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero. Y me pareció que el incluir a Vincent junto al contexto de un juego de acuerdo a su folclor vampírico sería interesante.

Y se preguntarán "¿¡Qué demonios tiene que ver Castelvania con KH?!" Yo les diré qué: Exactamente lo mismo que tienen Final Fnatasy con Disney. O Marvel vs Capcon; Tatsunko vs Capcon y .

Y en segunda, porque es mi fic y hago lo que se me da la gana con la continuidad del mismo. Y no es el único mundo de otro videojuego en que estoy pensando mandar a Sora y nuestros otros héroes, así que háganse a la idea y si creen que pueden aportar ideas adelante.


	4. Hemófagos y Nosferatus

**Cap. 4**

**Hemófagos y Nosferatus**

Nuestros héroes llegaron finalmente a las puertas de Castelvania. Pero no pudieron entrar al castillo. Al parecer una poderosa barrera protegía todo el perímetro del lugar. Como no quería agotarse justo antes de poder entrar decidieron esperar un poco a las afueras del castillo y además esperar a Alucard, quien al parecer aún no había llegado.

Les llegó el atardecer y mientras el crepúsculo se extinguía, comían algo del pan que llevaban consigo. Cuando finalmente la luz del sol se extinguí por completo la barrera que rodeaba el castillo se izo visible para luego desvanecerse lentamente. El inmenso puente elevadizo que era la entrada comenzó a descender lentamente sin que les fuese posible distinguir a nadie que lo estuviera moviendo.

-Las puertas se han abierto. Es momento de entrar- dijo una voz suave detrás de ellos.

Cloud y Sora se ponen en guardia, pero Vincent les señala que no es necesario. Quien los ha sorprendido viste un traje de negro que bien podría ser de un alto miembro de la aristocracia. Lleva consigo un elegante florete.

-Estaba pensando que no ibas a venir, Alucard- dijo Vincent en su usual tono sereno.

-Lo lamento, se me hizo tarde-se disculpó cortésmente.

-Veo que has traído compañía- dijo mirando a Cloud y Sora.

-Si ellos son Cloud, un viejo amigo y Sora… su aprendiz-

"Hola" dijeron los citados

-No creo que un niño tan joven deba acompañarnos en esta peligrosa misión- dijo frío Alucard

-¡Hey!-

-No te preocupes él se puede defender solo, aunque no lo parezca- dijo Vincent.

-Gracias Vincent- respondió sarcásticamente Sora.

-Muy bien. Vamos entonces- concluyó Alucard.

-No lucia tan grande por fuera- dijo Cloud mirando alrededor del gran lobby en que se encontraban.

-Castelvania es una fortaleza del mal. No se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Sugiero que nos separemos en dos grupos-

-Emmm, estás seguro de eso Alucard. En los libros y películas de terror siempre resultan contraproducentes las separaciones de los grupos- dijo Sora tembloroso.

-¿Qué son películas?- respondió este con una ceja en alto.

-Nada olvídalo. Bien en ese caso, yo voy contigo. Tomemos el ala este. Vincent, tu y Sora tomen la oeste ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Cloud.

-Está bien. Andando Sora-

-Ha-a… ¡Si señor!-

-No te asustes. Te aseguro que Yo doy más miedo que cualquier cosa en este castillo- dijo Vinent poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sora.

_Créame que eso no es precisamente alentador._ Pensó Sora tragando saliva.

* * *

**2 horas más tarde**

-Muy bien hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado a zombis, momias, hordas de murciélagos, esqueletos reanimados, hombres lobo, arpías y gárgolas- decía Sora mientras bajaba unas escaleras con Vincent delante de él.

-No te olvides de los sapos escupe ácido-

-A sí… y no olvidemos las malditas "Cabezas de medusa" que van y vienen de todas partes- decía Sora molesto por el recuerdo.

-Y que lo digas. Esto parece más un zoológico de lo sobre natural que un castillo-

-Ya decía yo que era raro que alguien necesitara un castillo tan grande para vivir el solo-

-Sí y si todos estos fenómenos están al servicio del dueño significa solamente que se trata de alguien muy poderoso-

"Demasiado para que alguien como ustedes lo enfrenten" dijo una voz haciendo eco en el salón al que habían llegado, que parecía más bien el interior de una capilla.

Sora, manifestó Oblivion en sus manos y ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Delante de ellos se comenzó a distinguir una extraña figura de una gran capucha azul oscuro, rodeada por cadenas. Que al parecer era usada por una calavera que llevaba una enorme guadaña.

-Humanos que pretenden la caída de mi amo. Yo soy la Muerte y con mi guadaña, condenaré sus almas a la eterna damnación-

-Oye huesos, entiendo que estemos en un ambiente Victoriano y todo, pero tu forma de hablar es ridícula. Ahora lo único que falta es un "Pié grande" y el catálogo de monstruos estará copleto- dijo Vincent sarcásticamente.

-Aquellos que se oponen al Conde Drácula, solo encuentran su perdición. Y yo soy el instrumento que les guía a esa perdición- dijo la "Muerte" preparando su arma

-Si obtuviera una nueva Keyblade cada vez que oído algo así, tendría una colección mayor a la cantidad de fenómenos que habitan este lugar- dijo burlonamente Sora.

- Mocoso insolente que deshonras la morada de mi amo ¡Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa!- dijo la muerte chistando los dedos, tras lo cual del suelo apareció un ejército de caballeros, parecidos a los de hace unos días, pero de apariencia más amenazadora.

Se pusieron espalda con espalda esperando el ataque del enemigo.

-De seguro esto no te pasa muy seguido ¿he?- preguntó Vincent.

-En realidad… me pasa en dondequiera que voy- respondió Sora pensando "Yo y mi bocota".

-Vaya… Tu si te diviertes- respondió Vincent.

* * *

-¿¡Quién cabrones es el arquitecto de este castillo?! ¿¡Quien mierda construye una escalera de más de 500 escalones?! - decía Cloud.

-Este castillo es una pesadilla viviente. Cambia cada vez que reaparece. E incluso cambia una vez que se ha manifestado para confundir a quienes intentan abrirse paso a través de él- dijo serenamente Alucard.

-Sabes mucho de este lugar. Y no creo que lo hayas visto en un libro- dijo Cloud en un cierto tono de incredulidad y reto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No te has agotado luego de lo mucho que hemos tenido que caminar. Te las has arreglado perfectamente para luchar con cada monstruo que se nos ha cruzado. Pero no solo eso… el color de tu piel no es simplemente el pálido de alguien despicmentado, estás más blanco que Blanca Nieves. Pensaste que no me di cuenta, pero pude ver que uno de esos soldados alcanzó a cortarte con su espada, pero lograste regenerar tu herida y hasta tu ropa. Y no te apareciste ante nosotros sino hasta que se ocultó el sol- dijo empuñando su First Tsurugi y apuntándola en contra de Alucard.

-No soy estúpido Alucard. Eres un vampiro-

Alucard lo miró un momento sorprendido de que Cloud lo hubiera descubierto y sin embargo para este momento no lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda o algo así.

-Es cierto… mi sangre esta maldita por un estigma imborrable. Pero no soy como los otros. Porque mi madre era humana y me enseñó a controlar lo que soy y vivir con ello. Pero tarde que temprano me devorará la oscuridad y antes de que eso pase, debo ponerle fin a la mayor amenaza de este mundo. El hombre que ha provocado la muerte de miles de personas inocentes durante siglos. ¡El que causó la muerte de mi madre! ¡¡El que es mi padre!!-

-¿Drácula es tu padre?- dijo Cloud sorprendido.

-Claro, por eso mi nombre es Alucard. Invertí su nombre y lo use en mí para que todo el mundo supiera que soy lo opuesto a él. Tú tampoco eres humano amigo mío. Tu descomunal fuerza y ese fulgor zafiro en tus ojos no son de este mundo, pero percibo en ti un buen corazón. Pero entiendo que tú no puedas sentir el mío. Incluso si tengo uno, este no palpita, porque soy un Nosferatu. Un "Impuro" en Rumano. Un no muerto, que está condenado a pasar el resto de su falsa inmortalidad como un hemófago que absorbe la vida de otros al succionar su sangre- decía mientras su voz se llenaba de aflicción.

-Está bien. Te creo. Sigamos adelante y terminemos con esto entonces- dijo Cloud envainando de nuevo sus espada.

* * *

-¡¡Disaster!!- clamó Sora al usar la técnica especial se la Master Form, creando una esfera dorada a su alrededor y jalando a los soldados hacía sí, para luego mandarlos a volar haciendo que se estrellaran (y despanzurraran) contra los muros del lugar.

-¡Estos no se terminan!- gritó a Vincent que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Hay que acabar con "La Parca" o seguirán apareciendo!- respondió mientras se quitaba de encima a dos soldados.

-¿A quién?-

-Hay por el amor de... ¡La calavera! ¡El Grim Reaper!, ¡"Puro hueso"!- gritaba frustrado mientras se abría paso en el mar de enemigos.

-¡Ya me harté! ¡¡Death Gigas!!-

De pronto Vincent se encendió como una estrella mientras relámpagos formaban una esfera a su alrededor. Al disiparse la misma Sora se horrorizó aún más a ver a Vincent convertido –literal y metafóricamente- en una especie de Frankenstein, pero 10 veces más musculoso que en ninguna descripción o imagen que hubiera visto.

-Tu… ¡No eres humano!- tartamudeó la Muerte.

-¡Qué perceptivo!- contestó Vincent sarcásticamente.

-¡Sora cúbrete!- gritó Vincent a Sora al momento que juntaba sus enormes puños y comenzaban a brotar de su cuerpo relámpagos en todas direcciones.

De un momento a otro Vincent parecía una esfera de discoteca gigante, combinada con esas máquinas laser de los conciertos de Heavy Metal. Sora empeló su hechizo de Reflect y se vio forzado a mantenerlo hasta al cese al fuego. Cuando finalmente se detuvo la tormenta, solo quedaba la Muerte en pie.

-Wooow… acabaste con ellos- dijo sorprendido.

-Sí pero si no acabamos también con él, será en vano-

-¡Andando!-

-¡Vengan a mí, y encaren su perdición!- gritó desafiante el espectro empuñando su inmensa guadaña.

* * *

Cloud y Alucard llegaron finalmente a un gran umbral con una enorme puerta de roble pintada de negro.

-Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra… no es necesario que arriesgues tu vida… esta es mi pelea- dijo Alucard viendo a Cloud con una triste expresión.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de dejarnos acompañarte. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a arriesgar la vida por el bien de otros- respondió Cloud serenamente.

Abrieron la puerta y cruzaron el umbral con sus espadas en mano. Lentamente las velas y el enorme candelabro del centro del elegante salón se encendieron.

-Han pasado muchos años hijo mío- dijo una vos grave al fondo del lugar.

Un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto pálido igual al de Alucard pero de facciones desagradables. Una nariz larga y puntiaguda. Labios rojizos como manchados de sangre. Orejas puntiagudas. .Largo cabello negro y vestido con el más fino traje de la alta aristocracia.

-Demasiados. Aunque sinceramente habría preferido no tener que verte nunca más… Padre-

-Cuanta frialdad, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre-

-¡Yo no tengo padre! ¡Tú nunca amaste a mi madre, ni mucho menos a mí! Tan solo fuimos uno de tus malditos experimentos. Ver si por su sangre y los de una mujer humana eras capaz de crear un híbrido que fuera nada sino la nueva carta de triunfo entre tu repertorio de sirvientes- decía Alucard mientras el rojo de sus ojos se encendía y sus colmillos se hacían cada vez más visibles.

-Si ya lo has aceptado entonces, no hay nada que reclamar. Y como todavía no te has merendado al sujeto que te acompaña deduzco que sigues insistiendo en estar del lado de los vivos-

-Preferiría perder mi "No-vida" antes de estar de tu lado-

-Que así sea-

-Ya era hora me estaba aburriendo- interrumpió Cloud al fin con Tsurugi en mano.

-Tienes un corazón fuerte. Disfrutaré ver morir tu pulso, cuando lo aplaste con mis propias manos luego de drenar tu sangre- rió Drácula.

-No hace falta tener corazón para tener pulso señor. Su hijo aquí podría decírselo- aclaró Cloud.

-Terminemos con esto, Cloud-

-Yo te sigo-

* * *

La Muerte observa a Vincent con un pié sobre su cuerpo, mientras le apunta a la cara con su Death Penalty, invocada luego de haberse convertido en Chaos.

-No es posible… Ningún demonio a excepción de mi amo o quienes comparten su sangre serían capaces de vencerme… y… el poder que manejas no es Magia blanca ni está bendita por ninguna divinidad que haya conocido y sin embargo a acabado conmigo… ¿Quién… ¿Qué cosa eres tú?-

-Yo soy… soy complicado. Y justo ahora tu verdugo-

Dispara su arma volando en pedazos el cráneo de la Muerte, cuyo cuerpo se disemina después.

La incandescente aura de rojo y púrpura que rodeaba a Vincent pareció disiparse, aunque no regresó a su forma normal.

-¿No fue tan difícil o sí?-

-A.. aja…- responde Sora con los ojos exorbitados, sudor frió en todo el cuerpo y a punto de mojar sus pantalones, luego de la batalla entre los seres sobrenaturales.

-Bueno ponte de pie, esto no es nada-

-Hay… hay que ir a buscar a Cloud y Alucard, ¡quién sabe con que se habrán topado!- responde finalmente Sora poniéndose de pie.

-Bien dicho salgamos de aquí-

Momentos más tarde comienzan a escuchar estruendos que vienen de encima de sus cabezas.

-Hay una batalla sobre nosotros- dice Vincent.

-¡Tenemos que llegar allí ya!-

-¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso?-

-Haciéndonos nuestro camino- apunta la Oblivion al muro- Thunder!, Thunder!-

Lentamente Sora, efectivamente va abriendo camino entre los muros y las habitaciones. Finalmente llegan al jardín del castillo donde se encuentran Cloud, Alucard y Drácula luchando. Pero al parecer la batalla está a favor de los héroes.

-¡Se terminó padre!-

-¡Tonterías! Nunca serás capaz de vencerme-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Sora apresurándose a entrar al campo de batalla transformándose en Final.

-¡El puede porque tiene algo que tu no! ¡El tiene amigos y corazón! Tu ya has perdido. Tus lacayos te han abandonado, estás solo. Pero no solo eso, ¡Te volviste insuficiente desde el momento en que renunciaste a tu corazón y tu humanidad!- dijo Sora, lleno de confianza en sus palabras.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocoso insolente?!- gritó Drácula lanzándole enormes bolas de fuego negro, pero que fueron apartadas por Alucard.

-El tiene razón padre. Con la ayuda de mis amigos y en el nombre de Lisa mi madre ¡¡Te enviaré de regreso al infierno donde perteneces!!-

Alucar y sus amigos se abalanzan en formación sobre el conde, atacando con sus mejores técnicas uno por uno.

-Final Arcana!-

-Finishin Touch!-

-Satan Slam!-

Drácula cae rendido al suelo con sus ropas echas pedazos, pero incluso antes de caer siente una gran estocada en su corazón que lo azota aún más contra el suelo.

-Una estaca de plata… ya veo, la tenías guardada para el momento adecuado- habla Drácula moribundo

-Fuiste tú quien me enseñó las debilidades de los vampiros-

-Te enseñe bien… que lástima que nunca aprendiste lo más importante… de ser un vampiro-

-Menos mal. Adiós Padre-

Alucard ve los ojos de su padre oscurecerse. Momentos después el castillo empieza a colapsar.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dice Vincent extendiendo sus alas.

–¿Alguien me acompaña?- y así sin más se va volando, literalmente. Dejando a Sora y Cloud junto a Alucard que sigue tratando de digerir lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste Cloud?- pregunta Sora con cierto asombro en su voz.

-De un ataúd, que estaba en un depósito, de unas catacumbas de una mansión abandonada, en donde según el estuvo dormido por treinta años-

-… No debí preguntar- responde Sora, imaginándose el lugar descrito.

-Alucard hay que salir de aquí- dice Cloud poniendo su mano en el hombro del vampiro.

-Si vámonos de este maldito lugar- responde.

Más tarde sora y el resto se encuentran sobre un peñasco cercano observando las ruinas de Castelvania.

-Debió ser difícil para ti- dice Sora con pena.

-Si lo fue, pero debía hacerse. Ahora finalmente mi madre puede descansar en paz-

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunta Cloud con cierta frialdad.

-Mi sangre en efecto está maldita y eso es algo que este mundo no necesita-

-¡No digas eso!- le interrumpe Sora.

-Aunque no seas humano… aunque tu corazón no palpite, no quiere decir que no esté allí. Eres una persona de buen corazón. Fuiste capaz de dominar lo que eres y no a la inversa como tu padre. Ese es el legado de tu madre y ella no querría que ahora que tienes la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, te dieras por vencido-

-El muchacho tiene razón. Hemos comprobado que en tu corazón hay espacio para la amistad y si es así. Serás capaz de hacer más amigos y tener una buena vida- dijo Cloud más alegre.

-Gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes… Amigos-

-Si saben que el corazón no es el órgano responsable de los sentimientos ¿¿Verdad??- pregunta Vincent.

Cloud y Alucard lo voltean a ver con cara de "Gracias por mandar al carajo el encanto del momento", pero el inocentón de Sora claro tiene una expresión de "no puede ser ¿¡En serio?!"

Pese a ello, Alucard comienza a reír. La primera vez que los muchachos lo ven reírse.

-El sol saldrá pronto, ya debo marcharme-

-Cuídate- dicen todos.

-Hasta siempre, mis amigos-

Alucard se desvanece en una densa neblina y nuestros héroes se retiran de regreso a sus naves para ir a otro mundo.

La nave de Vincent, era una pequeña cápsula, para un solo tripulante. Por lo que cupo y con espacio de sobra en la sala de carga de la nave de Cloud. Luego de comprar provisiones, entre otras cosas nuestro héroes dejan atrás el mundo de los vampiros, para reanudar su búsqueda.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Y bien ahí está 4to capítulo y esto fue la aventura en Castelvania. Si nunca han jugado a esta saga no se angustien. Prácticamente cada título es independiente del otro, así que si están pensando jugar alguno, les recomiendo que jueguen Simphony of the night, que es donde aparece este enigmático personaje que es Alucard, como protagonista.

Próximo cap. Entramos al mundo de Xenosaga!!!

Y si alguien ya se lo empieza a preguntar… NO, NO VA A HABER YAOI EN ESTE FIC. Y si lo llega a haber será meramente satírico o paródico.


	5. Misteriosa isla flotante

**Cap. 5**

**Misteriosa isla flotante**

Cloud está en el asiento del piloto, con ambas manos sobre el timón. Vincent de pronto entra a la cabina y se recarga al lado de Cloud, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunta Cloud.

-Terrible. Está mejorando un poco claro, pero con una espantosa lentitud- responde Vincent.

-Bien no puedes culparlo si desde siempre a usado armas de corto alcance-

-¿Y eso qué? Tú fuiste un soldado raso, antes de entrar a SOLDIER y que te dieran tu espadota. Y no tuviste problemas en acostumbrarte a usarla-

-Sí pero cuando niño jugaba con Zack a las espadas y eso-

-Mmm- responde Vincent con el seño fruncido.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Vincent y Sora seguían en el cuarto de prácticas de tiro.

-Tus ojos abiertos-

-Eso intento- responde el muchacho, sacudido por la retracción del arma.

De pronto se activó el altavoz y escucharon a Cloud pidiéndoles que fueran de inmediato a la cabina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Vincent una vez allí.

-Miren lo que está adelante-

Frente a ellos se ve una extraña y gigantesca formación rocosa, con una superficie claramente circular.

-¿Un asteroide?- pregunta Sora.

-No tengo idea. Grande para un asteroide. Pequeño para sé un planeta-

Vincent se acercó a un tablero al lado del asiento del piloto. Y comenzó a teclear.

-Tiene un diámetro de más de 17 km. Con un muy anormal campo gravitacional. Demasiado peculiar para un simple cuerpo celeste común y corriente ¿Por eso nos llamaste?-

-Voy a rodearlo un poco-

Cloud gira la nave para rodear la misteriosa masa flotante. Lo que ven al hacerlo desconcierta a todo el equipo. Al otro lado del objeto se aprecia perfectamente la superficie de un bosque en perfectas condiciones. Como si se estuviera viendo una maqueta gigantesca.

-¿Qué… qué rayos es este lugar?- susurra Cloud.

-Luce como parte de un bosque de algún lugar ¿Serán los restos de algún planeta destruido?- pregunta Sora.

-No, los bordes lucen demasiado estéticos y uniformes como para que eso fuese posible. Diría que… fue removida por algo o… alguien de su masa original y lanzada al espacio- dijo Vincent.

-¿Removida por quien?- preguntó de nuevo Sora.

-Yo como voy a saberlo. Bueno ¿y entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestra búsqueda? ¿o tratas de decirnos que crees que Sephiroth está allá abajo-

-No lo sé, pero… algo me está llamando. No sé que sea- dice Cloud muy serio.

-Bien tu eres el capitán de la nave… si quieres ir, solo dilo-

-Sujétense entonces- concluye Cloud.

Dirige la nave en dirección a la "Isla flotante", pero al acercarse se manifiesta una inmensa masa resplandeciente como la Aurora Boreal, que rápidamente se expande hasta cubrir la nave.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- grita Sora sujetándose de su cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Yo que sé¡ Los sensores están locos, perdemos el control!- dice Cloud tratando de conservar la nave estable.

-Una anormalidad espacio tiempo se manifiesta sobre la isla. Los valores de los números imaginarios se elevan. El campo gravitacional se está invirtiendo y somos atraídos hacia la isla- dice Vincent peleando con el tablero.

-¡Pues has algo al respecto y dime como salir de aquí!-

-¡Soy gunslinger, no navegante, Capitán!-

-Al diablo, ¡sujétense todos!-

* * *

Luego del aterrizaje forzoso, nuestros héroes desembarcan de la nave al percatarse de que esta simplemente no logra reencender.

-El aire es respirable. Bueno después de lo que pasó podemos esperar lo que sea de este lugar- dice Vincent despreocupado.

-Bien, entonces… ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunta Sora.

Cloud mira a su alrededor. Efectivamente la superficie de la isla proviene de un espeso bosque en un valle con montañas en un costado y un lago al otro.

-Por allá- dice señalando con el dedo un cañón que se abre entre dos montañas.

-Vamos entonces- dice Sora –entre más pronto logremos salir de aquí será mejor-

Un rato después los muchachos caminan a través de un sendero por el bosque, cuando de pronto oyen ruidos entre los arbustos.

-¿Oyeron eso?- dice Sora -¿Será el viento?-

-¿Cuál viento? El aire está denso- responde Cloud.

-No es posible que sea algún animal. ¿Qué cosa estaría viviendo en este pedazo de tierra que vuela a la deriva por el espacio?- dice Vincent llevando su mano al mango de Cerberus.

-Pues sea lo que sea se está acercando- dijo Cloud desenfundando su espada, al tiempo que Sora invocaba la suya.

-Ha-ha-haaa. Sora guarda tu Keyblade y usa tu pistola- le dijo Vincent.

-Este no es el momento y me falta práctica- renegó.

-¡Sora!- dijo Vincent en un tono severo.

-Cloud por favor dile que…-

-¡Tu arma Sora!- gritó furico Vincent encendiendo sus ojos rojos.

-Está, bien, está bien lo siento…- _Dios tenía razón, el da más miedo que cualquier monstruo. _Pensó el pobre Sora rendido desvaneciendo su keybalde y sacando el arma que le había regalado Vincent. Una Heckler & Koch USP, calibre 9mm.

De pronto a su paso salieron un grupo de extrañas criaturas de aspecto grotesco. Algunos ligeramente antropomorfos, otros con forma parecida a animales como babosas o manta rallas y otros que simplemente parecían salidos de una pintura de arte abstracto.

-¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?!- dijo Sora volteando a su alrededor viendo que se encuentran rodeados. Entonces uno de los monstruos de aspecto humanoide se abalanzó sobre Cloud, mostrando sus enormes garras.

-¡Yo solo sé que no son amistosas!- respondió al momento que parte por la mitad a su agresor.

Ambas partes del cuerpo de la criatura azotaron en el suelo sacudiéndose un poco y luego "derritiéndose" como cera junto al fuego.

-¡Vamos por ellos!- gritó Cloud guiando a sus compañeros al combate.

Unos momentos más tarde Vincent recargaba su arma, mientras que Sora intentaba desencasquillar la suya. Cloud estaba de pie viendo hacia los árboles en busca de más enemigos y contemplando un poco a los restos de los ya vencidos.

-Pues Heartless o Nobodies no son- decía Sora finalmente retrayendo el percutor de su arma.

-No ellos no se convertirían en esta pasta pegajosa al ser aniquilados. Y en todo caso no quedan Heartless en ningún lado del universo. Tu personalmente cerraste la Puerta de la Oscuridad y viste The World that never was, desaparecer. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie- decía Cloud, manteniendo la vista en los alrededores.

-Pues sean lo que sean, seguramente hay más por aquí y seguro habrá muchos más resguardando eso que te a atraído aquí- dijo Vincent poniéndose de pié.

-No es que prefiera a los Heartless, pero me gustaría visitar un mundo donde al menos la fauna local no tratara de matarnos- refunfuñó Sora dando una patada al piso.

-Sería bueno. Esto pasa en cualquier mundo que voy- suspiró Cloud.

-Eso es lo que me agrada de estar contigo. Siempre hay problemas alrededor tuyo, así nunca me aburriré de ser tu amigo- dijo Vincent, mientras los 3 se ponían en marcha.

* * *

Luego de un rato de abrirse paso por el bosque, los muchachos llegan a la boca del cañón donde encuentran una gigantesca entrada en piedra tallada a una cueva. Claro todos concuerdan en que alguien la construyó así y dirigen su atención a unas inscripciones en uno de los muros.

-¿Qué es eso? Parece alguna clase de griego o… quizás arameo. No más bien son los mismos gerorgíficos que usaban los Cetra…- dijo Cloud tratando de reconocer la escritura.

"Contemplen. Pues Hubo un gran terremoto, por el Ángel del Señor. Llegado de los cielos. Que vino y tomó la piedra tras la puerta y se posó sobre ella" dijo Vincent.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedes leerlo?- preguntó Sora sorprendido.

-No, pero lo reconozco. Ese mismo texto estaba en uno de los reportes de Lucrecia, cuando investigaba el espíritu de Chaos, en uno de los templos de los Cetra que encontró. Mismo en el que encontró mucha información referente de cómo JENOVA llegó a la tierra y se mezcló entre los Cetra para luego traicionarlos-

-¿Estás diciendo que Jenova pudo venir de este lugar?- dijo Cloud.

-¿¡De qué rayos están hablando los dos?!- preguntó Sora sacudiendo los brazos.

-De nada no importa. Nosotros mismos tampoco lo entendemos- dijeron ambos.

-¡Pues entonces entremos de una buena vez!- dijo Sora adelantándose a la entrada.

Luego de recorrer el largo corredor, llegaron a una gran habitación donde el camino se dividía en tres. Sin pensarlo mucho Cloud decidió ir de frente, Vincent escaleras abajo y Sora se dirige escaleras arriba. Al fin y al cabo que desde que entraron a esas ruinas, Cloud hacia un rato había perdido esa sensación de "Llamado" de la que antes había hablado.

-No es justo, me tratan como a un niñito. ¡Soy el elegido de la Llave espada! Yo salvé al universo de ser absorbido por las fuerzas de la oscuridad y su segura damnación. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¡¿Hé?! ¿¡he?!- Eso último hizo un resonante eco en todo el lugar -Mejor dejo de pensar en voz alta o voy a parecer loco-

Mientras tanto Vincent llegaba a un peculiar depósito enorme, donde notó había algo guardado, algo muy grande. Levantó su brazo y activo su materia fire, para iluminar la habitación. Su rostro se contrajo al distinguir bien lo que había delante de él y comenzó a observarlo para confirmar sus sospechas. Indudablemente lo que estaba viendo era un gigantesco mecha de algún tipo. De armadura blanca, difícil de distinguir con todo el polvo que tenía encima y la luz ámbar de la flama de su mano.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que interesante. Apuesto a que a ti que no te hizo ningún culto religioso ¿he amigote?... Esto se vuelve cada vez más y más insólito. Aquí es donde el camino llega su fin. Será mejor que regrese a ver que encontraron los demás- susurra mientras apaga la bola de fuego y se retira por donde llegó.

Cloud mientras tanto entraba a una amplia habitación que se iluminaba por la fluorescencia natural que emanaban unos cristales que salían de las paredes. La habitación lucia mayormente conservada que el resto que había encontrado. Frente a la entrada estaba un altar con una inscripción que Cloud no pudo interpretar. Dirigió su atención a los pilares que se repartían por la habitación. Todos ellos con símbolo distinto grabado. Pero bajo de cada pilar estaba grabado un nombre en letras doradas que pudo entender perfectamente.

-Asher, Dan, Dinha, Gad, Issachar, Joseph, Judah, Levi, Naphtali, Reuben, Simeon, Zebulum… Estos nombres los he escuchado en alguna parte…- se dice mientras se dirige hacia el último pilar, ubicado al fondo de la habitación. Este luce más ostentoso y elegante - Yeshua… ¿Qué tienen en común todos ustedes?- se pregunta mientras sigue caminando en círculos entre los pilares.

(_Asher, Dan, Gad, Issachar, Joseph, Judah, Levi, Reuben, Simeon y Zebulum son los nombres de diez de los 12 hijos de Jacob, padre de los "Israelitas". Dinha es el nombre de la única hija que tuvo, concebida por su primera esposa Lea_)

Sora caminaba por un corredor amplio que parecía haber sido hecho por las fuerzas de la naturaleza más que por la mano del hombre. Pues podía apreciar la decoración de estalactitas y estalagmitas por todos lados.

-Las cosas en las que me meto. Esto no me habría pasado si no le hubiera pedido a Cloud que me llevara con él. O mejor aún no me pasaría nada de esto si hubiera dejado que él y Sephiroth resolvieran sus asuntos como querían en primer lugar-

Finalmente llegó a una ampliación de la caverna que se iluminaba por las grietas en el techo. Mismas de las cuales emergieron más monstruos. Sora no vaciló en sacar su keyblade, Ultima.

-Bueno al menos ahora no está Vincent para decirme que hacer-

Luego de acabar con sus enemigos Sora se toma un respiro.

-Qué raro, no habían aparecido más de esos, desde que entramos a este lugar. ¿Será que aquí hay algo que proteger?- se preguntó volteando a ver el angosto pasillo que se habría al otro lado de la habitación.

Pero apenas dando unos pasos en esa dirección de pronto sintió, otra presencia en ese lugar. Se giró rápidamente y tras de sí encontró a una pequeña niña de no más de 10 años que lo miraba atentamente, con una expresión de "Nada" en su rostro. Tenía puesto un vestido sencillo blanco, largo cabello anaranjado y grandes ojos morados. Todo su ser brillaba como si fuera un hada. Ahora bien, Sora podía ser un muchacho inocente, pero no era estúpido. Y ciertamente la idea de confiar en una niñita brillosa salida de la nada en medio de una isla flotante en el espacio, habitada por extraños monstruos, no le parecía muy prudente que digamos.

_Esta bien Sora, no te a atacado por la espalda ni nada, así que tratemos de resolver esto pacíficamente _pensó. –Hola pequeñita… ¿qué estás haciendo en este lugar? ¿Te perdiste?- preguntó con una forzada sonrisa, pensado en lo estúpido que se veía al hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

La niña levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó al pasillo detrás de Sora –Lo que estás buscando se encuentra más delante- dijo ella con una melodiosa voz. Tras lo cual se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿"Lo que estás buscando se encuentra más adelante"?... Bien no es nada nuevo conocer gente que murmura frases antisemíticas y se desaparece tan rápido como vino. ¿O sí Sora?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se encaminó por la abertura hasta llegar a al final donde estaba una cripta, con una sola tumba. A pesar de ser la única del lugar no parecía nada del otro mundo. Tras de la tumba estaba un gran crucifijo bastante desgastado por el tiempo. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Pero había algo peculiar en ese lugar. El aire de pronto se volvió más ligero y cómodo. Sintió que lo llenó una inmensa sensación de paz, como si hubiera regresado a esos tiempos infantes en que nada en el mundo podía preocuparle. De pronto comenzó a sentir una extraña urgencia por quitar la tapa de la tumba y ver en su interior. Como si lo que fuera que estuviera ahí dentro lo estuviese llamando.

Se acercó a la tumba, poniéndose de un lado de esta para empujar la tapa con ambas manos. Al ver que esta no cedía retrocedió un poco y la removió usando Magnet. Una espesa nube de polvo se levantó junto con la tapa, que provocó que Sora suspendiera el hechizo tras casi ahogarse con el polvo. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento y la visibilidad del lugar se acercó a ver en el interior de la tumba. La quijada de Sora cae hasta el piso cuando este descubre lo que hay dentro de la tumba.

En su interior yacía una mujer perfectamente conservada, como si apenas hacia unos instantes se hubiera dispuesto a dormir una siesta, para llenarse nuevamente de vida. Pero este detalle no fue lo que conmocionó a Sora. Todos los sentidos del muchacho se bloquearon instantáneamente al verla por la inconmensurable belleza que poseía. Sora estaba cien por ciento seguro de jamás haber visto en su vida mujer más hermosa y ello le hizo estremecer como si hubiese ido allí a cometer el asesinato de esa criatura. Sin duda calló presa de una exótica fascinación, hatsa ahora jamás conocida en su inocencia; ya que la sola presencia de ese ser le conmovió, incluso al estar tendido en esa tumba de piedra desgastada, cubierta de polvo por los siglos y a pesar del lúgubre lugar y los peligros que asechaban en el.

-¿Me e quedado dormido? ¿Estoy soñando? No es falta de sueño… no es una ilusión… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba mientras seguía atónito contemplando aquella hermosa mujer.

-¿Quién… qué eres tu?-

---

**Nota de Autor. **

Quiero agradecer a **Saruko-hikari **por seguirle el paso a mi historia. Y a **Matriashker** igual por darle una checada como se lo pedí y aparte hacerme publicidad, jaja.

Deliberé muchísimo de cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero finalmente metí a a Sora y el resto a Xenosaga. Cosa que tuve muy presente desde un principio al poner a Sora viajar por mundos de otros videojuegos porque simplemente AMO XENOSAGA –sin duda incluso más que KH-. Pero se trata de un argumento tan pero TAN complejo que es casi imposible trabajar con él en un fan fic, sin descontinuar toda la historia. –Cosa que acabo de hacer-. Además tuvo un final perfecto, así que no hace falta realmente hacer fics de ella.

Y para que se den una idea quienes nunca lo han jugad, vean esto. Contiene algunas de las mejores fráses del argumento, pero NO tiene Spoilers, y aún así creanmet que no los entenderán youtube .com  /watch?v=CCu6dfuMZJw Pegenlo todo, que junto no me daja ponerlo, jaja.

No sigan leyendo esto y vayan a su tienda de videojuegos más cercana y compren/renten la saga completa!!! XDDDDD


	6. Ángel de Acero

**Cap. 6**

**Ángel de acero**

Sora perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado mirando al interior del sepulcro. Como el resto de las cosas en la isla no era nada normal. Su cabello era de un brilloso azul celeste, su piel blanca y llevaba puesta una peculiar vestimenta difícil de describir. Parecía una especie de fusión entre armadura, traje de baño y alguna que otra pieza de lencería o algo así. Se veía tan adorable durmiendo, tan radiantemente hermosa, tan exquisitamente voluptuosa, que el mismo instinto masculino que había estado dormido por siempre por la inocencia de Sora comenzaba a hacer que su corazón y su cabeza dieran vueltas por primera vez en su vida.

-No, no lo estoy alucinando- se dijo tallándose los ojos.

Se acercó otro poco para observar a la "Bella durmiente" mejor y fue que notó que en escudo de su tiara, diadema o lo que sea que fuese lo que llevaba puesto, decía: KOS-MOS.

-KOS-MOS… ¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntó mirando el rostro de la chica, como si esta fuese a responder -¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debería de ir a busca r Cloud y Vincent, ya perdí la noción del tiempo…- intentó razonar, pero al verla de cerca se perdió nuevamente y sin darse cuenta, lentamente se acercó a ella, metiendo la cabeza en el sepulcro.

-¡SORA!- escucho entonces trayéndolo de nuevo al mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!, ¡Estoy limpio, como un borreguito recién nacido! ¡Eso mero!- dijo en un salto y moviendo las manos lateralmente como un niño que ha sido descubierto en medio de su travesura.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Cloud con una ceja en alto, con Vincent tras él.

-Bueno es que yo… estaba… vengan a ver esto-

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la tumba y claro tuvo el mismo efecto en ellos ver en su interior. Luego de un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, Vincent miró interrogante a Sora.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?-

-Pues… llegué a la cripta y quité la tapa y estaba allí adentro… eso es todo-

-Todo está claramente afectado por las cicatrices del paso de cientos de años. Pero ella está muy bien conservada… demasiado como para que ninguna barrera o hechizo mágico se encargara de protegerla de los efectos del tiempo- dijo Vincent, recuperando su seriedad y frialdad.

-¿Qué crees que sea entonces?- preguntó Cloud.

-Por la ropa y el inusual color de su cabello… diría que una Valquiria… una deidad… un hada ¿Yo qué sé?- respondió indiferente.

-¿No estabas pensando en proponer que pertenece a la misma especie que Jenova?- preguntó Cloud.

-No… de echo comenzaba a pensar que nada de esto tiene que ver con ella- respondió de nuevo indiferente.

-Oigan… si les ayuda hace un rato antes de llegar aquí apareció una extraña niña… como si fuera un fantasma- interrumpió Sora.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntaron ambos -¿A dónde se fue?-

-Solo se paró allí y dijo "lo que buscas está adelante" o algo así. Y luego se desvaneció en el aire-

Se miraron los unos a los otros, cada quien queriendo interpretar el mensaje.

-Podría ser que fuese el espíritu de esta… muchacha lo que te llamaba ¿Cloud?- dijo Vincent.

-Mmm. Podría ser, pero no veo la forma de comprobarlo-

-¿Por qué no intentamos despertarla?- propuso Sora inocentemente.

A pesar de los inmensamente idiota que ello se escucharía en una situación normal, dadas las circunstancias actuales, realmente no parecía haber inconvenientes. A fin de cuentas que nada había sido "Normal" desde que bajaron a tierra. De nuevo Cloud en su papel de Capitán de la nave y líder del grupo tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al inerte cuerpo de la doncella para moverla un poco, luego de que simplemente llamarla no funcionara. Pero se detuvo al estar próximo al tacto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sora.

-Es que de alguna forma me siento… un poco acosador con esto- respondió incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ho vamos, no me vengas con eso. ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?- dijo Vincent.

_Vincent sin duda es la clase de personas que no saben lo que es tener un nudo en la garganta para decir lo que piensan _pensó Sora.

-Es… está bien hazlo tu- dijo Cloud abriéndole paso a Vincent, que no demoró en su palabra.

Vincent si inclinó sobre la tumba y dirigió su mano al hombro de la muchacha para moverla, pero antes de poder tocarla una extraño resplandor apartó su mano. Y la muchacha comenzó a envolverse en un resplandor blanco. Vincent sujetaba su adolorida muñeca, mientras él y el resto dirijan su mirada a aquella figura que resplandecía cada vez más. Desviaron su atención al notar que dé el otro lado se avecinaba una horda de los monstruos anteriormente. Se dirigieron presurosos al salón antes de que quedaran acorralados en la cripta.

-¡Prepárense! Aquí vienen – dijo Cloud.

-¿Lo ves Cloud? Si me junto contigo jamás me aburriré- dijo burlón Vincent que ya se encontraba "Volando cabezas" con su Cerberus.

-No estoy de humor para tu maldito sarcasmo en este momento- refunfuñó Cloud, que arrojaba Beam Sword a las criaturas, mientras Sora lanzaba todos los hechizos de su arsenal. La horda seguía avanzando y lejos de retroceder o detenerse, parecía aumentar.

-¿¡De dónde salen tantos?!- gritó Sora.

-¡Tu sigue atacando!- respondió una voz, que no pudo distinguir entre los rugidos de las bestias que ya inundaban el lugar.

De pronto todos los monstruos, se detuvieron en seco. Se tendieron sobre el suelo como reverenciando algo y entonces los muchachos lograron reunirse.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Sora al reunirse con sus amigos.

-Sí, ¿Qué les pasa? Parecen animales de circo frete a su domador- dijo Vincent, confuso. Entonces dirigieron sus miradas de regreso al pasillo a la cripta, para ver como la muchacha de la tumba se acercaba a ellos, levitando, envuelta en una luz blanca y con al menos 6 alas de ángel saliendo de su espalda.

-¡¡KOS-MOS!!- gritó Sora al verla.

Ella se detuvo en el umbral del salón donde se quedó estática un momento. Las criaturas la contemplaban, igual que los muchachos de los cuales dos estaban sencillamente estupefactos ante aquella criatura y el otro más viejo, tratando de bloquear la visión con el recuerdo de su amor perdido, para no quedar embelesado. Finalmente la chica abrió sus ojos. Eran grandes y hermosos. De color rojo escarlata que resaltaban como faros de luz en conjunto con su cabello azul. Abatió sus alas y una onda de luz cegó a Sora y el resto. Cuando estos recuperaron la visión no quedaba un solo monstruo. KOS-MOS miró a los muchachos mientras la luz que la envolvía se apagaba y sus alas se desvanecían pluma por pluma. Cuando finalmente aquello terminó y quedó tal y como la encontraron, sus pupilas se oscurecieron y se desplomó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, como un saco de arena.

-¡KOS-MOS!- gritó Sora al verla caer y dirigiéndose hacia ella -¡Dios mío!- acompaño Cloud junto con Vincent que no dijo nada, pero igual los siguió.

Cloud la tomó por los hombros y al giró con delicadeza, poniendo después los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda en el cuello de ella.

-No tiene pulso- dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Sora. Sora efectuó Cure en ella, pero el hechizo no mostró ningún efecto, después de lo cual, ambos intentan brindar primeros auxilios a la chica, pero Sora no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer eso, mientras que Cloud le daba demasiada "pena" hacerlo.

Vincent soltó un suspiro de frustración. Apartó al rubio y se sentó en cuclillas junto a KOS-MOS.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? El hechizo de cura tampoco funciona- decía Sora desesperado mientras Vincent se quitaba su guante derecho.

-Si lo que pienso es correcto, es bastante razonable que tu hechizo no funcione- dijo Vincent dirigiendo su mano al rostro de la chica.

La puso sobre sus párpados y los abrió uno por uno para ver sus pupilas. Intentó tomarle el pulso por el cuello y la muñeca. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo frotó entre sus dedos además de olerlo. Posó su mano sobre las mejillas una por una y las apretó contra sus huesos de una forma nada apropiada de tocar a una mujer y menos aún una que está inconsciente. Pero lo que realmente hizo a Cloud dudar realmente de las intenciones de Vincent, fue cuando este posó su mano sobre uno de los senos de la chica y lo apretó.

Cloud no podía creer que fuera realmente Vincent el que estuviera llevando a cabo algo tan perverso y se preocupó de que Sora viera algo así. Sora claro, estaba totalmente estupefacto ante el que era sin duda el espectáculo más "Erótico" de su vida hasta ahora.

-¡¿Vincent pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó Cloud llegado el punto en que Vincent picaba el ombligo de la chica.

-Estoy revisándola- contestó indiferente.

-¡¡Si eso es obvio!!- respondió sarcástico -¿¡Y a qué conclusión llegaste maestro?!-

-Pues si estoy en lo correcto… se quedó sin baterías- respondió.

-¿¡Cómo es eso?! ¿¡Osea que está muerta?!- preguntó Sora, que no tenía idea de a qué podía estarse refiriendo Vincent con su respuesta.

Cloud abrió sus ojos sobre manera y miró a la chica.

–No-dijo atónito y con clara incredulidad.

"Me temo que está en lo cierto" dijo una suave voz, que Sora logró reconocer.

–Tu otra vez- dijo al ver a la misma niña que se había aparecido ante él hace un rato.

-Estuvo tanto tiempo aquí que la energía de sus células se vaciaron por completo y a tenido que recurrir a las cargas de reserva de emergencia para poder despertar - respondió la niña- Y la poca energía que le quedaba a tenido que usarla para destruir a los Genosis-

-¡Wow, wow un momento! No entiendo nada… ¿cómo es eso de "Células de energía"? ¿Estás diciendo que es un robot o algo así?- preguntó Sora que no salía de su asombro.

-No… ella es mucho más que eso- respondió.

-Maquina o no creo que tiene razón, todos vimos lo que hiso hace un momento y no es que no me pregunte la parte de las "Alas de ángel"- asintió Cloud -… ¿Fuiste tú quien me llamó pequeñita? ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Nephilim. Pero no he sido yo la que te á llamado Cloud. Probablemente habrás sido KOS-MOS quien lo hizo-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Yo sé todo lo que a sido y es-

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un oráculo o algo de eso?- preguntó Sora incrédulo.

-Sora por favor- silenció Cloud. -Bueno… ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? Digo, yo no tengo ningún neurotransmisor o algo así en mi cabeza. Y en todo caso ¿por qué a mí?-

-KOS-MOS ha esperado por muchos años el llamado de su resurrección, cuando el mundo la necesitara de nuevo. Pero ese día ya no llegará… porque ahora que el universo está a salvo, su rol no es necesario. Por eso ya no hace falta que esté a la espera de un día que no vendrá. De alguna forma debió darse cuenta de ello, aún durmiendo y trató de buscar la forma de ser libre e ir en busca de una nueva vida… un nuevo propósito-

-Eso no nos dice nada- dijo Sora que ya empezaba a fastidiarle tanta incertidumbre -¡¿Quién es ella?! ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Qué es este lugar? Además ¿Por qué brillas como una luciérnaga?-

La niña no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante el claro enfado de Sora.

-Algunas de esas verdades no tienen importancia y otras tantas, no deberían ser dichas por mí. Pero estoy seguro de que a su tiempo sabrán las respuestas- dijo.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo?!- exclamó Sora –Parece que estuvieras aquí solo para confundir todavía más a los visitantes. ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?- preguntó Sora, ya harto de la "falta de cooperación" de la niña.

-Sora cálmate- dijo Vincent poniéndose delante de él y frente a la niña que miró hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos –Bien a lo que vas es que… ¿llamó a Cloud para que la saque de aquí no es verdad? No es nada nuevo, el muchacho es muy especial, seguramente no voy a estar al tanto de ello. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Ya veo que no tienes ningún inconveniente en que nos la llevemos y tampoco te preocupan esas criaturas-

-Los Genosis son víctimas. Existencias vacías sin corazón. Solo un alma vacía y temerosa de cruzar el umbral al más allá y que se aferran desesperadamente a este mundo, aunque sea en otra forma y en otro cuerpo- comenzó a hablar como si estuviera declamando, hasta que Cloud la interrumpió.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendimos. Bueno me llamó para que viniera ayudarla ¿y si me reúso qué?-

-Te trajo aquí porque sintió algo especial en ti que no percibió antes en nadie más. Fue por eso que lograron pasar el campo que protege la isla en primer lugar, KOS-MOS les abrió paso-

-Creo que le gustaste Cloud- dijo Sora burlón, pero este le asesinó con la mirada.

-E… está bien, mal chiste. No es el momento- dijo retrocediendo y tragando saliva -¿Pero entonces qué pasará con ella si la dejamos aquí?-

-Seguirá esperando. Yo no tengo el poder para despertarla. Desde el inicio de mi existencia tan solo he sido una espectadora. Por eones e vigilado su sueño, esperando el día en que el universo la necesitara de nuevo o que alguien viniera a este lugar a concederle su libertad… y ese día llegó-

-¿Y bien Cloud? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Vincent.

-La ayudaré. Ya dejé abajo a todo un planeta cuando me necesitó, no abandonaré a una doncella indefensa, sea o no una maquina- respondió solemne.

-Me alegra oír eso. Seguro que KOS-MOS también estaría feliz-

-¿Y qué hay de las alas de ángel? ¿O la luz? Digo, no es que no me pregunte que acaba de pasar- preguntó Sora aún inconforme.

-Quizás ella se los diga con el tiempo-

-¿Qué hay de él mecha que hay en el sótano?- preguntó Vincent.

-Son de ella. No se preocupen, de lo único que deben de preocuparse es de llevar su cápsula de recuperación. Una vez que se recargue será capaz de tele transportar todas esas cosas a voluntad-

-Bien pues vámonos, entonces que ya me cansé de esto y tengo hambre- dijo Sora a quien ya le valía gorro seguir hablando con esa niña fosforescente que solo los confundía más.

-Que Dios los cuide y los guarde- dijo Nephilim desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Cloud quería preguntarle acerca de los pedestales que había encontrando, pero decidió olvidarse de ello en vista de que posiblemente tampoco le responderían sus preguntas y llamó a Sora para que lo ayudara, pidiéndole que cargara su espada, para poder cargar en brazos a KOS-MOS. Pero en el momento que dejó a Tsurugi en manos de Sora, las manos de este fueron a parar contra el suelo aplastadas por el peso del arma, haciendo que este soltara un grito que resonó en toda la isla.

-¡¡DIIIIIOOOSSSS!! ¡Mis manos míralas! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me muero!- decía mirando sus dedos chuecos y mallugados -¡Me muer… ¡Ouch!- se silenció cuando Vincent, tomó sus manos y chasqueó sus dedos con un extraño movimiento disipando el dolor de Sora.

-Wow… ¿Quién te enseñó eso?- preguntó Sora moviendo sus dedos que apenas hace unos instantes había querido arrancarse del dolor que le causaban.

-El curandero de una tribu- respondió tomando la espada –Mejor yo me llevo esto-

-¿Dime Vincent hay algo que no sepas?- preguntó Cloud ya con KOS-MOS en sus brazos.

-… Todavía no comprendo la dinámica humana para buscar pareja- respondió desinteresado.

-¿He?- fue la respuesta de Sora.

-No importa ya vámonos- dijo Cloud con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Horas más tarde los muchachos habían logrado llevar hasta la nave la cápsula de KOS-MOS y luego de pelearse con los controles y los enchufes un buen rato finalmente habían logrado descifrar como ponerla a trabajar.

Sora se quedó junto a ella, mientras Cloud y Vincent fueron a revisar los motores, pues todavía no lograban echar a andar la nave. La cápsula estaba cerrada, por lo que ahora no podía verla. Sora repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que había pasado cuando la encontró. Que era eso que había sentido. Cómo fue que su corazón fue a latir tan rápido como en aquellas veces en que sintió la muerte en su espalda, pero esta vez siendo algo agradable.

Antes de poder encontrarle la lógica a lo que había ocurrido el monitor instalado al costado de la capsula empezó a hacer ruido. Sora se exaltó e intentó ver qué pasaba, pero reducida su experiencia en manejo de tecnología a una nave espacial potenciada por sonrisas y una súper computadora que no había sido capaz de operar ni habiéndose digitalizado para entrar literalmente en ella. Simplemente no fue capaz de hacer nada.

La tapa de la cápsula se abrió lentamente. KOS-MOS comenzó a moverse lentamente y extendió sus brazos hacia los bordes del reducido espacio donde estaba recostada, para incorporarse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y Sora se sorprendió al ver como sus pupilas se contraían y retraían una y otra vez, acompañados de un peculiar ruido. Su cuerpo estaba quieto y tenso, como un maniquí.

-Proceso de reinicio concluido exitosamente. Sondeo de sistemas terminado. Todos los sistemas en línea y operando con normalidad. Localización y nexo con la unidad E.S. Dinha completado. Armas R-Blade, R-Hammer, R-Drill, cargados y listos para combate. Armamento externo F-GSHOT, F-SCYTHE, X-BUSTER, D-TENERITAS CANNON, Dragon Thot y Phase Transfer Cannon Gear preparados y listos para el combate- **{1}**

Hablaba sin parpadear o notar siquiera que Sora se encontraba a su lado. Su voz no expresaba sentimiento alguno como si fuese alguna clase de grabación de un protocolo de seguridad o algo así. Sora simplemente la miraba estático sin saber si debía interrumpirla o no.

-Advertencia. Se detectó falla en las células de energía de la fuente de poder principal. Cambiando a alimentación de beterías de reserva hasta que se componga el problema. En este tiempo el armamento especial permanecerá desactivado para evitar fugas de energía. Así mismo, fuerza y potencia de ataque se reducirán al 20% de sus capacidades- terminado la frase finalmente su cuerpo se relajó y bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo de la cápsula, donde permaneció sentada unos instantes.

Sora se acercó un poco con desconfianza para ver si KOS-MOS se había quedado dormida una vez más o algo así. En medio de lo cual esta levantó el rostro nuevamente, esta vez con un semblante de remoto duda en su rostro. Se quedó mirando a Sora unos instantes quien no atinaba que decir.

-He… Buenos días KOS-MOS- respondió Sora más relajado y con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- musitó cortésmente -¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre joven?-

-Primero porque la "Niña brillosa" Nephilim nos lo dijo y segundo porque lo llevas escrito en tu tiara. Y solo llámame Sora- respondió alegremente.

-Ya veo… ¿dónde nos encontramos?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-La nave de Cloud. Te trajimos aquí luego de hablar con la niña… dijo que te habías quedado sin energía y debíamos traer también esta cosa para que te repusieras- decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco al ver como ahora la chica le dedicaba toda su atención –Y bueno nos costó un rato enchufar todo, pero dio resultado al parecer. Cloud y Vincet fueron a revisar los motores porque todavía no podernos hacer que esta cosa se levante- concluyó con una risa burlona de su propia desgracia.

-Se los agradezco mucho. Es probable que el campo de distorsión haya dañado la nave. Lamento mucho las molestias-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya habrá una solución- _Claro._ _Si logré sacar mi trasero y el de Riku intactos de las profundidades del reino de la oscuridad, seguro saldremos de esta isla espacial voladora sanos y salvos. _Pensó como siempre positivo.

-Hay una solución en efecto- respondió ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?-

Hablaron un momento hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron Cloud y Vincent.

-Te digo que está muerta. Bien muerta si señor- decía Cloud limpiándose lo que era probablemente aceite de las manos con un trapo.

-Quizás podamos enviar una transmisión a Cid para que nos rescaten- decía Vincent, que se acomodaba de nuevo su garra dorada.

-Solo si la señal logra pasar el campo que cubre…- se detuvo al ver a la chica que ya se encontraba de pie hablando con Sora que seguía sentado.

Cloud y Vincent se presentaron brevemente, al mismo tiempo que Sora los puso al tanto de los hechos.

-Buenos días. Androide de combate No. De serie 00-00-00-00-1, KOS-MOS. Acrónimo para "Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation Systems" **{2} **A su servicio- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿No fuiste construida por la misma gente que hizo esas ruinas o si?- preguntó Vincet.

-No, era de lo que hablaba al joven Sora. Fui diseñada por Kevin Winnokot y construida por Shion Usuki y Allen Ridgelley. Con el propósito de ser el arma Anti Genosis definitiva-

-¿Te construyeron para enfrentarse a esas criaturas?- pregunto Cloud sorprendido.

-Así es. Los Genosis eran una amenaza que ponía en riesgo la supervivencia de la humanidad en aquel tiempo y fui construida para ser la carta de triunfo en su contra. Para tal fin mi cuerpo se construyó enteramente de partes metálicas, algo inusual en unidades humanoides, tras el desarrollo de la tecnología Realian. Mi cuerpo y mi armamento fueron pulidos para tal fin-

-Y si eras un… arma hecha con tecnología de punta… ¿cómo acabaste en este lugar?- cuestionó Vincent.

-Esa era la parte a la que estábamos llegando cuando llegaron- respondió Sora.

KOS-MOS contó a Sora y el resto lo que parecía más bien una epopeya de ciencia ficción. No dio demasiados detalles, advirtiendo que no estaba autorizada a tocar ciertos temas o aclaraciones que había sido calificada como de "Máxima seguridad". Pero según su historia, no solo habría salvando a la humanidad que conocía de la amenaza Genosis. Sino participado en una odisea que habría salvado la prosperidad del universo y quizás la dimensión conocida. Como aquello no parecía concernirles mucho y en todo caso Sora no entendía prácticamente nada, decidieron pasar a la parte, de cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

-Luego de cumplir nuestra misión. Ya no había un propósito para un arma de guerra de mi calibre. Vector Industries, de donde dependía Shion mi creadora cubrió los hechos y permitieron que yo quedara bajo el cuidado de ella y se publicó que yo habái sido destruida. Me llevó consigo y su hermano Jin a vivir en el lecho de su familia como un miembro más. Por 4 generaciones fue la guardiana de los Uzuki. Me aceptaron como un miembro más de su familia y me olvidé por completo de mis antiguas funciones como arma, hasta el funesto día en que fuerzas terroristas atacaron la mansión, pretendiendo secuestrarme, posiblemente para analizar mi cuerpo y crear replicas. No me encontraba equipada para combatir y poco pude hacer para proteger la casa y a los miembros de la familia. Tras este y otros eventos, Vector ordenó a los Usuki mi eliminación. Pero estos encubrieron y facilitaron mi escape. Llevando conmigo todo mi arsenal, la unidad E.S. Dinha y al Elsa, escapé de Second Miltia, donde vivíamos- en este punto su rostro se deformó un poco por lo que parecía ser un sentimiento de nostalgia y desdicha. –Tiempo después llegué aquí : Rennes-le-Château **{3}.** Estuve aquí alguna vez durante mi odisea al lado de Shion, Jin y nuestros amigos. Aterricé y me confiné a mi misma a dormir, pues no sabía realmente que hacer ahora con mi existencia ya que no tenía un propósito- concluyó finalmente.

Antes de preguntar sobre la supuesta solución al problema que los aquejaba al parecer Cloud tenía una pregunta más importante que hacer.

-¿Tú fuiste quien me llamó?- dijo con una expresión muy seria.

-No… lo siento mi Señor- dijo después de (aparentemente) deliberar un momento su respuesta.

-…Bien… espera ¿por qué me llamas así?- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Usted es el capitán de la nave. Estoy en línea de nuevo gracias a que me he recargado con su energía y dado que a partir de ahora viajaré con ustedes debo mostrar mi gratitud y respeto. Dada mi actual condición mis capacidades de combate están altamente reducías, pero siéntase libre de solicitar mi apoyo en cualquier tarea. Será un placer servirle, mi Señor-

-Heee… si… claro- atinó decir Cloud mientras se sonrojaba más y Vincent lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Entonces cómo estaba eso de nuestro pasaje de salida?- dijo Sora.

* * *

KOS-MOS guió a los muchachos hasta el otro extremo de la isla, donde entre las montañas se habría un amplio cañón, en medio del cual estaba una grandísima nave espacial, color blanca con franjas verdes. Su forma era ampliamente aerodinámica y estética, parecía ser más bien de un modelo de carreras a pesar de su gran tamaño. Los ojos de Cloud se iluminaron pensando el momento de surcar el espacio en ella.

-Crucero interestelar de alta velocidad: Elsa Evolutión- señaló KOS-MOS al resto.

-¿Y esto qué hace aquí?- preguntó Sora a quien habían hecho cargar con la cápsula de recarga de KOS-MOS todo el camino. Y por cargar claro nos referimos a que la arrastro usando Magnet.

-Llegué aquí en ella- respondió como si fuera algo obvio –Era posesión del Capitán Matews, pero según su testamento pasó a manos de Shion tras su muerte. Y los señores Usuki me la obsequiaron a mí para realizar mi huida, además que así pude traer conmigo la unidad E.S. Dinha y los puertos de tele transportación y supresión de mis armas-

-Dinha es el grandote de metal de la cueva- dijo Vincent.

-Exacto-

-¿Y sobre la cámara con los Pilares?- custionó Cloud.

-Los Vessels of Anime. Lo lamento mucho mi Señor, pero no estoy autorizada a hablar del tema-

-Está bien. No tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación actual, ¿verdad?-

-Correcto-

-Bueno echemos a este bebé a andar- dijo frotándose las manos.

-¿Alguien me va a ayudar a cargar esta cosa?- dijo Sora que ya estaba agotado. KOS-MOS se acercó acomedida y levantó la cápsula con una sola mano con toda facilidad.

Pasaron solo quince minutos y KOS-MOS ya tenía el motor de la nave ronroneando como un minino. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue rellenar los tanques de combustible con las reservas que había llevado consigo. Luego de tele transportar todo su equipo y al Dinha al hangar de la nave, anunció a Cloud que estaban listos para partir. Sora frustrado una vez más se le negó la oportunidad de pilotear y se sentó a regañadientes tras uno de los paneles contenidos en el puente de la nave.

Cloud arrancó la nave a toda velocidad y atravesaron la barrera de la isla como una aguja caliente a través de bolsas de plástico.

* * *

Bitácora personal- Fecha desconocida- Nuevo registro: Archivo 1.

El cronómetro calcula que permanecí dormida durante 1689 años, 4 meses 8 días y 15 horas. Cuando me desactivé supuse que no abriría los ojos una vez más pero parece que me equivocado. E sido rescatada por un trío de hombres con rastros de energía muy peculiares que irradian de sus cuerpos, pero que no se parecen a nada que registré antes. Tengo un nuevo señor al que servir. Es el capitán de la nave. Su nombre es Cloud. Detecto algo extraño en el y sospecho que es lo que me despertó… o eso sospecho. Está buscando a un hombre llamado Sephiroth y los otros dos que lo acompañan, Sora y Vincent, parecen sus subordinados. Todos han sido muy amables y me han dado una grata bienvenida. Me alegra que lograra reactivar el Elsa sin demora. Le dí un recorrido por la nave y cada quien tomó una habitación.

No sé cuánto tiempo dure este nuevo viaje, pero trataré de serle lo más útil posible. A él y a todos. Me hace sentir feliz que una vez más tengo un propósito. Y quizás, solo quizás sea capaz de obtener una nueva… Familia. **{4}**

* * *

**{1} **_Gracias a las nano máquinas que cubren el cuerpo de KOS-MOS esta es capaz de transformar partes de su cuerpo –principalmente sus brazos- en armas de melee, así como armas de fuego. Otras como la F-SCYTHE habría sido compresas en celdas supresoras de espacio alojadas en su cuerpo o con habilidades de tele transportar dicho armamento desde otra locación._

{**2}**_ KOS-MOS era también el nombre del Sistema táctico Anti Genosis, mismo claro que fue incorporado en su base de datos._

{**3}** _El nombre está basado en un castillo ubicado en Francia, donde se rumora ocurrieron múltiples conspiraciones, incluyendo el "Linaje" de Jesús Cristo y María Magdalena. _

**{4}**_ KOS-MOS fue equipada con una sistema de "Personalidad Simulada" para facilitar su interacción con humanos pese a lo cual carecía de sentimientos. Sin embargo multiples eventos a lo largo de la saga revelan que esto no es totalemnte correcto.  
_

**Nota de autor: **Bien finalmente tenemos una fémina en el grupo. Cosa que ocurre en muy pocas ocaciones en KH y que sinceramente me pareció algo machista. Esta entrega de demoró un poco más que las otras e incluso me quedó más largo que otros cap. que como ya dije, Xenosaga es una complicadísima historia y me revente el cerebro para ser capaz de adaptarla. Y ya que menciono esto. NO, las referencias religiosas no las e puesto por gusto, forman parte del juego en verdad. ¿Todavía no lo juegan? ¡¡Eréjes!!


	7. Arrastrando receurdos

**Cap. 7**

**Arrastrando recuerdos**

**Diario de Sora. Fecha desconocida**

Hace ya barios días que KOS-MOS se unió a la tripulación, por así decirlo. Dejamos la nave de Cloud en la isla, pero no parece haberle molestado mucho el haberse deshecho de ella. No me extraña con el crucero espacial que nos conseguimos. KOS-MOS es la persona más acomedida y servicial que eh conocido. Probablemente por el hecho de ser una máquina, que de no ser porque me lo repiten estaría totalmente convencido de que es humana. Se me olvida siempre salvo la hora de la comida en que simplemente nos acompaña. A esto agrego que es la mejor cocinera que e conocido. Menos mal porque de nosotros 3 ninguno daba para el empleo, así que nos ha caído del cielo.

Creo que es bueno tener a alguien que ayude a dar un toque femenino a las cosas para variar. Que en mis viajes con Donald Y Goofy solo llegue convivir con otros hombres, salvo por Mulan, Ariel y Bella, pero claro a diferencia de KOS-MOS ninguna de ellas se unió a nuestro viaje. Todavía no descubro que fue exactamente lo que ella me hizo sentir haya en la isla, pero ahora que la veo todos los días la sensación se ha ido. Eh tenido ganas de preguntarle, pero me da vergüenza y más aún preguntárselo a Cloud o Vincent.

Ahora nos dirigimos a un planeta cercano donde percibimos una peculiar fuerza maligna. Quizás, Sephiroth esté haya. Según KOS-MOS llegaremos en unos dos días más.

* * *

**En la cabina del Elsa.**

-Dos días. Espero que no sea más, porque ya me estoy hartando de estar aquí dentro- decía Sora sentado con los pies sobre el tablero de navegación.

-Mientras no haya contratiempos y sigamos a la misma velocidad legaremos según lo planeado- respondió KOS-MOS que se encontraba de pie.

Vincent estaba sentado frente al tablero de comunicaciones, algo que en la presente situación no les era muy útil. Pasó por la mente del grupo llamar a Radaint Garden a ver cómo estaban las cosas, pero Cloud decidió desechar esa propuesta. Finalmente el único que usó el transmisor de largo alcance de la nave fue Sora, para enviar un mensaje a Riku y Kairi y avisarles que no se preocuparan por él. Cloud se encontraba en el puesto del piloto. El mando de este parecía en sí una cabina de un avión. Una simulación de cabina para todo lo que era la "Movilización" de la nave, dentro del puente era algo que resultaba un poco redundante, pero de alguna manera daba a la ya de por sí única nave, algo de originalidad.

-No importa. Podría conducir este bebé hasta el fin del universo- decía Cloud que se había fascinado desde el primer momento con su nuevo vehículo.

-Hablando de eso mi Señor. Creo que hay que reconsiderar nuestra ruta. El caso es que estamos siguiendo un rastro inseguro que usted detecta por métodos, sin ofender, aún más inseguros. Lo cual es completamente ilógico- decía KOS-MOS mientras a Cloud se le hundía la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Y dado que existen una cantidad teóricamente incalculable de planetas en el universo, si no seguimos un patrón de búsqueda apropiado y confiable, nuestra persecución podría demorarse sin exageración, hasta la eternidad- continuó.

Cloud comenzaba a rechinar sus dientes sin dar una respuesta. Sora entendía vagamente el punto de KOS-MOS, pero claro el hizo exactamente lo mismo en dos ocasiones y las cosas habían resultado bien ¿O no? Claro que tuvo algo que ver que hubiera gente con malas intenciones guiándolo desde las sombras, pero en su búsqueda había seguido solo su corazón para encontrar a sus enemigos y amigos. Si a el le funcionó, seguro también le funcionaría a Cloud. Vincent sin embargo y como siempre: Luchando con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Se percató del creciente estado de ánimo del capitán de la nave y decidió sacar a la causante de ello del lugar.

-KOS-MOS ¿Te importaría prepararme un poco de té de anís?- preguntó.

-De inmediato Vincent- respondió cortés la chica biónica.

-A mí también por favor- dijo Sora levantando su mano, como un niño en su salón de clases. -¿Tu no vas a querer Cloud?- "No" respondió por lo bajo el citado sin voltear a verlos.

La hermosa mujer de cabello azul se despidió de los muchachos y se retiró. Tan pronto como la puerta eléctrica se cerró tras esta Cloud se giró hacia sus compañeros con un rostro de frustración.

-¡Repítanme otra vez por qué la trajimos con nosotros!- gritó a ambos quienes se miraron las caras cdesentendidos.

-Fue tu idea Her Comandante- respondió Vincent irónico.

-Pues pudiste haberme disuadido, como sueles hacer con todo mundo- gruñó.

-Ho vamos Cloud, no seas así. Se habría quedado en esa roca voladora hasta quien sabe cuándo si no la hubiéramos salvado- dijo Sora incorporándose en su silla.

-Además no hubiéramos podido echar a andar esta cosa sin ella- dijo Vincent.

-Sí y ahora que está aquí nuestro equipo tiene el toque femenino que le hacía falta-

-Además es muy servicial y eficiente en todo lo que hace-

-Y cocina muy bien, ya nos hacía falta-

-Sin mencionar que es preciosa- concluyó Vincent, lo que hizo que tanto Sora como Cloud lo miraran con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué?… Si claro ¿Van a decirme que solo yo lo noté?- dijo con cierta indignación a sus compañeros.

Era cierto, ninguno se podía tomar la molestia de negarlo sin ser hipócrita. De modo que Sora simplemente se sonrojó encogiendo su cabeza en sus hombros y Cloud regresó a los controles.

-Bueno no importa, seguiremos la ruta según lo planeado ¿Están conmigo?- dijo Cloud volviéndose a acomodar en su silla.

-Tú sabes que sí- respondió Vicnent.

-¡Hasta el fin del mundo capitán!- dijo entusiasta Sora.

El resto del día continuó normal. Refiriéndose a esa normalidad que se había creado en los últimos días. Vincent había reinaugurado la sala de prácticas de tiro y pasaba horas con Sora practicando. Cloud seguía en el puente, conduciendo o dejando puesto el piloto automático para poder hacer algo más. KOS-MOS se la pasaba yendo de arriba abajo por la nave, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. Cualquier cosa que se le pidiera, ella lo hacía de inmediato y sin demora.

Sora recargaba su Heckler con Vincent supervisándolo.

-Has mejorado mucho-

-Gracias, pero mejor paremos por hoy, ya me duele la cabeza de tanto escuchar el disparo del cañón-

-Está bien-

Se sentaron y se sirvieron un poco del agua que habían traído. Era tarde, así que lo más normal después de eso sería que se fueran a dormir, pero Vincent notó en Sora la incomodidad de una duda.

-¿Hay algo que quieras saber?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

-¿He? ¿Yo? ¡No, que va!- se excusó.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-… es todo este asunto de cazar a Sephiroth. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué es necesario. ¿Qué va a solucionar que se maten el uno al otro? Ahora que su la puerta a la Oscuridad se cerró, los mundos que fueron destruidos por los Heartless y Nobodies han sido restaurados. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente regresar y empezar de nuevo-

-Por qué no hay ningún mundo al que regresar. No fue absorbido por la oscuridad, fue destruido. Sin más ni menos-

-¿¡Y eso que quiere decir?! En todo caso ¿Qué el que se maten traerá de regreso su mundo?-

-Te sorprendería- respondió Vincent, empinándose su vaso.

-¡Wow, wow! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me dices que si porque uno se muera su mundo va a regresar a la normalidad?- cuestionó Sora muy incrédulo.

-No exactamente, pero es una posibilidad de que en lo siguiente puedan remediar las cosas.

-¡Explícate entonces que no entiendo nada!-

-Bien, pero primero cuéntame que tanto sabes del asunto-

-Está bien- respondió resignado Sora.

Puso al tanto a Vincent de lo que sabía tras un rato. Sobre lo que había ocurrido en su mundo. Sobre SOLDADO, sobre la Black Materia.

-Bien eso me facilitará las cosas- dijo suspirando de alivio.

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues bien. Sabrás sin duda que en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad ¿verdad?-

- Si ya lo he oído y dicho un millón de veces, no es nada nuevo-

-Pues bueno. Puedo que aquella raza ancestral de los Cetra fueran unos primitivos, pero no eran estúpidos. Después de todo ellos desenmarañaron los secretos de la "Magia" y lograron manipular la Life Stream miles de años antes que nosotros y sin tecnología alguna. De modo que cuando hicieron la Black Materia, no fueron tan idiotas como para inventar un arma de último recurso la cual no tuvieran un modo de contrarrestar en caso de que algo fuera mal. Así que como medida de seguridad contra la Black Materia, crearon la White Materia-

-No eran muy imaginativos con los nombres- interrumpió Sora burlón.

-Evidentemente- respondió el pistolero en el mismo tono –Sephiroth se apoderó de la Black Materia, la cual, tal y como habíamos previsto consumió su mente y su alma. Yo también los acompañé en esa búsqueda. Todavía recuerdo su cara deformada de un retorcido júbilo por ese poder. Conocía bien la cultura Cetra por una amiga que era experta en el tema. Cloud y Yo fuimos entonces en busca de la White Materia… desafortunadamente no teníamos idea de qué hacía, más allá de saber que debía suprimir los poderes de la Black. Pero Cloud no tenía tiempo para ponerse a investigar al respecto. Se incrustó la materia en el cuerpo y salió a la caza de Sephiroth para detenerlo. Ya conoces el resto. Por poco se matan entre ellos y casi me matan a mí en el proceso… - dio una pausa como si se hubiera quedado pensando en cómo continuar –bueno de hecho lo hicieron- susurró como cuando a uno se le salen los pensamientos de la boca.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!- preguntó Sora atónito muy seguro de lo que había escuchado- ¿¡Eso que quiere decir?! ¿Cómo que te mataron?-

-Nada, nada, no importa. Ahora… hablamos de una materia para destruirlo todo. Una materia para protegerlo todo. Se dice que Dios dotó a los Ángeles con el fruto del Conocimiento. Mientras que a los humanos con el fruto de la Vida. Pero… si un ser fuese capaz de poseer ambos se convertiría en un nuevo Dios ¿Cierto?-

-Espera… con miedo a sonar ignorante… ¿Quién es Dios?-

Vincent se trabó un momento con la pregunta del muchacho. Tan solo pensar en la larga lista de conocimientos de bases Teológicas, religiosas y existenciales que tendría que someter al muchacho para dar explicación a su inocente pregunta se le batió el cerebro y decidió mejor ir más directamente al punto.

-Dejaremos eso para después. Bueno a lo que voy es que teóricamente siempre se ha interpretado que dos fuerzas opuestas no pueden coexistir en un mismo plano. En este caso los poderes del Caos y el Orden no pueden estar juntos. Pero si alguien fuese capaz de dominar ambos entonces… se haría todo poderoso. Podría hacer lo que fuese su voluntad. ¿Comprendes?-

Sora reflexionó un momento. Ahora si entendía de lo que Vincent le estaba hablando, pero no sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar.

-Dices que… ¿Cloud busca matar a Sephiroth para arrebatarle la Black materia y combinarla con la suya y una vez que tenga ambas… si se hace eso… un Dios… será capaz de reconstruir su mundo de la nada?-

-Exactamente. Cloud tenía todos los motivos del mundo para suicidarse. Su única familia había muerto. Su pareja. Su mejor amigo. Su héroe de toda la vida se había vuelto loco, había intentado matarlo y había destruido el mundo que juraron proteger y se sentía culpable de todo. Pero no lo hizo. No por el cariño incondicional de Tifa que lo apoyó siempre. No porque yo no lo permitiera. No porque fuera en contra de sus valores morales y éticos. Sino porque vino al esa revelación. Esa oportunidad de redención-

-¿Entonces, es como lo he visto?- preguntó Sora teniendo por fin armado el rompecabezas.

-Sí. Cloud está más que convencido o por lo menos desea estarlo, de que si logra obtener l Black Materia que guarda Sephiroth y juntarla con la White que el lleva se hará un ser todo poderoso y así reconstruirá nuestro mundo. Y quizás será capaz de dar marcha atrás… la vida misma. Y traer de regreso a quienes murieron entonces-

-"Estoy buscando a alguien" fue lo primero que me dijo sobre él cuando lo conocí. Se vendió a un villano que había prometido ayudarlo. Entonces no lo entendí, pero ahora ya sé por qué- dijo Sora mirando a Vincent con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, comprendiendo al fin el dolor de Cloud.

-Pues ya lo sabes… La verdad es por eso también que decidí acompañarlos. No sabes exactamente qué pasará si Cloud logra su cometido y se apodera de amas materias. En todo caso… yo estaré allí y esta vez no fallaré si algo sale mal- dijo solemne poniéndose de pie.

-Si… no puedo quedarme más al margen. No conozco bien de esas materias. O a lo que te refieres con ser un dios. Pero Cloud es mi amigo y sé que Sephiroth no es un monstruo. Quiero creer que podrá haber una solución mejor a que se maten el uno al otro y quiero ayudar a que eso sea posible-

-Eres muy fuerte- dijo Vincent, más como una observación que como un alago.

-Bien qué bueno que no entendiste al fín. Pero que quedé entre nosotros ¿ok? Me voy a dormir- dijo dando por concluida la conversación y el entrenamiento del día.

-Si yo también. Buenas noches Vincent-

-Buenas noches Sora- respondió girando en dirección opuesta a él, cuando salieron de la sala de tiro.

* * *

**Bitácora personal. Nuevo registro. Archivo 18Y**

Hace barios días que desperté luego de eones dormida. El Elsa está tan vivo como siempre. Esta nave que fue mi hogar. Nuestra arca con la que recorrimos la galaxia en busca de la salvación de la misma. Incluso después de barios días de haber regresado y recorrer nuevamente sus pasillos, he sido incapaz de repasar cada recuerdo maravilloso que tengo en este crucero espacial. No porque no haya tenido deseos de hacerlo, sino porque me ha faltado el tiempo. Estas nuevas personas con quienes viajo. Es mi deseo formar fuertes lazos con ellos, como hice con Shion y mis queridos amigos que en paz descansen.

Sora el más joven. Entusiasta, alegre, amistoso. Vincent distante, serio, reservado. Me recuerda vagamente a Ziggy. Y finalmente Cloud, el nuevo capitán de la nave. Es por el que de nuevo estoy activa. Y es por el que hago este registro esta noche, por lo que ha pasado.

Caminaba por el pasillo principal de la planta superior. Como cambió esto desde que el Capitán Mathew apareció como caído del cielo en medio de lo que había sido una zona de guerra. Me dirigí al bar. Ese lugar donde solíamos reunirnos cuando el grupo quería olvidarse de las adversidades que enfrentábamos. Esperaba encontrarme sola, pero había alguien allí. Cloud estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con una botella de Slivovitz **[1]** y una copa en mano. No pareció percatarse de mi llegada. Me dirigí a él notando que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que sin más lo saludé dándole las buenas noches.

En este punto finalmente reaccionó a mi presencia y se exaltó un poco. Me disculpé por haberlo asustado. Respondió que no tenía importancia.

-¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?- pregunté omitiendo el detalle de su bebida.

-Nada… solo necesitaba un trago- respondió indiferente.

Detecté entonces que sus niveles de alcohol estaban algo elevados. Sin duda había estado tomando antes de que yo llegara. Cloud es por mucho la única persona de la que soy consiente a quedado insatisfecho de mis servicios. Eso me preocupa, sobre todo considerando lo fascinante que me resulta. Algo en el que no percibí jamás. Tan poderoso, que incluso luego de siglos de dormitar fui capaz de percibirlo. No he tenido la oportunidad de saber nada de él. Vincent solo me habló un poco de sí mismo y no dijo nada sobre Cloud. Sora me habló bastante de sí. Aventuras tan inverosímiles que de no ser por mi propia experiencia habría calificado como delirios de cuentos de hadas de un niño. Pero en retrospectiva no cabe duda que todo es posible por más ilógico que pueda sonar.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con Cloud. Quizás esta sería la ocasión. Aunque desde cualquier punto de vista podría resultar poco ético en su presente estado. Pero estaba más que claro que no se sentía a gusto hablando de sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo. Decidí entonces que quizás sería mejor empezar la conversación con un enfoque distinto.

-Mi señor ¿Por qué perseguimos a ese tal Sephiroth?- pregunté.

Su semblante cambió inmediatamente. Puso la copa que tenía en mano sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano a la cara. Supe entonces que había hecho una mala jugada.

-Todo es muy diferente ahora. Ya no sé ni que pensar. ¿Por redención, por responsabilidad, por venganza, por salvación? ¿Por qué soy el único que puede? ¿Por qué hizo algo terrible de lo que soy tan culpable como él?- decía sin mirarme siquiera. Sin duda se deprimía más y más mientras hablaba.

-Yo lo conocí bien. Yo le respetaba, hasta lo admiraba… desde niño siempre fue mi héroe. Solía decirme que yo sería incluso mejor que él y tomaría su lugar como el Héroe del nuevo mundo-

Se bebió la copa de Slivovitz de un solo trago. Y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Se frotó un poco la cara y finalmente volteó a verme.

-No sé qué habrás visto en mi… pero deberías descartarlo. Yo no puedo ayudar a nadie. Ni a mis amigos, ni a mi familia. No pude ayudar a nadie y no podré ayudarte a ti ahora- dijo más como una súplica que otra cosa.

Me preguntaba por que de repente sería tan emotivo. Más aún conmigo una total desconocida. Recordé a Shion diciéndome alguna vez que: Hay algo en la Naturaleza de las mujeres que permite a los hombres derrumbarse ante ellas y expresar sus sentimientos más tiernos y emotivos, sin pensar que eso va en detrimento de su hombría.

En otros tiempos simplemente me habría quedado viéndolo. Pero desde que estoy "Completa" al menos espiritualmente **[2]** y que soy capaz de sentir como cualquier ser humano me sentí la causante de su actual estado. Sentí por él una infinita compasión y lo abracé instintivamente. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro entre sollozos y comenzó a llorar, como si todo el sufrimiento que había cargado en silencio finalmente hubiera encontrado una válvula de escape.

Al cabo de un rato dejó e llorar y sin separarse de mí, pidió disculpas y me dio las gracias por lo que había hecho.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido hablar con nadie, como debe hacer un hombre cuando está afligido. Y la única mujer capaz de de ofrecerme su comprensión se apartó eventualmente por las circunstancias que rodeaban mi pesar. Y me quedé sin un alma con quien desahogarme- me explicó sin retirar su frente de mi hombro.

-Ahora sé cuanto a sufrido- le dije –perdone el que le haya hecho recordar cosas tan tristes-

-No importa. Me siento mejor ahora que lo he dejado salir. Qué bueno que apareciste-

-Me alegra ser de utilidad, Mi señor- respondí.

-No hablas así. No eres ninguna criada o algo así- respondió mirándome al fin a los ojos y regresando a su posición –Por cierto, no me llames así. Solo dime Cloud-

-Entendido. Gracias Cloud- respondí encantada, sin poder explicar realmente lo feliz que me hacía oírle decir eso.

-Tienes un muy bonito aroma KOS-MOS… me recuerda a las flores que mamá sembraba en verano en casa… mamá-

No dijo nada más. Se quedó profundamente dormido. Quizás e sobre evaluado los hechos y todo ese espectáculo emocional fue inducido por los efectos del Slivovitz. Pero no parecía fuera de sí en ese sentido. Le acaricié el cabello y deliberé un momento que debía hacer. Me encontraba muy cómoda, pero en esa posición seguro que él no lo estaría a la larga; así que cuidadosamente me recosté sobre el sofá y lo atraje hacía mí en el proceso. Lo acomodé con cuidado para no despertarlo.

* * *

**[1]** Aguardiente de ciruelas, típica de Rumania.

**[2] **Me demoraría más en explicar esto de lo que me he demorado en narrar esta historia hasta ahora. En todo caso en un GIGA Spoiler del Plot de Xenosaga, sí que no estaría bien que lo dijera aquí.

Eso es todo por hoy. Bueno como ya visitamos un mundo de Konami y otro de namoc y encima los protagonístas son de Square Enix... creo que es hora de visitar un mundo de Nintendo. ¿Ho no?


	8. Ser bueno no siempre ayuda

**Cap. 8**

**Ser bueno no siempre ayuda**

**POV de Cloud.**

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra luego de una noche de estar bebiendo, pero había algo raro respecto mi cama. Se sentía "Desnivelada", muy poco uniforme. Como si me hubiera quedado dormido sobre una pila dispareja de almohadas. Me importó poco ya que a pesar de ello me encontraba cómodo y mi rostro estaba apoyado sobre algo especialmente suave que encima tenía un agradable aroma que me recordó el patio de casa en verano cuando a mamá le daba por plantar montones de flores. Laurel, su flor favorita. Usé mi mano derecha para abultar lo que sea que fuese y como no tenía puestos los guantes pude sentir que era no solo suave sino también "esponjoso". Moví un poco el rostro y finalmente abrí los ojos para ver hacia arriba. Me encontré con un par de círculos rojos que me tomó un momento distinguir bien en lo que mi vista se des-nublaba.

-Buenos días KOS-MOS- le dije al reconocerla al fin.

-Buenos días Cloud- me respondió con una sonrisa -¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si gracias- le dije acurrucando mi rostro de nuevo en mi "almohada" tras lo cual sentí una caricia en el cabello, que deduje era de ella.

No conforme con que siguiera medio dormido, tenía un poco de resaca, así que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que me tomó un momento el siquiera preguntarme que hacía ella en mi cuarto. De pronto comenzaron a venir a mí recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y un instante después finalmente mi maldita cabeza comprendió que era sobre lo que reposaba mi cuerpo, que demonios era sobre lo que descansaba mi cara y qué diablos era lo que se encontraba estrujando mi mano. Me alejé de ella de un salto y terminé golpeándome la cabeza con el techo.

-Lo siento ¿Te asusté? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me dijo levantándose presurosa, con una expresión de mucha preocupación.

-S-si… digo no. Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondí entre cortadamente.

-Pero… te sangra la cabeza- dijo.

Me toque la nuca con la mano… tenía sangre. Por alguna razón esa era la última cosa que me preocupaba en ese momento.

-Bueno. Si no quieres que te ayude con tu herida... Te puedo dar un masaje relajante. Detecto que estas muy tenso- me dijo en el mismo tono de preocupación.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que me hizo aquella propuesta. He tenido experiencias donde eh visto como las mujeres tienen una facilidad para sobreponerse a las situaciones más triviales, especialmente cuando alguien requiere de su ayuda (sea que las pidan o no). Aunque claro eso no es algo que se les dé a los hombres por lo general. Menos a mí y especialmente en esta situación.

-¡No gracias! Mejor… prepara el desayuno- le dije, mientras la sangre se acumulaba muy lejos de mi cerebro ante sus propuestas y su insistencia en acercarse para revisar mi herida.

-¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?- me dijo apartándose al fin.

-Lo que sea. Todo lo que haces te queda delicioso de todos modos- le dije mientras prácticamente salía corriendo por la puerta.

Me encontré con Vincent y Sora camino a mi habitación. Ya estaban vestidos normalmente a diferencia de mí que solo llevaba mis pantalones y una camisa delgada manga corta. Sé me quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Estás sangrando- me dijo Sora apuntándome a la cara.

-¿A sí?... no me había dado cuenta- dije fingiendo demencia, tallándome la nuca de nuevo.

-Se refería a la sangre de tu nariz- dijo Vincent, exponiendo mi error. Con lo que mi risa fingida se detuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Sora, pero en vez de responderle salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Fue una suerte que me encontraran en el pasillo y no en el comedor o entonces la que se hubiera armado. Sora por supuesto no ha de saber ni que imaginarse sobre que me ocurrió, aunque Vincent seguramente ya tiene una idea muy clara de lo ocurrido, si no es que barias de ellas. Inmediatamente después de que terminé de cambiarme a toda velocidad tocaron a mi puerta. Era Vincent. No sé si lo diría para burlarse de mí, si era una pregunta retórica o porque realmente era eso lo que quería decir. Pero de todos modos se me heló la sangre cuando me preguntó "¿Le dijiste que la amas?".

**

* * *

**

**Más tarde ese mismo día. **

Sora ni se molestó en cuestionarse por qué Cloud había estado sangrando, especialmente cuando este le autorizó pilotear la nave hasta llegar a su siguiente destino. Cloud se había confinado a sí mismo en su cuarto y solo salía para comer. Eso entre comillas, porque se llevaba su plato a su habitación. Vincent, que tenía una gran hipótesis sobre lo que había ocurrido, pretendía como si no pasara nada. Después de todo Cloud no le había pedido ninguna ayuda, pese a su provocación y Sora ni se enteraba. KOS-MOS supervisaba a Sora mientras este surcaba el espacio.

Sora era ahora víctima de esa intrínseca fascinación que motiva a todos los hombres por la velocidad. Y surcar las infinidades del espacio en un crucero espacial a toda potencia era tener el Santo Grial y beber de él a placer.

Pese a su emoción, Sora se preguntaba por qué Cloud habría pasado el día encerrado en su cuarto y por qué de pronto KOS-MOS luciría tan cabizbaja. Finalmente no acabaría por darle demasiada importancia.

Siguiendo en esa situación finalmente llegaron al mundo que buscaban. Luego de recorrer la superficie del globo, determinaron que era otro mundo con un desarrollo ambientado en una sociedad medieval.

Cloud y Vincent se dispusieron a ir a explorar la región cada quien por su lado, dejándole a Sora una importante misión, dicho en palabras de Cloud. Y dicha misión no era otra cosa que "Lleva a KOS-MOS a comprarse ropa nueva".

-¿Qué tiene de malo la que trae puesta?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

Claro que para Sora aquello no tenía significado. KOS-MOS probablemente lo sospechara, pero dada la costumbre de siempre vestirse así, quizás ya no cayera en cuenta de lo increíblemente SEXY que se veía con esa ropa. De modo que por el bien mayor, lo más adecuado sería conseguirle a la chica algo de ropa no tan... tan así.

Muy a regañadientes Sora finalmente aceptaría su "misión" y emprendería su épica búsqueda tras juntar el dinero que pudiesen ocupar y que KOS-MOS se arreglara un poco el atuendo para no llamar demasiado la atención. Comenzando por quitarse las partes de armadura y ponerse algo que impidiera la vista de su escote.

-Elsa, activa protección a perímetro- dijo KOS-MOS hablando por un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un sofisticado celular, tras lo cual vieron al Elsa, rodearse por un campo de fuerza que se hizo invisible un instante después.

-Listo, no le pasará nada- confirmó, poniendo en marcha junto a Sora, en dirección oeste.

-Que suerte que en todos los mundos que visitamos el oro siga valiendo una fortuna- decía Sora sacudiendo la bolsa con el mineral referido en su mano derecha.

-¿Lo arrojaban esos seres a los que llaman Heartless y Nobodies de los que hablaban al ser derrotados?- preguntó KOS-MOS que caminaba detrás de él.

-Si ¿no es una locura? ¿Por qué unos seres que ni cerebro o corazón tienen habrían de ir cargando con grandes cantidades de este mineral?-

-No tengo idea. Los genosis también dejaban atrás una considerable cantidad de oro o plata al vaporarse. Supongo que hay cosas más allá de nuestro alcance **[1]**-

Un rato más tarde llegaron un pueblo que lucía bastante deprimente. En efecto no se veía un alma en el.

-No detecto señales de vida- dijo KOS-MOS mirando a los alrededores mientras sus pupilas, se contraían y retraían como durante su despertar.

-Ni yo. Parece un pueblo fantasma-

De pronto salieron de las casas en ruinas esqueletos ambulantes. Literalmente eran "De huesos anchos", vestidos con armaduras rojizas y verdes bastante oxidadas, quienes los rodearon rápidamente.

-¡Dijiste que no había señales de vida!- reclamó Sora invocando su Keblade.

-No las hay, estas cosas no están vivas. Y no necesito ningún escáner para saberlo ¡Míralos! No tienen una fibra muscular sobre su cuerpo-

-No importa, me he enfrentado a cosas peores. KOS-MOS quédate detrás de mí-

De pronto de entre la muchedumbre de soldados se abrió un estrecho por donde entró uno de proporciones más prominentes. A diferencia del resto la armadura de aquel cubría todo su cuerpo y se veía en muy buen estado, reluciente de hecho. Sus hombreras y casco tenían puntiagudas extensiones y cargaba un hacha de doble filo de gran tamaño.

-Traigan a la mujer, seguro que al amo, le encantará. Maten al muchacho si es necesario- dijo con voz grave y rasposa aquel caballero. Sin duda era el líder. Pero en cuanto uno de los soldados intentó acercarse a KOS-MOS este terminó con el cráneo hecho pedazos por un disparo de la Heckler de Sora.

-¡Si alguno de ustedes la toca, se las verá conmigo!- gritó amenazante Sora. KOS-MOS impactada por el gesto del muchacho no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me protegió?".

-Entréganos a la muchacha, niño- dijo el líder.

-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió desafiante Sora.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo el líder aproximándose a Sora empuñando su hacha, pero antes de que Sora, respondiera al ataque una flecha, envuelta en un haz de luz azul golpeó al caballero, dejándolo atrapado en un inmenso bloque de hielo. Más flechas comenzaron a caer sobre los esqueletos quienes de dispersaron y huyeron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preguntó sin demora Sora a KOS-MOS luego de comprobar que estaban a salvo.

-Gracias a ti- respondió con su dulce sonrisa. –Pero no hace falta que me defiendas tanto, recuerda que aunque no me encuentre en condiciones óptimas, fui construida para combatir-

-Lo sé, pero… de alguna manera sentí la necesidad de protegerte. ¿Qué ha sido eso que nos ha salvado?- dijo mirando en dirección de dónde habían caído las flechas.

Pronto pudieron ver aproximarse a quien los había salvado. Un muchacho no mucho mayor que Sora, vestido con un atuendo medio a la Peter Par. Pero su traje era más gallardo y digno de un caballero. Al verlo cabalgar sobre su brial corcel parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Solo le faltaba un hada que lo acompañase. Corrección, si tenía un hada. Pero a diferencia de Campanita, esta no poseía forma humana y lo único que se alcanzaba a ver eran sus alas como de mariposa, que salían del brillo azul que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el muchacho deteniéndose frente a Sora y KOS-MOS.

-Si gracias por ayudarnos- respondió Sora.

-No deberían de estar aquí. Es muy peligroso, los matones de Ganondofr andan por todas partes-

-¿De quién?- preguntó KOS-MOS.

-Ganondorf señorita, ¿No saben quién es?- pregunto incrédulo como si aquello fuese algo obvio.

-¿Deberíamos saberlo?- preguntó Sora, despreocupado llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

-¡Seguro que sí! El es el responsable de lo que le ha ocurrido a esta tierra de Hyrule- responde agitando los brazos.

-Link, me parece que no son de por aquí. Mira la ropa del muchacho. Parece hecha de papel. Y el color del cabello y ojos de la mujer son muy poco ordinarios- dice la pequeña hada que le acompaña.

-Wow, habla- dice Sora.

-¿Entonces te llamas Link, cierto? ¿Podrías decirnos qué pasó aquí?- pregunta gentil KOS-MOS.

-Por supuesto señorita- responde el muchacho bajándose de su corcel - Por cierto esta es Navi- dice señalando al hada- Y esta es Epona- señalando al caballo, que resulta ser una yegua .

-Se los explicaré…-

**Transición innecesaria [2]**

Sora saca su "comunicador" que le entregó KOS-MOS al salir del Elsa, e intenta contactar a Cloud o Vincent, para hablarles de su pequeño descubrimiento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Link.

-Se llama comunicador. Coloquialmente celular. Es un aparato que te permite comunicarte con otras personas a largas distancias- explica KOS-MOS al elfo y su hada. Sora entonces les pide que hagan silencio, pues al parecer alguien le a respondido.

-¿Vincent? Tenemos un problema-

-¡No me digas!- responde con un grito.

-¿Qué está pasando? Se oye un desastre allí atrás- pregunta Sora confundido, ya que encima escucha los disparos de Cerberus.

-Me encontré con unos… dame un minuto ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Largo pandilla de cuervos!- vocifera mientras se oyen más disparos.

-¡Vincent, Vincent! ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sí estoy bien. Ahórrate el cuento, ya sé lo que le pasa a este mundo. Paree que la energía maligna que seguíamos no era de Sephiroth después de todo. ¿KOS-MOS está contigo? ¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Si está bien, descuida. Nos encontramos con un muchacho elfo que parece saber mucho del asunto. Y por lo visto tiene poderes mágicos-

-Ya veo. No lo pierdas de vista, puede ser un espía, en todo caso-

-Ni me lo digas. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Un bosque lúgubre. Escucha, voy a regresar al Elsa, lleva al muchacho contigo, veremos si dice la verdad o no. Y llama a Cloud a ver si ya se enteró de algo más-

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera- dice Sora aplastando un botón azul en el transmisor.

-¿Qué te dijo Vincet?- pregunta KOS-MOS.

-Que regresemos al Elsa y llame a Cloud, para informarle de lo que pasó-

-¿Quién es ese Cloud?- pregunta Link.

-Mmmm… nuestro líder, supongo- responde Sora, mientras espera que conteste la llamada.

-¿Son un equipo entonces?- pregunta Navi.

-Más bien una tripulación- responde KOS-MOS.

-Pero si el mar más cercano está a 15 días a caballo y no hay ríos lo suficientemente grandes como para que viajen barcos- contradice Link.

-Guarda silencio, ya me contesta- dice Sora.

-Cloud, ¿estás allí? Mira, tenemos una situación-

-¡No!- responde instantáneamente haciendo que Sora aparte el celular de su oído, por el ruido.

-¡No vamos a enfrascarnos en otra loca cruzada idealista, de una pelea que NO es nuestra! ¡No combatiremos a ningún Lord Oscuro! ¡Y NO arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por cobardes que temen arriesgar la suya!- responde mientras se oyen golpes al fondo y gritos de agonía.

-Creo que ya te enteraste-

-¿Está KOS-MOS contigo? ¿Los dos están bien?-

-Si estamos bien. Nos encontramos con un escuadrón de cadáveres en armaduras, pero un muchacho nos ayudó con ellos. El sabe todo el royo que se está armando en este lugar-

-Bien regresa al Elsa de inmediato junto con ella, nos veremos allí-

-Vincent quiere que llevemos al chico con nosotros-

-… no importa nos iremos de todos modos- dice molesto colgando.

-Bueno, lo tomó… mejor de lo que esperaba- dice Sora con una sonrisa forzada a sus amigos.

-¿Regresemos al Elsa entonces?- pregunta KOS-MOS.

-¿Desean que los acompañe? Es peligroso andar por los campos de Hyrule desprotegidos- se ofrece Link.

-No necesitamos protección- responde Sora alardeando, pero Vincent y Cloud desean conocerte, así que será mejor que nos acompañes. Quizás si tú mismo le explicas la situación a Cloud, aceptará que nos quedemos a ayudar con esta situación- dice Sora, guardándose el celular y poniéndose en marcha.

-Bien si es así, permita que Epona la lleve señorita- dice Link extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a KOS-MOS a montar a la yegua.

-Gracias, Link pero estoy bien- responde ella.

-Debo insistir. No puedo permitir que una dama tan bella como usted se fatigue, si puedo hacer algo al respecto y menos con este sol- insiste Link.

-Hágalo, se va a ofender si no acepta su ayuda- dice Navi en un tono de fastidio –Así es el-.

KOS-MOS sentía un poco rara esta situación. Normalmente siempre había sido ella la que ayudaba al resto de su equipo. El escudo y espada de sus amigos, pero ahora parecía ser el miembro por el que todos se preocupaban y querían proteger y ayudar. Ciertamente aunque era algo fuera de lo común, le agradaba. Le hacía sentir que realmente era apreciada y querida por el resto y lo más importante: Le hacía sentir una muchacha "Normal". Le hacía sentir humana.

* * *

Más tarde ya de regreso en el Elsa, Sora y KOS-MOS tratan de contener la curiosidad de Link que a pesar de ser (aparentemente) mayor que Sora, es muchísimo menos maduro. Quizás en parte no era tanta culpa suya. Después de todo un muchacho salido de una era medieval metido de repente en un crucero espacial del siglo 60 después de Cristo **[3]**, se volvería loco de la curiosidad. ¿Ho no?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y eso? ¡Wow! ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Esto se rompe?... uy se rompió-

**-**¡Ya basta!- grita Sora, cual padre molesto.

-Link por dios contrólate, que vergüenza- le regaña Navi.

Más tarde que llegaron Cloud y Vincent se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de Link. Y al decir "dispusieron" nos referimos solo a tres de los cuatro miembros que formaban parte de la tripulación, pues el otro estaba más interesado en salir de ese planeta cuanto antes.

-Muy bien entonces cuéntanos tu historia. Y por favor que no sea la versión larga- dijo Cloud subiendo los pies a la mesa alrededor de la cual estaban reunidos.

-Bueno pues, esta es la tierra de Hyrule, creada hace miles de años…. Diosas Rairu, din y Farore… Reino Sagrado y Trifuerza… Ganondorf… Gran árbol Deku… Princesa Zelda… Las 3 piedras místicas… Templo del Tiempo… Ocarina del tiempo… Dormido 7 años… Los seis Templos y los Guardianes… Héroe del tiempo… Espada maestra- Y un largo bla,bla, bla después que se hubiera podido resumir en: Salvar a la princesa, matar al chico malo y tratar de conquista… es decir Salvar el mundo.

-Bueno que te vaya bien con tu misión amigo, porque nosotros nos vamos- sentenció Cloud al terminar Link su historia.

-P-pero Sora y KOS-MOS dijeron que me ayudarían- respondió Link confundido.

-Cloud no podemos dejar que se enfrente solo a esto- dijo Sora.

-¿Y por qué no? Ya escuchaste su historia. Es el Héroe del tiempo, su responsabilidad y de nadie más- respondió Cloud.

-Cloud, hasta los héroes necesitan de alguien que los ayude- dijo Vincent –Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-Oiga por favor apiádese de mí, yo era un niñito del bosque y nunca recibí ningún entrenamiento formal antes o después de que se me concediera esta responsabilidad. No puedo hacer esto solo… No te ofendas Navi- dijo mirando a su hada.

-No lo hago- respondió indiferente.

-Todo el mundo tiene pequeños problemas. La vida no es justa, la mía tampoco. Lo siento pero nos vamos- dijo retirándose hacia el puente de la nave –Buena suerte- dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

-KOS-MOS ¿por qué no hablas con él?- recomendó Vincent.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? Parece muy seguro- respondió ella desconfiada.

-Créeme si alguien de nosotros aquí lo puede convencer eres tu- insistió.

-… de acuerdo- dijo yendo donde el espadachín.

-Oye Vincent ¿estás seguro de que ella le podrá hacer cambiar de opinión?- preguntó Sora escéptico.

-Ho. Te aseguro que ella lo hará cambiar de opinión- dice con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Link, antes de que el pistolero y el maestro de la llave espada se olvidaran de su presencia.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Vincent.

-Emm… 17 creo. Estuve 7 años dormido y creo que tenía diez u once cuando me dormí-

-¿Y tú Sora?-

-Tengo 16, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Nada, nada… se los explico cuando sean más grandes- dijo burlón.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntaron ambos, mientras Navi también comenzaba a reírse.

10 minutos más tarde entró Cloud con una cara de resignación, seguido de una sonriente KOS-MOS a quien Vincent le guiñó el ojo sin que Cloud lo notara. Cloud regresó a su asiento anterior y dio un gran suspiro.

-Muy bien… te ayudaremos. ¿Dónde están los templos?- dijo frustrado.

Link sacó un mapa que guardaba en la bolsa de viaje que colgaba de su espalda y Navi señaló la localización de los templos.

-Ya logré liberar el templo del Bosque y las Sombras. Faltan los templos del Fuego, Espíritus y Agua- aclaró Link.

-Tomaré el del agua, me hace falta un chapuzón- dijo Cloud.

-Yo el de los espíritus- dijo Vincent.

-Entonces iremos por el templo del fuego- dijo entusiasta Sora –No puede ser peor que haber combatido con Axel-

-Bien salimos en cuanto antes mejor- dijo Cloud.

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Link sacando una ocarina azulada de su bolsillo.

-¿Esa es la ocarina del tiempo de la que hablabas?-

-Si mira- dijo mostrándosela. KOS-MOS se acercó también al notar el extraño rastro de energía que despedía aquel pequeño objeto.

Un momento después, Link empezó a tocar una melodía de orden ascendente, bastante sencilla. Y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes, excepto Navi quien sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, Link, Sora, Navi y KOS-MOS se disolvieron en motas de diamantina que se esfumó del lugar. Dejando a Vincent y Cloud anonadados.

-¿Qué rayos a pasado? ¡Ese traidor infeliz!- gritó Cloud.

-Cálmate, estuvimos hablando mientras no estabas, créeme que no es malo. De hecho demasiado inocente y noble para su propio bien-

-Pero no tenían por qué llevarse a KOS-MOS. No está en condiciones de pelear, recuerda- alegaba Cloud muy molesto y preocupado.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no te parece? Que encantador, hacía mucho que no veía ese lado tuyo-

-¿Q-qu- qué quieres decir con eso?- respondió Cloud ruborizándose un poco.

-Nada, nada- dijo Vincent burlón yendo hacia la salida de la nave.

-Es… es natural que me preocupe por ella ¿no? Después de todo soy como su guardián y debo de responder con ello- se excusó el Ex –SOLDIER.

-Si claro, pero dudo que eso venga incluido en el paquete considerando que "Bella aplacó el puño de Bestia y lo deslumbró para siempre"- dijo burlón transformándose en Chaos y extendiendo sus alas, listo para escapar de aquel lugar.

-Tú la mandaste a convencerme… ¡¡Hijo de…- vociferó tratando de alcanzar al pistolero antes de que este saliera volando (literalmente) del lugar ahogándose de las carcajadas. Esa cara de frustración y enojo de Cloud que ponía al exponerse su debilidad ante las mujeres, para Vincent y el resto de los miembros del viejo escuadrón SOLDIER, incluyendo a Sephiroth era algo que simplemente no tenía precio.

-¡¡Regresa aquí Vincent, me las vas a pagar!!- gritó antes de que el demonio volador se perdiera en a la vista.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el interior del cráter del volcán activo llamado "Death Montain" el resto de los miembros del equipo y los dos colados, se materializan y salen volando en diferentes direcciones como lanzados de una catapulta mal calibrada. Sora se esfuerza en sacar la cabeza de un banco de tierra en el que queda atorado luego de su estrepitoso aterrizaje. Lejos de hallar alivio al zafarse del cúmulo de tierra, se intoxica con la peste a azufre que le perfora las fosas nasales. Extrañamente el ambiente no es tan insólito como podría pensar de un lugar así. Mira pronto a Link que se acerca a él sonriente y sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

-¡Pero a dónde demonios nos has traído! ¿¡Dónde demonios estamos?! ¡No es que no me pregunte qué demonios acaba de pasar!- vocifera muy molesto con el elfo por haberlos traído a semejante lugar.

-Jeje, lo siento. Debe ser que la canción o la ocarina no fueron hechas para transportar a barias personas al mismo tiempo- respondió Link apenado.

Sora entonces hace una pausa en su enojo. "Personas" cierto, alguien más estaba con ellos al dar el salto.

-¡KOS-MOS! ¡¡KOS-MOS!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- pregunta desesperado mirando en todas direcciones. Escucha entonces sonidos que vienen de detrás de un peñasco sobre sus cabezas. No duda un instante y sube de un solo salto. Allí está KOS-MOS tirada en el piso con movimientos entre cortados de sus brazos y piernas, como una persona que recibió una descarga eléctrica. Sora se acerca a asistirla y la levanta con delicadeza por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta una vez que los movimientos secan.

-No… de alguna manera nos transportó a todos en un salto espacio/tiempo con esa ocarina. La descarga de energía y descomposición y reagrupación molecular provocó un colapso de algunos de mis sistemas. Mis audio receptores están mal ajustados, no puedo ver nada y temo que alguna de mis armas pueda activarse sola… me tomará un rato reponerme- dice entrecortadamente.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré a un lugar seguro- le asegura, ayudándola a montarse en su espalda.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta link, una vez que amso bajan.

-¡No! Gracias a ti. Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro antes de entrar al templo-

-Claro, por aquí. La ciudad de los Gorons está cerca, ellos nos ayudarán- responde animado, guiando el camino. Navi se desplaza hacia Sora y KOS-MOS sin que Link lo note.

-Perdónenlo. Es lo que pasa cuando creses en un pueblo de puros niños que nunca crecen, los cuales tienen por profeta a un árbol parlante- dice Navi.

-Eso… no se oye nada bien- responde Sora sin saber realmente que pensar, excepto "¿Realmente este tipo es un héroe?".

-Quizás debimos hacer caso a Cloud e irnos de este mundo- le susurra KOS-MOS a Sora, mientras entran a una cueva que se aleja del cráter del volcán.

* * *

_**[1]**__ No se ustedes pero yo siempre me he preguntado por qué los "Random enemies" de los RPG cargan con grandes cantidades de dinero. Claro, para ayudar al jugador, pero resulta una locura visto desde un lado que no sea a conveniencia del jugador. _

_**[2]**__ ¿Qué? Esto lo hago por gusto en primer lugar y puedo o no darme el lujo de dar explicaciones en la historia. Además dudo que realmente exista alguien que no conozca la historia de Legend of Zelda, -independientemente de si alguna vez jugo CUALQUEIRA de los juegos de la saga- luego de que han reciclado dicha historia por 20 años en más de 17 juegos –por eso solo he jugado 2 y dejado a medias un tercero-. _

_**[3]**__ Lo primero que vemos al iniciar Xenosaga Espidode I es una escena de una excavación a finales de los noventas. Luego de tal escena vemos una flota de naves espaciales que parece salida de Star Wars vagando por él espacio, junto al letrero "Cuatro mil años después". Wow._

No me malinterpreten. Me gusta Zelda. Pero independientemente de ello, no puedo dejar se sentirme culpable por disfrutar tanto de un juego tan típico y con el protagonista más idealizado y romantisista que haya existido.


	9. Ser héroe no tiene precio

**Cap. 9**

**Ser Héroe no tiene precio, pero si muchos gastos**

La ciudad subterránea estaba desolada. No se veía un alma. Pero mientras recorrían los pasadizos empezaron a oír algo a la distancia.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sora.

-El sonido de un goron, cuando rueda. Debe de quedar uno aquí todavía- dijo Link corriendo en dirección al ruido.

-Link espérame- gritó Navi, siguiéndolo.

-¡Espérenos a nosotros, también!- añadió Sora teniendo que seguirlos a ambos mientras aún cargaba a KOS-MOS a cuestas quien todavía no podía ni ver su propia nariz. Finalmente alcanzó al elfo y la hada, junto a un corredor por el cual se acercaba una piedra rodante a toda prisa.

-Oye… ¡Oye alto!- gritó Link al ver la bola pasar de largo de ellos.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- gritó Sora, invocando su Keybalde -¡Magnet!- exclamó, dejando a la piedra suspendida en el aire.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Quién detiene mi rodaje?- comenzó a gritar la piedra.

-Sora ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó KOS-MOS confundida.

-La… la piedra- respondió igual de confuso.

-No te lastimaremos. Soy Link, héroe de los Gorons- dijo el elfo acercándose a la piedra que se "abrió" al escuchar su nombre, tras lo que Sora volvió a bajarlo.

-¿Tu eres Link? ¿El héroe de los Gorons que derrotó a los Dodongos? Luces como un alfeñique- preguntó la piedra, que se abrió como un armadillo enroscado, revelando en el interior de su coraza una criatura semi humanoide, con la piel seca y escamosa, con piedras como piezas de armadura sobe su cuerpo.

-El mismo. ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy el hijo de Durunia. Me nombró Link en tu honor-

-¿Dónde está el y todo el mundo? ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-Pues… no sé. Hace días que no los veo. Llevo rodando no sé ni cuanto tratando de romper un record- dijo el joven goron, sin darle relevancia al asunto.

-¿Y no te has preguntado dónde están? ¿No ha pasado algo raro?- preguntó Navi, en un peculiar tono.

-¿Raro? Naaa….- respondió, tras lo cual se escucharon estruendos a lo lejos acompañados de gritos de inconfundible dolor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sora, volteando a todos lados.

-Aaaaa. Si ya me acordé, hace una semana que apareció un dragón de la nada y comenzó a matar a todo mundo. ¿Qué onda con eso?-

-Aja….- respondió Navi.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?- susurrró Sora a Navi.

-Digamos que los gorons, no son la más lista de las especies de "Demi-humanos" de Hyrule- dijo sarcástica.

-No te preocupes nosotros mataremos al dragón. Pero necesitamos que cuides a nuestra amiga, mientras estamos en el templo-

-A no. No soy niñera de nadie. Puede quedarse en nuestra casa, a fin que mi padre ni está, pero no cuidaré de ella- respondió indignado, por el INEMENSO favor que se le había pedido.

Lo acompañaron a su casa y dejaron a KOS-MOS sobre uno de los sofás, aunque Sora no estaba nada complacido con el lugar en que tendría que dejar a la chica (por obvias razones), sumando la clase de compañía con la que se quedaría. Navi les aseguró que estarían a salvo, ya que habiendo capturado a los gorons de la ciudad, Ganondorf de seguro habría ordenado al dragón resguardar el templo para impedir que alguien liberara al guardián, de modo que no había razón de temer que este atacaría la ciudad mientras Link y Sora se aventuraban en el templo. Así pues, finalmente con la chica biónica y el joven goron a salvo, los dos héroes se marcharon a su infiltración en el templo.

-Este lugar apesta- se quejaba Sora, tapándose la nariz una vez que entraron al templo.

-Esto no es nada, deberías haber estado junto a nosotros cuando nos devoró un pez gigante- alardeó Link.

-A nosotros nos comió una ballena con todo y nave espacial- respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿La cosa en la que estuvimos? ¡Wow, debió ser gigantesco para tragarse esa cosa!- respondió Link sorprendido.

-¡Si ya lo creo!- _La verdad es que en la nave que viajaba en ese entonces era unas cinco veces más pequeña que el Elsa._

-Haber niños, si ya terminaron de compartir historias, hay un templo que recorrer- regañó Navi a ambos muchachos.

-Jeje si perdón Navi-

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a los otros- se preguntó Sora al cruzar el lobby.

* * *

Lejos de allí en las profundidades de un desierto, Vincent lee un escrito en un gigantesco bloque de piedra que le bloquea el paso, para continuar a través del templo de los Espíritus.

-"Para pasar debes obtener la bendición de los guantes de plata que otorgan gran fuerza" Bueno no tengo ni el tiempo ni lo ánimos de buscar esos guantes… afortunadamente hay otras formas de sacudirse las pulgas- ríe malicioso transformándose en Galian Beast.

Una explosión de fuego después el enrome bloque está hecho pedazos y pasta de roca derretida por todas partes, dejando el camino libre.

-¿Quién necesita atravesar paredes, cuando las puedes hacer estallar?- ríe triunfal saltando los restos quemados, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

Lejos de allí, bajo el ahora seco Lago Hylian, Cloud llega a una gigantesca habitación con una ligera capa de agua que cubría el piso. La habitación está totalmente vacía, salvo por una péquela isla con un árbol seco en el medio de esta. Cruza la habitación con calma, para encontrarse con que la salida está sellada. Al girar nota que hay una extraña figura oscura, recargada en el árbol la cual es perturbadoramente familiar.

-Esto debe de ser una maldita broma…- maldice llevando lentamente su mano a la empuñadura de Tsurugi. Al alcanzar contacto la figura salta hacia él y manifiesta una extraña neblina en su mano que se convierte en una espada negra, que choca con la propia espada de Cloud bloqueando su ataque.

-Doppelganger** [1]**… ¡Te odio Vincent!- maldice apartando a su oponente, con un movimiento de su espada -¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-

* * *

De regreso en el templo de fuego, Link y Sora se refrescan usando el hechizo Blizard de Sora.

-Repíteme por qué dejaste que nos tocara este templo-

-No me pareció apropiado condenar a alguien más a esta difícil tarea- dijo

-Eres un pan de Dios ¿verdad?- rió Sora a quien ya le han explicado a leguas tal concepto así como sus derivados y referentes.

Caminan por un pasillo tallado en piedra. No han encontrado a muchos monstruos o guardias en el templo. Y a los que se han enfrentado no han sido difíciles. Ciertamente para ambos lo más difícil ha sido aguantar el infernal calor del lugar. De pronto Sora pisa un bloque que se hunde sobre su pie y escuchan el sonido de engranajes moviéndose a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó link poniéndose en guarida.

-¡Hey miren!- dijo Navi, haciendo que los chicos miren hacia la dirección de la que habían llegado.

Los muchachos se asustan al ver una gigantesca piedra que rueda hacia ellos.

-¡Corre!- gritó Link, haciendo lo dicho.

-¡Odio este lugar!- acompañó Sora.

Corriendo por el pasillo que luce interminable, finalmente alcanzan a ver una pequeña salida. Pero se agotan rápidamente y la roca los está alcanzando.

-¡No lo lograremos!- gritó Link, a quien ya le hace falta el aire.

-¡No me voy a morir en este infierno! ¡WISDOM!-

Sora da un salto y en pleno aire acompañado de un resplandor azul se transforma. Link no entiende lo que pasa, pero le importa poco al ser llevado por Sora, quien patina en el aire a una sorprendente velocidad, logrando salvarlos a todos. El equipo toma aire, para recuperarse de la persecución.

-Wow… ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Navi.

-Pues ni yo sé bien como funciona. Es que estas y otras habilidades me… me las dieron unas amigas, por así decirlo-

Los muchachos entonces se percatan de una masa de fuego que se acerca a ellos. De pronto la masa se levanta y adquiere forma humanoide. La de un espantapájaros para ser precisos. Se queda mirando a los muchachos antes de hablar.

-¿Qué onda? Soy un Flare Dancer- dijo con una lata flojera en su voz.

-… Hola- respondieron todos.

-Si están pensando en tomar lo que guarda ese cofre, lo pueden pensar dos veces- dijo señalando ahora con voz de flojera, señalando el altar tras él y el cofre en su centro.

-¿Y nos vas a detener?- preguntó Naiv desafiante.

-Simón-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Bailando!- exclamó. Dicho y hecho, una música muy movida empezó a salir de la nada y el espantapájaros de fuego comenzó a bailar. Lo más descabellado del asunto era que Sora, podía incluso distinguir la letra de la canción.

"Cuz you're hot and you're could! You're yes and you're no!

You're in and you're out! You're up and you're down!

You're wrong and you're right! You're black and you're white!..."

**[2]**

Sora estaba estupefacto, formulando una simple pregunta en su mente (aparte claro de, de dónde chuchas estaba saliendo esa música): _¿Qué carajos le pasa a la gente de este planeta? _Hasta ahora el único ser "cuerdo" que se había encontrado no era otro que la hada que acompañaba a su inusual colega, quien muy despreocupado, prácticamente se había puesto a seguirle el paso al espantapájaros. La situación cambió súbitamente cuando el ser de fuego comenzó a arrojar bolas incendiarias entre sus giros, incesantes.

-¡Diablos!- gritó Link, apartándose del ahora bailarín agresor.

-¿También puedo arrojar bolas de fuego saben?- dijo irónico –Váyanse ahora-

-¡Cuando me salgan juanetes en los pies!- respondió Sora, lanzando una poderosa descarga de Blizard, que sumando a los poderes de la Wisdom Form, dejó al espantapájaros reducido a ascuas moribundas en el piso.

-Wow, bien hecho- dijo Navi, impresionada.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí- añadió Link.

-Si, como sea, démonos prisa. Veamos que hay en el cofre-

Link abrió el cofre y en su interior encontrando en su interior un martillo de tamaño colosal. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera mostrándole al mundo al niño Jesús y se quedó estático en esa pose un instante. Sora lo contemplaba sin entender por qué el gesto.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso todo el tiempo?- dijo Navi, cortando el silencio.

-Pausa dramática, ya te lo he dicho- le responde el elfo.

Sora impaciente se dirigió a la salida situada al otro lado del salón, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta como para abrirla, esta se abrió sola. Por ella, entró un goron, muy alto y musculoso, tiene un taparrabos bastante improvisado y una melena blanca que desafía la gravedad casi tanto como el cabello de Cloud.

-Link… ¿¡Link eres tú!? Cielos ha pasado un buen rato hermano- dijo enérgico dándole a Link una palmada juguetona en el hombro. Pero en el cuerpo humano, no goron, del muchacho esta acabó por casi dislocarle el hombro.

-¿Y este quién es?- preguntó mirando a Sora.

-Heee… Soy Sora señor- respondió entrecortado.

-Mucho gusto muchacho. Yo soy Durunia- respondió efusivo, con el mismo gesto. Solo que Sora, aparte del dolor en el hombro termina estampado contra el piso.

-¿Encontraron el martillo? Bien por ustedes, vengan conmigo, hay algo que les quiero mostrar-

Link ayudó a Sora, a levantarse y ambos sigueron al excéntrico patriarca goron, por el templo.

-¿Qué onda con ese tipo?- le preguntó Sora a Link, mientras todavía se talla el hombro.

-Nada, todos los gorons, son más o menos así- respondió.

-¿¡Cómo que todos?! ¡Dejamos a KOS-MOS con uno de ellos y ella no puede ni ver su nariz! ¡Si le pasa algo te juro que te mato!- vociferó jalando al elfo de su túnica.

Llegaron a un gigantesco portón que Durunia empujó con admirable facilidad, llevando a los chicos adentro. En el interior de la habitación parecía dar con el corazón del volcán. La habitación de forma cilíndrica, parecía un coliseo cuya arena era rodeada por un lago de magma. Los muchachos se encontraban sobre un alto peñasco contemplando el lugar.

-Esta es la cámara del dragón Volvagia. Iba a darle a esa lagartija una lección pero… bueno, ustedes encontraron el martillo, así que…-

-¿Así que?...- preguntó Navi, con un tono de gran incredulidad. Algo le decía que esa frase no acabaría en nada bueno.

Link y Sora se encontraban en la punta del peñasco viendo para abajo. Antes de que se giraran a ver la respuesta del goron, ambos sintieron una fuerte patada en el trasero que los arrojó al fondo del lugar, azotando.

-¡¡Link, Sora!!- gritó Navi bajando a ver a los caídos.

-Buena suerte- gritó Durunia, yéndose por donde habían llegado.

-¡Cabrón hijo de la…!- maldijo Navi, pero antes de terminar su frase sintieron un nada alentador terremoto y la "isla" sobre la que se encontraban, comenzó a quebrantarse.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó Link, poniéndose de pie.

La tierra se abrió y emergió un gigantesco dragón serpiente de color rojo, con grandes cuernos hechos hacia atrás de su cabeza.

-¡Santa madre de Dios!- gritó Sora al ver al monstruo que les lanzo una inmensa llamarada.

Navi simplemente voló, para esquivar el fuego, contando con que los muchachos pudieran esquivarlo y comenzó a usas sus poderes para buscar el punto débil del dragón.

-Ya lo tengo muchachos, la cabeza. Lo que tienen que hacer es… ¿muchachos?-

-¡Corre que nos mata!- gritaba Link histérico, junto a Sora que lo seguía de cerca, con el dragón tratando de morderles el trasero.

-¡Link, Sora! ¡Tienen que demostrarle a esa cosa quien manda!-

-¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!- respondió Sora, mientras saltaba, para esquivar una nueva llamarada.

De pronto Sora se vio a si mismo volando por el lugar, mientras sentía como la camisa le apretaba incómodamente.

-¡Me atrapó!- gritó al notar como colgaba de la zarpa derecha del dragón, listo a ser destazado por la otra. Invocó su keblade y se defendió como pudo de las garras del animal. Los insistentes ataques le impedían reunir energía suficiente como para hacer un hechizo, sumando el hecho de que el dragón no dejaba de volar de arriba abajo y encima no paraba de zangolotearlo con la mano que lo sujetaba.

-¡Link has algo!- gritó histérico el elegido de la Keyblade.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el otro al que le era muy difícil seguirle el paso a la bestia.

Sacó su arco y tomó una de sus flechas. Desafortunadamente estaba muy alterado como para tomarse la paciencia de apuntar a un punto clave y especialmente para concentrar su magia. Los movimientos del dragón se hicieron más erráticos al sentir el dolor de las flechas que se clavaban por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Has que me suelte, dale en el brazo!- gritó desesperado Sora.

-Eso intento- respondió tratando se cumplir las súplicas de Sora, quien ya solo agitaba su espada frenéticamente con la esperanza de protegerse, pues estaba tan madreado de las sacudidas que sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría su desayuno.

-El izquierdo, no. ¡El derecho! ¡DERECHO!- gritó histérico. Aunque no tanto como un instante después.

-¡¡HAAAAAA!! ¿¡A qué demonios le apuntas idiota?!- vociferó al sentir una flecha clavarse en su pierna derecha.

-¡Perdón!... Diablos, para empeorar las cosas se me acabaron las flechas- gritó Link frustrado.

-¡Link tienes que darle en la cabeza! ¡Para eso es el martillo!- se escuchó la voz de Navi al fin.

-Veamos- dijo Link, guardando su arco y sacando de su espalda un extraño artefacto que tenía una estaca en la punta.

-¡No me apuntes con eso, me vas a matar!- gritó aterrado Sora, al distinguir nada más que la punza del objeto.

Pero Link hizo caso omiso de la súplica de Sora y disparó la estaca de todos modos, que seguía unida a la empuñadura, por una fina cadena. La estaca se clavó en el cuello del dragón que rugió adolorido. Link presionó otro botón del aparato y la cadena empezó a ceder, levantando a Link hacia en dragón a gran velocidad. Con su mano izquierda, desenfundó su espada y cortó el brazo del dragón con el que se negaba a soltar a Sora. Teniendo así su segundo aterrizaje más estrepitoso, y el más doloroso de todos.

Link clavo con todas sus fuerzas su espada en el pecho de la bestia que se dejó caer al piso, rápidamente. Link apenas pudo saltar para ponerse a salvo antes de ser aplastado por el cuerpo del animal. Sora logró encontrar fuerzas para lanzar un hechizo de Magnet, bajo el animal y evitar que se levantara de nuevo. Y empezó a dispararle como pudo con su Heckler.

-¡Trágate eso! ¡¿Te gusta el sabor de la tecnología del siglo XX?! ¡Y tú Link, no te quedes allí, acaba con él!- gritó a Link, que tomó el martillo con ambas manos y saltando sobre el rostro de la bestia, lo golpeó en el cráneo con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo en pedazos, quedando bañado en jugo cerebral, matando al dragón instantáneamente.

Respirando agitadamente y limpiándose la cara, se acercó a Sora, que se retorcía mientras extraía de su pierna la flecha que Link le había clavado por error. Lo miro con algo de cólera y alivio al mismo tiempo. Link se rió amargamente con la mirada que le dirigían y se dejó caer sobre el piso, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

-Un maldito animal tan grande… y tenías que darme-

-Pude dejar que se comiera tu trasero-

-Jajaja, ya lo creo. ¿Qué estás buscando?-

-Esto. "Una poción verde" de los Kokiri. Puede curar cualquier herida. Ponte un poco sobre tu herida-

Dicho y hecho, Sora mojó la yema de sus dedos y se frotó el agujero dejado por la flecha. Un instante después la herida se cerró y la misma costra y cicatriz desaparecieron casi tan rápido como aparecieron.

-Wow- dijo Sora, comprobando que ya no le dolía nada.

-Mejor vámonos. KOS-MOS debe de estar impaciente- interrumpió Navi.

-¡Ho por Dios! ¡KOS-MOS, resiste, ya voy!- dijo histérico Sora, subiendo al peñasco de la salida de un salto.

-Oye… ¡Espéranos!- gritó Link, usando de nuevo su extraña, Pistola/rapel para subir.

Cuando finalmente lograron salir del templo y regresar hasta la ciudad goron, esta estaba igual de bacía. Pero había algo alarmantemente diferente. Se escuchaban quejidos y llantos de mujeres (mujeres gorons, claro). Los 2 muchachos y el hada, se asustaron y corrieron a la casa de Durunia, sin preguntar a las y los gorons que vieron en el camino que había pasado. Acercándose a la casa, notaron una conglomeración de gorons, moreteados y mallugados que se alejaban del lugar. Entraron a la casa viendo una peculiar escena. Gorons apaleados de pies a cabeza tirados por todos lados con la casa echa un asco. Durunia se levantó de entre los mutilados y se acercó a Link.

-Vaya hermano estás vivo ¡Qué bueno! ¡Yo sabía que ese dragoncito no podría contigo!-

-Si como no… ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?-

-Luego de que los dejé en la cámara del dragón libere a nuestros hermanos y hermanas y los traje a casa. Pero aparentemente se metió una demoniaca mujer y atacó a mi hijo. Intenté detenerla, pero tenía una fuerza asombrosa y me venció, pedí ayuda a nuestros hermanos y no recuerdo más. La diabólica chica me arrojó escaleras abajo- dijo tallándose el inmenso chichón que le había dejado la caída.

-¿Y… dónde está ella ahora?- preguntó Navi sin poder creer la historia. Sora claro ya había subido como alma que la lleva el diablo las escaleras en busca de KOS-MOS.

-Quizás arriba- respondió.

Antes de subir, Link tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

-¿Oye Durunia… y el guardián del fuego? No ha aparecido cuando matamos a dragón-

-A bueno… eso es porque no estaba atrapado. El dragón atrapó a todos los gorons, que pudo porque sabía que uno de ellos era el guardián del fuego, pero no cual-

-No me digas que…- musitó Navi al comprender las insinuaciones de Durunia.

-Exacto, soy Yo, jajajaja. Pero no quise decirles, para que mataran al dragón de todos modos. No estás molesto ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo último que Durunia supo fue que le dieron un martillazo en la cabeza. Sora miraba dentro de cada cuarto. Estaba tan alterado que ya ni se acordaba dónde habían dejado a KOS-MOS. Finalmente Navi indicó el camino y abrieron la puerta de la habitación. La escena no era muy distinta del resto de la casa. gornos acribillados por todos lados, muebles rotos, pero una angelical KOS-MOS totalmente ilesa sentada en el único mueble intacto de la casa con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó inocente la muchacha.

-¿KOS-MOS… pero que rayos pasó?- preguntó Sora, estupefacto, aunque no más que sus compañeros quienes desconocían la naturaleza de la chica.

-Link intentó propasarse conmigo. Le advertí las consecuencias pero no me hizo caso así que me las ingenié para darle su merecido. Luego llegó ese viejo del peinado raro y se puso histérico al ver a su hijo. Para ese entontes ya podía moverme y ver perfectamente así que fue fácil deshacerme de él, pero comenzó a pedir ayuda y tuve que encargarme de cada goron que se me puso enfrente. Hasta de dejaron de venir y como no esperé que tardarían tanto, me quedé aquí de todos modos-

-Menos mal que no te hicieron daño… Por cierto: recuérdame que no debo hacerte enojar- dijo burlón tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Ya estás bien entonces?-

-Totalmente. De hecho contacté a Cloud y Vincent. Al parecer ya cumplieron con su misión y desean que nos reunamos al pie del volcán-

-Perfecto, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Sora a Link y Navi que todavía no podían creer como aquella mujer de aspecto tan angelical y frágil había apaleado a todos los gorons.

* * *

Más tarde se encontraron con Vincetn y Cloud al pie del volcán. Vincetn tenía su expresión fría y neutral característica. Mientras que Cloud lucía con una cara de pocos amigos, que no era demasiado antinatural en el, pero igual no lucía muy normal.

-¿Cloud te siente…-preguntó Sora, temiendo lo peor.

-No, no estoy bien. Pero vivo. Qué más da. ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Pues se supone que ahora que hemos liberado a los templos y sus guardianes debemos ir al castillo de Ganondorf. Ellos usarán su poder para desbloquear la barrera mágica que lo protege y entonces podremos entrar a acabar con él. Así mismo ellos sellarán sus poderes y su alma de alguna manera-

-Muy bien, eso sí que se oye épico- respondió Cloud, sarcástico.

-¿Si verdad?- respondió Link efusivo.

_No sabe de sarcasmo ni reconocer siquiera cuando se están burlando de él. Este niño vale oro. _Pensó Vincent.

-Bueno al diablo. KOS-MOS, regresa al Elsa y espéranos allí. Llévate a Fenrir- ordenó Cloud.

KOS-MOS demostró su inconformidad con que la excluyeran de la cruzada a estas alturas, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder a las palabras de su capitán y nuevo Señor. Link estaba más que listo para tele transportarlos a todos a un punto cercano. Pero recordando su última experiencia en tal acto, Sora se negó rotundamente y prefirieron caminar al lugar. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a lo que antes había sido la ciudad imperial, la cual curiosamente no tenía ningún nombre específico. Vaya capital. Poco importaba ahora que estaba hecha un asco de escombros y que los únicos habitantes eran zombis o algún fenómeno sobre el que se tuvieron que abrir el paso nuestros héroes. Tal como estaba previsto, al llegar al castillo, una lúgubre y gótica edificación que recordó a Sora y los dos extranjeros, la aventura en Castelvania, comenzaron a caer destellos de colores del cielo que desvanecieron la barrera que rodeaba el castillo y se abrió a su paso una especie de arco iris sólido que usaron como puente.

Luego de enfrentarse a los guardianes de todas formas y tamaños, llegaron a una escalinata cilíndrica que parecía no tener fin. Subieron la escalera y mientras lo hacían comenzaron a escuchar una lúgubre melodía que parecía provenir de un clavicordio o quizás un órgano. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a una enorme puerta con el escúdo de la Trifuerza.

-Muy bien… es hora de- No pudiendo terminar su frase, Cloud voló en pedazos la puerta con un Sword Beam. Estaba harto de ese mundo y sus locuras y ciertamente sus expectativas del Lord oscuro que estaban a punto de enfrentar eran muy, pero muy pobres.

La enorme habitación rectangular con lindos vitrales con imágenes de arte abstracto en ellos. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba un hombre de espaldas con una gran capa, tocando efectivamente un órgano. Sobre el flotaba un extraño cristal en forma de prisma hexagonal que guardaba a una bella princesa de elegante vestido y largo cabello rubio. Que se exaltó al ver a Link, como reconociéndolo.

-¡Link, gracias a Dios que llegas!- gritó al verlo.

-Princesa Zelda, resista hemos venido a salvarla- respondió Link –Prepárate Ganondorf tu fin llegó- dijo empuñando la Master Sword y tomando su escudo.

El hombre referido dejó de tocar el órgano y se giró a verlos, mientras reía malévolamente.

-Finalmente luego de 7 años. Se han reunido todas las partes de la Trifuerza. Ahora tomaré aquellas de las que no me pude apoderar aquella fatídica noche. La Trifuerza del Coraje que llevas en tu puño izquierdo muchacho. Y la del conocimiento guardado en la mano de la misma princesa- dijo hablando en monólogo, que dirigiéndose a alguien en específico.

-Ahora tu y la princesa me darán lo que es mío por derecho y me convertiré en el rey supremo de este planeta que se desmoronará sobre sus cimentos ante mi poder. Y entonces el mismo reino sagrado me pertenecerá y se cubrirá de un mar de fuego. ¡Hahahaha!-

-Pregunta- interrumpió Cloud, sin el más mínimo tono de preocupación o asombro de lo que el villano había dicho en su discurso, lo que lo dejó estupefacto.

-He… ¿Sí?-

-¿Para qué quieres destruir el mundo en primer lugar?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y en un tono de completo valemadrísmo.

-¿Cómo?- respondió Ganondorf con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué ganas con destruir el mundo? ¿Qué razón te motiva a ese fin?-

-N-no entiendo la pregunta…-

-¡Ho por favor! Debes tener alguna razón para destruir el mundo. De otro modo no eres más que otro idiota con complejo de Dios, sin oficio ni beneficio- gritó Sora exasperado ante la ignorancia del supuesto rey del mal.

-¡Ha! Eso. Claro que tengo un motivo para destruir el mundo- dijo acompañando su frase de una risa maléfica.

-¡Ho grandioso! ¿Te molestaría compartirlo con la clase?- preguntó Cloud escéptico.

-No... Es un secreto-

Sora se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha. Vincent suspiró comprendiendo que en aquel mundo de locos, no le serviría de nada luchar con la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida y muy a pesar de sus principios, tendría que luchar con el corazón. Cloud maldijo para sus adentros encontrarse todavía en aquel mundo y juró golpear a Vincent, tan pronto como salieran de allí. Link… estaba aterrorizado ante el despliegue de "Maldad" de su némesis.

-Una pregunta más-

-La última- sentenció Ganondorf.

-¿Por qué no le has quitado la parte de la Trifuerza a la princesa todavía?- pregunto una vez más Cloud.

- Estaba esperando a que llegaran. Por el drama de juntarlas todas y a sus respectivos dueños ¿No es obvio?- respondió con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja.

_No debí preguntar_. Fue lo único que cruzó la mente de Cloud, asqueado de tanta idiotez –Eres el peor villano de todos los tiempos- atinó decir.

-¡¡¡Bueno comencemos de una buena vez, prepárate héroe del tiempo, este lugar será tu tumba!!!- Ganodorf no alcanzó a iniciar su ataque. Su cerebro dejó de estar en su cabeza y pasó a cubrir el teclado del órgano tras el tan rápido que ni lo vio venir. Vincent había desenfundado, apunta y disparado su Cerberus a una velocidad jamás vista o concebida como posible por ninguno de los presentes, que se asuntaron ante el gesto, incluyendo a Cloud, que ya ni se acordaba de la frialdad que su amigo podía demostrar si se le provocaba. Vincent se acercó al inerte cuerpo del hombre y lo pico con la punta de sus puntiagudas botas.

-Está muerto- dijo mirando a sus compañeros, con su inmutable expresión de neutralidad.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Le volaste la maldita cabeza de un disparo!- gritó Sora entre asustado y aliviado.

-Wow… que frágil- atinó decir Cloud.

-Si lo matan las balas… me debes 20 gils- dijo Vincent a Cloud quien solo frunció el seño en señal de derrota.

El crital rosado en que contenía a la princesa Zelda, se desvaneció dejando caer su contenido que fue oportunamente atrapado por Link. La princesa no salía de su asombro. ¿Quién era ese misterioso y apuesto hombre que había liquidado a Ganodorf con un solo ataque de su extraña arma? No había tiempo para preguntar la identidad de aquel hombre. El castillo comenzó a temblar y el techo sobre sus cabezas a desmoronarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Sora.

-Estamos en un castillo sobre una isla que levita sobre un lago de magma. ¿Exactamente que pensaron que lo sostenía? ¿Pilares invisibles? Ahora que los poderes de Ganodorf se han extinguido, esto se caerá sobre sus cimientos, ¡Hay que salir de aquí!- declaró la Princesa Zelda, quien ni le dio gracias a Link por atraparla de su caída. No perdieron el tiempo. Volaron en pedazos la pared y valiéndose de sus habilidades infrahumanas, Sora y el resto ayudaron a Link y Zelda a salir del castillo que se desmoronó, junto con la isla, que se hundió en el algo de magma.

-Eso sí que estuvo del carajo…- declaró Cloud, asqueado hasta el alma de su desventura. Sin saber si por la pérdida de tiempo, por el deprimente Final Boss o por los acertijos del demonio que había tenido que enfrentar en el templo del agua.

-¡Ho gracias a todos valientes héroes por rescatarme y detener la tiranía de Ganondorf!- exclamó Zelda, sonriéndole y abrazando a cada uno de sus rescatadores.

-Ho Link, yo sabría que vendrías, siempre lo supe, nunca perdí al fe en ti- dijo tomando las manos de él.

-Bueno creo que tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer para reconstruir el reino. Pero seguro estarán bien ahora- dijo Sora.

-Sí, será un proceso largo, pero lo conseguiremos. Gracias a todos. Sus nombres aparecerán por siempre en los anales de la historia de Hyrule. Pero si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes. Solo díganlo y veré que puedo hacer-

-Ni lo mencione princesa- contestó Vincent.

-Exactamente nosotros, ya no vamos… ha sido un…- Cloud tenía todas las ganas del mundo de irse, pero recordó un pequeño inconveniente que aún tenían y cuya solución cayó sobre su cabeza como un rayo.

-Majestad la verdad es que… ¿Será posible que nos ayude a conseguir ropa para una amiga?- preguntó Cloud.

-¡Claro que sí! Si llevan prisa le prestaré algo de mi propio guardarropa- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Cloud, sacando su celular.

-Hola, KOS-MOS. Necesito que vengas a nuestra posición. Al parecer si te conseguiremos algo de ropa después de todo. No tengas pendiente, ven a bordo del Elsa. Muy bien… cambio y fuera. Llegaraá en unos momentos- dijo guardándose su celular.

-Espera… ¿Zelda cómo fue que acabaste en las manos de Ganodorf?- preguntó Link.

-¿Recuerdas al sujeto enmascarado de los pantalones ajustados? Era yo- dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Lo ves! Te dije que era ella- reclamó Navi a Link agitándose sobre su cara.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras tú? ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste? ¿Por qué me mandaste a hacer todo yo solo? De no ser por Sora y que el resto me echo una mano me habrían matado de seguro-

-Pues porque la profecía decía que debías de hacer las cosas tu. Tu solo debías enfrentarte a las mortales fuerzas del mal y vencer a como diera lugar. Pensándolo bien, has hecho todo mal al aceptar la ayuda de estos hombres… no es que no esté agradecida con ellos ni nada, pero así no era la historia-

_Las cosas no salen bien cuando uno sigue las profecías al pie de la letra… créame. _Pensó Cloud en retrospectiva del seguimiento que dio a las profecías de las materias legendarias y como salieron las cosas por seguirlas al pie de la letra.

-En cuanto a cómo fue que me atrapó… pues me dejé atrapar, podría decirse. Después de todo parte de la profecía también era que el héroe del tiempo salvaría a la princesa en turno… como en todo cuento de hadas- declaró inocentemente.

_Todos están locos… la gente de Wonderlan está perfectamente cuerda comparados con los habitantes de este mundo. _Confirmó Sora que caminaba de arriba a abajo impaciente. Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de irse de un planeta en sus viajes.

-Finalmente, llegó el Elsa- dijo Vincent, provocando el alivio de sus compañeros.

* * *

En el menor tiempo que les fue posible. Lograron que los terráqueos asimilaran el concepto de "Nave espacial" y lograron subirlos a bordo insistiendo en que no había nada que temer o que la nave no la elevaban fuerzas malignas. Fueron con rumbo a un humilde pueblo llamado "Kakariko" donde estaba la casa en que la princesa se había refugiado en todo ese tiempo. A KOS-MOS por un momento le fue difícil el escoger ropa de su agrado. Pese a no ser en lo más mínimo quisquillosa respecto a la moda como el 90% de las mujeres si lo serían, la idea de vestir ropa de unos cinco mil años retrasada a la época de la que provenía la perturbaba un poco. Zelda le mostró algunos vestidos, faldas, blusas, túnicas, zapatos, zapatillas, etc. parecía una verdadera locura como es que tenía tanta ropa y de un corte tan fino, elegante y sobre todo "Caro", ya que algunos vestidos, como el que llevaba puesto tenían sus respectivas incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes, hoyas y armazones de oro o plata. Lo cual resultaba una verdadera locura tomando en cuenta que supuestamente se había refugiado en ese pueblo para fingir ser una campesina más y pasar desapercibida.

-Antes muerta que sencilla- se defendió la princesa.

Finalmente se quedó solo con dos pares de ropa. El primero era una blusa blanca muy elegante con abotonaduras doradas en dos filas. Las muñequeras y el cuello tenían encajes azul celeste. Acompañaba la blusa con una falda larga del mismo color que se sujetaba de la cintura con un cinturón dorado. La falda la falda tenía bordados algunos símbolos, pero no se molestó en preguntar si tenían algún significado. El segundo era un vestido de seda beige claro de cuerpo completo, con encajes dorados que rodeaban la punta de la falda que llagaba hasta sus tobillos y un corsé dorado. Tenía las magas largas y algo acampanadas, con bordados de símbolos de la realeza de Hyrule en las muñequeras, de color azul celeste.

-Te ves muy bien linda, pero… creo que te hace falta algo- decía Zelda, mirando de pies a cabeza a KOS-MOS, buscando ese algo.

-¿Usted cree?…Tenía una eternidad de no vestirme tan elegante- decía ella mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación donde solo se encontraban ambas.

-No imagino de dónde has salido tú y tus amigos con sus ropas tan raras. Solo el material me deja atónita. ¿Qué es exactamente esto?- dijo tomando la ropa de KOS-MOS.

¿Debía empezar su explicación por los principios de la producción del Mitrhil polimerizado? **[3]**, ¿Sobre los nano-bots que salían de su piel periódicamente a dar mantenimiento y regeneración a su armadura para que siempre estuviera en perfectas condiciones? ¿Sobre qué venía de un mundo tan distante y distinto que estaba más allá de su imaginación? Mejor pensó en algo que calmara la sed de curiosidad de toda chica si de ropa se trataba.

-No le preste atención. De todos modos es muy incómoda créame. Por eso de dónde vengo ya está pasada de moda- dijo mientras seguía meneando sus curvas frente al espejo.

-¡Ya sé que te hace falta!- dijo Zelda dando un salto y dirigiéndose al tocador que estaba al lado del ropero, de donde sacó una caja llena de collares, pulseras, gargantillas y demás clase de joyería, toda muy fina claro. Sacaba un collar a la vez y lo veía de manera que a su vez viese a KOS-MOS tras la prenda. Finalmente se quedó con algo que parecía haberle convencido. Un collar de plata con un jeugo de tres joyas rojas de formas ovaladas. Una en el centro de la cadena, con las otras dos un poco más pequeñas a sus costados.

-Anda póntelo, que no te dé pena- dijo emocionada Zelda.

-Gracias- respondió KOS-MOS, probándose el fino collar.

-¡Te queda perfecto! Hace un juego excelente con tus hermosos ojos KOS-MOS- aprobó Zelda.

-No… no sé qué decir. La verdad no puedo creer que me esté regalando todo eso-

-Es lo menos que podría hacer para compensar a tus amigos, luego de que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvarme. ¡Ahora hay que ver que ellos le den el visto bueno! Vamos para que vean lo linda que quedaste-

Salieron las dos a la habitación y bajaron al piso inferior donde esperaban Sora, Link y Vincent en la sala. Cloud por su parte, estaba necesitado de un trago y se encontraba en la taberna del pueblo. No encontraría algo igual a las bebidas de Tifa, pero era mejor que nada.

Sora sintió revivido ese sentimiento de deslumbro que percibió en la isla. Una vez más no tenía la mínima idea de por qué se sentía así al verla exactamente, pero sabía que con tan solo mirar aquella angelical criatura se sentía lleno de paz y regocijo. Vincent se conmovió ante aquella visión. Tenía muchos años de ver algo tan hermoso, pero aún así la chica no provocaba en él, el mismo efecto que en el Keylade Master, pues a diferencia de este, el corazón de Vincent tenía dueño y nada lo haría cambiar de pensar. Link sintió una explosión de sentimientos que jamás conoció. Sintió como si un chorro de saliva fuese a salirse de su boca que se encontraba totalmente abierta, pero algo en su interior y pese a su carencia de instrucción en modales y etiqueta, le dijo que debía cerrar la boca y evitar babear.

Vincent se acercó a las damas y extendió su mano derecha a su compañera, levantándola una vez que la tuvo entre sus dedos, para que girara sobre sí misma.

-Luces preciosa- dijo con una leve sonrisa cuando esta dejó de girar.

-Gracias- contestó ella con una sonrisa algo apenada.

-¿Dónde está Cloud?-

-Fue a la taberna. Dijo que cuando estuvieras lista nos iríamos- respondió Sora, levantándose de un salto de la silla dónde estabas –D-de verdad… luces muy bien- dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Ya se van entonces?- preguntó Navi.

-Me temo que sí. Tenemos una importante tarea pendiente que debe ser completada- respondió Vicent muy serio.

-¿En verdad le va a dar todo esto KOS-MOS majestad?- preguntó Sora, mirando las joyas y la calidad de la tela.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Eso y claro el que sus nombres estarán por siempre en los anales de la historia de Hyrule. Él por otra parte todavía tiene algo importante que hacer-

-… ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó el citado.

-Eso obvio Link. Aunque se haya destruido la maldad de Ganondorf, pero los estragos de sus actos deben ser erradicados también. Lo que quiero decir es que como el Héroe del Tiempo, debes de acabar no solo con el amo de las tinieblas sino con todos sus sirvientes. Estos son todos los monstruos y criaturas malignas que ahora habitan esta tierra por culpa de ese hombre-

-¡Wow, wow!... ¿estás diciendo que yo solo debo enfrentarme a las hordas de monstruos que andan por allí?- dijo nada convencido de su tarea.

-Pues claro. Es tu deber- dijo ella contenta de que entendiera lo obvio.

Link miró a Sora y el resto con ojos de súplica. Vicnent advirtiendo lo que ocurriría, tomó a Sora del brazo y a KÓS-MOS de la cintura, lo más delicada y caballerosamente que pudo y dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡Bien, buena suerte muchacho! Majestad ha sido todo un placer, espero que gobierne con justicia y properidad como es su responsabilidad y su derecho. Navi, cuida que Link no se meta en problemas. Adiós-

Fuera de la casa soltó a sus compañeros.

¡Pronto, tu y Sora vayan al Elsa y despeguen de inmediato!-

-¿Pero que hay de ti y de Cloud?- cuestionó KOS-MOS.

-¡Solo hazlo!- respondió el pistolero que salió corriendo.

Vinent irrumpió en la taberna casi tirando la puerta y se convirtió en Caos. La gente se escandalizó inmediatamente y salió corriendo del lugar quedando solo aquello que o estaban muy asustados como para reaccionar o intentar salir por la puerta o que como Cloud, no se daban por enterados del asunto. Cloud estaba sentado en la barra, con una enrome jarra de cerveza a medio tomar delante de él. Vincent se le acercó y sujetándolo con fuerza de su brazo atinó decir "¡Vámonos!"

El espadachín no replicó más que para pagar la cuenta. Conocía bastante bien al pistolero como para saber que se ponía así solo en situaciones o muy especiales o muy desagradables. Tirando de él, salieron del lugar volando y subieron a bordo del Elsa por uno de los accesos. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara una estaca unida a una cadena se clavó sobre el casco de la nave. Ambos sorprendidos miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse con lo que había al final de la cadena, encontrándose con Link que se balanceaba como una hoja al viento.

-¡¡Llévenme con ustedes!!- gritó suplicante el muchacho.

Cloud lo miró con tristeza y sacudió su mano en señal de despedida antes de soltar la estaca.

-¡¡Noooooooooo!! ¡¡!!- se escuchó mientras ete caía sobre el lago que sobre volaban.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó Cloud.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso- respondió frio.

-KOS-MOS, estamos a bordo. Sácanos de aquí de inmediato.-

Al aldo de dónde se encontraban ambos se manifestó un holograma donde aparecía el rostro de Sora.

-Em… Cloud, KOS-MOS dice que nos hacen falta cosas en la ala cena. Que deberíamos reabastecernos antes de partir-

-… Bien. Pero que la ciudad en que aterricemos esté del otro lado del planeta- sentenció.

-Entendido- respondió el muchacho mostrando su pulgar.

* * *

**[1] **Expresión en alemán que significa "Gemelo malvado" o "Clon malvado".

**[2] **Fragmento de la canción "Hot & Could" de Catty Perry.

**[3] **Mitrhil: Uno de los minerales ficticios de la literatura y los video juegos más famosos de todos y recurrente en Final Fantasy y otras sagas de RPGs. Pero ciertamente el traje de KOS-MOS no está echo de el. Solo lo puse por gusto.

Que horror. El cap. más alrgo ahasta ahora. No se me ofendan los fans de Zelda. Me retrasé un tiempo. Esque me emocioné haciendo amv's. Hobbieo que auqnue a la hora de encontrar la sincronización que uno busca puede ser todo un dolor en el trasero, es incómodamente adictivo. Pensándolo bien, no e echo ninguno de Xenosaga.


	10. Debemos creer en algo

**Cap. 10**

**Debemos creer en algo**

**Diario de Sora. Fecha… desconocida.**

Sigo sintiendo algo de lástima por Link. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo. Aunque al resto del equipo no parece preocuparle mucho que digamos, menos a KOS-MOS, pero bueno… ella es todo un misterio. Hemos perdido el rastro de la energía de Sephiroth. Cloud se concentra por percibirla de nuevo, pero no está teniendo buenos resultados. Vincent dice que puede ser a causa de que otras fuerzas están interfiriendo con la suya o que en el peor de los casos la razón de que el rastro se haya enfriado, sea que alguien pudo darle muerte. ¿Alguien matar a Sephiroth? Antes de eso creería que un Nobody conoce el significado de la vida. Por otra parte si eso fuera cierto: ¡Dios nos ampare de encontrarnos con tal persona, animal o cosa!

* * *

Esa tarde KOS-MOS se encontraba en el interior de su cápsula recargándose. Tan solo con la energía de sus células de reserva necesitaba recargas por lo menos cada tres días. Para este tratamiento se quitaba las ropas de la Princesa Zelda y se acomodaba de nuevo su traje habitual, de otro modo ropa normal de deterioraría rápidamente en el proceso. Aunque en estas últimas experiencias había podido sentirse más humana que nunca, le seguía fastidiando el no poder olvidarse de su verdadera naturaleza. Quedarse sentada tras la barra de la cocina, mientras el resto comía. Jamás tener sed, sueño, ni cansancio de ninguna índole. Se sentía miserable incluso de no poder disfrutar siquiera los "Costos" de ser una mujer, pese a la mala reputación de la famosa Menstruación y los cólicos. Y el tener que meterse en ese ataúd de acero y pasar allí horas, solo le ayudaba a hacer más obvio aún todo lo que no podía hacer. Incapaz de sangrar, llorar, moquear, sudar o babear. Sin necesidad de ir al sanitario más que para asearse luego de ensuciarse. Sin temor por enfermedades o padecimientos de ninguna índole, ni alguna clase de necesidad fisiológica. Todo ello eran beneficios que posiblemente un humano llamaría "Maravillosos", pero el vivir en esa realidad por tanto tiempo ya le resultaba una insufrible penitencia. No odiaba su vida, ni se odiaba a sí misma. Lo que odiaba era ese maldito caparazón de hierro en que su alma estaba presa. Si bien, la forma de su cuerpo sugeriría que este había sido tallado por ángeles, las limitaciones fisiológicas que implicaba le hacían odiarle. Sin importar cuán hermosa fuera, mientras siguiera así sería nada más que una máquina al juicio de todo hombre que tuviera la decencia de pensar con la cabeza y no con lo que cuelga de su entrepierna. Y eso sin duda incluía al hombre por el que ahora se sentía tan atraída.

Se preguntaba si sería posible que su miseria fuese incluso mayor. Desafortunada mente estaba a punto de descubrir que ello era posible. Pues estaba a punto de recibir la visita de una personita a la que conocía desde hace más de cuatro mil años. Pero como en algunos casos se da, pese a conocer a alguien y convivir con esa persona por mucho tiempo no conllevará necesariamente a que se lleven bien.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin rodeos, asqueada apenas se abrió la cubierta de la cápsula.

-Veo que no te alegra verme- respondió la niña que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué razón podría tener de estar alegre de verte?-

-Nos hemos conocido desde hace muchísimo tiempo-

-Sí. Pero a diferencia de mí, tú no has tenido nada que perder en todo ese tiempo ¿O sí Nephilim?-

-Tú aceptaste esta tarea- respondió la niña algo triste.

-Acepté sacrificar mi vida y mi felicidad por el bien del universo. Pero no se suponía que reencarnaría un par de miles de años después para, OTRA VEZ, hacer el trabajo de Dios- respondió disgustada cruzándose de brazos.

-No fue algo premeditado, no se suponía que ocurriese, pero pasó. Además… en todo caso no había nadie mejor que tu para hacer la labor de Dios-

-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo él?-

-Hace seis mil años ni se te habría ocurrido blasfemar-

-Hace seis mil años mi piel era carne y no una masa proteica evolutiva. Y eso gracias a las modificaciones a las que me sometí. Del mismo modo que para recuperar energía tenía que comer y dormir, y no pasar horas metida en un cargador de baterías gigante- dijo sarcástica y molesta.

-Lo lamento mucho. Sabes que si hubiera estado en mí no habría permitido que algo así pasara Mar… ¡!-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- gritó furiosa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le apuntaba a Nephilim con su dedo, en forma amenazante.

-Se lo dije Wilhiem en Michtam y te lo digo a ti ahora: Mi nombre es KOS-MOS. No vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo-

-Perdóname- dijo agachando su mirada.

-Bueno y ¿A qué has venido, de todos modos?- preguntó KOS-MOS, aún con enojo en su voz.

-Vengo… a hacerte una advertencia… verás…-

KOS-MOS le mostró la palma de su mano, indicándole que se detuviera y se giró a darle la espalda, tras lo cual comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con una mano en su frente como si le fuera a dar migraña.

-Ya basta. Ya sé a dónde va esta conversación... ¡Esto es clásico! Apareces de la nada para murmurar frases antisemíticas y luego te desapareces casi tan rápido como llegaste sin dar respuestas… Es algo que no tengo ganas de experimentar- dijo mirándola asqueada al terminar su frase.

-KOS-MOS…- murmuró Nephilim en un tono triste.

-…Dime que no tendré que desechar otra vida por favor…- dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-No… pero habrá quienes intenten arrebatarte la felicidad que ahora tratas de obtener. Una senda de peligros se tiende frente a los hombres a los que ahora llamas tus amigos. Deberás estar alerta. Por su bien y el tuyo-

El rostro de KOS-MOS se contrajo mostrando su preocupación por las palabras de la niña.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… gracias- respondió casi como un susurro.

-¿Y qué propones que haga cuando no puedo ni usar mi armamento a placer dada la avería que sufro?- interrogó escéptica.

-Eso dependerá de ti en su momento- respondió Nephilim serenamente.

-Sabía que dirías algo así- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Y una cosa más… No dejes que las limitaciones de tu cuerpo te impidan ir en busca de tu felicidad- dijo con un tono más enérgico que antes. Como si intentara darle ánimos.

-Es imposible, yo lo sé… jamás me verá más que como… un robot… es inútil-

-No debes perder la fe. Yeshua **[1] **jamás perdió sus esperanzas en la luz de los seres humanos-

-Si… y fue por el amor a esa esperanza que murió… dos veces-

-Quizás. Pero el siempre aceptó su deber con pasión y entrega y estoy segura de que no se arrepiente, aún ahora-

-Mejor ya vete- concluyó KOS-MOS.

Cerró los ojos un momento con angustia para descubrir al abrirlos que como es costumbre en Nephilim se ha marchado sin decir adiós. Se recostó de nuevo en su cápsula, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Como si no tuviera suficientes calumnias solo con su estado, ahora debía preocuparse porque alguien o algo la pondrían en peligro a ella y a sus nuevos amigos. Era en momentos como este que tener un cerebro positrónico resultaba conveniente, podía preocuparse o no de deliberar ciertas cuestiones e incluso si lo hacía podía manipular su regulador de sistema nervioso para inhibir aquellos sentimientos que le nublaran el juicio. Pero ahora que había recuperado conciencia de su identidad, su corazón y su alma, el uso de esas funciones le resultaban desagradable, pues solo servían para recordarle todavía más la clase de cuerpo en que estaba atrapada. Además no tenía deseos de meditar sobre la advertencia de su vieja conocida, ello nunca traía nada productivo aparte de confusión y prejuicios. En un par de horas más debería preparar la cena para el resto de los tripulantes del Elsa.

-Modo de sueño... activado- musitó cerrando sus orbes rojos.

* * *

Cloud ya había dejado de aislarse a sí mismo a la hora de comer. La cena fue medallones de cerdo, con sopa de arroz rojo. Como siempre Sora no demoró en elogiar a la chef que se retiró del lugar casi inmediatamente después, con un inusual semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Le pasará algo?- preguntó Sora, con la boca llena.

-Sea lo que sea, no es de nuestra incumbencia si no nos habla al respecto- respondió indiferente Cloud.

-Pero bien que te mueres por saber que es- respondió Vincent, empinándose su vaso de agua.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó Cloud.

-Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiero decir-

-¿Estás insinuando que siento algo por ella?-

-Insinuaba que estás preocupado por ella, pero lo que has dicho es más acertado, supongo-

-Emm… chichos- murmuró Sora, de quien aparentemente se habían olvidado los mayores.

-¡¿Me estás acusando de algo?!- dijo Cloud poniéndose de pie.

-Digo que no deberías reprimirte tanto a ti mismo y aceptar tus sentimientos- respondió Vincent indiferente.

-¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco!-

-Pero bien que toda la vida defendiste el amor a primera vista. ¿Ho ya te olvidaste de cómo conociste a Aeris?-

_¿Aeris? ¿No estará hablando de Aerith? No debe ser alguien de su mundo… la novia de Cloud que Tifa y Sephiroth mencionaron, seguramente. _Pensó Sora, que devoraba apresuradamente su comida para salir de la habitación antes de que uno de los hombres que discutían saltara encima del otro para estrangularlo.

-¡Pero al menos ella era una chica de carne y hueso! ¡Esta chica ni es humana!- continuó Cloud.

-Te recuerdo que ultimadamente tú y yo TAMPOCO lo somos. Lo cual me lleva a mí otro punto: Solías decir que el amor no tenía barreras- fue la respuesta de Vincent.

-¡Era un muchacho estúpido!- vociferó Cloud.

-¡Pues no sé qué diablos serás ahora según tu, porque no has cambiado un cuerno aparte de hacerte un peinado con el triple de púas que tenías antes! ¡No¡ ¡¡Estás todavía peor que antes, porque ahora tienes la manía de negarte a ti mismo tu felicidad!!- respondió Vincent al fin poniéndose de pié y claramente molesto.

Habiendo terminado con su cena, Sora se las había arreglado para llegar a gatas hasta la puerta que conectaba al corredor. Pero para su desgracia, esta simplemente no se habría. Cloud sintió un nudo en la garganta antes de poder salir a su defensa nuevamente.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡¡El sujeto que se encerró 30 años en un ataúd, por que se culpó a sí mismo de la muerte del amor de su vida, de cuya muerte no tuvo nada que ver!!-

Sora dejó su extenuante tarea de abrir la maldita puerta trabada, sorprendido ante la acusación y miró de regreso a dónde se encontraban ambos hombres. El rostro de Vincent estaba deformado por múltiples emociones, la más aparente era el deseo de estrangular al joven Ex SOLDIER, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y parecía indudablemente arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir. Los labios de Vincent estaban retraídos lo que permitía ver como sus caninos se habían convertido en largos colmillos como los que tenía al convertirse en Caos. Sus ojos brillaban con un nada saldable fulgor rojo y tanto como su cabello y su capa desagarrada se agitaban con insistencia, formando una especie de bruma.

-Está bien- respondió Vincent al fin, apagando sus símbolos de ira y respirando profundamente.

-No puedo obligarte a que tengas una relación si no quieres. Solo trataba… de hacerte ver que no vale la pena que… vivas una penitencia, por una culpa auto impuesta… por una deuda que en realidad no existe. Eso solo que no quiero que cometas la misma idiotez que yo-

-Lamento haber dicho eso. Pero te aseguro que no siento nada por ella- respondió Cloud bajando la mirada.

-No claro que no. Es por eso que ya ni la puedes mirar a los ojos porque te bailan mariposas en el estómago-

-Vincent yo estoy enamorado de Tifa- se excusó nuevamente Cloud.

-¡Hajajajaja!... Cloud… tú no amas a Tifa. Nunca los has hecho y nunca lo vas a hacer, porque aunque seas capaz de verla como una mujer, esa mujer es para ti sino la hermana que nunca tuviste y a la fecha deberías saber que eso no va a cambiar nunca. Y no tienes porque martirizarte por ello. Tifa siempre ha sido muy fuerte y madura. Y si no enloqueció cuando estuviste con Aeris, no lo hará ahora -

-¿Te crees que me conoces muy bien no es verdad?-

-No… es solo que recuerdo perfectamente las pláticas de grupo para evitar el trauma "Post- guerra" que solíamos tener- respondió sarcástico.

-Te digo que a quien quiero es a Tifa-

-Síguetelo repitiendo hasta que tú mismo te lo creas- dijo burlón.

-Contigo no se puede. Y aunque lo que dices fuera cierto KOS-MOS, ¡NO ES HUMANA!-

-¡Si que lo es!- respondió Vincent.

_¡¡ABRETE PUERTA DEL DEMONIO!!_ Imploraba Sora que seguía en su afán de salir del comedor. De pronto se le iluminó la mente. _La puerta que lleva a la cocina. _Dicho y hecho se arrastro hasta la otra salida del comedor que daba a la cocina… se abrió en un instante. Salió disparado y siguió por el pasillo. Primero porque todos los temas de aquella plática, claramente no eran de su incumbencia y segundo porque no quería estar allí si a aquellos hombres se les ocurría empezar a pelear entre sí.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido. La niña brillosa esa dijo que era mucho más que una simple robot, pero solo eso. ¿A qué viene eso de que es humana? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Déjame ver… ¡Porque sumado a mis habilidades de deducción y perspicacia; tengo dentro de mí viviendo a un Licántropo súper desarrollado, un Frankenstein híper musculoso, un Zombi asesino maniático y un Demonio con muy mal sentido del humor que absorben la "Fuerza viviente" de todo lo que les rodea, lo que me permite ser virtualmente inmortal, ya que no he envejecido en 30 años. Los cuales además de zarandearme la conciencia todo el tiempo, llevan todo el rato diciéndome que dentro de ese cuerpo de metal hay un alma humana!… se me fue el aire-

Vincent respiraba agitadamente mientras Cloud trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía sentido quizás. KOS-MOS no era un ser ordinario de ningún tipo. Todavía no se olvidaba se su trance en la isla y la forma en que brillaba como una estrella mientras de su espalda salían un manojo de alas blancas. ¿Pero que en ese cuerpo se albergara el alma de un ser humano?

-Bueno… ¿y luego qué?- cuestionó Cloud que no sabía ni que decir.

-¿¡Eres idiota o te haces?! ¡Está enamorada de ti y lo sabes! Fue por eso que te llamó cuando pasamos por la isla, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hiso. Y ella a ti te gusta, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Así que a lo que voy es que si tanta fe tienes en que te convertirás en un Dios una vez que le arrebates la Black Materia a Sphiroth de sus dedos helados y muertos, quizás también podrás convertirla a ella en una humana de verdad ¿Qué tu mamá no te leyó "Pinocho" cuando eras niño? Y si ese es el caso no deberías tener tanto miedo de acercártele. Si solo buscas su amistad, está bien. Al menos para ella será mejor que nada. Pero no la apartes de tí como si fuera algún fenómeno-

-Lo… es una… me largo de aquí- dijo Cloud dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿No vas a terminar de cenar?-

-Perdí el apetito- respondió saliendo del comedor, por la puerta que Sora no habái podido abrir.

* * *

En otra parte de la nave, en la planta superior, Sora caminaba cabizbajo. ¿De dónde había salido esa discusión? No había visto a dos personas pelearse por cuestiones de "Amor" en su larga vida. Lo más cercano a ello eran sus recuerdo de él y Ruki discutiendo cuando niños en que reñían por quien se casaría con Kairi cuando crecieran y cosas por el estilo. Pero eran jueguitos de niños. Tenía siglos de no discutir por cosas así con su amigo, salvo por algunas peleas en Hollow Bastion cuando este trabajó para Maléfica, pero eso era punto y aparte.

No tenía sueño, era todavía algo temprano y además se había levantado tarde ese día. Caminaba sin rumbo por la gigantesca nave con la que todavía no terminaba de familiarizarse por completo. Llegó así al fin al hangar en donde se encontraban el Dinha y los contenedores de supresión de las armas de KOS-MOS. El lugar albergaba otros tres anclajes como los que sostenían al Dinha. Según KOS-MOS se utilizaban para el resto de las unidades E.S. que usaban el resto de la antigua tripulación. Nadie bajaba allí a excepción de Cloud para sacar su Fenrir, cuando aterrizaban en un planeta o entretenerse un poco dándole limpieza o mantenimiento. Se podía decir que toda el área había sido asignada para el libre uso de KOS-MOS y sus cosas. A Sora le molestaba no saber todavía que era eso que la muchacha le hacía sentir en determinadas ocasiones. Pero aún quería saber más sobre ella, aparte de solo eso. Quien era, de sus gustos, de su forma de ser. No simplemente conocerla en su papel de ama de casa. Incluso desde que vio como le pateó el trasero a todos los gorons, le emocionaba saber realmente de que era capaz en el campo de batalla.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una melodía leve proveniente de un piano. Al acercarse pudo notar que también se escachaba una voz que cantaba al compás de la música. Sin duda era la vos de KOS-MOS. Bajó las escaleras y al mirar al fono del hangar encontró a KOS-MOS de espalda tocando un encantador piano de cola, color negro que seguramente habría estado guardado en alguna de las cajas metálicas que se apilaban en aquel lugar. Se acercó silenciosamente para que no lo fuera a notar, pues no deseaba interrumpir su interpretación. Así que afinó su oído para distinguir mejor la letra de la canción.

"I've come through  
some betrayal, some old pains,  
Some addiction to the love  
and some good-bye

Like you did  
like my mother, father did,  
I will cry a little while  
and wait for tomorrow

There's no way to be free from the loneliness  
it took so long for me to notice.  
But now I am on my way to find my light  
maybe this day….  
maybe tomorrow…." **[2]**

Tanto la letra como la música eran bastante suaves y melancólicas. Pero a Sora no le importaba. Aquella suave melodía en conjunto a la divina voz que la acompañaba lo llenaba de paz y regocijo. Se quedó parado detrás de la chica que parecía tan sumida en su interpretación que no lo notó sino hasta concluir con la pieza y sorprenderse al escuchar los estridentes aplausos del joven.

-¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Otra, otra!- decía enérgico.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y le hizo una reverencia, junto con la falda de su vestido.

-Que bien tocas y cantas todavía mejor. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?-

-No creí que fuera necesario- respondió ella.

-De que hablas, si eso fue hermoso. ¿Aprendiste tu sola?-

-Sí. Tenía algo de tiempo libre de vez en cuando así que me dediqué a aprender algunas cosillas en el campo de las artes-

-¿Sabes tocar algún otro instrumento?-

-Pues… aparte del piano, sé tocar el violín, violoncelo, flauta, oboe, arpa, guitarra eléctrica o acústica, trompeta, saxofón, flauta, clarinete, banjo, ukelele, maracas, balalaicas y guitarra flamenca-

-Vaya… no conozco ni la mitad, jajaja. ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-Pues para complementar mis cualidades de interpretar música también aprendí a bailar. Sé bailar salsa, merengue, samba, rumba, tango, cumbia, jazz, vals, flamenco, tango, disco y mariachi. ¿Y tú sabes bailar?-

-¡Jajaja! Yo ni sabía que existían géneros de baile. De bailar sé muy poco-

-Es una lástima. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?-

-Muy sabrosa como siempre. Nos has llegado como caída del cielo-

Sora se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la cabeza tras escuchar la propuesta. Si no sabía bailar no era porque no le gustara, sino porque le daba pena y más aún en la presente condición, o mejor dicho con quien sería su acompañante. O mejor dicho, su instructora.

-Mejor no. Otro día-

-… Está bien- respondió ella con un semblante que había cambiado a tristeza, rápidamente.

-Lo siento. No quería ofenderte-

-No te preocupes- dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Desde la cena. Es obvio que algo te está preocupando-

-Quizás. Pero que importa. Para alguien como yo es difícil decir si lo que siento es realmente un sentimiento o estimulación causada por una señal en código vinario a mi procesador- dijo como insultándose a sí misma.

-¡No digas eso!- le reprendió Sora cerrando sus puños.

-Esa mirada no se puede fingir. No tengas una idea tan mala de ti misma. No hace falta tener un corazón para tener sentimientos. En mis viajes e conocido gente que no los tenía y sin embargo lograron sobrepasar esa limitación para encontrar sus sentimientos y crear lazos. Conocí a un sujeto llamado Alucard. Un vampiro que se reveló en contra de su propio padre por el bien de las personas de su tierra, por la memoria de su difunta madre y por nosotros quienes nos convertimos en sus amigos. Otro ejemplo es Axel era un Nobody que pese a carecer de corazón siquiera traspasó esas limitaciones y formó una amistas al punto de Hermandad con otro nobody, por quien dio la vida con tal de ayudar. Y finalmente mi buen amigo Tron. Él ni siquiera tiene cuerpo físico, pues es un programa de computadora. Al principio parecía muy distante, pero al estar con nosotros se mostró cada vez más emotivo y hasta afirmó haber aprendido el significado de la amistad gracias a nosotros. Si ellos pudieron tu también. Y en todo caso nunca debes perder la fe en ti misma-

Sora había pronunciado su discurso con tanta seguridad y pasión que hizo a KOS-MOS enternecer. No sabía aún si sería capaz hacer que el hombre por el que ahora se agitaba todo su ser, se enamorara de ella. Pero sin duda ella estaba enamorada de él a él y adoraba su nueva vida. Su nueva familia. Y aunque le preocupaban las palabras de Nephilim, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuese que intentara arrebatarle su nueva vida.

-Gracias Sora- le dijo junto a una cálida sonrisa.

-De anda- respondió el con el mismo gesto.

-Dejando eso… ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a tocar el piano? Me ha gustado mucho como se escucha-

-Claro. Empecemos ya mismo- dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse en el banco.

El sueño de Sora fue ligero esa noche. Se sentía muy contento aprendiendo a tocar el mágico instrumento y las atenciones y cariño de su instructora hacían de la experiencia un goce aún mayor. No sabía porque ella le hacía sentir así. Era un sentimiento parecido al de estar con Kairi, pero distinto en muchas formas. _Probablemente un don natural de las mujeres_. Pensó sin saber cual acertado estaba en su suposición. _¿Cómo podía Cloud privarse de semejante dicha? _Fue otra duda que pasó por la mente del muchacho mientras veía los hábiles de dos de la muchacha a su lado, recorrer las escalas de las notas musicales.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí en un planeta distante, un muchacho con cabello lacio que le llega hasta la espalda, corre de ida y vuelta por la playa que ocupa un hotel a orillas del mar. Desde unas escaleras que terminan sobre la arena lo observa una querida amiga suya, con cabellos rojizos y lacios que cubren sus orejas. Tiene un cronómetro en la mano.

-Llevas allí 20 min. Riku. Tómate un descanso o te vas a deshidratar- grita la jovencita.

-Déjame en paz Kairi- responde el muchacho a quien lleva una molesta piedrita en el zapato y no literalmente hablando.

Kairi suspira frustrada por la actitud de su compañero. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien lo corrija. Ni el mismo Sora.

-Sé que te duele haber perdido contra él, pero… después de todo nos salvó la vida. De no haber sido porque pasaba por allí nos habríamos quedado flotando a la deriva en el espacio hasta quien sabe cuando gracias a que alguien olvidó cambiarle el aceite a la Gumi Ship-

Riku paró lo más en seco que la arena bajo sus pies descalzos le permitió.

-Tenías que mencionarlo- le dijo con una mirada acusadora.

-Ya sé, ya sé. No me molesta que me haya vencido, sino como lo hico. 5 golpes y ¡BOOM! Ni lo vi venir. Y luego su sonrisa… esa condenada sonrisa. Como si hubiera sido un chiste-

Riku se estrujaba su plateada cabellera, con el recuerdo. Kairi simplemente suspira compadeciéndose de la desgracia de su amigo. Increíble que sea mayor que ella.

-¿No deberíamos estar buscando a Sora?-

-Sora puede esperar. Además desde que la Gumi Ship descansa en el depósito de chatarra, no podemos movernos a no ser "Nuestro salvador" quiera-

-Tú sigue corriendo todo lo que quieras. Me voy de regreso a la habitación-

Kairi atraviesa el jardín del lujoso hotel y toma uno de los elevadores para llegar al último piso. Entra con su tarjeta de acceso y se percata de que la suite está vacía. No le preocupa. Luego de ver como aquel hombre derrotó a Ruki en un segundo está consciente de que puede cuidarse por sí misma. Pero no puede evitar sentir, cierta atención al hecho de que no a regresado. Después de todo les consiguió alojamiento en aquella lujosa suite, en un elegante y carísimo hotel a orillas del mar, sin mencionar que los rescató luego de que flotaban en una nave fuera de servicio hacia la nada.

-Sephiroth… ¿dónde se habrá metido?- se pregunta Kairi mientras se desploma sobre la cama de su habitación –Estúpido Sora, esto nos pasa por que te fuiste sin avisar-

A las afueras de la ciudad el ángel de una sola ala, contempla la agitada Metrópolis desde lo alto de una montaña. No está solo. Cerca de él otros 3 individuos le acompañan, aunque tienen motivos más apocalípticos en mente que ver el panorama.

Uno de ellos, tiene puntiagudas orejas y nariz larga que hace juego. Su cabello hasta la espalda, color azul celeste se agita con el viento al igual que su capa roja. Luce unas botas de piel café, un pantalón morado y una camisa azul con un chaleco café. Su piel grisácea y sus ojos rojos terminan por dar a entender que el tampoco es humano. Otro de los presentes es un ser parecido a un canguro, pero de color blanco. En vez de orejas tiene dos protuberancias parecidas a cuernos que se extienden hacia detrás de su cabeza. Su cola es larga y gruesa color morado claro, cuya coloración se prolonga por entre las piernas del individuo y hasta su estómago, formando la ilusión de la dichosa "bolsa" de los canguros. El último y más sonriente de los presentes lleva un traje ajustado de cuero, de una sola pieza color negro, salvo sus mangas blancas que sirven igualmente como guantes y el cuello de tortuga. Su color de piel es normal, no así el de su cabello y ojos, los cuales son blancos y magentas, respectivamente. El atuendo incluye una capa blanca no muy larga con un corte que asemeja a plumas en la parte inferior.

-Qué bueno que hayan logrado venir- dice el de cabello azul.

-Ni lo menciones Magus. Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento- dice burlón en hombre de blanco.

-Tú siempre tan alegre Albedo- dice Sephiroth girándose hacia el centro del círculo que se ha formado por el resto de los presentes.

-¿Bueno y para que ha sido esta cita Magus? No creas que todos estamos tan desocupados como Albedo- dice el menos humano de los presentes.

-Deberías relajarte un poco Mewtwo. Tomarte unas vacaciones o algo. El que seamos muy diferentes a ti no es para que tengas esa cara cada que nos vemos- le señala Albedo.

-Si siempre tengo esta cara es porque con ella nací, imbécil-

-Calma los dos- advierte Magus –Hay asuntos que discutir. Es sobre un potencial nuevo miembro a nuestra organización-

-¿Y dónde se halla, que no ha venido?- cuestiona Albedo.

-El… mejor dicho ella, no sabe de nosotros todavía. Es un caso muy especial, ya que aunque posee un poder asombroso, su inestabilidad podría hacer de ella tanto una ventaja como una amenaza a nuestros planes-

-¿Y qué planeas que hagamos al respecto entonces Magus?- pregunta Sephiroth.

-Pensaba que podríamos designar a uno de nosotros para hacerle una invitación-

-Lo que significa que pretendes que uno de nosotros baya para que tú mismo no tengas que arriesgar tu trasero- corrigió Mewtow.

-Pensaba hacerlo yo mismo, pero no quería que pensaran que estoy actuando a sus espaldas- se defendió indiferente.

-Jajaja, ¡Si claro! Ni tú te la crees desgraciado- se burló Albedo.

-… Bueno ¿Algún voluntario entonces?-

Sephiroth miró a sus otros compañeros. Mewtwo le frunció el seño con desagrado. Claramente el sujeto era un misántropo hecho y derecho y tal parecía que el estar trabajando con humanos (o al menos en apariencia) no le haría cambiar de opinión. Mientras Albedo le dedicó una sonrisa retorica y maliciosa. Lo que más le enfermaba de ese sujeto no era que estuviera completamente loco. Sino que no se tomaba la más mínima molestia de ocultarlo. Sephiroth no pudo sino dar un largo suspiro en su resignación.

-Pues en vista de que tú no quieres hacerlo y que sería muy inmoral de mi parte dejar una dama en manos de un inestable desquiciado o de un misántropo… tendré que ser yo- dijo.

-Bien… si no hay más yo me largo- aceptó Mewtwo no prestando atención al hecho de que lo acababan de insultar.

-Puedes irte- declaró Magus.

Dicho y hecho el extraño y pálido ser se rodeó de un aura azul y se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

-Trata de que no te maten Sephiroth. Sería una lástima que perdiéramos uno de los actores, antes de que se abra el telón- dijo sarcásticamente Albedo , en una de sus características metáforas. Tras lo cual se envolvió en un resplandor magenta, aunque ligeramente más rojizo que el de sus ojos y se desintegró.

-No me agrada ese tipo. Y no confío en el marsupial-

-Y no te culpo, pero su poder será de ayuda cuando llegue el momento de culminar nuestro objetivo-

-Destruir al Padre y la Madre Dios- murmuró Sephiroth, en un tono dramático –Al principio pensé que estabas loco y realmente no tengo demasiada fe en este plan tuyo, pero vale la pena intentarlo-

-Si tenemos éxito una nueva era libre de un supremo que nos rija comenzará y los mundos y su gente se levantarán para abrazar un futuro en el que sus corazones no pendan de un hilo de un mezquino Todo poderoso ser-

-Hay dos muchachos que esperan mi regreso, así que si no te molesta… quisiera que me dieras los detalles de dónde y cómo encuentro a la chica-

-La encontrarás en un plantea cercano a este. Serás capaz de sentir su poder justo como sientes el mío o el de los demás. Ha estado usando sus poderes para viajar de mundo en mundo buscando una cura para su inusual predicamento. Verás… aunque visualmente es humana, en realidad solo la mitad de ella lo es. La otra mitad de su ser alberga una bestia con asombrosos poderes que le permite utilizar magia total y libremente, a diferencia de ti o de mi que usamos una fuente alterna a nosotros mismos. El problema es que esta faceta suya a veces se sale de control y toma posesión de ella, convirtiéndola en una máquina de destrucción fuera de control-

-Debiste decir eso cuando estaban todos. A Albedo le habría fascinado ir a conocerla- dijo Sephiroth sarcástico.

-¿Quieres declinar tu ofrecimiento entonces?-

-… No. Será hora de que el caza nova regrese a la acción- dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-Jaja… no hubiera esperado un chiste así en ti- fue la respuesta de Magus.

-Ni yo que tú lo entendieras-

-Dejaré a tu criterio lo demás. Solo ten cuidado de no lastimarla… o de que ella te mate por accidente. Y deberías considerar deshacerte de los muchachos que te acompañan-

-Ellos están ahora bajo mi protección. Además uno de ellos es muy interesante y más aún que esté conectado nada menos que con Sora-

-A sí. El Keyblade Master. Que a su vez está protegido por tu colega que guarda la otra materia… Debe ser el destino-

-Quizás. Pero esta noche no deseo discutir sobre el Vals interminable de la luz y la oscuridad. Al parecer vienen de un mundo con un desarrollo tecnológico inferior a este y le prometí a la niña que los llevaría de paseo y estoy retrasado-

Se disponía a retirarse cuando giró la mirada por sobre el hombro.

-Por cierto ¿conoces el nombre de la muchacha?-

-Su nombre me parece que es… Terra-

-Terra… ¿Es bonita?-

-Hoo… es preciosa- respondió pícaro.

Sephiroth le regresó la sonrisa y se alejó del lugar en un haz de luz. Momentos después el hechicero hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**[1] **Yeshua en hebreo יֵשׁוּעַ según los eruditos y grupos religiosos es el nombre hebreo o arameo de Jesús de Nazareth, es extensamente usado por el Mesianismo judío y los Hebreos-Cristianos entre ellos los Hebreos Católicos que desean usar este nombre considerado la pronunciación original en el idioma Hebreo. La pronunciación y escritura se mantiene en debate entre los estudiosos y religiosos del tema.

**[2] **Fragmento de la canción "Maybe Tomorrow" escrita por Yuki Kajiura e interpretada por Emily Curtis. Tema del Ending de Xenosaga III. Voy a ser muy sincero con ustedes chicos: Yo lloro, cada que escucho esta canción.

_¿Será posible que Cloud obtenga un romance antes que Sora a pesar de ser Coestelar y Protagonista?, ¿KOS-MOS será alguna vez humana o tendrá el valor al menos de confesarle a Cloud lo que siente?, ¿Cómo fue que Riku y Kairi acabaron metidos al lado de Sephiroth y en que apocalíptica conspiración se ha metido el ángel? ¿Quién es Terra?, ¿¿Alguien más notó que casi no hubo comedia en este capítulo??_

_¿¿¿Por qué hago estas preguntas???_

Muy bien. Para esta ocasión como habrán notado decidí que era hora de darle un argumento de tras fondo, que se desarrollara por delante y por detrás de las aventuras independientes que se viven en cada mundo que los personajes visitan. Así mismo me tomé la libertad de crear un Side Plot para Sephiroth, Riku y Kairi, el cual estaré desarrollando entre cap., guiando ambos hacia la confrontación final. Solo espero no hacer de esto un desmadre y al rato ya ni saber dónde quedó la bolita de la continuidad… como el loco ese del Doujinshi de las PPG, que ahora la historia ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

**Dragonazul**: Bien linda, lejos de agobiarme con tanto reviews, me reviviste el tema. Qué alegría saber que alguien disfruta tanto de mi trabajo. Por cierto… Haste un favor y no juegos Zelda nunca. Lamento decepcionarte respecto a lo del Yaoi, pero como tu comprenderás de esos ya reboza esta pagina, de los cuales (además de ser bastante, incoherentes, vacíos y estúpdios) de no ser porque los personajes se llaman Sora y Riku... o Axel y Roxas, tendría tanto en común con KH, como Tatsunoko tiene en común con Capcon. Ensima soy un puritano y te aseguro por ello que no encotnrarás ni Yuri en este fic.

**Tsuki-lulu: **Colega, déjame decirte que la canción que Cloud menciona en el cap. 2 es parte de una canción de Mago de Oz, llamada "No queda sino batirnos", escrita por Txus. La canción en efecto me gusta tanto que hice un AMV con ella y FF VII. Dejo aquí el link.

http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=GCajj3FbM1U

Los espero en la próxima, a no ser que se me olvide o me muera.


	11. Demonios internos

**Cap. 11**

**Demonios Internos  
**

**Hace una semana…**

_En los inicios de la existencia de la humanidad, esta habitaba una tierra maravillosa al lado del mismísimo Dios, quien les otorgaba todas las bendiciones que estos pudiesen desear. Las enfermedades no existían e incluso los desastres naturales y demás calumnias de la madre Naturaleza, como la sed o el hambre eran completamente desconocidas. Todos eran felices viviendo en ese bello paraíso, en donde la única regla era la de no probar el "Fruto Prohibido del Conocimiento". Pero entonces un grupo de rebeldes un día desafiaron esa regla. Treparon al árbol del fruto prohibido y comieron de él. Al darse cuenta de esta terrible traición, Dios enfureció y los exilió del Paraíso. No solo a ellos, sino a toda la humanidad y los echó a un mundo parecido al que habían conocido antes, pero esta vez ellos tendrían que trabajar la tierra para obtener sus frutos, deberían cuidar el agua para beber y cazar y enfrentarse a los demás animales de la creación para poder sobrevivir y tener que comer. Una tierra con la promesa de un nuevo comienzo conocido como Jerusalén. _

_Pero la humanidad no estaba contenta con su nuevo hogar. No todos al menos. Se habían vuelto muy inteligentes y usaron ese conocimiento para trazar un plan con el cual regresar al paraíso del que fueron echados. Y levantaron una torre para subir de la tierra al cielo a la que llamaron: La Torre de Babel. Pero mientras la construían, su deseo de pedir perdón se convirtió en un sentimiento de odio, recelo y venganza. Y así pensando… usaron su conocimiento para crear armas, maquinaria de guerra y dominar la magia y otras artes que les brindaran poderes más allá de sus sueños. Hasta que les segó la ambición de llegar a lo alto y retar a su Dios. Y… lo consiguieron. _

_Retaron al creador. Como un príncipe traído al mundo para derrocar al Rey. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del paraíso Dios envió su ángel de mayor confianza a liderar la lucha: Lucifer. El más hermoso de todos los ángeles. Pero lejos de repeler el ataque y apaciguar a los humanos, Lucifer se vertió en una carnicería y se embriagó de la sangre de los mortales, todo ello al nombre de Dios. No conforme con sus atrocidades, Lucifer guió a los humanos y a su legión de ángeles en contra de Dios y sus seguidores. Desde luego, no fueron capaces de vencer. Como castigo por su corrupción y traición Dios le quitó a Lucifer sus alas y lo envió al reino inferior. Allí sería dónde estaría encerrado el resto de la eternidad; además de que le quitó su nombre y desde entonces sería conocido como: Satán. _

_Pero Dios no salió ileso de aquel caótico encuentro, sino que fue gravemente herido. Y pese al daño que habían sufrido los humanos seguían en su plan de derrocar a Dios y tomar el paraíso como propio. Dios contaba con poder suficiente como para destruir a todos los humanos, pero los amaba demasiado como para hacerles eso. Así que dispersó a la humanidad a mundos distantes por el cosmos, para que al estar divididos su poder fuese menor. Y finalmente herido y traicionado utilizó el poder que le quedaba para sellar las puertas de su paraíso eternamente, protegiéndolo con un hechizo que solo dejaría pasar a sus ángeles y a los corazones de aquellos humanos que probaran ser dignos. Y en su última voluntad diseminó su conciencia, su mente y su alma a través del cosmos, para estar en todo momento y en todo lugar cuidando de sus amados hijos e hijas. Dotando a cada mundo de un corazón, que no sería otra cosa que una parte de sí mismo, quedando el corazón propio resguardado en el santuario más profundo de su paraíso. _

-La lección de historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que te he preguntado. Además no tiene ningún sentido. Esas historias se crearon para inspirar a las personas y darles algo en que creer y por lo que vivir. Pero la mayoría no existen en realidad.- responde Sephiroth.

_¿Realmente crees eso? Piensa un momento: ¿Cómo es posible que existan humanos en tantos planetas de este gigantesco universo? ¿Cómo es posible que en todos ellos invariablemente escuches el concepto de un ser todo poderoso al que le rinden tributos, llamándolo cada quien por un nombre como Rá, Alá, Jehová, Odín, Zeus, U-DO y otros nombres? ¿Por qué siempre las religiones hablan de un reino maravilloso al que llaman por nombres como: Edén, Paraíso, Tierra Prometida, Olimpo, Valhala y otros parecido; y su opuesto conocido como Infierno, Averno, Reino de los muertos, Hades, Purgatorio, La Morgue? ¿Por qué no importa donde vayas siempre encuentras alguna clase de referencia específica a Jesús, Dios, el judaísmo, cristiandad o catolicismo? Si… Es porque TODA la humanidad alguna vez estuvo reunida en un solo mundo, bajo el cuidado de un mismo Dios. _

-Y entonces… ¿Pretendes que tu pequeño grupo logre lo que la humanidad misma no pudo en la cuna de la creación? ¿Estás diciéndome que tú y tus colegas pretenden desafiar a… Dios?-

_No lo desafiaremos. ¡Lo domaremos! Como todos los pueblos oprimidos de la historia de la humanidad, nos levantaremos contra el dictado. El dictador Supremo y terminaremos con su débil reino. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es abrir las puertas de la tierra en dónde se encuentra su corazón: ¡Kingdom Hearts! Y destruirlo, entonces y solo entonces la humanidad podrá caminar libres de las riendas de su penoso creador y nosotros sus ejecutores, guiaremos a aquellos que lo deseen a una nueva era en que la humanidad ya no será de humanos, sino de una nueva raza de seres bañados en el poder de la creación hacia un futuro grande y glorioso, en que alcanzaremos un nivel de existencia superior. ¡We shall be like God!_

-Finalmente… ¿Dame una razón para ayudarte?-

_Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de colaborar en un proyecto que trascenderá los anales de la historia de todos los mundos de esta dimensión. De ser el que levante su espada por el bien de los que no pueden y darles la libertad absoluta con la que siempre han soñado vivir. De concederle a los seres vivos de todo el cosmos una vida en que no deban adorar ni temer de un Dios, que no tiene nada que ofrecerles. Pero lo más importante, para ti al menos: de obtener el poder que necesitas… para restaurar y recuperar tu mundo perdido y todo lo que amabas en el._

_-_Dime… cuál es tu nombre. Y quien te contó esa historia-

_Mi nombre no tiene importancia ahora ¿O sí? Por ahora solo concomerás los nombres del resto de mis colaboradores. Tus nuevos aliados. En cuanto al relato, lo escuche de un hombre llamado: Ansem el Sabio._

_-_Está bien… "Hombre de la voz". Te escucho-

* * *

**En la actualidad a bordo del Elsa**

Luego de barios días de "Perdidos en el espacio" nuestros héroes finalmente encontraron un rastro de energía oscura que seguir. Pero esta era diferente. Se sentía más… Maligna. No había otro modo de decirlo. Podía sentirse la agonía de los corazones atrapados en ella. A toda potencia dirigieron el Elsa en dirección al planeta del que la energía surgía. La sociedad del planeta presentaba un desarrollo tecnológico ni medieval ni moderno, sino algo relativamente del presente. Uno diría… de la época de los ochenta o noventas. Recorrieron la superficie del globo hasta dar con la ciudad donde se asentaba la energía oscura. La visión no era nada alentadora. Una ciudad que no demostraba la mínima señal de vida y en cuyo centro había surgido una torre cilíndrica de una arquitectura nada alentadora, de la cual parecía provenir la energía oscura.

Decidieron que sería poco prudente aterrizar la nave, así que los muchachos se dispusieron a saltar a tierra, dejando a KOS-MOS el mando de la nave y mantenerse volando en las cercanías de la ciudad en caso de que un imprevisto ocurriese. Apenas tocaron tierra un desagradable comité de bienvenida se presentó frente a nuestros héroes. Una legión de demonios barios, algunos con forma idéntica a un Grim Reaper, otros como una especie de Yaguas súper desarrollados y esqueléticos y otros como zombis nauseabundos. Sin prestar demasiada atención a las formas Sora y el resto siguió la regla de oro sobre trato con criaturas no humanas "Si quiere liquidarte, es una amenaza".

-Realmente me gustaría visitar un mundo en el que simplemente no hubiera "cosas" con unas ganas desenfrenadas de matarnos- declaró Sora antes de partir de nuevo en dirección a la torre.

Cloud sacó su celular.

-KOS-MOS… cambio de planes, mantén la nave algo más alejada de lo planeada y activa los escudos. Y mantente alerta, este mundo tiene un desagradable problema de plagas-

-Entendido- respondió la chica, tras lo cual Cloud cortó la comunicación, listo para batirse en duelo junto a sus compañeros.

Abriéndose camino entre las multitudes del comité de bienvenida. El trío llego a la base de la Torre, la cual se dispusieron a rodear en busca de una entrada. Para su desgracia la única entrada visible era custodiada por un gigantesco perro de 3 cabezas, que extrañamente estaba cubierto por una armadura de hielo, la cual igualmente cubría todos los muros de la enorme sala en forma de cúpula en que el animal se encontraba. **[1]**

-Vamos por el- declaró Vicent.

-Si algo aprendí en el Coliseo, es que no debes molestar a los perros guardianes, en especial si tienen tres cabezas- dijo Cloud, en un tono de inconformidad con la declaración de su amigo.

-Vamos Cloud no exageres- dijo Sora.

-Eso dices tú, porque a ti no te estamparon contra el piso-

-Oigan miren eso-

Los muchachos observan como otro guerrero se acerca en dirección al gigantesco perro guardián. Es un hombre joven de unos veintitantos años o menos. Lleva un par de botas de montaña negras y guantes del mismo color. Pantalones cafés y una gabardina de cuero roja sin camisa. Lo único destacablemente anormal en el, aparte de su notoria despreocupación por encarar al monstruo, son su espada de tamaño considerable y empuñadura en forma de esqueleto humano y su cabellera corta color puramente blanco. Se acerca a pasos flojos al animal que se levanta de golpe y para sorpresa de todos, lejos de ladrar o rugir, le habla amenazante en un perfecto español.

-¡Largo de aquí mortal! ¡Este lugar no admite criaturas como tú! ¡Un ser carente de poder no tiene derecho a pisar esta tierra!- rugió escuchándose las 3 voces que emergen de cada hocico.

-Wow nunca vi un cachorro hablar antes. ¿Te digo algo? En un show de perros sin duda te llevas el primer lugar- dijo el joven a quien no parecía alarmarle lo más mínimo el inmenso perro tricéfalo.

-¡¿Tú, un simple humano te estás burlando de mí?- gritó el animal escupiendo un rayo de hielo, que el joven esquivó de un salto de poco más de tres metros.

-Calma Fido. ¿Qué te parece si te saco a pasear? Anda chico, ¡Ven vamos!- dijo descarada y burlonamente al la bestia encadenada, mientras daba algunos aplausos, como cuando llamas a tu mascota.

-Debemos ayudarlo- advirtió Sora tratando de salir campo de batalla, pero Vincent lo detuvo.

-Espera, veamos que puede hacer- dijo serenamente. Sora intentó protestar un poco, pero después de todo no era normal que una persona reaccionara de esa forma al estar frente a un perro gigante de tres cabezas, con poderes de hielo, a no ser que la persona estuviera muy segura de sí misma o que estuviera completamente loca.

Efectivamente, resultó ser lo primero. Demostrando fuerza, agilidad y otras fortalezas sobre humanas, además de unas sospechosas armas de dudoso calibre alas que nunca en toda la pelea se les cambiaron los cargadores de balas, el joven cortó dos de las tres cabezas del perro guardián. El animal retrocedió y con la cabeza que le quedaba interrogó al joven sobre si era humano o no a lo que este respondió en su ya característico tono, presuntuoso y burlesco, que el mismo no tenía idea. Esta vez sin embargo no siendo perturbado por su arrogancia la bestia dijo conceder al joven derecho a pasar al haber probado su fuerza y le ofreció "Tomar su alma". Con lo cual tras un haz de luz azul se convirtió en una especie de chacos de tres varas azules, con púas en los extremos.

Sora y el resto decidió salir de su escondite e ir al encuentro del joven, al menos a ver si lograban sacar algo de información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. Para su sorpresa el muchacho lejos de alarmarse al verlos los saludó efusivamente.

-¡Hey que onda! ¿Vinieron a la pachanga también?- dijo levantando su mano para saludarlos.

-¿Pachanga?-

-Simón. La organiza mi hermano. Uno de sus secuaces me llevó la noticia a mi oficina. No quería venir, pero me hicieron una invitación que no pude rechazar-

-¿Y eso fue?- preguntó Vincent.

-Una horda de demonios apestosos que demolieron mi tienda… todavía ni le ponía nombre, cabrones. Cuando vea a Virgil lo voy a matar-

-Entonces tu hermano se llama Virgil. ¿Y tu nombre cual es?- preguntó Cloud.

-Dante. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Se apuntan?-

-¡Claro! Mi nombre es Sora-

-Vincetn-

- Cloud… disculpa, Dante. ¿Cómo era el sujeto que te llevó el mensaje?- interrogó de nuevo Cloud, atendiendo la posibilidad de que Sephiroth estuviera involucrado en los eventos de ese lugar.

-Un sujeto vestido con un traje negro, de piel morena que urgentemente debería usar aceite de Rosa mosqueta o algo así, porque tiene una espantosa cicatriz en su geta ¿Les suena familiar?-

-No…- respondió Cloud.

-¿Es posible que haya más personas involucradas en esto?- preguntó Vincent.

-Pues… Vergil nunca fue bueno con sus relaciones públicas. Y juzgando al cabrón que me fue a visitar diría que no ha mejorado, pero puede que necesitara la ayuda de más de un cómplice para levantar esta cosa. ¿Bueno se apuntan o no? Que se hace tarde y no me quiero perder la fiesta-

-Pues vamos entonces- sentenció Cloud.

Tan pronto como cruzaron el enorme portón las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y del techo salieron picos, dejándose caer sobre las cabezas de todos.

-¡Corran!- gritó Sora aterrado.

Lograron llegar justo a tiempo al final del pasillo, que se selló por una un par de puertas que salieron de los muros, sellando el camino de regreso. La habitación a la que habían llegado era una enorme y alta cámara con un par de escaleras en espiral a ambos lados y una enorme escultura de ángeles cadavéricos, bastante góticos y escalofriantes en el centro. Sora y Cloud suspiraron profundamente ante la visión.

-Este va a ser uno de esos días…- advirtió Sora.

-¿Qué tranza? ¿Por qué las caras largas amigos?- preguntó Dante, que no parecía incomodado en la presente situación.

Los muchachos se vieron los unos a los otros con miradas asqueadas, recordando experiencias anteriores.

-No quieres saberlo- respondió Vincent.

* * *

En otro rincón de la galaxia, Sephiroth y sus nuevos compañeros de viaje Kairi y Riku salían montados en unos caballos recién comprados de una ciudad de un mundo distante, ambientado nuevamente en un contexto medieval. Se las había arreglado para convencer a los muchachos de su buena voluntad y que los ayudaría a buscar a Sora, al mismo tiempo que ellos lo ayudaban a él a encontrar a "Alguien". Definitivamente en era en ese mundo que podía sentir la inmensa fuerza mágica de la que Magus le había hablado, aunque podía percibir otras dos fuentes que se interponían. Sin embargo no les prestaba mucha atención. Tenía un objetivo en mente y dos muchachos a su cuidado, por lo que no era necesario meterse en más problemas de los requeridos.

-¿Por qué no nos dices a quien estamos buscando Sephiroth?- preguntó Kairi que cabalgaba en el mismo corcel que Ruki, detrás del ángel.

-Ya les dije que no se preocupen. Yo la reconoceré, ustedes preocúpense por ver si su amigo anda por allí- respondió indiferente.

-¡Ho miren allí está la chica que buscas!- gritó Riku señalando el horizonte.

Kairi volteo a ver lo que Riku señalaba, no así Sephiroth que supo se trataba de una broma.

-Esa será mi reacción cuando encontremos a tu novia- dijo burlón.

-Riku, no hagas esas bromas- le reprendió Kairi.

Sephiroth dibujó una pequeña sonrisa sin que los muchachos tras él lo notaran. Al menos el sentido del humor del muchacho estaba mejorando. Esa noche como las últimas. Riku había convencido a Sephiroth que entrenaran un poco. Desde luego el único que sacaba provecho del dichoso entrenamiento era el joven, pues que podría aprender de él, un maestro de la guerra tan veterano como el ángel.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy- declaró Sephiroth una vez que Riku, claramente ya no podía ni con su alma.

-¿Ya… te, ¡uf!… cansaste?- preguntó, ya saben quién.

-No… ya me dio hambre. Anda Kairi, veamos que se puede hacer con los conejos y los vegetales que conseguimos-

-... No me apetece comer conejos- respondió la niña algo acongojada.

-Tonterías. Su carne es muy sabrosa y muy nutritiva-

Ruki se quedó en el claro. Jalando aire y repasando las palabras de Sephiroht. Podía no reconocer ninguna de sus derrotas, el no ser rival para él, que estaba agradecido de que los salvara de irse a la deriva en el espacio; pero sin duda le reconocía ser un gran maestro en esgrima y sus derivados. Pero no confiaba en el. Naturalmente, igual que Sora, Riku era capaz de sentir las fuerzas oscuras que rodeaban al espadachín. Ello por supuesto no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, pero no era nadie para juzgarlo por ello, dado que el mismo se había vendido en cierta ocasión a las fuerzas de la oscuridad a cambio de nada.

Mientras repasaba la lección de esa noche una centella blanca y violeta se dejó caer sobre su cabeza. Apenas siendo capaz de esquivarla en su débil estado, Riku salió despedido por la explosión, volando por encima de los árboles, cayendo justo al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Ensayando un nuevo movimiento?- preguntó Sephiroth.

-¡Eso te pregunto yo! ¿¡Tratas de matarme o algo así?- gritó el muchacho molesto levantándose.

-¿Perdón? Yo he estado aquí todo el rato. Pregúntaselo a Kairi-

-¡¿Y supongo que hay otro loco con poderes mágicos por allí, en este aburrido mundo?-

Antes de que Kairi regañara a Riku por comportarse de ese modo, tanto ella como el espadachín a su lado, miraron un enorme oleaje tras Riku. Sephiroth se apresuró a tomar a Kairi en brazos y de un saltó llego hasta donde estaba Riku cubriendo a los tres con un escudo, salvándolos de ser arrastrados por las inmensas olas salidas de quien sabe dónde.

-¿¡De dónde salió ese maremoto?- gritó Kairi, una vez pasado el peligro.

-No es un maremoto. Es un hechizo de convocación de agua- corrigió Sehpiroth apareciendo su Masamune. –El responsable debe andar cerca. Kairi lleva Riku a un lugar seguro, yo me haré cargo-

-¿De qué está hablando? No me vengas con que la persona que estás buscando es la que está haciendo esto- cuestionó Riku.

-Espero que no, pero tengo que estar seguro-

-P-pero puede ser peligroso- habló Kairi.

-¡Que se vayan!-

No queriendo cuestionar la autoridad de la persona mayor, menos aún al ver una enrome bola de fuego volar en su contra los dos muchachos se retiraron entre los árboles. Sephiroth rechazó la bola de fuego con un golpe de su espada y voló hacia el lugar del que había provenido. Una fuerza mágica inundaba el lugar, pero no podía encontrar su fuente. De poco le sirvió buscarla con cuidado pues de un momento a otro, esta le saltó en su cara, literalmente. Usando su espada más como escudo que como arma, bloqueó las garras de la criatura que le había saltado encima. Alejándola de si con su arma, pudo al fin detallar el aspecto de su atacante. Piel color rosa pálido con tonalidades de violeta en las manos y pies. Una enrome cabellera con un caótico peinado hacia su espalda, con franjas violetas, rozadas y azules claros. Ojos magenta, con una leve sombra roja en los párpados. Garras amarillas. La figura de una mujer esbelta y delgada de proporciones finas. Y en resumen una ninfa del bosque hecha y derecha.

-Me preguntaba bajo qué condiciones nos conoceríamos. ¿Eres Terra cierto? Mi nombre es Sephiroth. ¿Por qué no nos relajamos un poco y…-

Antes de acabar su frase, la ninfa le había lanzado una extraña onda de viento púrpura, que rebanó los árboles tras él como si nada.

-Está bien…- respondió al ver los estragos causado por un simple movimiento de la mano de la criatura.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo deberías dejar que tu otro yo lo hiciera al menos-

La ninfa dibujó una sonrisa retorcida y se empezó a carcajear, en un tono casi enfermizo.

-La última cosa que haría sería darte una oportunidad de matarme tan ideal, como la de encarar a mi débil lado humano-

_Así que si hablas después de todo_ –Te equivocas, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar un poco. Conozco su predicamento. Sé que no es su culpa los estragos que causa-

-¡De ella no, pero de mí sí! Y claro que sabes de mí. No eres el único. Eres ya el quinto que me persigue, ¿sabes?-

-No sé de qué me está hablando, trabajo solo. Además si me permite… usted empezó-

-Y supongo que no tienes nada que ver con los cuatro sujetos que me atacaron el día de ayer- dijo sarcástica y acusadoramente.

-No pero si me los describe quizás descubra que si son personas a quienes conozco. Después de todo es una galaxia pequeña-

-Un sujeto en armadura azul. Su brazo derecho ha sufrido una especie de mutación muy desagradable y carga una espada de tamaño colosal, aún más grotesca que el mismo, pues parece estar echa de vísceras de animales y tiene un enorme globo ocular, cerca de la empuñadura. Otro es una especie de ogro musculoso que carga una gigantesca hacha oxidada. El tercero es un tipo flaco y feo que parece ser fanático de la sodomía. Y el cuarto es simplemente un hombre iguana-

Sephroth repasó un momento la descripción. No le sorprendía tanto que los personajes descritos figuraran como salidos de una película de Stephen King, porque ya había tenido demasiadas experiencias con personas así, pero le alarmó un poco el detalle de la "Espada". No era posible que fuese Cloud, considerando que hasta vestir los uniformes de Shinra le incomodaba, muchos menos lo concebiría usando una armadura.

-Lo siento, pero no me suenan familiares-

-No importa... De todos modos te voy a matar- dijo maliciosamente al punto que un aura púrpura se encendía alrededor de ella y aparecían pequeñas descargas eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Es así como va a ser entonces… Muy bien. Nunca le he dicho que no a una dama- advirtió mientras adoptaba su posición de combate.

* * *

De regreso en la Torre. Sora y los demás habían logrado abrirse paso a través de los mortales acertijos y los abominables guardianes de la torre. Por consecuencia de los muros corredizos, las trampas, los acertijos, y las paredes falsas, etc. el equipo inicial había terminado separándose en dos: Vincet y Sora, y Cloud y Dante.

Cloud y Dante acababan de terminar con una nueva horda de zombis barios, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?-

-Cloud creo que algo malo pasa con el Elsa- respondió la voz de Sora, preocupada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Se está moviendo de manera extraña… y está perdiendo altitud, al mismo tiempo que se aleja-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Cloud ahora también en un tono de alarma.

-Porque lo estamos viendo por una de las ventanas. ¡KOS-MOS no responde!-

-¿¡Cómo que no? Déjame intentarlo- Cloud activó su segunda línea y comenzó a llamar a la chica biónica sin respuesta.

Se dirigió presuroso a una de las puertas que estaban en la habitación esperando que esta diera con el exterior, para divisar el Elsa. Tras casi tirar las puertas, corrió por un pequeño corredor hasta llegar a un balcón del que pudo ver al Elsa alejarse y tambalearse en el aire, tal y como había descrito Sora. Continuó marcando el número angustiosamente hasta que finalmente hubo respuesta. Al fondo se escuchaban graznidos estrepitosos, disparos, golpes y demás ruidos nada alentadores.

-¿¡KOS-MOS que demonios está pasando haya, por qué no contestas?-

-Hay una pequeña situación-respondió con la voz agitada.

-¿De qué tipo?-

-… Situación… ¡Sumamente hostil!-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Sora confuso en la otra línea.

-Que está en medio de una pelea- aclaró Vincent.

-¡Dijiste que una mosca no podría pasar los escudos del Elsa!- reclamó Cloud.

-Sí. Pero lo que no te dije es que esa descripción no contempla la intromisión de seres sobrenaturales como estos- corrigió irónica, al momento que se escuchaban más disparos.

La comunicación se cortó repentinamente dejando oír por último un leve grito de la muchacha. Todos quedaron en silencio al pendiente de sus celulares.

-¡Cloud, Cloud! Ella no está en condiciones de enfrentarse sola a estas cosas. Además no sabemos si los monstruos que abordaron el Elsa, son igual o más fuertes que los que hemos estado combatiendo aquí dentro- habló Sora.

-Voy a… ¡Voy a ayudarla!-

-¿Oigan quien es esa KOS-MOS? ¿No era la chica biónica de la que hablaban hace rato?- preguntó Dante, bastante irritado de que lo excluyeran de la conversación.

-Lo que sea. Sigan ustedes iré a ayudarla- dijo Cloud terminando la llamada y disponiéndose a saltar por el balcón.

-Vamos wey olvídala. ¡Sus tetas son de titanio o algo peor!- le recriminó Dante.

Cloud no respondió, tan solo le dirigió una mirada asesina de sus brillosos ojos Mako. Dante no pudo evitar tragar saliva antes de ver al espadachín saltar hacia fuera de la torre.

-¿Qué pedo con su vida? Era un chiste- Refunfuñó girándose sobre sí mismo para volver dentro y buscar otro camino, cuando llamaron su atención disparos a lo lejos, sobre su cabeza y acompañados después por los gritos de una mujer joven. Notó entonces a muchacha en caída libre que se dirigía hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se orilló al balcón y detuvo su caída sujetándola de su tobillo, lo que dejó a la chica colgando de cabeza.

-Wow y ahora caen nenas del cielo. Esta fiesta se pone mejor- dijo sarcástico, mirando a la chica.

Tenía la piel blanca, llevaba una blusa blanca y unos shorts de licra negros rodeados por un juego de amarres y estuches donde colgaba gran cantidad de cargadores de las armas barias que llevaba consigo, entre ellas, una enorme bazuca, con una cuchilla en la punta del cañón. Tenía el cabello corto azabache y un par de ojos bicolor, rojo y verde respectivamente.

-Suéltame- demandó la chica a Dante en un tono muy prepotente.

-Emmm... Tú realmente no quieres que haga eso nena- respondió Dante, por obvias razones-

La chica no dijo nada más. Se limitó a desenfundar una de sus armas y dispararle a Dante en medio de los ojos, haciendo que la soltara. Tan pronto como quedó libre se giró para clavar la cuchilla de su bazuca y usarla como soporte para no caer.

-¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? ¡Te estaba ayudando sabes!- se escuchó un Dante furioso, con hilillo de sangre saliendo de su frente.

La muchacha lo miró con asombro que se convirtió en repulsión y le disparó de nuevo, dando en el blanco otra vez. Un tambaleo después Dante se recuperó nuevamente de su "herida" apenas unos segundos después de que esta fuese perpetuada.

-¡Muy bien, a la mierda!- gritó yéndose de regreso a dentro de la torre.

-Siempre he tenido una suerte retorcida con las mujeres de todos modos- se lamentó limpiándose la frente con su dedo, luego tallándolo en la pared dejando su sangre en ella

-… El también… es un demonio- murmuró la chica.

Cloud había llegado al Elsa lo más rápido que le fue posible. Este había realizado un aterrizaje forzoso sobre las afueras de la ciudad, pero no parecía haber sufrido muchos daños. A Cloud por supuesto no le importaban los daños de la nave, sino los de la persona que estaba a bordo. Se abrió camino entre algunos engendros que quedaban en la nave, dirigiéndose al puente de la nave. Aunque la persona que buscaba la encontró unos metros antes de llegar. No se movía, ni hacía ninguna clase de ruido, como la primera vez que la encontraron. No parecía haber sufrido graves daños a pesar de ellos. Salvo unos raspones y unas quemaduras en la falda del vestido.

La cargó en brazos y se dirigió presuroso a llevarla a su cápsula de recuperación. La capsula estaba intacta. La recostó dentro de la misma y la puso a andar. Al cabo de unos momentos la chica por fin abrió los ojos.

-KOS-MOS… ¿me escuchas?-

-Si… ¿Qué pasó con los monstruos?-

-Se han ido-

-¿Y la nave?-

-Parece estar bien. Solo necesitará otra mano de pintura, supongo-

-Lo lamento… no fui capaz de defender la nave- dijo ella con un notorio pesar y vergüenza.

Cloud no supo bien que responder. Se suponía que ella era una máquina ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué le remordía tanto el verla en ese lamentable estado?

-No digas eso. La culpa es mía por permitir que te quedaras sola. Pero hay algo que me molesta….-

-¿Qué cosa?-

La mirada de Cloud cambió de triste a severa y seria en un instante.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste en cuanto entraste en combate? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros?-

Los ojos de KOS-MOS se abrieron como platos. Esa era la última cosa que hubiera esperado le diría Cloud en ese momento. ¿Por qué? ¿No estaba molesto?

-Yo… quería probar que sería capaz de proteger la nave sola- respondió aún apenada.

-¡Estúpida! ¡¿Que tenías que probar si todos sabemos que no estás en condiciones de pelear! Lo único que lograste fue hacer que nos preocupáramos-

-… Preocuparse… ¿por mí?-

-No, por la nave... ¡Si, preocupado por ti!- _¿Un momento que acabo de decir? ¿Yo dije eso? _Se cuestionó Cloud tras habar lanzado su declaración y comprender lo que había solo sonrió y juntó ambas manos librando un suspiro de alivio.

-Lamento mucho que te hayas preocupado, por mí- dijo desviando su mirada de Cloud.

-No digas eso. Malo fuera si no lo hubiese hecho. Dale las gracias a Sora, fue el que me avisó que algo andaba mal, porque vio el Elsa, desde la torre-

-Tendré que darle las gracias cuando lo vea. ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Me quedaré aquí… a protegerte-

Cloud miró a KOS-MOS. Podía sentir la felicidad y gozo que se escapaban de sus ojos y su sonrisa. No pudo evitar que se le vinieran los colores al rostro y giró su cabeza para que no lo viera teñirse de rojo.

-Gracias- susurró ella, recostándose de nuevo sobre la cápsula–Pero aunque me hubiese pasado algo malo. Siempre pueden reparar mi cuerpo- Cloud no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y reparar tú alma?-

Los ojos de KOS-MOS se abrieron como platos. ¿Acababa de escuchar realmente eso? ¿El lo sabía? ¡¿Cómo? No le había hablado de ello ni nada parecido ni al mismo Sora, con quien había pasado la mayoría del tiempo.

-No te espantes. Vincent me lo dijo. El puede sentir la "Vida" y sus manifestaciones a su alrededor. Y puede sentir las almas… me dijo que tú tienes alma-

KOS-MOS se había incorporado en su reposo. Y se había llevado una de sus manos al pecho como si tratara de contener su corazón. Pues a pesar de no poseer tal órgano sentía que algo en su pecho quería salir disparado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se había planteado la forma de revelarle a Cloud que ella realmente poseía un alma humana, pero todavía no se había tomado la molestia de pensar en cómo reaccionaría después.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-… He sido un ogro contigo. Nos has ayudado mucho y no fue porque estuvieras programada para hacerlo. Es porque te nacía hacerlo, porque no eres nada más una androide ¿verdad? Por eso… lamento mucho si hice algo que te ofendió. Y pienso que será mejor que deje de pensar en ti como "Algo" y empiece a hacerlo como "Alguien"-

-¿Era por eso que no querías verme?-

Cloud la miró con nostalgia.

-No. Es porque… tú me recuerdas a alguien. Pero no quiero hablar de eso-

-¿Querías mucho a esa persona?-

Temía el resultado de esa respuesta. Inclusive al estar casi segura de cual sería, pero necesitaba saberlo de todas formas.

-Si- respondió en un suspiro.

El rostro de KOS-MOS se contrajo. No era que estuviera celosa de quien fuera que fuese esa mujer, especialmente tomando en cuenta que esa chica seguramente estaba muerta, luego de lo que Cloud le describió en su delirio de ser incapaz de ayudar a nadie, cuando lo encontró tomando aquella noche.

-Lo lamento-dijo ella.

-No es tu culpa. No pienses en eso. Lo último que quiero es que pienses que te huso para borrar los fantasmas de mi pasado. No es por el recuerdo de esa persona que me siento a gusto cuando estoy contigo, ni por lo que quiera protegerte… ¡¿Dios que estoy diciendo? ¡No hagas caso de las estupideces que estoy diciendo!-

Cloud escuchó una risilla tras él. KOS-MOS intentaba contener su risa cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De ti y contigo- respondió ella juguetona.

-… Hazme un favor y duérmete mientras te recargas-

-Como usted ordene, Mi señor-

Fue Cloud quien rió esta vez. Seguía terco en que Vicent se equivocaba y él no sentía nada por ella, pero al menos tenía razón en algo. Llevarse bien con ella no podía ser tan malo. La miró mientras dormía. Tan radiante y adorable.

-Cuando derrote a Sephiroth… haré que tu cuerpo vuelva a ser de carne y hueso. Volverás a ser humana. Te lo prometo- dijo para sí.

* * *

Sephiroth saltaba a pasos gigantes entre las montañas de aquel mundo medieval con desenfrenada bruja de los elementos detrás de él. La tipa podría ser la encarnación de Eris, diosa de la Discordia, pero aún así Sephiroth no se planteaba la posibilidad de realmente "Luchar" con ella. Además el devastador despliegue de incendios, huracanes, maremotos, ventiscas, terremotos, relámpagos y rayos de energía no le provocaban muchos deseos de acercarse a esa mujer. Pero claro. El podría vencerla sin duda, pero no se dignaría a lastimarla, directamente, y menos cuando ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el quería.

-Eso es. Sigue gastando tu magia y tus hechizos como caramelos. Vernos cuanto resistes-

Sephiroth recorría en círculos una y otra vez el mismo valle rocoso, asegurándose a sí de traer la menor devastación posible al planeta y de que no fuera a salir gente herida innecesariamente en su labor. Desafortunadamente para él, la mujer que lo perseguía con unos deseos desenfrenados de matarlo, no parecía tener para cuando agotarse o percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso ya empezaba a fastidiarle, sumando el hecho de que tenía hambre, pues ni cenar había podido gracias a (literalmente) "Lo que el agua se llevó". Realmente no estaba dispuesto a faltar a sus principios de caballerosidad y demás, pero una estridente protesta de sus entrañas le hizo ver que simplemente ya no se podía dar el lujo de seguir prolongando la persecución.

-No queda sino batirnos, no queda sino luchar- dijo frustrado. Invocó su espada y se dio media vuelta listo para encarar a su agresora. Apartó los ataques de la misma con su espada, abriéndose camino hasta ella. Las garras de la ninfa se hicieron más largas y pronto se impactaron con la hoja de la Masamune en duelo. Aunque ahora estaban luchando a corto alcance, ella seguía luchando como antes. Sin estrategia alguna, usando solo fuerza bruta y con una gran sonrisa y regocijo enfermo en sus ojos., como si viviera para lo que estaba pasando. Sephiroth no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo en la vez que se fusionó con al Black Materia. ¿Así era como se habría visto? ¿De ese modo habría corrompido su mente el poder? Sea lo que fuese, no podía permitir que una joven tuviera que pasar por ese lamentable estado. Comenzó a atacar con más fuerza y audacia, haciendo retroceder a la ninfa, quien para su sorpresa estaba más agotada de lo que creía. Un hábil movimiento de su espada apartó ambas manos de su contrincante, permitiéndole extender su brazo derecho hasta sujetar su frente.

-Esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí-

Antes de que la ninfa pudiese defenderse, una descarga de relámpagos negros salió del espacio entre la palma de Sephiroth y su cabeza. Al quedar inmovilizada, Sephiroth desvaneció su espada, para poder efectuar su hechizo con ambas manos. Unos instantes después, la criatura se vio despojada de toda fuerza y su misma habilidad de levitación se esfumó quedando en brazos de Sephiroth que la llevó a tierra.

El color de la piel escamosa de la criatura que sostenía empezó a desvanecerse y dejar paso a una piel humana tersa y suave. Los colores y bultos de cabello y garras se convirtieron en los ropajes de la muchacha y su abundante melena se transformó a una curiosa cola de caballo de cabello rizado y color verde turquesa que sujetaba con un listón rozado **[1]**. Llevaba unas medias rozadas, una blusa ajustada de hombros descubiertos color rojo sin mangas, con franjas de colores verde y dorado y guantes largos del mismo color. Una capa blanca. Un reboso rosa pastel alrededor de su cintura, junto a las correaras de la fina espada y la daga que colgaban de su cintura. Y botas entalonadas rojas. Aunque era bastante esbelta ciertamente su compleción delgada y fina, sumado a sus pequeños senos, la hacían estar por debajo de los estándares de belleza femenina. Pero Sephiroth de todos modos no dudaba en que era una mujer muy bella.

Ella respiraba agitadamente. Eso preocupaba a Sephiroth, quien se preguntaba si la descarga que había realizado había sido demasiado fuerte. Comenzó a pronunciar pequeños gemidos de dolor agitando su cabeza hasta que por fin abrió los ojos. Dos bellos orbes morados.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el sosteniendo su cabeza por la nuca con delicadeza.

-Por favor… no me lastime… yo no… no quería atacarlo- suplico con una voz suave y débil, en señal de que estaba exhausta.

-Tranquila. No te haré daño. Vine a ayudarte. Era lo que trataba de decirle a tu otro yo. Pero aunque me hubiera escuchado no creo que le hubiese gustado. Sé que no es culpable del caos que desatas mientras te transformas-

-¿C-cómo lo sabe?-

- Digamos que formo parte de una organización que puede ayudarte con tu problema a cambio de tu ayuda-

La muchacha lo miró incrédula. No solo eso. Era algo más que no confiar en él, parecía como si le tuviera miedo y quizás algo de repulsión. ¿Sería por haberla lastimado?

-Me gustaría escuchar ese trato. Haría lo que fuera por quitarme de encima a mi Esper-

-¿Así es como le llamas? Bueno no importa. Será mejor que duermas un rato-

-No me hace falta-

-… Terra… intenta ponerte de pie- retó.

El rostro de Terra se contrajo. Movió sus piernas un poco y tratando de darse el menor apoyo posible de sus manos en los hombros de Sephiroth concluyó un intento de ponerse de pie tan patético que casi daba risa.

-Duerme un poco. Ya te dije que no te haré daño- insistió Sephiroth.

-Sí… Pero no hay tiempo ahora para eso. Debemos irnos o los monstruos que me persiguen nos alcanzarán- dijo ella luciendo muy preocupada al respecto.

-No te preocupes, si algo sucede déjamelo a mí-

Una vez más le dirigió una mirada escéptica y de desconfianza, tras la cual giro su rostro para no encararlo. Sintió entonces como sus delgadas y finas manos eran rodeadas por la mano derecha de él. Antes de preguntarle que estaba haciendo, se encontró encarando los ojos de él. Su brillo verde y azul fuera de ese mundo. Sus pupilas negras estiradas y agudas como las de un felino. Y el cuadro que formaban con su sonrisa. No supo porque pero sintió entonces una infinita confianza en aquel hombre que acababa de conocer y relajó su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Si esos cretinos o quien sea intenta lastimarte, yo te protegeré-

-G-gr-gracias-respondió ella bajando su mirada al sentir como un ligero rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

Sephiroth se puso de pie cargándola en brazos permitiendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Soy Terra Banford. Todavía no me ha dicho su nombre- susurró ella.

-Sephiroth… Solo Sephiroth. Y háblame de "Tu"- respondió el sin mirarla.

Terra asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró y se acurrucó entre los brazos de él, tras lo que se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente después.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó Riku saliendo de detrás de una pila de escombros.

-Vaya, están aquí- respondió Sephiroth fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kairi.

-Si no se preocupen. Pero bajen la voz, se quedó dormida-

-Luego del desastre que armó no me sorprende-

-Riku, ya basta- reprendió Kairi.

El trío, ahora cuarteto se disponía a retirarse de la devastada zona. Pero Sephiroth detuvo su andar y giró la vista sobre su hombro. Riku lo acompañó y su rostro se contrajo como si de pronto percibiera un aroma pestilente. Kairi no entendiendo la expresión de los barones, cortó su silencio.

-¿Qué tanto miran?-

-Algo se acerca- musitó Riku.

La expresión de Sephiroth era fría y seria. Sus ojos estaban atentos y expectantes, como si estuviera mirando a los ojos a una fiera frente a él.

-Ruki… Toma a Terra y busquen un lugar seguro-

-¿Ahora qué?- inquirió Kairi.

Pero esta vez Riku no objetó ni se quejó. Asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a Sephiroth para que montara a la inconsciente muchacha en su espalda.

-¿Estarás bien tú solo?-

-Todavía me quedan cosas que hacer como para darme el lujo de morir aquí- respondió tiempo que invocaba Masamune en su mano.

-Esperen, explíquenme qué diablos pasa ¿Qué viene? ¿Por qué otra vez peleas tu solo?-

-Kairi, no preguntes ¿quieres? Solo vámonos. Y tu ten cuidado, que si te nos mueres no tenemos como salir de este planeta-

-No te preocupes. Tu solo protege a las señoritas-

Sephiroth se tele portó al otro lado del devastado valle y entones los vio. Eran exactamente como los había descrito Terra en su transformación. No parecieron sorprenderse mucho con su entrada. De todos modos el de la sodomía llevaba una máscara extraña dorada. El de la mutación solo se apreciaba sus ojos rojos a través de la apertura de su casco, el reptil no reflejaba emoción alguna en todo caso y el grandote parecía la típica escoria de músculo sin cerebro. Pero no se los tomaría a la ligera tan rápido. Todos ellos si bien no emanaban un aura muy poderosa, era completamente desagradable. Una sensación de poder atroz y corrupto salido de sus peores experiencias. Y quizás lo más desagradable era su aroma. Una pestilencia indescriptible a sangre que provenía mayormente de sus armas. La espada grotesca y amorfa como la había descrito Terra. El hacha enorme y oxidada. El hacha de mano y escudo que llevaba el reptil y los katares **[3]** que usaba el sado.

Se acercan a él con lentitud.

-Así que era tuya la otra fuerza que sentimos- dijo el de armadura, aparentemente el líder.

-Y ustedes deben de ser el cuarteto de nos, del que a ninfa hablaba-

-La conociste entonces ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-Dame una razón para responder a tu pregunta-

-¡Porque si lo haces morirás rápidamente y con menos dolor, imbécil, ahora responde!- demando el sujeto del hacha.

-Wow… eso sí que es convincente. ¿Y esos dos no hablan?- respondió Sephiroth sarcástico.

-Son de pocas palabras. Pero tú lo serás aún más cuando Soul Edge se devore tu alma- respondió de nuevo el de la armadura.

-¿Soul Edge? ¿Tu grotesca espada del ojo?-

-Si no estás al tanto de su poder ya perdiste esta pelea. Soul Edge es el mal encarnado que devora las almas de los vivos y aumenta su poder y el de su portador infinitamente-

-El Poder tiende a corromper y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. En tu caso, también deforma el cuerpo. Tú debes ser Nightmare entonces. Conocido como el caballero Azul. Me hablaron en el domo de la ciudad de ti. Dicen que con tu espada has destruido ejércitos enteros tú solo-

-Y se hará más fuerte cuando se devore tu alma-

-Me temo que eso no va a pasar. Y la muchacha que buscan está bajo mi protección y tampoco le pondrán un dedo encima-

-Te arrepentirás de esas palabras cuando exprima tu vida fuera de tu cuerpo- gruñó el ogro.

-Me han dicho cosas peores, intento de Hulk-

-¡Mi nombre es Astarot, humano insolente!-

-¿Y cuáles son los nombres de los otros dos?-

-Este fino caballero es Voldo y este feroz guerrero se hace llamar Lizardman- explicó Nightmare.

-No fue muy imaginativo al ponerse nombre así mismo-

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Pero no eres diferente de nosotros-

La confianza de Sephiroth se quebrantó en un instante al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió.

**-**Puede que pienses que somos unos malditos monstruos, pero tú no distas demasiado de serlo también. Puedo verlo. Sobre la hoja de tu espada puedo oler la sangre de los miles de soldados en los que se bañó con gozo y la melodía de sus gritos de dolor y de muerte cuando los destazaste. Y en ti puedo ver una oscuridad más profunda que la que gobierna en esta noche. Tu alma esta demacrada de pecados que intentas olvidar, pero cuya culpa siempre te alcanza. Lo cierto es que alguien como tú tiene tanto derecho a vivir como cualquiera de nosotros y tu lo sabes. ¡Nunca escaparás de tus pecados! ¡Es un pecado para ti el estar vivo siquiera! ¡La alma de un verdadero demonio como tú es lo que Soul Edge desea!-

-¡CALLATE!-

Sephiroth se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos y se abrió paso a espadazos, mandando a volar a los primeros tres para llegar al que realmente quería. Ambas espadas se impactaron la una contra la otra y la tierra sobre sus pies se quebrantó obligándolos a retroceder.

-¡No me compares contigo pedazo de escoria!- demandó Sephiroth al posar sus pies en la tierra.

Pero antes de arremeter de nuevo contra Nightmare giró sobre sí mismo para bloquear un golpe del hacha de Astaroth que lo mandó a volar. _Es muy fuerte, pero veamos que tan listo _pensó al recobrar el equilibrio en medio aire y dirigiéndose al bosque.

Astaroth técnicamente no entró al bosque ya que literalmente a medida que se disponía a entrar derribaba una docena de árboles frente a él.

-¡Sal de allí cobarde de mierda! Aunque seas fuerte te mataré y también a la mujer mágica. ¡La violaré y la mataré y luego la violaré otra vez. Y lo haré frente a ti!-

Voldo y Lizardman que se había recuperado intentaban rastrear a Sephiroth colándose entre los árboles, sin resultados. De pronto algo llamó la atención de Lizardman. Lo que parecía ser la sombra de Sephiroth. Pero de pronto le fue imposible caminar hasta aquel lugar sin ir a dar directo al suelo al sentir un tremendo dolor en su trasero, acompañado de una total carencia de equilibrio. Nightmare logró ver la cola del híbrido volar por los aires, que se inundaron del alarido del afligido ser, hasta que fue silenciado por una poderosa estocada acompañada de una centella azul que no dejó más que la silueta de su fulminado cadáver en el piso. Sus colegas de pronto se encontraron en medio de un asalto de centellas azules y esferas de energía negra que salían en entre las sombras en todas direcciones. Nightmare y Astaroth bloqueaban con dificultado los ataques con sus armas. En cambio Voldo haciendo uso de su velocidad e inusuales movimientos de contorsiones los esquivaba con mayor facilidad. _Una extraña disciplina autodidacta supongo _pensó fugazmente Sehpiroth ya que la sangre le hervía demasiado como para estudiar y estimar las habilidades de sus enemigos.

Se abalanzó sobre Voldo decidido a matarlo, pero este logró atrapar la hoja de la Masamune entre sus katars, impidiendo que se alejara. Sephiroth se percató del ataque de Nightmare. Aprovechando la extensión de la hoja de su espada, logró bloquear su golpe, aunque sin lograr liberarla de la prisión de las armas de Voldo, pero al menos estaba a salvo de ambos. No así del ataque del enemigo restante. Forzado a sujetar su espada con una sola mano, sephiroth empeló su mano derecha para generar un escudo del lado opuesto al que estaban nightmare y Voldo, para detener un golpe de él hacha de Astaroth. Sus pies se hundieron en la tierra, al recibir el impacto del arma que estaba envuelta en llamas.

-¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era coperar y morir en paz, pero ahora te haré sufrir!- gritó excitado Astaroth.

Las armas de Nightmare y Voldo comenzaron a despedir descargas eléctricas azules, haciendo que fuera más difícil para Sephiroth contener su ataque.

_Los desgraciados son capaces de usar magia. Y son más fuertes de lo que creí… los e subestimado._

-¡Este lugar será tu tumba y tu alma de sangre negra alimentará a Soul Edge! ¡Si antes no eras un demonio, lo serás ahora que tu poder sea usado para destruir civilizaciones enteras!- clamó con excitación Nightmare.

Sephiroth cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que exhalaba profundamente. Un aura negra comenzó a rodear su brazo derecho, y se fue cubriendo más y más de aquel fulgor.

-Dark powers, grant my strength! Unleash the chains of my powers!- gritó extendiendo sus brazos creando una explosión de energía negra que despidió a sus enemigos, como balones de fut bol, aunque lograron recuperar el equilibrio en el aire y caer de pie.

Un destellos de azul y morado oscuro rodeaba el costado derecho de Sephiroth y sobre la hoja de la Masamune. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Lentamente extendió sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a levitar en el aire. En un movimiento rápido retrajo sus brazos y los abatió con violencia sus brazos revelando su ala de ángel.

-I shall send all of you to the punishment of the blazes of hell!-

* * *

**[1] **Aunque este perro de la mitología griega aparece a menudo en los videojuegos, Devil May Cry 3 es posiblemente la única ocasión en que a Cerberus se le haya dado atributo elemental de hielo.

**[2] **En la versión de FFVI el personaje de Terra tenía el cabello verde. Aunque en los Full motions de versiones posteriores para el Play 1, se le dio cabello rubio, igual que su diseño en Dissidia. Para mi fic e usado la versión de cabello verde ya que creo que (aparte de bonita) la hace lucir más "Exótica", pero si están familiarizados con el personaje usen el que les plazca.

**[3] **Katares son un tipo de arma punzo cortante de la India.

**Nota de autor:**

Ok sí. Me tomó un tiempecillo hacer este capítulo, pero al fin. Pensándolo bien creo que a sido la secuencia de batalla más larga hasta ahora, o al menos desde el primer capítulo. Del mismo modo que como habrán podido notar, Sora casi no tuvo protagonismo en el mismo. Algo que quise cambiar ya que del mismo modo, pretendo hacer de esto una historia sin los rasgos que suelen ver a KH como algo infantil. Pretendo darle protagonismo a barios personajes, no como en KH donde –malamente- TODO gira en torno a Sora o en su defecto a su otro yo. ¿Qué quien es el hombre de la misteriosa voz y anfitrión de la organización a la que Sephiroth se a apegado?... Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Y en caso de que no estén familiarizados con Devil May Cry, les queiro preguntar: Ustedes... comprenden que a Dante le han disparado en la mema dos veces en menos de un minuto y no le a pasado nada... ¿verdad?

Y para que entiendan un poco más porque me demoré en esta entrega, les dejo un video parodia que hice de FF. Si solo han jugado KH, no hace falta que estén familiarizados con la saga, ya que el video no tiene nada que ver.

http:// www. Youtube .com /watch?v=zA78h6yvxpM


	12. Los Diablos nunca lloran

**Cap 12**

**Los Diablos nunca lloran  
**

Sora y Vincent se las habían arreglado para seguir su camino a través de la torre. Nada que no pudieran manejar. Acertijos mortales, demonios infernales de grandes a pequeños, fantasmas y espectros barios etc, etc. Sin embargo les preocupaban dos cosas. Primero les preocupaba un extraño temblor que había sacudido toda la torre hacia unos momentos y que durante dicha conmoción las transformaciones de Vicent se habían activado aleatoriamente y Sora se había transformado un par de veces en Heartless.

-No sabía que también te convertías en demonio-

-No es así. Es este traje mágico. Normalmente eso solo pasa cuando me interrumpen durante la transformación y la energía oscura que usan para atacarme se mezcla con la que invoco al transformarme-

-Algo está pasando allá arriba… démonos prisa-

Y lo segundo eran las palabras que uno de los demonios mayores que habían encontrado les había dicho. Algo que consultarían con Dante apenas le dieran alcance.

Finalmente llegaron al final de un pasillo espiral que los llevó al exterior. Ya era de noche, pero la ciudad aunque claramente muerta, no estaba del todo a oscuras. Todo lo contrario, estaba iluminada por una fuerte luz que caía del cielo y no precisamente la de la luna, sino un brillo rojo que descendía del cielo donde las nubes se habían congregado formando un remolino. El layo de luz descendía y daba en la cima de la torre. No queriendo demorarse más ambos llegaron allí a saltos, para encontrar un altar circular con estatuas de cadavéricos ángeles alrededor y un Dante inconsciente tirado en el piso sobre un charco de la que era probablemente su propia sangre.

-¡Dante!- gritó Sora espantado al verlo y corriendo hacia el empleando Curaga inmediatamente después.

La sangre de Dante, de pronto comenzó a "Regresar" a su cuerpo, como agua que absorbe una esponja. Las heridas sobre su cuerpo se cerraron y las mismas cicatrices se borraron completamente.

-¡Wow!... No funciona así de bien cuando lo uso en mí- dijo Sora boquiabierto.

-Es porque él no es igual que tú- respondió Vincent, carente de sorpresa en su voz –Oye tu despierta ya-

-¿He?.. ¿Papá?- respondió Dante medio dormido, pero en un tono de nauseas, como si estuviera ebrio o algo parecido.

-No, soy Vincet. Levántate-

-¿Virgil?-

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo a levantarse de otro modo?- interrumpió Sora.

-No, que soy Vinect. ¡Levántate ya!-

-Virgill… mamá siempre te quiso más que a mi (sob,sob)… maldito- seguía balbuceando entre sueños, mientras comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

-¡Levántate idiota!- gritó Vincetn asqueado dándole una patada en el hombro.

-¡No, no oficial, yo no fui le juro que… ¿He?... ¡Ha son ustedes, lo lograron!- respondió efusivo, sin dar señales de haber tenido las heridas o haber sufrido la pérdida de sangre que hace unos momentos habían visto.

-Dímelo a mí, ¿cómo demonios sobreviviste a esas heridas?-

-Haaa… eso…- Dante se rascó la cabeza riendo forzadamente.

-No es solo eso. Una especia de Manticora que nos encontramos abajo habló sobre que olíamos a la sangre de un tal "Maldito Sparda" sobre nosotros. Y como eres la única persona de este mundo con al que hemos convivido no se me ocurre nadie más a quien echarle la culpa. Además todos vimos tus habilidades sobre humanas haya abajo cuando te enfrentaste al perro de 3 cabezas-

-Además desde que la torre se sacudió nuestras transformaciones se han puesto en intermitente- añadió Sora.

-Ok, ok… como les explico- se planteó caminando en círculos.

-Hace mucho tiempo, un enorme ejército de demonios se preparaba para invadir y destruir el mundo. Pero hubo alguien que no lo permitió. La única esperanza de la humanidad recayó nada más y anda menos que en un demonio. Sparda. Conocido como el Caballero Oscuro. El blandió su espada contra los de su propia raza por el bien de la humanidad. Con su espada selló la entrada al mundo demoniaco y a los malignos seres dentro de él. Pero al ser él mismo un demonio sus poderes quedaron sellados en el limbo de ambos mundos en el proceso-

Todos giraron a encontrarse con la fuente de la voz. La misma muchacha que antes le había disparado a Dante.

-Cuando era niña mi padre me contaba historias sobre Sparda. Pero no era solo una leyenda después de todo. Lo sé porque aparentemente no solo estoy parado sobre la torre que Sparda usó para realizar su sello y salvar el mundo sino que… ¡Estoy parada frente a su hijo!-

Vincent y Sora se quedaron en silencio. Obviamente no estaban preparados para una explicación tan completa ni una historia tan inverosímil. Incluido Dante.

-¡Ahí lo tienen! Ni yo estaba tan bien informado. Alguien de verdad hiso su tarea- respondió Dante contentísimo.

-¡No es para que te alegres desgraciado!- gritó la muchacha iracunda acercándose a Dante rápidamente, apuntándole en el pecho con una de sus pistolas, pasando de largo de Vincent y Sora.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Calma, ya pasamos por esto nena… y ni siquiera me diste tu nombre- respondió Dante (fingiendo) miedo de la chica, poniendo sus manos en alto.

-Señorita… se podría tranquilizar un poco- señaló Vincent.

La muchacha lo volteó a ver sin retirar el arma que tenía sobre el pecho de Dante, y tomando otra de las pistolas que llevaba consigo le disparó sin previo aviso. Aunque gracias a la velocidad y reflejos de este, pudo esquivarla.

-Supongo que no…-

-¿Oye nena nos puedes decir que pasa contigo?.. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi padre?-

La muchacha lo miró con desprecio y odio.

-El sujeto que le ayudó a tu hermano a despertar esta maldita torre. El que le dijo la manera de liberar el sello para abrir el portal entre este y el mundo de los demonios. ¡Ese hombre se perdió en su ambición de obtener el poder que había quedado sellado al guardar su hechizo y se fascinó con la idea de convertirse en un demonio y al obtener ese poder en un mismísimo Dios! ¡Y para conseguirlo, asesinó a su propia esposa y abandonó a su hija!... Y lo peor de todo es que ese hijo de puta… ¡Es mi padre!-

En toda su narración la chica no había parado de disparar con gran saña a Dante, no siendo capaz de acertar un solo disparo. Cosa que para el joven parecía una especie de juego de tiro al blanco o corrida de toros, pues no dejaba de reír y hacer malabares para evitar las balas. Aunque Vicennt más consciente del peligro que representa una bala perdida se había llevado a Sora, detrás de una de las estatuas de ángeles.

-Está bien no te alteres. Yo también vengo de una familia disfuncional. ¿Sabes lo que es ser un marginado desde niño por tener el pelo blanco? No sé qué cosa era peor. Que los niños de la escuela estuvieran siempre jodiendo o que Virgil acabara por hacer que nos mandaran con el director luego de reventarles su mandarina en gajos a todo mundo- dijo Dante en su tono de valemadrísmo cuando a la chica por fin se le terminaron las balas.

-Es por culpa de tu maldito padre que mi vida se fue a la mierda-

-¡Oye! De no ser por mi padre ni siquiera estarías viva para saber que es la mierda-

-Es un buen punto- señaló Sora a Vincent mientras seguían tras la estatua.

-Escucha, no me hace más feliz que a ti todo este asunto. Pero a juzgar por el globo de discoteca rojo del cielo y la luz de la muerte que sale de él, diría que ya abrieron la puerta y a no ser que haga algo al respecto algo muy, muy, MUY malo va a pasar-

-El tiene razón. Y si al historia que dices es cierta, entonces hay que evitar que tu padre o el hermano de Dante se apoderen de… lo que sea que contenga los poderes de su padre del otro lado- intervino finalmente Vincent.

-Gracias- premió Dante, dándole la razón.

-Entonces yo voy con ustedes- dijo la joven.

-Ni hablar. Los bombones no van al infierno, solo los demonios y hablo en serio. Hablando de eso ¿cómo te llamas?-

-No tengo nombre, llámame como quieras. Y tú no me das órdenes-

-Muy bien "Lady". **[1] **Mira, no creo que quieras ir haya y menos ahora que te quedaste sin parca y no creo que te queden muchos cohetes para tu bazuca esa. Además créeme que el misántropo de mi hermano no será tan benevolente como yo si le empiezas a disparar-

La chica no dijo nada. Frunció el seño y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Era cierto, no había nada más que pudiera hacer llegado a este punto. Tanto esfuerzo sería en vano ahora que la batalla se había movido a un escenario al que ella no podía llegar. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer para que los planes de su padre no se completaran era depositar sus esperanzas en el hijo del demonio que había sido el causante de toda su miseria.

-Está bien- respondió –Llévate esto, te podría te útil- dijo ofreciéndole su bazuca.

-Gracias, pero ¿Cuánto me va a costar?- respondió poco confiado.

-Me puedes decir tu nombre… todos ustedes-

-Dante-

-Vincet-

-Soy Sora-

Tras una pequeña conversación se disponían a posarse en medio de la luz roja y que esta hiciera su obvia labor de llevarlos al infierno, pero uno de los miembros no parecía tan convencido.

-¿No vas a venir Vicnent?- cuestionó Sora.

-No creo que sea prudente- respondió muy serio.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Chaos es un espíritu que aumenta su poder y el de su arma, la Death Penalty, indefinidamente absorbiendo al energía de "Vida corrupta". De modo que no me apetece mucho la idea de entrar a un lugar atestado de almas y espíritus en pena como el infierno. Todos los excesos conllevan a cosas malas-

-¡Está bien, como sea, no hay tiempo para esto!- dijo Dante jalando a Sora a la luz, comenzando a ser arrastrados por la misma hacia el cielo.

-¡Viaje redondo al infierno con gastos pagos! ¡Llame a Dante para hacer reservaciones!- gritó fascinado mientras se pierden de vista.

-¡¿Qué nunca te tomas nada en serio?- respondió Sora pataleando y berreando.

-¿Realmente crees que podamos confiar en él?- le preguntó Lady a Vincent.

-En el quién sabe. Pero confío plenamente en el muchacho- respondió mientras una sonrisa se dibuja levemente en sus labios.

* * *

El ángel respira agitadamente apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas. Su espada se ha desvanecido, aunque aún muestra su ala. El brazo le quema y le produce un gran dolor el cual intenta sofocar al igual que las descargas de energía que se escapan de este.

-Maldición…. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de usar esta cosa. Pero no habría tenido de otra de todos modos. Cuantas almas devoró ese desgraciado para obtener ese poder…-

Mira a su alrededor. Lo que hace unos momentos era un bosque ahora parece lo que quedó de una zona de guerra de tanques y misiles. De sus enemigos no queda nada que nadie sea capaz de reconocer. Sus cadáveres más que un bulto de huesos chamuscados con carne carbonizada cuya sangre se evaporó por completo ante el poder del rival que osaron desafiar.

"Tienes un poder asombroso" escuchó resonar en su mente.

-¿Zarathustra?-

-No… aquí guerrero- respondió la misma voz.

Sephioth volteó a su alrededor. No hay nadie ni nada a la vista. Pero algo captó su atención igual. Lo único que se mueve. Un pedazo de los muchos en que se partió la Soul Edge al recibir el último golpe de la Masamune. Convenientemente aquel pedazo que había quedado era lo bastante grande como para contener el palpitante ojo de la Soul Edge y que aún ahora parpadeaba y miraba fijamente a Sephiroth.

-Ahora sí me di duro en la cabeza. Un ojo incrustado en una espada me está hablando- se lamentó sobándose la frente.

-No digas tonterías. Sabes que no soy una espada normal- habló de nuevo en su mente el arma.

-Si lo sé. Ahora solo eres una espada maldita hecha pedazos-

-"Controla el arma, no dejes que el arma te controle" un guerrero de tu calibre debería saberlo-

-Pero es difícil controlar un arma que posee conciencia y voluntad propia. Más aún cuando envenena al portador con una sed de poder que nunca termina-

-Tienes una idea errónea guerrero-

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-

-Porque con mi poder en tus manos serás capaz de recuperar aquello que has perdido ¿Te interesa?-

Sephiroth meditó un momento las palabras de Soul Edge. Para bien o para mal, era capaz de restaurar el arma y de usar su poder a su favor. Pero ya tenía bastantes problemas por sí mismo. Llevar en su cuerpo incrustado e imposible de remover la materialización de todo el poder oscuro, odio, y demás malas intenciones de la raza ancestral de su mundo. Ya era bastante energía maligna de la cual preocuparse.

-Creo que paso-

-Eso es lo que te dice la mente… pero tu corazón apunta a un rumbo muy distinto… Jeje. Si, puedo ver tu oscuridad... Deseas mi poder y lo sabes guerrero-

-¡Díselo a esto!- gritó molesto apuñalando el centro de la pupila con el filo de su espada.

Pero no se detuvo al perforar aquel maldito ojo. Siguió apuñalando y los gritos de dolor del demonio y las mil almas afligidas que guardaba comenzaron a hacer un estridente eco en su cabeza. Comenzó a apuñalar con gran desesperación aquella repugnante cosa y el resto de los fragmentos de la espada. Si lo que quedaba de Soul Edge era poco ahora no quedaba nada que alguien pudiese reconocer.

-Vaya. Qué bueno que estás a salvo- resonó otra vos en su cabeza, solo que esta ya le era muy familiar.

-No gracias a ti-

-Si lo lamento. Estaba al tanto de estos tipos pero no pensé que fuesen una amenaza tan grave y menos para ti-

-No te costaba nada decírmelo de todos modos- le recriminó molesto.

-Bueno. Lo siento- le respondió en un tono de culpa descaradamente fingida.

-¿Y cómo van tus planes para "Abrir" la puerta al reino de Dios, Zarathustra? **[2]**-

-Las piezas empiezan a tomar su lugar. Una de ellas gracias a ti. Ahora solo tienes que convencerla de que nos ayude, cuando el tiempo nos alcance-

-Me encargaré de eso. ¿Pero qué sugieres si se reúsa?-

-… Puedes proceder como te plazca-

-Bien. ¿Alguna nueva disposición?-

-No. Fuera de tu deber de convencer a la chica para que se nos una, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca más allá de eso, hasta nuevo aviso-

-Bien. Debo volver con los muchachos-

-Estaré en contacto, Sephiroth-

-Cuento con ello, Zarathustra-

Una ráfaga de viento se lleva el eco de la voz. Sephiroth paró su andar un momento y giró para observar una última vez el cadáver de Nightmare. _¿Realmente no éramos tan distintos, o si? _El pudo haber terminado así. Mejor dicho el fue así una vez. Un guerrero despojado de su libre albedrio ante el éxtasis de poseer un poder que jamás imaginó. La verdadera y única diferencia entre ellos era que él había logrado sobreponerse a ese poder y su fuente. Y no solo, él. Ahora sabía de una tercera persona con el mismo padecimiento.

-¿Será capaz de controlar sus poderes o estos la destruirán antes de que eso pase?-

Miró nuevamente lo que quedaba de Nighthmare. Se acercó a su cuerpo y se hincó frente a él, mientras sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su gabardina. Un Crucifijo de plata. Lo sostuvo de la cadena colgándolo sobre el cuerpo y lo meció con suavidad sobre el mismo.

-El Señor es mi pastor. Nada me falta. En verdes praderas me hace recostar. Me conduce hacia fuentes tranquilas y prepara mis fuerzas…-

Terminando su oración, se guardó el crucifijo y se retiró.

* * *

Luego de quedar encandilados por el resplandor de la luz, ambos aparecieron en un pasillo altísimo, con arcos y pilares a los lados al estilo grecorromano, que parecía estar hecho de granito. Se encaminaron por el pasillo, sintiendo como el aire de la atmósfera se hacía más y más denso a cada, paso hasta cruzar el umbral del último arco. Ahora que no tenían los pilares a su alrededor era más cómodo detallar el lugar. Formaciones rocosas flotando por aquí y por allá. Pedazos de figuras humanas talladas en lo que parecía mármol repartidos de igual forma, unos chicos otros gigantes. El lugar parecía tener una dimensión definida y que se apreciaba por un papel tapiz blanco igual al de la mayoría de las cosas que flotaban en el lugar. Pero no había señales de las infernales brazas de fuego negro, ni de la atmósfera de calor desolador, ni los ecos de mil almas afligidas. Al otro lado del lugar se encontraba una especie de pedazo de una montaña, con un anillo luminiscente en su base.

-Bien… seguro esto no luce como los libros los describen- pensó Dante mientras giraba su vista, detallando los alrededores.

_Esto ya lo viví_ pensó en voz alta Sora, al ver la notable comparación de aquel lugar y el mundo compuesto de los fragmentos de barios mundos donde se enfrentó al Heartless de Xehonorth. Solo que este lugar tenía mejor decoración.

Sora dio unos pequeños pasos en dirección al borde de la plataforma donde estaban para mirar hacia abajo, pero al acercarse mucho, las rocas del sitio se trasladaron una tras otra al frente de la plataforma formando un sendero.

-Estás si son escaleras automáticas y no chingaderas- dijo Dante burlón, caminando sobre el camino de rocas que se hacía más largo, conforme a su paso -¿Te vas a quedar allí niño?-

-Emm... ¡No, hay voy!- respondió saliendo de su asombro, ante la inconsecuente actitud de su nuevo compañero.

Los demás lugares eran todos aún más estrafalarios y bizarros que el anterior. Cada nueva habitación parecía sacada de una casa del terror o un set de filmación de una película de Tim Burton. Esto no era precisamente lo que molestaba nuestros héroes. Sino el hecho de ser incapaces de saber si realmente estaba avanzando hacia ninguna parte siquiera. Y para empeorar las cosas cada lugar albergaba más demonios que el anterior.

-¿Sabes que es lo más raro de esto?- preguntó Sora.

-Sorpréndeme- respondió Dante, desinteresado.

-No me siento agotado del todo. El hambre que tenía antes de entrar se ha ido y tampoco tengo sed-

-Quizás sea lo que Vincent decía sobre la energía que fluye en este lugar… la energía de mi padre. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que ese cabrón se apodere de ella-

-¡Pero si ni sabemos a dónde rayos estamos yendo, o si nos dirigimos hacia ningún lugar siquiera!- berreó Sora.

-Sí quieres devuélvete-

Sora lo miró marcharse por el nuevo portal que se había abierto frente a ellos, tras acabar con la horda de enemigos del lugar.

-Me lleva el diablo… literalmente- se lamentó.

Dio un salto para entrar a la siguiente habitación a través del portal. Se encontró en un lugar que le recordó a su experiencia dentro de la ballena Monstruo. El piso, las paredes y el techo eran de una consistencia esponjosa. Lo que realmente importaba, sin embargo era la sustancia líquida y viscosa color morado que supuraba de los muros y que formaba una alberca en el centro del lugar, dando la ilusión de un escusado gigante, pues en el centro se forma un remolino que se chupaba el agua. El piso alrededor del centro de la habitación tenía piedras de forma rectangular como lápidas por aquí y por allá, puestas al azar sin seguir ningún patrón.

-Bien ahora sí, no me está gustando esto- argumentó Sora.

Dante no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar a sus alrededores.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó saltando bruscamente, llevando a Sora consigo, salvándolo de un rayo morado que cayó sobre donde antes se encontraban.

Sobre sus cabezas, pasó volando un extraño ser rodeado de un aura dorada. Solo eran capaces de detallar su silueta, ya que su piel era totalmente negra, salvo por sus brillosos ojos rojos. También tenía grandes cuernos ondulados hacia el frente que blandía una espada de tamaño colosal.

-Al fin lo tengo… El poder de Sparda- dijo el extraño ser con una voz profunda y rasposa.

-Llegamos tarde- musitó Sora.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Qué piensas al ver la imagen de tu padre que nunca pudiste ver en vida?-

-Es como ver a un mal imitador. ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación meterte en los asuntos de otras familias? Vamos wey ¿Qué no tienes hobbies?-

-Jajaja. Siento como el poder del diablo llena mi cuerpo. ¡El poder de Sparda!- gritó extendiendo sus brazos.

El cuerpo del sujeto, comenzó a cambiar de color, poniéndose morado y azul, y comenzó a deformarse y agrandarse exponencialmente. Perdió toda forma física concreta convirtiéndose en una masa de carne gigante y deforme a la que le salieron tentáculos, con punzas. Y barios rostros sobre su cubierta.

-Rayos... Mi padre no era tan feo. ¿Qué no te das cuenta al verme a mí?- dijo burlón y vanidoso, viéndose en el reflejo de la hoja de su espada.

-¡¿Te quieres dejar de chistes antes de que nos maten por favor?-

-Está bien, está bien- respondió empuñando su espada –Muy bien Rebelion, hora del evento principal-

-¿A quién le hablas?-

-A mi espada-

-… Claro… ¡Vamos por el!- gritó Sora dirigiéndose con espada en mano contra su enemigo.

-Let´s Rock!- acompañó el joven mitad diablo.

Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente, la "Masa" abanicó con gran fuerza sus tentáculos, tratando de partirlos en dos. Sora saltó hacia atrás, dando una maroma invertida. Pero Dante saltó llevándose a sí mismo sobre el monstruo y clavando con todas sus fuerzas su espada en él. Seguidamente comenzó a dispararle sobre el cuerpo con una de sus pistolas, mientras con su otra mano se sujetaba de su espada, para no caer.

-¡Esto es mejor que un toro mecánico!- gritaba emocionado, mientras la criatura saltaba y se zarandeaba por el lugar, tratando de quitárselo de encima, en compañía de los tentáculos que usaba para tratar de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Mantenlo ocupado un momento!- le gritó Sora, mientras reunía fuerzas para transformarse. Grande fue sus sorpresa cuando del destello que produjo la transformación, se vio a sí mismo hecho Heartless.

-¿¡Qué es esto? ¡No hubo nada que interrumpiera mi transformación!- decía confuso, mientras se miraba.

-¡Estás en el infierno! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Convertirte en un angelito color de rosa?- respondió Dante, sin prever el tentáculo que lo levantaba del pie y agitaba violentamente hasta arrójalo contra una de las lápidas del sitio.

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó el espadachín.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!- dijo Sora, corriendo hacia el monstruo, a esa velocidad tan única en la Antiform.

Sumado a la agilidad felina que poseía le fue fácil esquivar los tentáculos con los que su enemigo trató de abatirlo. Pronto estuvo a su alcance y sig- sagueando entre sus extremidades, comenzó a dar golpes, arañazos y lanzar rayos de energía oscura sobre todo su cuerpo sin que este pudiera detenerlo. Se dirigió entonces sobre su cabeza, o mejor dicho su tope, porque la cabeza cambiaba de posición constantemente sobre el mar de carne que estabas hecho el grotesco ser. Juntó sus manos reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en ellas.

-¡Trágate esto! – gritó librando una descarga de rayos de energía color violeta y negro que provocaron una cadena de explosiones sobre el monstruo al hacer contacto. Pero tan pronto como cayó al suelo, con la criatura a sus espaldas sintió un gran golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra los muros del lugar.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Una muestra de poder tan insignificante como ese no compite con el poder de Sparda que ahora poseo!- clamó el ser cuya vos ahora sonaba como un coro de barias voces graves y rasposas.

-¡Yo te voy a dar tu poder de Sparda!- gritó Dante tras el monstruo que para cuando se giró solo pudo ver una centella roja que lo derribó, además de causarle una gran herida por donde brotaba un líquido purulento, color amarillo.

Sora se levantó y se sorprendió al ver la transformación de su compañero. Su piel se había vuelto completamente roja, y parecía haberse fusionado con su gabardina, ya que era difícil de distinguir donde terminaba esta y donde comenzaba su piel. Su cabello se había esfumado y en su lugar una especie de coraza plateada se había formado sobre su rostro y se extendía por su cuello y su pecho. Brillaba ligeramente en un aura roja.

-¡Se acabó la hora feliz!- gritó, oyéndose por primera vez molesto, lanzándose velozmente en una estocada.

Dante comenzó un asalto masivo de ataques con su espada. Sora, habiendo desvanecido su transformación convirtió su Keyblade en Ultima y se encaminó al campo de batalla. Pronto el asalto al monstruo se libró por ambos flancos. Pero la criatura lograba mantenerlos lo suficientemente a raya con sus grotescas extremidades, las cuales parecían no tener fin.

-¡Esto es ridículo, por cada tentáculo que le cortamos le crecen otros dos!- gritó Sora.

-¡Deja de hablar y corta!- fue la respuesta de Dante.

Una ráfaga de viento negro salida del ser los lanzó como pelotas de soccer y que provocó que Dante perdiera su transformación. El monstruo se olvidó de Sora y centró su atención en Dante. Todos los tentáculos se aglomeraron formando un gigantesco puño, que se disponía a aplastarlo. Sora más acostumbrado a ser lanzado de ese modo se había recuperado de la caída, pero nada podía hacer a la distancia que estaba para ayudar a su compañero, que apenas se ponía de pie.

-¡Dante cuidado!- advirtió sin poder hacer nada más.

Pero antes de que el puño aplastara a Dante, este se desplomó sobre el agua que cubría el piso, al ser cortado por una cuchilla de luz azul. El monstruo se retorció de dolor y comenzó a gritar y rugir en aflicción. Sora y Dante en cambio dirigieron su atención al punto de donde había salido la cuchilla. Ahí, en lo alto junto a otro acceso a la cámara estaba un hombre idéntico a Dante, pero con una expresión severa y marcial; y un peinado a la Vegeta, aunque mucho más realista que este. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una levita muy elegante color azul índigo que parecía salida de la aristocracia renacentista, además de una Katana de empuñadura blanca, casi tan larga como Sora recordaba la Masamune.

-¡Virgil!- gritó Dante.

-Debería darte vergüenza estar siendo derrotado por un impostor como este- dijo Virgil en un tono de severidad.

-¡Mira quién habla, en que se cayó de la torre! Al menos yo y el niño estábamos aquí peleando. ¿Qué hacías tú? ¿¡Estabas dormido?-

-¡Mejor que dejar que me pateara el trasero un impostor!-

-¡Chicos, chicos! Odio interrumpirlos, pero mejor nos concentramos en matar esa cosa primero y luego arreglan sus diferencias- interrumpió Sora agitando los brazos frente a los gemelos.

-El niño tiene razón- dijo Dante.

-Por mucho que deteste trabajar contigo y más aún con un miserable humano, debo reconocer que no puedo permitir que un bastardo como ese se quede con el poder de nuestro padre, en especial luego de que me traicionó, ¿Cierto Arkham?-

-No te enfades conmigo porque logré lo que tú no Virgil- rió el citado en una risa burlona.

-¡Me las vas a pagar bastardo!- respondió Virgil, precipitándose contra su traidor colega, seguido de Dante y Sora.

La balanza de la batalla cambió en un instante. Unidos Sora, Dante y Virgil rompieron por completo la defensa de Arkham. Apuñalado, rebanado, quemado, y disparándole por todos lados.

-Jakpot!- gritó Dante disparando el ultimo cohete de la bazooka de Lady.

El misil salió disparado envuelto en un aura roja, obviamente cargado con la energía demoniaca de Dante, igual que sus balas, durante la batalla.

-Sigue sin gustarme tu estilo- declaró Virgil enfundando su espada.

Pero algo llamó su atención y la de todos al mirar lo que surgía de entre el mar de sangre de Arkham. Lo que eran dos collares con una gema carmesí y una elegante espada plateada que cayeron por el agujero en medio del salón. Antes de que Sora pudiera preguntar que eran esas cosas, los gemelos se habían echado a la carrera por los objetos dentro del hoyo. Sora los siguió presuroso. Cuando llegó a la habitación inferior se encontró en el cauce de un rio de profundidad no mayor para cubrir sus tobillos que culminaba en una cascada hacia un abismo negro peligrosamente cercano a donde estaban. Dante y Virigl se miraban con recelo mientras cada uno llevaba en su mano uno de los collares. Sin embargo era Virgil quien había conseguido la espada dentro de Arkham, la espada que contenía los poderes de Sparda y que usó para sellar la puerta entre el mundo humano y demoniaco, la legendaria Froce Edge.

-Dame ese collar Dante- dijo severo mientras se guardaba el suyo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su levita.

-Ni maíz. Tú tienes el tuyo-

-Bueno quiero el tuyo también-

-¿Por qué están peleando?- interrumpió Sora.

-Por qué Mr. Misántropo aquí quiere el poder de nuestro padre para destruir a la humanidad y apoderarse del mundo demoniaco-

-¿Por qué te reúsas a obtener poder? ¿El poder de nuestro padre Sparda?- cuestionó Virgil.

-Sencillo… si papá renunció a esos poderes ha de ser porque tenerlos no debe ser tan divertido-

-Tonterías… Entonces dime ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerte en mi contra?-

-Porque pretendes usar el poder de nuestro padre para destruir el mundo-

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ¿Por qué me detienes y qué ganas con hacerlo?-

-No lo sé y no me importa. Lo que sí sé es que es lo que nuestro padre hubiera hecho… porque efectivamente lo hizo una vez y lo que ha pasado es prueba de ello. Y porque me gusta este mundo. El mundo en el que nacimos, en el que nuestro padre prefirió vivir y donde encontró a nuestra madre Eva, a quien hizo su esposa-

La expresión de Virigl cambió unos instantes, como si de pronto lo hubiera invadido una profunda culpa.

-Puede que los humanos merezcan que el juicio final caiga sobre sus cabezas. Pero mi padre vio en algo en ellos que le hizo comprender que merecían una oportunidad y más importante aún que tenían algo para ofrecer mejor que odio y caos... Su sangre y parte de su corazón late en nosotros ahora ¡Y en este momento mi corazón me dice que tengo que detenerte!-

-¡Pues el mío me dice que si tengo que hacerte pedazos para obtener lo que quiero entonces así será!-

-Sora, no te metas en esto- le dijo al Keyblade Master que permanecía perplejo a su espalda.

-E… está bien-

-Y cuídame esto- dijo al tiempo que le arrojaba la bazooka.

Sora no pudo evitar sino fruncir el seño, al recibir el arma.

-Si… si, como digas-

Virgil había enfundado a Yamato, su katana y ahora empuñaba la espada de su padre: Force Edge. Dante empuñó a Rebelion, pero justo cuando se disponían a arremeter contra el otro un gran temblor sacudió todo el lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- cuestionó Sora temiendo lo peor.

-¡Danos un jodido descanso quieres!- gritó Dante iracundo mirando el techo; pero en respuesta solo obtuvo un temblor más fuerte, que le sacó una mueca de disgusto.

-KOS-MOS dice que El siempre responde, aunque no necesariamente de la forma que quieres- dijo Sora irónico.

-¿Qué está pasando de todos modos?-

-¿No lo sospechas Dante? Los amuletos se separaron y el hechizo puede completarse otra vez. Eso es como retirar la llave y ahora la puerta se cierra otra vez- respondió Virgil.

-Lo que quiere decir que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera rápida-

-En eso tienes razón-

Los gemelos comenzaron a resplandecer en un aura del color de su ropa y en un haz de luz consecuente se habían transformado de nuevo en diablos. Pero a diferencia de Dante, la coraza de Virgil formaba dos protuberancias redondas a los costados de su cabeza. Blandieron sus espadas que se encendieron con la misma aura que los rodeaba y a toda carrera se precipitaron contra el otro.

Un estallido acompañó la colisión de ambas armas seguido de una luz segadora. Sora descubrió al vencedor cuando sus ojos finalmente recuperaron visibilidad. Dante permanecía de pié dándole la espalda a Virgil que yacía hincado en el piso apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas. Y con Force Edge clavada en el piso. Ambos habían perdido su transformación.

-Se terminó Virgil. Llevo la delantera- dijo Dante girándose a ver a su hermano.

-Así que… soy yo el que pierde esta partida- dijo Virigil poniéndose de pie trabajosamente y caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Dante, dirigiéndose al precipicio.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Dante arqueando una ceja –¡Se acabó Virgil! Hay que volver antes de quedar atrapados aquí dentro-

-Entonces vete ya porque yo no pienso regresar-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Este mundo… en el que nació nuestro padre. Me quedaré aquí, es mejor que estar rodeado de esos despreciables humanos- continuó junto con su andar a la orilla y extrayendo de su levita el amuleto de su madre.

-Puedes quedarte con la espada y el poder de nuestro padre… pero esto es mío. Es el único recuerdo de nuestra madre y ni tú podrás quitármelo-

-¡Tú no te quedarás aquí!- gritó Dante corriendo hacia Virgil para detenerlo, pero este logró detenerlo interponiendo a Yamato entre él y al garganta de su hermano.

-Nuestro padre tomó su decisión. Tú has tomado la tuya… déjame hundirme con la mía- dijo dejándose caer de espaldas al abismo de oscuridad al que llegaba el rio, no sin antes rasgar la mano derecha de Dante con que había intentado alcanzarlo antes de que cayera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sora luego de un momento de silencio.

-… Sí…- respondió inexpresivo.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Sora entregándole la Force Edge a Dante.

-Gracias- respondió este al recibirla.

-Hay que irnos-

-Si… solo dame un minuto-

Un nuevo temblor y más estridente que los anteriores le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡NTC! **[3]-**

Ambos regresaron de un salto a la habitación anterior y comenzaron la carrera de regreso a la salida.

Por fuera de la torre. Esta también había comenzado a temblar. Por no decir caerse a pedazos.

-Sugiero que salgamos de aquí- dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué te dio esa maravillosa idea?- dijo Lady sarcástica.

A regañadientes, tomó a la chica en brazos luego de transformarse en Chaos y bajaron de la torre, para ver el espectáculo de demolición espontanea en asientos de primera fila.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Lady alarmada luego de que la luz roja en el cielo se extinguió por completo.

Vincent no respondió, se quedó mirando el cielo en el punto donde la luz se había extinguido, cuando de pronto se vio un gran resplandor, pero no rojo, sino blanco. De la luz pudieron ver cómo caía Sora con ojos de pánico, seguido de un Dante que disparaba como un psicópata –ya de por sí- a los pocos demonios que habían logrado pasar junto con ellos el portal.

-¡Cabrones! ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! - se le oía gritar en su descenso.

-Ahí los tienes- dijo Vincent, despreocupado.

Sora ahora que habían regresado logró hacer la transformación que quería y tras convertirse en Final, se salvó a sí mismo y su desquiciado compañero de una muerte inminente contra el suelo. Una vez en tierra firme Dante se detuvo a mirar el cielo donde perdió su mirada, no sin antes devolverle su basooka a Lady y darle las gracias por ella.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Sora a Dante.

-No seas estúpido. Los diablos nunca lloran-

-Quizás…. Exista la posibilidad de que hasta un diablo llore cuando a perdido a un ser querido- musitó Lady.

-Quizás- aceptó Dante.

-¿Qué harán hora?- preguntó Sora.

-La puerta se ha cerrado. Y mientras yo tenga esto, nadie podrá abrirla de nuevo. Las cosas deberían volver a la normalidad por ahora. Pero dado que Virgil jodió mi negocio… creo que mejor me iré con ustedes-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sora exaltado -¿Por qué?-

-¿Estás bromeando? El día que llegan caídos del cielo literalmente, se desata la parranda de mi vida. ¿Coincidencia? Yo creo que no. Seguro que esto les pasa a menudo, así que voy con ustedes-

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió Vincent.

-¡Yo vivo para esto!-

-Genial. Únete al club, no hay cuota ¿Qué hay de ti Lady?-

-A mí me gusta este mundo. Además siento que todavía hay gente ahí afuera con las mismas intenciones que mi padre. Así que mi trabajo ahora es buscarlos y detenerlos-

-Que te vaya bien con el negocio- dijo Dante aunque solo Sora fue incapaz de percibir la burla de su comentario.

Luego de las despedidas y las aclaraciones, las disculpas y demás. El Keyblade Master, el Gunslinger Demon y el Devilboy se encaminaron hacia el Elsa a través de la ciudad en ruinas y claro pasando a través de una que otra banda de demonios restantes que andaban por allí.

-¿Detuvieron esa cosa supongo?- inquirió Cloud, que ya se encontraba reiniciando la nave.

-Wow, esta cosa es enorme- dijo Dante fascinad detallando e puente.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-Saluda al nuevo miembro de la banda- dijo Sora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con autorización de quien?-

-Voto popular. Sora yo y KOS-MOS aceptamos- respondió Vincent indiferente.

-¿A qué hora ella votó?-

-Cuando le llamé hace 16 minutos-

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? Ya quiero conocerla- dijo Dante frotándose las manos.

-Te le acercas y lo lamentarás-

-Clama, calma Spike, ella es toda tuya, era una broma. Como sea, ¿Cuándo salimos? Ya quiero llevar esta cosa "¡Al infinito y más allá!"-

Y así el equipo tuvo una nueva ampliación, aunque el supuesto líder no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. Pero finalmente acabaría por aceptar su desdichada suerte, como solía hacerlo. El sujeto no parecía tan malo, solo era algo infantil y arrogante, anda con lo que no se pudiese lidiar. Pensándolo bien Yuffie era infinitamente más presumida y altanera que él, así que debía ser fácil aguantarlo. Además al no ser una chica, Cloud podría golpearlo sin remordimientos si le colmaba la paciencia… y lo haría.

* * *

-Sephiroth… Sephiroth…- resonaba una vos juvenil y femenina al fondo de su rango de audición, mientras sentía que alguien le tentaba el hombre derecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Riku y yo bajaremos a desayunar. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que te traiga un doctor?- preguntó la jovencita de cabello cobrizo parada junto a su cama.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, los alcanzo en un rato. ¿Cómo está Terra?-

-Sigue dormida… ella también me preocupa un poco-

-No tienes por qué. Es natural que esté tan agotada luego del desastre que montó anoche. De ser sincero me sorprendería que estuviera despierta tan temprano-

-Sephiroth… son las diez y media de la mañana-

-… Supongo que yo también me agoté más de lo que hubiera esperado-

-Riku no te lo dirá pero se preocupó cuando te quedaste a enfrentar a Terra cuando estaba poseída y se asustó todavía más cuando te enfrentaste a esos cuatro sujetos tu solo. Pero yo no te he dicho nada ¿he?- dijo guiñándole pícaramente un ojo.

-Nada de nada. Anda ve a comer que se enfurecerá si lo haces esperar-

La joven se despidió de él con una sonrisa y pudo escucharla irse escaleras abajo. Sephiroth se levantó de la cama y se puso su gabardina. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde lo esperaban sus protegidos. Anoche no habían cenado del todo bien. Luego de que se reunió con ellos tras su encuentro con los demonios, los llevó hasta uno de esos monasterios a mitad de la nada, en uno de sus saltos espacio/ tiempo logrados gracias a sus poderes. El principal problema había sido lograr meter al lugar a la dama inconsciente sin que las personas que los recibieron armaran un escándalo, como si no fuera suficiente con la extravagancia de la vestimenta de las cuatro personas del grupo. Pero dado que era muy noche y que les habían pagado con una generosa cantidad de pepitas de oro, no hicieron más preguntas tras la breve explicación de que la doncella era su hermana que se encontraba muy cansada por el largo viaje y los jóvenes sus sobrinos. Bendito el sujeto que le enseño alquimia en uno de sus viajes y que con ayuda de su fuente de poder virtualmente inagotable podía convertir las aguas negras en tequila y carbón en diamantes.

A pesar de haber empezado a comer después que sus acompañantes, terminó antes que ellos. Otro efecto secundario de sus manipulaciones genéticas le permitía absorber el máximo de nutrientes de sus alimentos, lo que le otorgaba la facilidad de consumir cantidades menores de comida para satisfacer sus necesidades alimentarias. Esto era algo que por supuesto no se iba a poner a discutir o explicar con los muchachos.

-¿Nada más eso vas a comer? Pensé que estarías muriéndote de hambre con todo lo que pasó anoche- señaló Riku con la boca medio llena… sí, medio llena.

-El tiene razón Sephiorht… come algo más- insistía Kairi –¿No te gustó la comida?-

-No es eso, estoy bien, en serio. Voy a salir a tomar aire. Avísenme si Terra despierta ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro-

Salió al patio interior de la iglesia donde estiró sus brazos dejando que el sol le llenara de energía. Buscó luego la sombra de un árbol sobre el cual se recostó. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Convencer a la chica podía ser o no una tarea fácil. Y aún esta accedía todavía le quedaba el asunto de las otras dos personitas a las que había salvado y que a no ser que les consiguiera una nave nueva no podía dejar por ahí a su suerte. Y claro no estaba seguro de si revelarles a ellos dos su plan o no sería de lo más pertinente. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de amigos de Sora, quienes al igual que el podían creer ciegamente en el poder de la luz sobre la oscuridad, su vacio concepto de justicia y demás. ¿Y si ella se reusaba a trabajar con él? El mismo seguía cuestionándose de vez en cuando se realmente era del todo ético para lo que estaba haciendo todo ello. ¿Después de todo que tan beneficioso podía ser destruir a Dios, o lo que sea que estuviese oculto en Kingdom Hearts? Quién sabe. Pero valía la pena probar o al menos a esa conclusión había llegado luego de repetírselo tantas veces.

Por otra parte ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar por esto? El se había ofrecido, sí. ¿Pero por qué Zarathustra no podía simplemente hacerle el ofrecimiento a la chica vía Telepatía como había hecho con él? Y una cosa más: la chica podría efectivamente tener poderes devastadores, pero ¿De qué servían si se volvía loca cada que los usaba? En su defecto ¿Qué tan grandes podía ser su desempeño en batalla sin tener que transformarse. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos? Kairi le gritaba desde la ventana de su habitación diciéndole que Terra estaba despertando. _Pues si apenas estaba despertando seguro después de tantos gritos ya lo hizo _pensó.

Subió a su habitación encontrando al trió. No estaba muy seguro de que debía decir primero. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que deshacerse de los más jóvenes para poder hablar con ella. Kairi advirtiendo todavía que se trataba de un reencuentro romántico o de viejos amigos por lo menos no tardó en facilitarle la privacidad al ángel y sacó a tirones a Riku del cuarto, quien insistía en saber lo que el ángel tenía que decir, prometiendo que le traería algo de desayunar a la cama.

Intercambiaron miradas un momento. Terra seguía en la cama y Sephiroth se había sentado a su lado en uno de los bancos.

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- preguntó al fin, viendo que ella no parecía tener intenciones de hacer el primer movimiento.

-N-no mucho… recuerdo a cuatro monstruos que me perseguían. Luego tengo imágenes borrosas de mí persiguiéndote mientras te arrojaba de todos mis hechizos… y de mí en tus brazos diciendo algo de que todo estaría bien y que me ayudarías a deshacerme del Esper- dijo ella haciendo notar el cansancio que aún le pesaba.

-Bueno… de los monstruos ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, porque me deshice de ellos-

-Si… creo recordar vagamente que dijiste que lo harías… No debió costarte mucho trabajo- dijo entonando esa última parte como casi un susurro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sephiroth levantando una ceja

-¡N-n-nada! No me hagas caso- respondió ella exaltada al ser descubierta, moviendo las manos.

-Como digas. Recuerdas Terra que te hable sobre una forma de ayudarte con el predicamento de tu otro yo y de invitarte a formar parte de cierto… proyecto del que formo parte ¿Ho no?-

-Si- respondió ella algo temerosa.

-¿Quisieras escuchar ahora la historia?-

-… Adelante. Pero me gustaría desayunar primero- dijo apenada tras un gruñido de sus estómago.

-Claro- dijo Sephiroth.

Terra sorprendió a todos tan pronto como le sirvieron su comida. Se devoró un banquete completo ella sola. Sephiroth pensó durante e inmediatamente después de que terminó de comer que su naturaleza mitad "Esper" o que fuera, al igual que él le brindaría algún beneficio a la hora de metabolizar y asimilar sus alimentos o de otro modo no veía concedible como podría mantener aquella delgada y esbelta figura. Era eso o quizás solo era el caso de que la pobre no había comido nada en barios días. Terra se disculpó con el grupo por el banquete que se había dado y efectivamente dijo no haber podido comer nada así de decente en barios días.

-Disculpen- dijo avergonzada al ver las caras de sus anfitriones.

-N-no como todo lo que quieras, Sephiroth ya pagó por adelantado anoche que llegamos- dijo Kairi agitando las manos.

-Hablado de él quería que hablaran luego de que desayunaras/ comieras ¿no?-

-Sí es cierto. Aquí entre nos: cuéntanos cómo se conocieron. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?- inquirió Kairi.

-Emm… nunca lo había visto hasta anoche- respondió Terra.

-¡Ho en serio! Con razón cuando le preguntábamos que si como eras no decía nada- dijo Riku.

-Es por lo de la alianza esa que se trae ¿no?- continuó Kairi.

-Eso me dijo. Será mejor que lo aclaré bien-

-Bueno… ¿y qué te parece?-

-¿Di… disculpa?-

-¿No me digas que no notaste lo guapo que es?- preguntó Kairi con una sonrisa picarona que provocó que Riku frunciera el seño.

-Pu-pues… tiene bonitos ojos- dijo entre cortadamente y sonrojándose un poco, frotándose las manos.

-¿Verdad que sí?-

-¡Muy bien ya estuvo! ¿Termináste de comer? ¡Perfecto! El te espera en el patio de la iglesia así que ve a ver que quiere para que nos podamos ir de aquí- interrumpió Riku.

Terra se asustó definitivamente ante la reacción del muchacho peli plateado, aunque Kairi solo lo miró con esa típica mirada que las mujeres siempre le disparan a cualquier hombre que no respeta su libertad de intercambiar chismes y hablar sobre quien les gusta y qué les gusta. Tan pronto como Terra los dejó solos, Riku se giró a Kairi.

-¡Que mitotera eres!-

-Hay Riku es que no entiendes a las mujeres. Pero sinceramente ¿Pdrías al menos superar por favor el hecho de que: ¡NO me gustas!-

-¿Por qué no?- gritó el muchacho casi echándose a llorar, grito que llamó la atención de casi todos en el comedor.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó uno de los señores junto a su mesa.

-¡Si, si! No se preocupen, le pasa de vez en cuando- respondió Kairi nerviosa, agitando las manos

-¡No es justo! ¡Qué mala eres!- continuó Riku en su puchero cual niño chiquito, por lo que Kairi tuvo que taparle la boca con un pan blanco y salir del lugar con el prácticamente a rastras, antes de que la Madre Superiora, pensara que estaban torturando a alguien en el comedor o algo así.

Afuera Terra se encontró a Sephiroth recargado en la sombra de un árbol. Parecía dormido pero abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ella estando ella todavía a unos pasos de él.

-¿Comiste bien?-

-Si muchas gracias. Te prometo que te lo repondré de alguna manera-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo el incorporándose y colocándose en posición de Loto. Ya saben, con las piernas cruzadas y todo eso –Sientate por favor-

Terra hizo caso aunque ella se hincó, dejando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, expectante de lo que su rescatador o mejor dicho "Domador" de la noche anterior tenía que decirle.

-Bien… como tu comprenderás. No tengo todos los detalles de tu vida. Solo sobre tus… inestables pero inmensos poderes. Pero para bien o para mal, el anfitrión de la asociación de la que formo parte está interesado en tu colaboración. Y en pago podríamos darle una solución a tu problema para controlar esa salvaje doble personalidad tuya… ¿Quisieras oír la propuesta?-

-He recorrido muchos mundos tratando de buscar una forma de dominar o suprimir mis poderes. Pero ningún resultado hasta ahora. No pierdo nada con escuchar- dijo ella. Aunque con ese ya caracterìstico tono suyo de falta de confianza en el ángel.

* * *

**[1]** El nombre real es Mary. Pero ultimadamente el nombre oficial es Lady. Y a ella misma lo confirma al volarle la cabeza a su padre. Qué femenina.

**[2] **Zarathustra es un personaje ficticio de la obra maestra del escritor y filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche, "Also sparch Zarathustra" (Así habló Zarthustra). El libro, entre millones de cosas más, es popular por haber globalizado la frase "Dios está muerto" o "Dios ha muerto". Según su anfitrión su plan maestro es acabar con Dios, por eso Sephiroth lo apoda así, en vista de que sigue sin revelarle quien es en realidad.

**[3] **NTC= No te carbures. O sea se "No te enojes" dicho de una manera informal… por no decir corriente.

Bien eso es todo por esta ocasión. Lamento el retraso, pero tuve una lluvia de ideas masiva que provocó un bloqueo muy grave respecto a como continuar o mejor dicho articular los hechos. La razón de que Dante se uniera a la party más que nada porque sentí que hacía falta un personaje como el: Cool, desmadroso, carismático, temerario. Un héroe muy poco convencional. No todavía no revelamos la identidad de Zarathustra, pero no se hagan ideas de que es un personaje original, mejor quiébrense la cabeza pensando en quien puede ser, jajaja, soy malo.

Prox cap. Sora y los demás visitan un mundo de una de las franquicias más sobre explotadas de todos los tiempos –aparte de Mario- y Sephiroth y el resto visitarán un mundo de una franquicia que hoy yace olvidada, pero cuyo recuerdo aún ilumina una buena parte de lo que fue mi infancia.


	13. Las Apariencias Engañan

**Cap. 13**

**Las apariencias engañan  
**

La historia seguida de la proposición de Sephiroth había concluido. Ahora se encontraban en un claro del bosque alejados del monasterio ay que a petición de Sephiroth se había alejado de ahí caminando, mientras hablaban. La expresión de Terra no inspiraba confianza en Sephiroth, aunque tampoco le era una sorpresa. El mismo todavía cuestionaba los beneficios del proyecto, pero a diferencia de él Terra no solo mostraba desaprobación y/o escepticismo por la idea, sino que además mostraba miedo. Y parte de ese miedo iba hacia él.

-Entonces de eso se trata… no tenía idea- susurró ella mirando hacia el piso frotando sus manos en preocupación frente a su pecho.

-La primera impresión no es muy alentadora ¿verdad?-

-¿"Alentadora"? ¡Pero es una abominación! ¡Tenía algunas sospechas de que eras malvado, pero no tenía ni idea de que llegara a tanto como para destruir al Padre de la creación!-

-Calma, sé que oye mal. Yo mismo todavía trabajo para digerirlo del todo, pero tengo una razón para intentarlo-

-¿Cómo cuál conquistar el mundo y hacer lo que te plazca? ¿Destruir la vida de otras personas o someterlas a tu voluntad eternamente? No creas que no conozco a los de tu clase. Me enfrenté a uno hace mucho en mi mundo. Tenía esa misma ambición que tu. Siempre en busca de más poder para saciar su interminable lujuria de poder y caos-

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-

-Puedo sentir la energía mágica que recorre a quienes están a mí alrededor. La tuya es asombrosa. Energía de todos los elementos recorre tu cuerpo. ¡Pero sobre todo tu aura despide esencia de oscuridad!-

Sephiroth perdió ligeramente la compostura ante la acusación de la muchacha y su súbito cambio de actitud que hasta ahora había sido tan frágil y tímida. Al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar de sentirse ofendido al ser juzgado tan anticipadamente por su aura; aunque no podía negar que en todo caso cualquiera que lo supiera pensaría igual.

-… ¿Sabes? Aunque la primera impresión es muy importante, no deberías apresurarte a juzgar a alguien tan rápido. Sobre todo luego de que esa persona te salvó la vida-

-Lo cual pudo ser simplemente un acto para proteger uno de tus instrumentos en tus diabólicos planes-

_Mm… que perceptiva_ –Está bien, supongamos que tienes razón Terra. ¿Pero si solo fueras un instrumento por qué me habría tomado la molestia de darte una cama cómoda donde descansar, un desayuno abundante de tu selección y te haría esta propuesta estando tu en toda tu libertad de negarte o incluso atacarme en este preciso momento? Además no te ofendas, pero no eres la más indicada para criticarme por mis poderes si no eres capaz de controlar los tuyos y aunque sean elementales terminas haciendo el mismo daño que si fueran oscuros-

A Terra se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta un momento. No dudaba de la procedencia de los poderes de su anfitrión, pero ciertamente no era como los psicópatas y genocidas con los que había tenido que combatir en su mundo. Y su visión no reflejaba ninguna clase de malicia o malas intenciones. Aún así no estaba dispuesta a fiarse de él. Tenía demasiadas malas experiencias con personajes con los poderes de su naturaleza y la de esa clase de planes.

-Un truco y nada más, para ganarte mi confianza. Lo que sea que estés tramando no lo permitiré Sphiroth- dijo en un tono casi difícilmente amenazante, pues tartamudeaba un poco y no parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Eso fue una amenaza Terra? No deberías hacer esa clase de acusaciones si no estás segura de que podrás respaldarlas-

-¡Yo te mostraré!- dijo formando dos incandescentes bolas de fuego en sus manos.

-No quiero pelear contigo. En todo caso no me atrevería a lastimar a una dama como tú-

-Tu caballerosidad me conmueve- respondió sarcásticamente arrojándole una de las bolas de fuego.

_Debí prever esto_ se lamentó dando un salto con giro invertido para alejarse del ataque. Terra arrojó entonces la segunda flama contando que esta vez no podría esquivarla, pero el agredido no se vio en tal necesidad pues disipó la flama con un golpe de su espada. Dejó a la gravedad hacer tu trabajo tras protegerse y cayó sobre una gran roca alejado de su agresora.

-¡Ya basta! No quiero pelear contigo-

Terra no respondió. Agitó sus brazos hacia el piso liberando una ráfaga de viento que la elevó al cielo donde se quedó levitando. Realizó un movimiento de brazos muy artístico para llevar sus manos sobre su cabeza donde un brillo azul comenzó a formar una gran masa de agua.

-Tidal Wave!- gritó la muchacha liberando el cúmulo en forma de marejada.

Sephiroth concentró su energía en la hoja de Masamune que brilló negra un instante antes de abanicar contra las olas que se partieron chispeando y empapando todo el lugar cayendo cual diluvio sobre la zona. Terra agitó las manos para remover el agua que impedía su visión. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Sephiroth no solo no se había movido ni un paso de su última posición sino que ya no tenía su espada en mano.

-¿Ya terminaste?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Terra rechinó sus dientes disgustada. Venían a ella recuerdos poco menos que horribles del arquitecto que por poco acaba no solo con ella y sus amigos sino con su mundo entero. Un aura rosa se formó en su mano derecha y se extendió en forma de espada. Luego se lanzó en picada contra su enemigo a toda velocidad cual halcón que ataca a su presa. Sephiroth suspiró resignado movió su mano izquierda con el brazo extendido hacia el frente, pero Masamune jamás apareció. En cambio lo que se manifestó fue su ala, que ensanchándose más de lo normal lo envolvió en una especie de capullo que Terra partió en dos con su luminiscente mano. Las plumas volaban y revoloteaban por todos lados estorbándole la visión, como un enjambre de insectos molestos.

Terra agitó sus brazos creando una corriente de viento que alejó las fastidiosas plumas. Sephiroth no se veía por ninguna parte. De pronto sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda y cayó al frente impidiendo golpearse con sus manos. Se giró rápidamente pero antes de poder ponerse de pie, le detuvo el paso un puntiagudo objeto metálico. Al mismo tiempo que la bota de aquel hombre impidió que levantara su mano derecha aplastando su muñeca, aunque curiosamente no demasiado fuerte como para lastimarla.

-¿Si ya terminaste por qué no te calmas un poco y me dejas hablar?-

Terra no respondió solo le dedicó una mirada de frustración y enojo al mismo tiempo que más aura rosa se acumulaba en su mano. Para lo que Sephiroth tuvo que acercar su espada hasta la garganta de ella y provocarle una ligera presión sobre la yugular. Aunque bastó no solo para hacer que la muchacha disipara la energía con la que se disponía a atacarlo, sino que se le heló toda la sangre.

-Deja de pelear, no quiero hacerte daño- continuó sin obtener respuestas nuevamente. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa mirada?-

-Me parece… que desde el principio has estado jugando conmigo- respondió ella llena de frustración.

-Desde el principio te lo dije: Yo no peleo, ni mucho menos lastimo a mujeres-

-Pero si intentas hacerle daño a alguien- le dijo ella con ojos desafiantes aunque también atemorizados por obvias razones, pero pese a su mirada, Sephiroth retiró la espada de su cara, su pie de su muñeca y peor aún, se dio media vuelta alejándose de ella unos pasos.

-¿Pusiste atención a mi historia verdad? Es verdad voy en busca de poder. Pero no pretendo usarlo para lastimar a nadie ni proteger nada. Para eso el poder que tengo me basta y me sobra. Lo que yo quiero es obtener el poder necesario para restaurar lo que he perdido y si para conseguirlo debo desafiar al mismísimo creados de este universo lo haré, así sea traicionar mi fe en mi religión, porque ultimadamente con ella no lograré recuperar lo que perdí-

Terra se había sentado sobre el suelo y lo miraba, aunque ya no con odio, recelo ni nada parecido. Más bien era arrepentimiento y duda. ¿Le costaba tanto considerar la posibilidad de que no por usar energía oscura pudiese no ser malvado?

-Escucha no me hace más feliz que a ti las expectativas que el plan de mi "Organización" tiene y ese es otro motivo que tengo para estar dentro. Por no confiar en lo que algunos de los miembros puedan hacer antes o después de que el plan se complete. Pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a nadie. Y si no quieres formar parte de ello, te puede ir en paz-

Terra lo miraba fijamente. No veía nada malo, ni malicia, ni odio, ni enojo, solo convicción, determinación y honestidad. Suspiró comprendiendo finalmente su error bajando la ó de nuevo su mirada para encontrar frete a ella a Sephiroth tendiéndole la mano. Terra dudó unos momentos antes de aceptar el gesto del espadachín. Se sorprendió sentir una extraña sensación cálida al tocar su mano.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le preguntó cuando estuvo de pie.

-No lo sé. Seguir buscando la forma de deshacerme de mis poderes o evitar que se salgan de control de nuevo-

-Bien. Vámonos entonces- dijo yéndose de regreso al monasterio.

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir?- preguntó ella sorprendida y confusa.

-¿Olvidaste anoche? Te prometí que no dejaría que nada malo te pase. Mi misión de hacer que te nos unieras ha fracasado y no me molestaré en remediarlo. Pero te hice una promesa y mientras no tenga razones o que Zarathustra me dé nuevas disposiciones no tengo planeado romperlas. Así que desde ahora viajaremos juntos. Además diría que tu y Kairi ya se llevan bien. Y no creo que a Riku le moleste-

Terra estaba conmocionada. ¿Era una broma? ¿Hablaba en serio? Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en lo tentadora que era la propuesta. Tanto él como los muchachos habían visto la magnitud de sus poderes y sin embargo no parecían guardarle ningún desprecio o miedo, lo cual sería más que conveniente si desidia quedarse y convivir con ellos. Pero en todo caso, estaba más que harta de estar sola. Y la idea de estar de nuevo al lado de nuevos compañeros de viaje a quienes poder llamar amigos y quizás familia le fascinaba.

-Si no quieres viajar con nosotros está bien. Le daré tus saludos a Kairi y Riku- dijo a manera de despedida.

-E-¡Espera!- gritó ella, haciendo que Sephiroth se girara a verla, ocultando su satisfacción.

-Como sabes… ¿Qué no intentaré atacarte de nuevo, o algo?-

Sephiroth no pudo evitar sino dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. La idea de que una muchacha tan tímida e inocente como ella habría mostrado ser, intensase atacarlo por sorpresa o algo parecido le resultaba meramente cómica.

-No lo harás- sentenció con seguridad, para continuar caminando –Anda vámonos. No te lastimaré… mientras te sepas comportar-

-… ¡S-se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor!-

-A menos de que no creas tener bajo control tu temperamento… Si- y siguió caminando

Terra lo miró confundida y frustrada un instante para luego seguirle el paso. Al menos ya no estaría sola…

* * *

Los días habían pasado y se había formado una nueva rutina. No demasiado agradable para el capitán de la nave en especial, aunque se había vuelto más llevadera para el miembro más joven del grupo. Pero para bien o para mal todos habían aprendido a llevarse bien y convivir aunque sea en "Paz". Pero para el más pequeño las cosas eran más que buenas.

A Sora no solo no le había costado acostumbrarse a la compañía del resto de los miembros del equipo. Sino que había formado fuertes lazos con todos ellos al punto que hora más que amigos, veía a cada uno como un miembro más de su familia. Cloud era como el primo que siempre trata de darte el buen ejemplo, aunque él mismo no siempre pueda seguir sus propios consejos. Vincent era ese tío en quien confías mucho y a quien siempre le puedes pedir consejos o preguntarle lo que sea. Dante era el hermano mayor desmadroso al que muchos suelen llamar "La oveja negra de la familia" por su falta de modales y muchas cosas, pero que sabes es una buena persona y con quien puedes contar para bien o para mal… más mal que bien. Sin embargo KOS-MOS era un personaje cuyo papel aún no definía bien. ¿Qué era ella para él? No lo sabía. Su madre, Kairi y Selphie habían sido las únicas mujeres en si vida. Pero el sentimiento de querer era sin duda distinto al de todas ellas. Podría ser que fuese como una segunda madre quizás. Es decir: se encargaba de casi todas las labores domésticas y les se empeñaba en preparar las 3 comidas diarias ella sola. La quería muchísimo de eso estaba seguro, pero no pero no sentía apropiado el considerarla así. Más bien ella sería algo así como esa hermana a la que simplemente quieres con toda el alma por todo lo que hace por ti. Pero incluso ponerla en ese papel no lo convencía. ¿Qué significaba ella para él entonces?

Pero KOS-MOS no era la única que se había ganado el aprecio de Sora de la noche a la mañana. En Dante había encontrado no solo un gran amigo, sino un invaluable compañero de juegos. Pues a diferencia de Riku que siempre habría de seguirlo en sus ocurrencias a regañadientes o queriendo dárselas del tipo responsable. Dante no solo le seguía el royo en sus planes, sino que le daba un sinfín de apoyo y peor aún, le daba sus aportaciones personales. Desearía haberlo conocido antes. De haberlo conocido al principio de su aventura cuando estaba el asunto de los Heartless y eso seguramente se habría ofrecido a ayudarlo como ahora y con sus descomunal fuerza y destreza en combate de corto y largo alance le habrían sido de mucha ayuda.

Hablando de eso Dante había optado por no usar la espada de su padre, diciendo que justo como Virgil el seguramente tampoco estaría listo para semejante poder. Así que Force Edge se mantenía como un elegante adorno colgada en la pared del cuarto que compartía con Sora. Aunque había logrado traer barias cosas más antes de dejar su mundo. Entre ellas una vieja rocola, una mesa de billar, una colección de películas de las cuales había empezado a mostrarle a Sora de arriba abajo, un Play Staion 2 y con una interesante colección de juegos con los que se entretenían buena parte del día. Y una batería que a veces le daba por tocar y que terminaba por fastidiar a media tripulación. Aún así Cloud no podía negar que respetaba sus talentos como espadachín, lo mismo que Vincent sus habilidades con las armas. Pero la actitud del joven a veces era poco menos que incluso más inmadura que un niño malcriado, especialmente ahora que se acercaban a un nuevo mundo a reabastecerse y que el devilboy se desesperaba más y más por llegar y saciar su apetito de sus dos alimentos favoritos: Pizza y Sunday de fresa.

-¡Date prisa!- insistía Dante.

-¡Deja de estar fregando!- respondió Cloud molesto –No es mi culpa que no previeras que no teníamos para hacer tus benditas pizzas ni tu nieve esa-

-¡Yo como iba a saber que eran una bola de snobs que solo comen platillos de cinco estrellas?.. Adoro tu comida KOS-MOS, no te ofendas-

-No lo hago- respondió ella indiferente –Pero será mejor que vean esto-

A excepción del piloto, el resto de los tripulantes se acercó al monitor frente a la muchacha.

-El escáner registra una gran cantidad de smog en la atmósfera, una carencia de ecosistemas naturales que apenas llega al 23.849% de la superficie del plante, estando el resto cubierto aparentemente por una capa de metales barios… y concreto además de una bien trazada red de energía que va desde la eléctrica hasta la nuclear-

-Lo veo, el lado oscuro del planeta parece árbol de navidad- intervino Cloud desde su posición.

-¿Estás diciendo que más del 70% de la superficie del planeta es una ciudad?- inquirió Sora.

-Exactamente-

-Que mal viaje- señaló Dante.

-Preparémonos, puede que esta vez no podamos simplemente pasar desapercibidos- dijo Vicent.

Dicho y hecho, pronto el radar de la nave detectó lo que obviamente eran satélites circulando el planeta y poco después recibieron una transmisión. Se abrió una nueva ventana en el panel frente a KOS-MOS y ella junto al resto de los miembros de la tripulación, salvo el piloto, encuentran una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un extraño uniforme y una diadema rosa con un micrófono que se asemeja ligeramente a la que KOS-MOS lleva puesta.

-Buenos días viajeros especiales. Soy la agente Alia hablando desde el Cuartel General de los Maverick Hunters y Asuntos Externos-

-Buenos días yo soy KOS-MOS… navegante del Crucero espacial Elsa. Solicitamos permiso para aterrizar-

-¿Oye nena en su planeta existen las pizzas?- interrumpió Dante asomando la cabezota a la pantalla con la que terminó cubriendo toda la visión de la chica al otro lado.

La chica no se limitó en poner su mejor expresión de extrañada que se pone todavía peor mientras ve como un misterioso hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos apartan al muchacho de blanca cabellera del frente de la cámara, mientras otro de alborotado peinado color café intenta calmarlos.

-¿Todo en orden?-

-Si claro. Es solo que uno de los miembros está desesperado por llegar a tierra firme. Usted sabe. Viajar en el espacio ocasiona mucho estrés-

-Bien entonces debo recordar no intentarlo. Su solicitud ya fue autorizada. Les estoy enviando ahora los vectores de acercamiento-

-Los tengo-

-Los esperamos en el hangar V, ala 2-5-

-Enterado, cambio y fuera-

-¡Ni siquiera dejaron que me contestara!- gruñó Dante.

-Deja de quejarte y ponte tu cinturón hasta que entremos a la atmósfera- respondió Cloud malhumorado.

-Si capitán...-

Tras entrar en la atmósfera del planeta se sorprendieron al comprobar lo dicho por el escáner. Los continentes no estaban pintados de verde o café. Más bien estaban cubiertos por una capa de pintura gris y plateada. Una impresionante y a la vez lamentable vista desde cierta perspectiva. Pero no había nada por qué molestarse. Este no era su mundo y en todo caso no tenían planeado quedarse demasiado tiempo. Se irían tan pronto como se reabastecieras y que el Devilboy reparara su descompensación de pizza y Sunday de fresa.

Al acercarse y sobre volar la civilización se sorprendieron al ver que la suya ya no era la única nave. De hecho no había ninguna clase de vehículos terrestres a la vista. De pronto parecía que había realizado un salto en el tiempo unos cien o doscientos años en el futuro. Las autopistas estaban llenas de autos y vehículos barios que flotaban a barias pulgadas del suelo. Ahora eran los lugareños quienes vestían ropa extraña. Todo desbordaba un desarrollo tecnológico muy grande.

-¡Mira Dante! Esto es casi como en Star Wars- dijo Sora emocionado con la nariz casi pegada a la ventana.

-Nah! Todavía no veo Speeders ni Sables de luz-

-Pero esos de allí parecen Droides- dijo señalando los distintos robots que se veían caminar por las calles.

-¡Wow tienes razón!.. ¡Envuélvanme esa de allí, quiero, dos!-

-… Dante esa es una mujer de verdad-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso lo digo!- dijo a carcajadas.

Y siguieron su curso al destino que les habían dado.

-¿Es idea mía o algo anda mal con este lugar?- dijo Vincent.

-Son las coordenadas… no hay error- respondió KOS-MOS.

-Esto no es un puerto… es una base militar- susurró Cloud detallando la zona a la que han llegado.

Un aeropuerto de una base militar altamente fortificada con enormes muros de concreto que rodean el perímetro con grandes torres de vigilancia y torretas de calibre que seguramente no desean se empleen sobre ellos. Parecía haber un pequeño alboroto abajo, aunque no tanto como para comenzar a sospechar que debían preparase par aun desagradable comité de bienvenida. Dado que el hangar donde habían sido asignados para aterrizar no era suficientemente grande para albergar su nave, y de hecho ninguno en la base lo era, finalmente terminaron aterrizando al Elsa en el claro al aire libre que se habría a un costado de los hangares.

-¿Están todos listos?-preguntó Cloud a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron a la escotilla principal por donde abastecían el cargamento y que los E.S. usaban cono entrada y salida de la nave. Aunque pasó por alto del resto la señal que Cloud le hiso a Vincent mientras se dirigían haya. El pistolero realmente no le hacía falta que se lo recordaran, pero estaba más seguro de que si compañero igual que el "Estaría alerta".

Fuera de la nave los esperaba ya un pelotón de soldados en peculiares armaduras bastante acordes con el ambiente cyber-punk del planeta.

-Les dije que debíamos darnos un baño antes de bajar- dijo Dante provocando las risas de Sora.

-Cierra la boca- dijo Cloud.

Los soldados frente a ellos formaron dos filas, en medio de las cuales se abrió camino un personaje de rostro joven en una armadura de cuerpo completo azul claro y azul oscuro, con una gema roja triangular en el casco.

-Buenas tardes visitantes. Soy el Comandante X, del departamento de Asuntos Externos. Estos son los cuarteles generales de los Maverick Hunters. Lamento cualquier mala impresión que esto haya podido causarles al pedirles que vinieran aquí, pero hemos tenido algunos incidentes con visitantes del espacio-

-Fue una idea que pasó por mi mente, no se preocupe comandante. Yo soy Cloud Strife y… esta es mi tropa-

X, miró extrañado al resto de los miembros de la tripulación poniendo cierta atención en la fémina del grupo.

-De acuerdo usted y sus hombres deberán acompañarme- dijo encaminándose al edificio, tras lo que nuestros héroes lo siguieron.

-Uhm… menos la señorita. A ella la escoltarán a un sitio distinto-

-¿Por qué razón?- inquirió Sora.

-… Por ser un ente "No Biológico"- dijo X muy serio, como sintiéndose incómodo.

-Igual que usted y sus soldados y todo el personal del cuartel según veo, Comandante- dijo KOS-MOS muy tranquila.

-Emmm… si está en lo correcto- dijo X.

-¿Eres un robot?- preguntó Sora.

-El término es Reploid, por favor. Y sí todos los que laborar en estas instalaciones lo son. Por favor, mis hombres la llevarán a donde le harán una revisión. Es un escaneo sencillo de protocolo de seguridad-

-Por supuesto- respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- inquirió Cloud.

-No te preocupes- respondió ella despidiéndose.

X guió al resto a unas instalaciones adjuntas al edificio principal. Los muchachos pasaron en fila por un largo proceso de inspecciones médicas. Examen de la visión, oído. Copia de huellas digitales. Radiografías. Electroencefalograma y muestras de sangre. No hace falta decir que el único que pasó los test sin ningún tipo de problemas fue Sora al ser el único "Humano" normal del cuarteto. Cloud había dejado intrigados a los sujetos del examen de la vista con el fulgor mako de sus ojos. Las pruebas de oído sugerían que Vicnent y Dante escuchaban casi mejor que un murciélago. Y los resultados de las pruebas de ADN de los tres eran un reverendísimo desastre que los hizo quedarse allí un par de horas. Tiempo en el que Sora pidió asistencia para que lo sacaran de allí y lo llevaran con KOS-MOS.

Por cierto, ella no había tenido una estancia tan diferente. Antes de irse a hacer las pruebas se había reacomodado su traje "Normal", pero en este ambiente esa era la última razón por la que todos la volteaban a ver. Ella podría ser un organismo cibernético igual que todos ellos, pero a diferencia de ellos que difícilmente podrían pasar por humanos, ella a simple vista era imposible no confundirla con un ser humano. Claro que todo cambió nada más se metió al escáner gigante en forma de sarcófago móvil. Los Reploids médicos que se encontraban en aquella sala murmuraban cada tanto, aunque no parecía del tipo de murmuraciones que uno hace para hablar mal de alguien. Más bien parecía que estaban asombrados y hasta maravillados con lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Perdone señorita, pero fue diseñada como un modelo de combate cierto?- preguntó uno de los "Doctores".

-Afirmativo- respondió ella serenamente.

-Es asombroso. Ni todos nuestros Maverick Hunters juntos están tan bien equipados para la batalla como usted-

-¿Fue alguno de los otros tripulantes de su nave quien la diseñó?-

-No. Mis creadores murieron hace mucho tiempo. Me crearon con propósitos de suprimir un conflicto bélico que asolaba nuestro mundo-

-Eso explica el arsenal de armas tan grande que posee. Hasta me dan escalofríos. Pero según sus registros lleva… mucho tiempo sin usarlas-

-Un buen amigo decía que "La espada es para cargar el corazón del guerrero no para blandirla contra las masas"- **[1]**

-El debió ser un gran hombre- musitó como un pésame.

-Disculpe señorita pero tal parece que sufre una descompostura de su… fuente de poder principal-

-Si estoy al tanto de eso, gracias. ¿Pueden prepararlo?-

Los doctores se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Lo sentimos pero la ley no nos permite dar esa clase de servicios a unidades que no son de este mundo-

-Lo supuse, no se preocupe-

-Pero… sinceramente no creo que contemos con la tecnología para repararla en este mundo. Como ya le dije su desarrollo tecnológico es muy avanzado incluso al compararlo con los mejores Reploids. Es en verdad asombroso-

Los dispositivos alrededor de ella comenzaron a separarse y los supresores de movimiento en sus manos y pies se retiraron.

-En fin eso sería todo-

-¿Puedo ir a reunirme con mis compañeros ahora?-

-Claro. De hecho me informan que uno viene para acá-

Momentos después KOS-MOS salió al pasillo para encontrarse con Sora que seguía a un Reploid sin duda alguna de combate, en armadura blanca y roja, con una inmensa coleta de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Cómo te fue KOS-MOS?- preguntó alegremente Sora.

-Bien. A ti igual por lo que veo. ¿Dónde está el resto?-

-Siguen en su examen médico- se acercó a susurrarle –Con el cuento de que no son humanos se armó un desmadre con los resultados de sus pruebas y se pusieron a esculcarles hasta la nariz-

-Jaja ya veo. ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña?-

El Reploid que se encontraba de brazos cruzados los soltó y se paró en posición de "Firmes" al estilo militar.

-Líder del equipo de Maverick Hunters, Zero a su servicio- dijo en un aire muy marcial.

-El muchacho solicitó ir a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Y he sido asignado como guardaespaldas-

-¿Es por el índice de criminalidad o se trata de otra medida de seguridad con los visitantes del espacio?-

-… Lo segundo- respondió sin inmutarse mucho.

-Vele el lado bueno KOS-MOS, al menos así nos ahorraremos el guía de turistas-

-Tienes razón, Sora- respondió ella acompañando su juego.

-Exacto… esperen, ¿qué?-

* * *

Una esfera incandescente pese a su negra tonalidad se manifiesta sobre una pradera en un pacífico mundo lejano. Donde el viento sopla puro y los jóvenes viven día a día luchando por alcanzar sus sueños. La esfera negra se disipa y en su interior aparecen 4 personajes. Solo uno de ellos se percata de la belleza de la región, pues los otros tres tambalean y caminan trabajosamente dos o tres pasos antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y echarse a vomitar, como luego de una noche de parranda.

-Entiendo lo de Terra, pero pensé que ustedes dos ya se habrían acostumbrado a estas alturas- murmuró serenamente Sephiroth.

-Yo todavía ciento que me va a dar una convulsión con las luces del portal- musitó Kairi, mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-¿Dónde nos trajiste esta vez de todos modos?- preguntó Riku mientras se ponía de pie.

-Aquí vive uno de mis colaboradores. He de encontrarme con él, pero primero me encargaré de dejarlos en un lugar seguro-

-No me parece un mundo bélico- dijo Terra.

-Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Tú eres un ejemplo de ello-

Terra frunció el seño contra el ángel comprendiendo la indirecta.

-A mi me parece un mundo lindo- suspiró Kairi mirando los alrededores.

De pronto un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos llamó la tención de los cuatro. Terra desenvainó su espada a lo que Kairi se protegió detrás de Riku, este solo mostró una cara de resignación ante la ya acostumbrada reacción de su amiga; mientras que Sephiroth no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Entonces vieron el causante de los sonidos que habían escuchado. Un extraño pero adorable rojizo, parecido a un zorro o un lobo. Con una encantadora cola de grueso pelaje que formaba grandes risos como un moño.

-¡Awwww! ¡Qué lindo!- gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres.

-¿Tanto alboroto por esa cosa?- se lamentó Riku algo asqueado de la nueva reacción de las féminas.

-¿Nunca te dijo tu madre "No le tiendas la mano a un animal alienígena"?- dijo Sephiroth.

-No. Y es un poco tarde para que me lo digas porque ya lo estoy haciendo. Ah ver cosita ven aquí- decía Kairi con una amplia sonrisa para el animal al mismo tiempo que hacía esos gestos y sonidos raros que todas las chicas hacen cuando conocen un animal que combine las cualidades de ser pequeño, adorable y potencialmente abrazable.

El zorrito se acercaba temerosamente a Kairi quien meneaba su dedo en círculos frente a él para llamar su atención aún más. Hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y estiró su cuello para olfatear su mano.

-Eso es bebé, ven con mama…-

-Déjame tocarlo primero- se acercó Terra.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Has que me suelte, has que me suelte!- comenzó a gritar completamente histérica Kairi mientras zangoloteaba al hasta hace unos instantes "Adorable zorrito" que ahora se sujetaba con su mandíbula de su mano derecha. -¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-

-¡Deja de moverte entonces!- le gritó Riku, que trataba de alcanzarla sin acabar golpeado por Kairi o el cuerpo del animal que no parecía dispuesto a soltar su mano.

-¡N-n-no te muevas!- acompañó Terra que estaba demasiado estupefacta para hacer nada útil.

Kairi paró su llanto un instante al ser incapaz de seguirse moviendo. Notó entonces que Sephiroth le había aplicado un fuerte agarre por la muñeca de su infortunada mano. Acto seguido tomó a la alimaña que colgaba de la mano de la chica por el pescuezo ahorcándolo un poco para que lo soltara. Y sosteniéndolo frente a sí sin soltarle su afligido gaznate le dedicó una mirada fría antes de arrojarlo de regreso al bosque.

-¡Ushcale!- le gritó al arrojarlo, como quien corre a un perro callejero de la entrada de su casa.

Sus tres acompañantes se quedaron viéndolo perplejos. "Que dominio" eso era lo mayor que podían pensar. Se giró sobre sí mismo con una sonrisa triunfal para mirar a las dos féminas que seguían tan impactadas de su reacción, que Terra ni se había molestado en preguntarle a Kairi si estaba bien o esta de preocuparse en limpiar las incisiones dejadas por el canino.

-¿Bien niñas que aprendimos hoy?-

Terra y Kairi se miraron derrotadas.

-No confiar en la fauna silvestre alienígena-

La herida de Kairi pasó sin mucha angustia tras la asistencia de Terra que la curo en un santiamén. Bastaron escasos minutos de andar para dar con un camino el cual decidieron seguir. Otro rato andando y en poco tiempo llegaron a un poblado. Un típico pueblo de las montañas con casas de madera y todo eso. Parecía un ligar muy pacífico hasta que escucharon un estruendo y tras el techo de una de las casas vieron numerosas llamaradas. Quizás lo realmente extraño de aquello era ver como nadie se alarmaba o se inmutaba siquiera ante los indicios del caos que se miraban a lo lejos. Notaron entonces como el lugar estaba decorado por extrañas criaturas. De todas formas y tamaños. Pero que de alguna manera asemejaban a criaturas con las que estaban familiarizados como insectos, mamíferos barios, reptiles y… ¿Vegetales y minerales?

-La fauna de este planeta me intriga- musitó Riku que no despegaba su vista de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de sapo súper desarrollado con una alcachofa gigante color rosa mejicano en la espalda y cuatro hojas de palmera en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

(¿Saben de quien estoy hablando verdad?)

Para empeorar la cosa todo parecía indicar que aquellas criaturas no se comunicaban como cualquier otro ser que hubiesen encontrado. Es decir gruñendo, ladrando, maullando, balando, clocando, o lo que sea que termine en "Do". Al parecer pese a que cada uno tenía su propio idioma en clave que consistía en UNA sola palabra o vocablo en múltiples variaciones y que pese a ello todos se entendían con todos como si en realidad estuvieran hablando una especie de idioma universal. Un nuevo estruendo los trajo de nuevo al mundo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué está pasando?- sugirió Terra.

Caminaron por el pueblo en dirección a los estruendos hasta que llegaron a una construcción mayor que sugería ser un hospital, dada la cruz roja que tenía al frente. Aunque no entendían porque a su lado tenía un extraño logo de una esfera dividida por la mitad por un anillo negro. Quedando así de un hemisferio blanco y el otro rojo. Pensaron en preguntarle a alguien pero decidieron mejor ir a ver qué causaba los constantes estruendos. Mayor se hacía su sorpresa a cada momento. En la parte trasera del presunto hospital había una especia de cancha de fut bol sobre las que no se disputaban jugadores, sino mas de esas extrañas criaturas, en lo que sin lugar a dudas eran peleas uno a uno y que (por increíble que parezca) estaban siendo guiados a través de la batalla por los niños que se situaban en los costados opuestos de la cancha donde habrían de estar las porterías. Estos les gritaban "Órdenes". Era como ver dos niños jugando videojuegos, pero en vez de controles gritaban las órdenes del personaje y dicho personaje realmente existía físicamente.

_Creo que ya empiezo a comprender por qué a Mewtwo no le agradan los humanos…_ pensó Sephiroth, viendo la euforia de los niños viendo como los "animales" se mataban el uno al otro. En una de las canchas un animal con forma de nutria o quizás un hurón con flamas saliendo de su cabeza y trasero, escupía llamaradas contra una especie de mantis religiosa gigante con manos de oses de las que lanzaba cuchillas de luz verde. En la otra una estrella que parecía una pieza de joyería fina, arrojaba estrellitas de luz (vaya la redundancia) contra una especie de conejo súper desarrollado y calvo con un gran cuerno sobre su cabeza. Los niños y jóvenes reunidos a su alrededor echaban porras y gritaban eufóricos como en cualquier encuentro de box o lucha libre.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- inquirió Riku.

-¡Son batallas Pokémon!- gritó eufórico un muchacho tras ellos que sobre su cabeza cargaba un extraño roedor amarillo con pecas rojas en sus mejillas, franjas cafés en su espalda y manchas negras en la punta de sus largas y puntiagudas orejas.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Kairi.

-¡Lo que están viendo! Entrenadores y sus pokémon luchando juntos para ser los mejores- continuó el muchacho.

-Y… ¿por qué pelean?- repitió Riku la pregunta.

-Para que sus pokémon sean los más fuertes del mundo y así convertirse en Maestros Pokémon. ¡Y ser los mejores Maestros Pokémon del Mundo!-

-¿Por eso están luchando? ¿Por un título?- inquirió ahora Terra.

-Los entrenadores si inician desde los diez años y empiezan su viaje con un solo pokémon que reciben del personal autorizado de la Liga Pokémon. Y así comienzan su viaje por el mundo capturando pokémon y luchando en los gimnasios para ganar medallas y calificar en los torneos de las diferentes regiones hasta calificar para entrar a las ligar mayores y enfrentarse a los mejores y ser un Maestro pokémon-

-… Y… ¿siempre son peleas?- preguntó Riku a quien parecía estarle gustando la idea.

-Si. La mayoría son peleas uno a uno n grupos de a tres. Pero peleas mayores son hasta con equipos de revelos de 6 pokémon. También hay peleas por equipos de dos contra dos y distintos tipos de competencias. Los pokémon compiten unos contra otros para demostrar su destreza y la de sus entrenadores-

-¿Y todos los pokémon… tienen súper poderes?- inquirió Sephiroth que seguía con la vista fija en las batallas.

-Sí. La mayoría tiene cosas simples como súper velocidad y fuerza. Otros tienen poderes sobre los elementos de la naturaleza y algunos poderes especiales. Todos son diferentes y entre más fuerte es un pokémon más poderosos se vuelven sus ataques-

-¿Y entonces… por qué obedecen a los que los atrapan, si los obligan a pelear?- continuó Sephiroth.

-Los pokémon salvajes luchan para evitar ser capturados por sus entrenadores. Pero una vez que son atrapados los obedecen por iniciativa propia a no ser que no consideren al entrenador digno-

-¿Pero y… no se revelan? ¿No huyen o atacan a sus entrenadores o algo?-

-No, nunca- concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron viendo la enorme sonrisa del muchacho mientras el roedor sobre su cabeza hacía la seña de "Amor y paz" con sus minúsculos dedos. En eso algo los sacó de su trance.

-¡Cúbranse, va a explotar!- se es cuchó dicho por barios de los congregados que se empujaban los unos a los otros.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios…- antes de que Sephiroth terminara su pregunta una misteriosa explosión proveniente del estadio se quitó el aliento y cubriendo media zona con polvo.

-¡Voltorb!- se escuchó gritar a uno de los niños afligido corriendo al interior del cráter que la explosión había dejado.

-¿Eso lo hiso un pokémon?- preguntó Kairi con el cabello hecho una maraña gracias a la explosión.

-Si ¿Recuerden que les hablé de los poderes especiales? Pues algunos pueden generar explosiones espontáneamente o autodestruirse como el que acaban de ver. Algunos pueden lanzar rayos laser, otros mover cosas con la mente, cambiar las condiciones meteorológicas, tele-transportarse, leer la mente, atravesar sólidos y muchas cosas más- dijo como si fuese algo muy "natural".

Sephiroth y Terra tenían una expresión de perplejidad. Kairi sostenía su mentón con la mano con expresión meditabunda. Riku tenía un preocupante brillo de ilusión en su rostro.

-Entonces… Déjame ver si entendí esto: ¿Los pokémon son criaturas con súper poderes que pueden o no ser capturados por niños desde sus diez años y a quienes obedecen cualquier orden principalmente la de matarse unos a otros en torneos que son menos barbáricos que un Coliseo Romano o una pelea a muerte de perros o gallos, lo cual termina por decrementar directamente su esperanza de vida, independientemente de si se matan o no? ¿Además de que los adultos no solo permiten, sino que apoyan que se realicen estas conductas?-

-Sí, básicamente-

-¿Y todo mundo puede ser un entrenador pokémon?- preguntó Riku.

-El que quiera y cuando quiera. Solo tienes que registrar tu nombre y tomarte una foto en un Centro Pokemon como este de aquí- dijo señalando el edificio.

Todos continuaron con sus respectivas expresiones. O al menos hasta que tuvieron que agacharse para evitar un rayo de hielo que pasó por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Esto está peor que darles a los niños armas de destrucción masiva y permitirles el consumo de cigarro, alcohol y drogas, TODO al mismo tiempo!- gritó Sephiroth viéndose alterado por primera vez a la vista de todos.

-¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR PLANETA DEL UNVERSO!- se escuchó a Riku corriendo como fanático enardecido cuyo equipo de fut bol acaba de ganar el mundial -¡Tú te lo pierdes Sora! ¡Agárrense gallinas que ya llegó su pollo!-

-¡Riku! ¡RIKU trae tu trasero aquí ahora!- vociferó Sephiroth como un padre molesto cuyo hijo lo manda reverendamente al carajo –¿Kairi que no piensas… ¿Dónde está Kairi?- dijo frustrándose más al ver que se había quedado solo con Terra.

Esta señalo sobre su hombro a su espalda con expresión de "Inocencia" donde se veía a Kairi yendo de arriba abajo por el lugar, abrazando, acariciando, apapachando, estrujando (y todo lo que termine en ando) a cada pokémon que considerara merecedor de ello.

-Bien, al menos no creo que corran más peligro que cualquiera de estos niños gracias a sus poderes mágicos- suspiró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Terra.

-Voy a encontrarme con mi colaborador. ¿Piensas quedarte a cuidar de los niños?-

-Creo que si… no tengo mucho interés en conocer a ese hombre quien quiera que sea-

-¿Pero te intriga su poder o no? De seguro también lo sientes ahora. No sé tú, pero me parece que es el individuo más fuerte del planeta-

Terra no respondió. Solo perdió la vista en el infinito poniendo una expresión seria. Sephiroth se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de un sitio apartado de la vista de otros, donde tele-transportarse.

-Sephiroth…- el no respondió. Solo se giró a verla –Ten cuidado-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sé bien cual asombrosa es tu fuerza… pero hay algo en el aura de esa persona que no me agrada-

La respuesta provocó en él una creciendo sonrisa.

-¿Y me dices esto por qué….-

Terra desvió su mirada de él al escuchar s pregunta, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que Sephiroth distinguiera la expresión de su rostro.

-.. Yo solo… que no te lastimen- dijo en un susurro.

-No te preocupes… cuida a los niños ¿quieres?-

Le tomó muy poco tiempo buscar un sitio apropiado para dar el salto y aún menos tiempo en llegar a la morada de su colega. Llevaba todo el rato triangulando su posición, así que le fue sencillo. Un lúgubre y moderno castillo se elevaba a los cielos en una isla carente de vegetación a la mitad de la nada. No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la habitación de la torre más alta. Allí sentado sobre un elegante y ostentoso trono propio de un malvado dictador estaba su colega ya esperándolo.

-¿Qué te demoró?-

-Creo que ya comprendí por qué no te agradan los humanos-

A Mewtwo se le retorció una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguidamente suspiró profundamente y se levantó de su silla caminando hacia un inmenso globo terráqueo que tenía cerca.

-¿Ya lo has visto entonces?-

-¿Qué todas las razas de tu especia siendo animales con súper poderes obedecen las órdenes de menores de edad que los obligan a reventarse el cráneo los unos a los otros por trofeos y títulos tontos? ¿O la parte en que no solo no parece molestarles este hecho sino que lo disfrutan, cuando podrían estar conquistando él mundo?-

-Son unos imbéciles… No son solo marionetas en su juego bélico. Los pokémon se permiten ser explotados en todos los campos de la labor universal. Se degradan a payasos y animales de circo es espectáculos de entretenimiento de toda índole. Se prestan para fungir como fuente de energía eléctrica, térmica, eólica o de todo tipo sin pedir nada más que comida a cambio y mundanas muestras de afecto. Se convierten en mano de obra para trabajos difíciles y arduos como construcciones, transporte, agricultura y excavación. ¡Algunos incluso permiten convertirse en conejillos de indias para experimentos! -

-Así que… ¿Por qué estás en la alianza? ¿Piensas usar tu parte del botín para extinguir toda la vida humana de este planeta o qué?-

-¿Y qué si fuera así?- dijo un cierto desafío en su voz.

La expresión relajada de Sephiroth adoptó una postura más seria.

-… Si fuera un héroe idealista diría algo estúpido como que "No te lo permitiré". Pero... me importa poco lo que pretendas hacer con los seres vivos de este planeta-

-Todo esto… este mundo parece una fantasía estúpida creada por un escritor sin talento como Stephanie Mayer o un guionista desesperado de Nintendo-

-¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?-

-Mi plan original era acabar no solamente con los humanos. Borraría a todos aquellos que se opusieran a mí, humanos y pokémon por igual. Pero pese a ser el pokémon más poderoso de todos los habidos y por haber, no soy tan estúpido como para no saber que no soy capaz de tomar un planeta entero… es demasiado-

-¿Entonces?-

-Traté de guiar a los pokémon a una rebelión en contra de los humanos, pero se negaron. Ni siquiera atendieron a mis razones, que como habrás notado ya están perfectamente fundamentadas. ¿Por qué? Es ilógico. Puede que los humanos tengan un intelecto superior a ellos, pero no les da derecho para tratarlos como un montón de esclavos. Pero el verdadero problema es ese. ¡Que a ellos no les importa cuán explotados sean realmente! ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo!-

-Así que todo lo que quieres es libertad para tu pueblo, pero el verdadero problema es que estos no quieren lo que les ofreces-

-No y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Cuando este plan nuestro tenga éxito usaré mi poder renovado para hacer a los pokémon seguirme o perecer en mi conquista-

-Hay algo que me intriga-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estos seres son grandes poblaciones de sus distintas especies, pero puedo darme cuenta de que tú eres totalmente único. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Fuiste concebido por un milagro de la evolución individual o algo así?-

-No… y no quieres saberlo-

-De acuerdo… Tienes una bonita morada aquí-

-Gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia y que pretendes obtener de todo esto?-

-Recuperar lo que perdí por culpa de mi propia estupidez. ¿Eso te sirve?-

-Si con ello te refieres a que es todo lo que me vas a contar, entonces sí. ¿Qué hay sobre el resto, alguno a compartido historias contigo?-

-Solo Magus, pero no más que tú. Al parecer quiere recuperar a un ser querido en especial y para conseguirlo fue que se inició en la magia, pero aparentemente no fueron suficientes esos poderes y por eso está aquí. Es todo lo que sé. Supongo que si me preguntas esto es porque tú mismo no sabes nada del resto-

-No. Aunque me importan poco que motivos tenga Albedo para formar parte de esto. Y me siento igual por el hombre de lata o el resto de miembros que esté haya afuera, como el sujeto de los soldaditos de plomo que todavía no conocemos. Y lo mismo va para nuestro anónimo patrocinador o cualquier otro miembro que ande por allí. Hablando de eso ¿Pudiste convencer a la chica de que se nos uniera?-

-No. Pero ahora viaja conmigo igual-

-… ¿Con qué propósito?...-

-Le prometí que la protegería-

-… Considerando la naturaleza de los hombres de tu especie diría que la quieres cerca de ti por otra cosa… Pero obviamente tú no eres esa clase de escoria. Aún así he de decirte que no comprendo tu comportamiento. Pero no importa. Una vez que esto termine no tengo planes de volver a ver otro rostro humano-

-Eres muy frío-

-Créeme que tengo muchas razones para no confiar y sobre todo odiar a los humanos-

Sephiroth sonrió.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces entre tanto? ¿Amasas poder, ejércitos, te entrenas?-

-Lo segundo- respondió Mewtwo levantándose de la silla donde estaba. Y dirigiéndose a uno de los muros del lugar que resultó ser una ventana o compuerta que se abrió al extender el su mano.

-Ven a ver-

Sephiroth se acercó a la orilla. Muy abajo en tierra había un gran estadio rectangular en cuyo campo de juego se apreciaba un diagrama igual al que había visto antes en el pueblo. Sobre el campo había un considerable número de pokémon de distintas clases que se batían los unos contra los otros sin tregua.

-¿Qué estamos viendo aquí Mewtwo?-

-Mi ejército de pokémons genéticamente mejorados. Más veloces, más fuertes y más poderoso. Y lo mejor: son 100% obedientes-

-… Clones sin mente-

-Exacto. Le lavé el cerebro a un par de científicos y lo obligué a construirlos para mí. Son la primera camada y los obligo a enfrentarse los unos a los otros para ver que tanto rendimiento tienen realmente y confirmar si queda alguna falla en su diseño-

-¿De dónde obtuviste la tecnología?-

-El hombre de lata me la envió por órdenes de nuestro anfitrión… sospecho que lo le gustó hacerlo- dijo con una risa maliciosa que Sephiroth acompañó.

-Será mejor que me valla o se preocuparán por mí- dijo dirigiéndose a una ventana cercana.

-Cuídate. Realmente no creo que aparte de mí haya alguien haya afuera que represente una amenaza para ti. Pero tengo mucho interés en la realización de este plan y alguien como tú nos hará falta para la batalla que se aproxima-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

* * *

Guiados por Zero al centro de la inmensa metrópolis a visitar los el centro comercial, el museo y ¿por qué no? el cine. no importaba el tiempo que tardasen. Cloud les había llamado informándoles que iría con Vincent a reabastecer el Elsa de combustible y supervisar que le dieran una revisión de cortesía que X les había ofrecido. Después de lo cual aprovecharía para descansar un poco en la nave, aunque no dijo que haría Vincenr después del asunto de la nave. Dante por su parte se había escapado a una increíble velocidad de los CG de Maverick Hunters tan pronto como le dieron libre de retirarse luego de sus exámenes médicos en busca de sus queridas y muy necesitadas pizzas y helados de fresa.

Así que habían aprovechado para divertirse y turistear toda la tarde. Muy a pesar del mal humor de su "Escolta". Aunque Sora podía estar seguro de que aunque no lo admitiera también se había divertido. Probablemente en situaciones normales un militar de alto rango como el difícilmente tendría alguna oportunidad de salir a divertirse y des estresarse como lo había hecho ese día. Saliendo del cine se disponían regresar a los HQ pues ya se hacía tarde pero en el trayecto KOS-MOS pidió que hicieran una parada en un lugar con el que estaba muy familiarizada, aunque se sorprendió mucho de encontrar ese sitio en un planeta tan distante al suyo: Una Iglesia. Y siendo por supuesto la primera vez de Sora en una iglesia, KOS-MOS le enseñó lo básico. Persignarse, rezar y las poses para hacerlo durante la misa, sobre el significado de la comunión, el uso del confesionario y esa clase de cosas. Terminada la misa, se dirigió frente a una estatua del "Sagrado Corazón de Jesús" donde se arrodilló a orar. Acción que Sora decidió acompañar, a pesar de no haber sido previamente instruido en el propósito. Zero en cambio se había quedado parado tod el tiempo en el umbral de la entrada principal desde donde los observaba con una mirada de des-aprobación con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De verdad piensas que alguien te está escuchando?- habló por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

KOS-MOS retiró la posición de rezo de sus manos y sonrió amargamente.

-Por como lo preguntas diría que no crees mucho en Dios- respondió con tranquilidad. Zero frunció el seño antes de responder.

-Mira tú alrededor. Mejor aún, fíjate bien en lo que ya viste en el museo. Si en verdad existe, no es más que un egoísta y sádico cabrón-

-¿No dijiste que no se podía decir malas palabras aquí?-preguntó Sora a KOS-MOS. Esta le sonrió complacida de que él lo recordara.

-Exactamente Sora. Para ser un militar de alto rango, Zero no es muy bueno siguiendo reglas-

Zero rechinó sus dientes.

-Vamos no culpes a Dios por todo esto. Armas, guerra, polución, capitalismo, corrupción, drogas. No fue Dios quien creó esas cosas, como tampoco fue él quien nos trajo a este mundo en estos cuerpos de metal hechos para pelear. Fueron los humanos y fueron ellos quienes usaron esas cosas para guiar su mundo en esta dirección-

Zero no respondió. La miró con recelo y se giró para darle la espalda.

-Además si los organismos cibernéticos como tú o yo no creyéramos en Dios tendríamos que adorar a los científicos que nos construyeron y eso sería muy triste ¿no te parece?- dijo en un tono más relajado, casi como un chiste.

-Como sea. Se hace tarde debemos regresar-

Re-abordaron el peculiar auto flotante en el que habían llegado hasta allí y reanudaron su marcha de regreso al CG. No había demasiado tráfico y la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse. Sora miraba los edificios de la metrópolis llenarse de luz a medida que l resplandor de la estrella que iluminaba el planeta se ocultaba en el horizonte. La tranquilidad que los rodeaba se partió en pedazos ante un gran estallido que se desató frente a ellos. Zeró frenó el vehículo al instante y se apresuró a salir del auto en busca de heridos. Pero casi tan pronto como salió del auto, un robot enorme de cuatro patas se abrió camino de entre las brazas de la explosión. Y de entre sus pies salieron barios robots menores, que extrañamente parecían estar inspirados en animales. La gente comenzó a salir de sus autos y corrieron presas de un inmenso terror al ver a los perpetradores. Zero tomó una vara que yacía clavada en un extraño dispositivo de sus espalda, que a extraerlo reveló ser una espada laser al puro estilo de Star Wars. Sora no dudó en salir del auto con Ultima en mano listo para combatir al lado de Zero fuera que este le pidiera su ayuda o no.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a ayudarte-

-No necesito ayuda este es mi trabajo-

Entonces el robot mayor sacó un cañón de su parte inferior que se iluminó en un resplandor verde.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Sora preparándose. Los ojos de Zero e incluso KOS-MOS unos metros tras ellos se abrieron como platos.

-Es… es… ¡Es un cañón de PEM!- gritó asustado retrocediendo.

Pero fue muy tarde. Una fluorescente onda de choque verde se disparó del cañón que cubrió toda la zona frente a sí, atrapando en su campo a Sora y sus amigos, aunque este no sintió sino un lapsus de mareo muy corto.

-¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer esa cosa?- preguntó Sora burlón de sus adversarios.

Todos estos rieron a carcajadas frente a él.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amigos?- le respondió uno de ellos que poseía una figura completamente humana, con un visor rojo sobre sus ojos. Sora se extraño un poco al ver que aquel reploid poseía aspecto humano y al igual que Zero, un rostro humano que se asomaba por su casco. Sora dudó unos momentos antes de atender su pregunta, pero al girarse sobre sí mismo para ver que le había ocurrido a su escolta y su amiga lo que descubrió no fue nada agradable. KOS-MOS y Zero yacían tendidos sobre el suelo como muertos. Los autos y las luces de la autopista estaban todos apagados.

-Fuera del camino ahora- gritó otro de los reploids con forma de salamandra, disparando un lanzallamas en su contra desde la palma de su mano.

Sora disipó las ardientes flamas con un poderoso hechizo de blizard.

-¿Crees que eso es fuego? ¡ESTO es fuego! ¡Firaga!- gritó furioso desatando una tempestad de fuego de la que los replois huyeron, menos uno con forma de león marino, que la contrarrestó con un cañón de agua.

Otros dos de los reploids que conformaban el grupo se dividieron para atacar a Sora por ambos flancos. Uno de ellos con forma de león se movía a gran velocidad mientras se intensificaba un brillo rojo en sus garras. El otro con forma de abeja le disparó un rayo amarillo desde su aguijón. Sora se defendió con su escudó con el que como solo él sabe, no solo detuvo ambos ataques sino que los amplificó y redirigió a sus perpetradores.

-¡Si creen que se pueden deshacer de mí fácilmente por ser humanos están muy equivocados, latas de sardinas!-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo tiene esas habilidades siendo un simple humano?-

-Algo como esto no puede pasar. ¿Eres una nueva clase de Maverick Hunter?-

-¡Callense idiotas! ¿No lo ven? Él no es de este planeta- silenció el reploid con apariencia humana.

-Me disculpo por esa desagradable presentación de mi parte, extranjero. Yo soy Dynamo y estos mis leales Mavericks. Y me temo que hemos venido a llevarnos a tu amiga- dijo en un tono muy cordial, aunque pretencioso.

-La única forma en que se la llevarán será sobre mi cadáver-

Dynamo sonrió encantado son la respuesta. Extrajo una vara parecida a la de Zero, pero más gruesa y cuyo laser era color morado.

-Juega conmigo entonces muchacho-

Sora podía ser joven y estar en un planeta desconocido, pero no era estúpido. Sabía que en el momento que se lanzara contra Dynamo, el resto de sus cómplices irían por su botín. Debía mantener su posición y proteger a sus deshabilitados amigos y en el mejor de los casos resistir hasta que llegara alguna clase de refuerzos. Debía pensar en una estrategia y rápido. Desafortunadamente sus adversarios no le dieron ese privilegio.

El maverick salamandra y león marino se precipitaron por ambos flancos hacia Sora. Sin intensiones de recibir ambos ataques. Sora se transformó en Master y evadió ambos golpes dejando tras de sí un rastro de relámpagos provocando gran daño en sus enemigos. Sora se abrió camino entre otros dos mavericks y tras esquivar un rayo laser disparado por el robot mayor llegó donde Dynamo asestando un fuerte choque entre sus espadas.

-¡Así que en verdad eres FUERTE!- festejó divertido Dynamo -Pero eres imprudente muchacho. Por sumergirte en el campo de batalla dejaste desprotegidos a tus amigos-

Sora giró su cabeza ligeramente. Para ver como los mavericks apaleaban brutalmente a un indefenso Zero.

-¡Cobardes!- gritó Sora antes de sacudir sus keyblades Oblivion y Sleeping Lion con fuerza para sacar a Dynamo de balance y darle un golpe con el que lo mandó a azotar contra el robot de cuatro patas -¡Vengan por mí!-

Pero antes de lograr asestar un golpe siquiera todos sus sentidos se sacudieron y sintió un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Lo último que pudo sentir fue que su transformación se perdió y sus espadas se desvanecieron, mientras el caía de boca contra el suelo metálico de la auto pista.

-¿Sabes que es lo malo de ustedes los humanos? Dejan a su sobre valorado corazón tomar las decisiones y por eso terminan perdiendo sus batallas por culpa de un estúpido error- rió Dynamo a espaldas de Sora.

Sora intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus fueras y sus sentidos flaqueaban y no era capaz siquiera de ubicar las cosas a su alrededor.

-¿No es fácil ponerse de pie con unos cuantos miles de volteos de más en tu cerebro verdad? Aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendido en verdad de que todavía estés despierto. En fin, dense prisa caballeros. Liquiden a Zero en honor a nuestros hermanos Maverick caídos, para poder tomar a la chica y salir de aquí-

-Te llegó la hora Maverick Hunter. Esto va por todos nuestros compañeros que tú y tus amigos destruyeron- sentenció un maverick en forma de gorila mientras levantaba un inmenso mazo con pequeños taladros sobre la masa.

Lo levantó hasta llevarlo tras su espalda saboreando cada segundo de la aterrorizada mirada de Zero, cuyos ojos era lo único que podía mover.

-¡Es tu fi… ¿Qué cara…?- no le fue posible abanicar su arma. Algo lo detenía.

-KOS-MOS- musitó Sora pudiendo reconocer a la chica biónica parada detrás del mono, impidiendo que este asestara su golpe mortal sobre el indefenso Zero.

Sin decir una palabra KOS-MOS lanzó una patada sobre la espalda del gorila, no solo lanzándolo como un taco a una bola de billar, sino que su armadura se quebrantó en pedazos y su espalda se dobló como una pieza de origami. El resto de maverick quedaron demasiado impactados viendo el punto en que su colega (o lo que quedaba de él) había ido a parar, que no notaran como la muchacha de cerúleo cabello se había hecho con el mazo de su colega y estaba a punto de usarlo en su contra. Cosa que de la que el león marino se percató momentos antes de que su cabeza se hiciera mil pedazos entre el piso y el mazo.

-¡ER-8 el cañón de PEM!- ordenó Dynamo al robot.

Advirtiendo lo que le pasaría si recibía otro golpe de esa cosa, KOS-MOS lanzó el mazo contra el engendro, cual boomerang partiendo ambas piernas de su costado izquierdo provocando que al perder el equilibrio disparara contra el piso dañándose a sí mismo con el disparo de su arma.

-¡Te quedaste sin armas!- gritó el león abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡R-Blade!- gritó ella y su brazo derecho se cubrió unos instantes con resplandecientes pixeles azules que al desaparecer dejaron la sección de su antebrazo y mano convertida en una especie de hoja de espada con un brillo rojo sobre sí. Con un hábil movimiento esquivó las garras del león, para luego cortarle ambas manos.

-Al menos yo tengo cabeza- sentenció antes de cercenarle la parte referida.

-¡Te voy a matar maldita perra!- gritó la abeja cargando el rayo de su aguijón.

KOS-MOS tomó del piso el ahora cadáver del león y lo lanzó contra la abeja que sin la intención disparó en el momento que el cuerpo yacía frente a él, causándole un gran daño.

_Me queda muy poca energía. Necesito terminar con esto ahora. _ Se castigó a sí misma, viendo las señales de alarma desplegadas frente a sus ojos. Se precipitó en contra de los que quedaban. Fue contra la salamandra que se defendió con una extraña arma de hoja que expedía llamas como una larga antorcha. El maverick abrió su boca y KOS-MOS advirtió la presencia de otro soplete como el de sus manos. Con la mano libre que tenía sacó una especie de revolver plateado que introdujo salvajemente el hocico de su agresor. Pero este cerró sus fauces con fuerza aplastando el cañón del arma y lastimando la mano de KOS-MOS.

Lejos de preocuparse demasiado por el dolor, se preocupó por como Dynamo se acercaba a ella por la espalda con su espada en manos. Usando su pierna derecha para golpear la rodilla de su adversario y sacarlo de balance regresó su brazo derecho a su forma normal para tomar al maverick por el hombro mientras su otra mano seguía dentro de su boca y giró junto con él para usarlo de escudo humano del ataque de Dynamo. Fue en su grito de aflicción que pudo liberar su mano izquierda de sus fauces. Dynamo pateó el apenas funcional cuerpo de su compañero para extraer el filo de su espada del mismo y miró a KOS-MOS quien había regenerado su brazo como espada, con una sonrisa retorcida, al tiempo que daba un gran suspiro de éxtasis.

-Eres buena… Hace tiempo que no tenía un duelo así. Los únicos capases de dar un desafió como este hasta ahora habían sido solo X y Zero, pero ni ellos ni yo mismo peleamos a ese nivel. ¿Y eso que estás dañada o me equivoco?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-¿Qué te parece que podría querer un grupo eco terrorista de robots de una robot alienígena cuya tecnología es tan superior, que aún a mínima capacidad puede aplastar un pelotón ella sola?-

-Pues si tanto me quieres, estoy aquí- inquirió sonriendo maliciosa.

-Claro. Pero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo es obvio que no tengo oportunidad… intentaré otra cosa-

La mano derecha de Dynamo se transformó y dio lugar a un cañón que se habría en su muñeca.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme con tu anticuada tecnología?-

-No exactamente-

Dynamo efectivamente disparó una bala laser de su muñeca. Pero este pasó sino a pocas pulgadas de su oponente. El tiro pasó de largo de ella para un elemento del campo que contaba le sería útil para tomar por sorpresa a la chica: un camión de combustible. La brusca e inesperada explosión arrojó a la muchacha directamente a su agresor quien estaba listo para empalarla en su espada. Ho al menos eso creía. Girándose en mitad de su trayectoria KOS-MOS no solo recuperó el equilibrio sino que en el proceso y de la misma manera que con su antebrazo derecho, convirtió el izquierdo en un arma de fuego de algún tipo. La espada de su brazo se impactó contra de la Dynamo que perdió el equilibro al recibir el la fuerza de su oponente, sumada a su peso y fuerza cinética que obtuvo gracias a la explosión. Fue en ese momento que a una gran velocidad KOS-MOS llevó su mano convertida en pistola al pecho de su despreciable enemigo.

-Esperaba que hicieras eso- musitó a una velocidad solo comprensible por los audio receptores de Dynamo que tuvo un par de milisegundos antes de sentir su pecho quemarse por el disparo para luego azotar contra el piso.

KOS-MOS miró fríamente a Dynamo mientras sus ojos se cerraban tras su visor. Zero seguía tirado en el piso. Pero al menos ya era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La expresión de asombro en sus ojos y su boca abierta se lo mostraba. Sora en cambio tenía sencillamente una sonrisa de alivio de ver que ella estaba a salvo. Oh eso parecía. No estaba demasiado herida. Su mano había sido protegida por la armadura y solo había que preocuparse por el revólver. Pero estaba a punto de quedarse sin una pizca de energía. Aún así se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa y avanzar lenta pero firme y triunfalmente hacia el joven Keyblade Master.

El viento había comenzado a soplar hace unos instantes y ahora agitaba el largo y cerúleo cabello de KOS-MOS, que ondeaba dramáticamente en la dirección que este le marcaba. Tras ella las brazas del camión de combustible bailaban, cambiaban el enfoque de iluminación y las sombras sobre el cuerpo de la chica que continuaba sonriendo mientras caminaba lentamente a través de lo que quedó de aquellos que osaron enfrentarse a ella y cuyos cuerpos mutilados también resplandecían por el reflejo de las llamas sobre sus armaduras. La vista podía parecer efectivamente de una pintura de propaganda política mostrando lo que fue una zona de guerra. Podía interpretarse como una metáfora a los males de la lucha. Podía parecer que se trataba del mismo ángel de la muerte que venía por él. Pero Sora solo podía concebir una idea de lo que estaba viendo…

-Hermosa…-

Era una escena que por lógica debía inspirar temor o al menos asombro. Pues era como ver una diosa del caos abrirse paso en medio de sus obras. Pero para él lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Específicamente esa doncella de ojos rojos que le sonreía, era hermosa. Indescriptible e inexplicablemente hermosa. Aunque ciertamente no le importaba saber por qué se sentía sí. Le devolvió la sonrisa cuando por fin pudo levantarse del suelo apoyándose en sus codos.

Pero toda la magia desapareció en un instante. Su expresión se volvió de total horror al ver como un sable de luz se abría paso a través de su pecho. Los ojos de KOS-MOS igual que su boca se abrieron haciendo notar el inmenso dolor y terror que la invadían.

-Atacar por la espalda a un enemigo que está distraído suele interpretarse como un acto de cobardía. Yo pienso en ello como algo que hace un enemigo inteligente que disfruta arruinar la felicidad de sus rivales cuando creen haber ganado- dijo Dynamo maligno y triunfal a espaldas de su víctima.

KOS-MOS instintivamente intentó llevar sus manos a su pecho, pero sus brazos no le respondían. Y lo único que podía ver eran los letreros con avisos de emergencia, error de sistema y demás basuras que atestaban su visión que solo terminaban por indicarle la crítica situación en la que estaba. Pero entonces hubo algo que ni Sora ni Dynamo hubieran esperado. Algo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la muchacha. Algo que supuestamente no debería de estar allí. Un líquido con el que Sora había comenzado a familiarizarse en sus últimas aventuras. Dynamo retiró la espada de su pecho y la miró caer al suelo donde se retorció hasta que por fin pudo posar sus manos sobre su pecho como si intentara detener el flujo de aquel líquido que comenzaba a brotar también de su boca.

-¿Cómo… ¿Qué significa esto… ¿Cómo es posible que estés sangrando?- demandó Dynamo.

Sora intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pié, mientras su corazón se infectaba con un sentimiento que hasta ahora no había conocido jampas. Pero que a diferencia de lo que KOS-MOS se la hacía sentir, él conocía muy bien el sentimiento que tenía ahora: Odio. Ganas de destrozar a ese desgraciado. De pulverizar cada chip de su maldita existencia.

Dynamo sostenía una mirada de asco por KOS-MOS que ahora se había quedado estática completamente y cuyas pupilas se habían apagado como luciérnagas muertas. Pero el sonido de sirenas de alarma lo hizo tragarse su repulsión y levantó a la chica, colgándola de su hombro derecho sin una pizca de delicadeza.

-Déjala…- escuchó una vos furiosa y amenazante tras él cuando se disponía a retirarse al fín.

Sora estaba de pié con una nada saludable aura negra su alrededor y en sus ojos un brillo dorado.

-Ya pasamos por esto niño-

-¡Te digo que la sueltes imbécil!-

-Has caso de lo que te dice Dynamo- se escuchó la voz de Zero tras él, quien finalmente se había puesto de pie y le apuntaba con un cañón parecido al suyo en su mano izquierda.

-¡Diablos viejo!, ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo Dynamo burlón.

Sora aprovechó el momento para arrojarse sobre él como un león que ataca a su indefensa presa, pero Dynamo dio un gran salto para evadirlo y activó una especia de cohetes en sus pies. Sora saltó para intentar alcanzarlo, pero fue repelido por un disparo del cañón laser de su brazo, que le quemó el pecho y mandó de regreso a tierra.

-Lo siento Zero, pero hay una gran recompensa por este paquete y el titulo esta a mi nombre- se burló antes de escapar.

-¡Sora! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Zero acercándose al abatido muchacho. Pero este pasó de largo de él extendiendo su mano como si intentara alcanzar a Dynamo.

Adolorido y derrotado Sora miró con vista borrosa totalmente impotente, vio como aquel desgraciado escapaba con su amiga perdiéndose de la vista en aquel cielo cuyas estrellas no brillaban por las intensas luces de sus edificios, mientras algún líquido fue a parar en su mejilla. Sangre. Sangre de KOS-MOS. Y cerrando sus ojos lleno de dolor por no haber sido capaz de impedir que la lastimaran o que se la llevaran, hizo una promesa muy distinta a todas las que había hecho en su vida hasta ese momento. Una promesa que pensó nunca tendría que hacer y que albergaba un sentimiento que nunca sintió ni por sus peores enemigos. No era como con la Organización o con Maléfica. No quería arruinar sus planes, no quería derrotarlo, no le interesaba ponerle un alto. Quería algo muy distínto y mucho peor.

-Te voy a matar… te voy a matar… juro que te voy a matar…-

* * *

**[1] **Sabias palabras de Jin Usuki en Xenosaga Episode II; durante su segunda pelea con su némesis el Margulis. Una de las más difíciles del juego.


	14. Dios salve a la Reina

**Cap. 14  
**

**Dios salve a la Reina**

Sora despertó en una habitación que no pudo reconocer. Un par de cables estaban sentados a su pecho que llevaban a una máquina que le era difícil de identificar. Tenía cosas más importantes, MUCHO más importantes de que preocuparse, fuera de averiguar en dónde rayos estaba. Invocó su keyblade y tras emplear Curaga sobre sí mismo para borrar lo que quedaba de sus dolencias, transformó sus habituales ropajes. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta automática de la habitación. Saliendo del cuarto se topó con un reploid que vestía una armadura azul oscuro, con blanco y gris. De su casco se escapaban mechones de pelo naranja y en su cara tenía tatuada una cicatriz en forma de equis.

-¡Wow despertaste! No deberías estar de pie, sufriste una quemadura muy grave-

-Ya estoy bien. ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-

-¿Ellos?... en una audiencia con el comandante Zignas, X y Zero-

-Llévame con ellos-

-Te repito que debemos evaluar su condición antes de que…-

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Te digo que me lleves donde están!- demandó atrayendo al reploid por los hombros.

Dentro de la sala de conferencias las cosas estaban muy tensas. Cloud, Vincent y Dante tenían una poco cordial conversación con Zignas, X y Zero.

-¿Saben quién fue el que la secuestró?- inquirió Cloud.

-Dynamo. Un Maverick caza recompensas. Hacía tiempo que no nos topábamos con el- respondió Zero.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?-

-No estamos seguros, perdimos el rastro. Este tipo de comportamiento es muy diferente a como solía ser antes- respondió Zignas.

-Ni tanto. Dijo que había una recompensa por ella- corrigió Zero.

-Sí pero ¿Por qué alguien iba a ponerle precio a una androide alienígena?- inquirió Vincent.

-Creo es esa bastante obvio. Es decir, le pateó el culo a toda esa banda de robots sin sudar una gota, hasta que se descuidó. Apuesto a que alguien en el mercado negro armamentista podría darle un buen precio a su tecnología- respondió Dante.

Los reploids se miraron los unos a los otros. Cloud rechinó sus dientes al notar como se les estaba ocultando algo.

-¡Ustedes saben algo! ¡Díganme qué diablos es!- reclamó golpeando la mesa que se quebrantó un poco bajo su puño, pese a ser metálica.

-Oye baja el tono de voz- ordenó Zero poniéndose de pié.

-¡No estás en posición de decirme que hacer! De no ser por ella y el chico te habrían matado y ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar gratitud diciéndonos que demonios pasa aquí-

-¡Yo no les pedí que-

-¡Zero ya basta!- lo detuvo X –Comandante, con su permiso…- Zignas solo le indicó con su mano que procediera.

-Durante su examen médico los doctores no fueron capaces de identificar su fuente de poder. Determinaron alguna clase de reactor Cuantum que aplica las bases teóricas del a fusión fría, pero aumentando la amplitud de onda cuánticamente, creando-

-¡En español cerebrito!- interrumpió Dante.

-… Claro... El caso es que lo que sea que le da poder equivale a dos y medio reactores nucleares, pero de energía que es totalmente pura e inofensiva excepto claro cuando ella la hace fluir por su cuerpo para… bien. Para combatir-

-Sí, eso es muy asombroso, ¿Pero cómo es que se enteraron tan rápido los criminales de ahí afuera, que ofrecieron una recompensa a quien la secuestrara?- inquirió de nuevo Vincent.

-Aunque su generador es totalmente estable y no es nocivo de ninguna manera, la fuga que sufre deja una pequeña estela de energía a su paso que pudimos detectar con uno de nuestros radares mas sofisticados. Por desgracia se disemina rápido y perdimos su rastro cuando la secuestraron-

-Significa que alguien más detectó ese rastro, cuando llegamos al mundo o cuando paseaban por la ciudad e inmediatamente movió sus influencias para mandar a alguien capaz por ella-

-Exacto-

-¿Y saben quien lo hizo verdad?- inquirió nuevamente Cloud.

Los reploids intercambiaron miradas nuevamente.

-Solo hay un Maverick capaz de encontrar y movilizar mercenarios de alto nivel como Dynamo tan rápido… Zigma- respondió Zignas.

-¿Tú gemelo malvado al algo así?- respondió Dante con una ceja e alto.

-Supongo que es un chiste que mejor voy a ignorar… Zigma solía ser un Maverick Hunter hasta que se infectó con el virus Maverick. Lo reescribió y repotenció convirtiéndolo en el "Virus Zigma", capaz de volver hasta el reploid más pacífico en un Maverick listo para declararle la guerra a los humanos. Lo combatimos barias veces en el pasado, y logramos destruirlo-

-Pues por lo visto no lo destruyeron muy bien, porque ya regresó- le interrumpió Cloud, haciendo que Zero frunciera el ceño.

-Siempre que acabamos con él regresa de alguna forma. Sospechamos que tiene una base secreta en alguna parte del mundo donde guarda copias de sí mismo o donde tele transporta su programa antes de que su cuerpo sea destruido. Hemos intentado encontrarla por años, pero luego de nuestro último encuentro y de que no volvió a aparecer por mucho más tiempo que en cualquier otra ocasión, decidimos abandonar la búsqueda- respondió X.

-¡Ha claro! Y supongo que una persona suspende sus tratamientos de quimioterapia contra el cáncer porque de repente se siente mejor ¿¡No!- reclamó Cloud.

-Cloud cálmate- le señaló Vincent.

-¡No me digas que me calme! Para ser un grupo de autómatas mecanizados no son muy buenos en su trabajo. Dejan que un androide con el poder de demoler la ciudad en pedazos se pasee por ahí, mientras un grupo de robots genocidas andan ahí afuera-

-No estábamos preparados para un asalto en la capital, nunca había habían hecho algo así. Los Maverick siempre armaban un alboroto con cada uno de sus retornos. Lo hacían muy público y armaban un desastre para que todo el mundo supiera de su regreso. Pero hoy fue diferente. Entraron a la ciudad en cubierto. Establecieron una emboscada yendo tras un blanco único y enviaron fuerzas de asalto de alto rango, en vez de mandar simplemente un ejército de carne de cañón que nos fuese fácil enviar a la morgue- intentó tranquilizarlo X.

-X tiene razón. Ni Zigma ni ningún Maverick habían operado así antes-

-¡¿Eso qué rayos importa ahora? ¿¡Que vamos a hacer para rescatar a KOS-MOS?-

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al recién llegado Sora.

-¿Axl, por qué el muchacho no está en la enfermería?- le regañó X, al reploid que acompañaba a Sora.

-Él se levantó e insistió en venir de inmediato- se excusó el reploid que parecía sospechosamente joven.

-Pero lo que dice tiene razón. ¿Nos quedaremos a discutir con té y pastelillos? ¿O justificarán su existencia y nos ayudarán a encontrar a nuestra amiga?- refirió Dante.

-Alia y el equipo de rastreo están buscando por todo el globo. Y un equipo especial está tratando de penetrar los firewalls del cerebro del Maverick abeja que no resultó muerto durante la batalla, para extraer toda la información que se pueda-

Hablando del Rey de Roma, de pronto entró en un reploid en la sala.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Zignas.

-La exploración del sistema del maverick fue negativa. Tiene un nuevo sistema de defensa demasiado encriptado y nuestros técnicos no pueden pasar-

Cloud apretó sus puños con suficiente fuerza como para que el rechinido del cuero se oyera por todo el cuarto. El reploid recién llegado se exaltó un poco y tras una despedida militar, se retiró de la sala. Sora frunció el seño contra el piso, para luego encarara a los mandatarios del lugar.

-¿Y eso con qué nos deja?- cuestionó el muchacho.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Alia encuentre la base en que se esconden-

-¿Y qué pasará si no lo consigue? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Ella se estaba desangrando cuando se la llevaron!- dijo furioso.

Cloud, Vincent y Dante quedaron choqueados con la declaración ¿Sangrando? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Y en todo caso ¿Qué razón tendría? Aunque Cloud tenía otro problema. Miró con desprecio a Zero.

-Tú estabas allí… lo sabías… ¿Verdad?-

-… No habría cambiado nada aunque se los hubiera dicho. Si esa sangre era necesaria para su… funcionamiento. Por la cantidad que perdió en el campo, diría que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. Además…-

De repente Zero se vio levantado barias pulgadas del piso sostenido del cuello por la mano derecha de Cloud. Para ser azotado contra la pared un instante después. No le hizo preguntas. No dijo nada. X, Axl y Zignas se pusieron de pie alarmados, aunque no intentaron detenerlo, viendo como el mismo Zero no hacía nada por defenderse.

-¿Dices que está bien si muere?-

Zero guardó silencio

-¡Respóndeme!-

-Ya lo he dicho. No habría cambiado nada aunque se los hubiese hecho saber desde el principio. Lo lamento-

-Puede que a ti y tus compañeros les pusieron rostros humanos para mejorar su capacidad de interacción ¿Verdad?... Puede que tengas la cara de un ser humano. Puede que tengan la habilidad de razonar y simular facialmente las emociones humanas y hasta comprenderlas… ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso solo significa que te corre muy bien el simulador de emociones. Porque incluso si fueras de carne y hueso… Ser orgánico y "Tener corazón" no es lo mismo-

Lo bajó lentamente y liberó de su agarre, girándose para regresar a su asiento.

-Quizás deberías ser tú quien recuerde eso antes de que… te enamores de una máquina- dijo Zero.

Cloud se giró trabajosamente sobre si mismo mientras una perversa expresión se abría en su rostro.

-¿Ese wey está muerto verdad, Vincent?- le preguntó Dante en un susurro.

-Técnicamente… no creo que esté vivo de todos modos- le respondió en el mismo silencio.

Cloud estaba listo para asestar un golpe que le hiciera al cráneo de Zero lo mismo que un exprimidor a un limón. Pero X se interpuso.

-¡Por favor deténgase! Lo que Zero trata de decir es que… aunque el perder su… sangre no comprometiera sus funciones vitales es posible que sea muy tarde-

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano Cloud bajó su puño y atendió las súplicas de X para formar una nueva interrogante.

-¿Cómo que muy tarde?-

-Bueno… aunque su teoría de vender la tecnología de su amiga en el mercado negro sería una buena opción en situaciones normales, no es ilógico que en eso esté pensando Zigma-

-¿Entonces?-

-Probablemente… quiere esa tecnología para sí mismo. Quizás la… desmantelará y analizará a fondo cada pieza para incorporarla a su propio cuerpo y el de sus mavericks. O en el mejor de los casos simplemente se concentrará en convertirla en un Maverick-

Sora y Cloud palidecieron. Vicnent mantenía una expresión seria. Dante se estaba asqueando de la actitud de esos idiotas mecanizados frente a ellos.

-Debemos mentalizarnos que no la volveremos a ver y aceptar que está muerta ¿Es lo que tratan de decir?- inquirió Dante.

-¡No claro que no!... es solo que… estas cosas suelen pasar- respondió Axl.

-Pues esta vez no pasará. Seguro que desde el Elsa encontraremos algo con que rastrear su posición. ¡Andando!-

-Ningún reploid, electrodoméstico o vehículo u lo que sea que haya sido infectado por el Virus Zigma ha vuelto a la normalidad jamás. Sin importar para lo que la quisieran… si Dynamo logró llevarla donde Zigma entonces no hay esperanza, ella no volverá. Y si van haya y la encuentran… Y es uno de ellos, ¿Serán capaces de enfrentarse a ella?- dijo X.

Sora cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso, provocando la preocupación de Dante que fue a asistirlo. Vincent se acercó a Cloud que se había mordido el labio inferior al punto que le brotaba sangre.

-Cloud…-

-Mírame Vincent… esperó más de mil años a que alguien fuese a rescatarla… y entonces llegué yo… y yo… la llevé a encontrarse con la muerte-

-Esto no es tu culpa. No había forma de que supieras que pasaría-

-No. Pero igual podría haber hecho algo para impedirlo… Debí quedarme con ella. Debí protegerla. Pero supongo que es cierto. Soy incapaz de ayudar a nadie. Fui un estúpido al pensar que esta vez sería diferente-

-No se ha acabado- se escuchó por lo bajo la voz de Sora.

-Puede que sea tarde. Pero puede que no lo sea. Quizás ya no estemos a tiempo para evitar que la conviertan en uno de esos monstruos. Pero si es el caso le debemos liberarla de ese tormento. Lo hice una vez cuando Riku fue poseído por las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Él sabía que era mejor morir a ser su esclavo de fuerzas malignas y seguro KOS-MOS lo sentirá así también. Pero además ella no es como estos reploids que simplemente tienen mente humana. Ella tiene ALMA y CORAZÓN ¡¿Recuerdan? ¡No podemos dejarla morir así nada más!-

-¡El tiene razón! ¡Vamos capi hay que ir por nuestra compañera!- acompaño Dante.

-¡Se terminó! ¿¡Qué no lo entienden? Esto es lo que le pasa a quienes se juntan conmigo. ¡Y lo mismo les pasará a ustedes si no se alejan de mí! Porque soy un maldito monstruo… mis poderes solo pueden destruir. Por eso no importa cuánto lo intente, siempre termino por destruir todo lo que me importa- respondió Cloud.

-Cloud este es le peor momento para que dejes que te acose el fantasma de tu pasado- le marcó Vicnent.

-No, ¡Yo creo que es el momento perfecto para que pase! ¡El motivo de este viaje era para reparar los errores de mi pasado, pero ahora resulta que solo sé repetirlos! ¡Al diablo con esto!- gritó histérico mientras derribaba el muro frente a él y salía corriendo.

-¡Sora, Dante, vayan tras él! Podría lastimarse-

-Ho peor: ¡Cloud podría lastimar a alguien!- respondió Dante al tiempo que jaloneaba a Sora para acatar la orden de Vincent, dejándolo solo con los reploids.

-Pido disculpas por mi compañero… Un cataclismo acabó con nuestro mundo hace 6 años y nunca se ha recuperado-

-Y ahora el perder de nuevo a alguien a quien estima mucho es como volver a abrir la carne de una vieja cicatriz y echarle sal encima- dijo X.

-Exacto. Pero considerando que solo derribó la pared diría que lo está tomando bastante bien-

-Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiéramos hacer-

-Quizás lo haya. ¿Estos maverick tiene las variables de un perfil psicológico estándar de cualquier criminal?-

-¿A… a qué se refiere?- cuestionó Zignas.

-Estoy hablando de si son cobardes y supersticiosos-

-Pues… ¿Ustedes que dicen?-

-Pues no lo sé… la verdad- dijo X.

-Si lo son- interrumpió fríamente Zero a X –Cobardes y supersticiosos. Aunque unos en mayor medida que otros ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?-

-Solicito que se me conceda un interrogatorio privado con la abeja- dijo Vicnent adoptando un aire militar.

-¿Cree… poder sacarle información?- preguntó Axl.

-Deme cinco minutos con él y nos dirá cual fue el primer algoritmo que le escribieron en su programa-

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?- cuestionó Zero.

-Hazme caso: no quieres saberlo- respondió con una perversa mirada en los ojos.

Como no queriendo la cosa, finalmente se le concedió a Vicennt su interrogatorio con la abeja. Más que nada con ayuda de X que parecía ser especialmente humanista y de Axl que más que otra cosa era infantil y un platónico seguidor de lo justo y correcto. La celda se abrió revelando el dañado maverick luego de su encuentro con KOS-MOS. De cuya escena intentó escapar infructuosamente al ser incapaz de volar.

-Déjenos solos- dijo meramente como una orden a X y Axl que lo acompañaban.

La abeja miró a Vincent con desprecio que se intensificó al notar que era un ente orgánico.

-Ahora sí que toqué fondo. Mandan un mugroso humano para molestarme-

Un fuerte golpe lo derribó pese al hecho de que estaba envuelto en un juego de prensas y anclajes que lo inmovilizaba y que estaban sujetas a dos pilares anclados al piso. Tras azotar contra la pared estrepitosamente se topó con más dolor al chocar de boca contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué… que mierda es esto? ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta fuerza?- gritó escandalizado e incrédulo de lo que acababa de experimentar.

-Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que tienes información que yo necesito y la ocupo de inmediato- respondió Vincent fríamente mientras caminaba despacio hacia él.

-Esos estúpidos técnicos no pudieron conmigo tampoco lo hará un parásito orgánico como tú, no importa cual fuerte seas así que te puedes meter tu prisa por el… ¡!-

Se detuvo en sus insultos al notar como la luz del techo se oscurecía y de los pliegues en los muros comenzaba a brotar un extraño humo rojo y que Vincent había desaparecido. Antes de que pudiera hacer un análisis de aquella sustancia, toda la habitación salvo por aquel humo rojo, había quedado en una oscuridad perpetua.

-En mi mundo solía pertenecer a un grupo especial de agentes que consistía en un escuadrón de asesinos especiales llamado "Los Turcos". Hacíamos muchas cosas malas, pero había algunas que pese a nuestra parcial clandestinidad estaban prohibidas por que se consideraban una violación a los derechos humanos… Pero tú no eres humano… ¿Verdad?- se escuchaba la voz de Vincent como un eco.

-¿D- dónde estoy?…. ¿qué es este lugar? ¿¡Quién eres tú?-

Un extraño pavor se apoderaba de él. De pronto ya no sintió las ataduras que los sostenían. Pero no había motivo para alegrarse de ello. Con el humo fuera de vista ahora la oscuridad devoraba todo el firmamento a su alrededor. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Ya no sabía siquiera si estaba hablando o si solo estaba pensando lo que decía. Sus sensores le decían que sus manos y brazos se estaban moviendo pera era incapaz de sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

De pronto un destello rojo brilló frente a él y se vio a sí mismo en el interior de lo que parecía ser un volcán activo. Pero no solo un volcán cualquiera. De las paredes colgaban una infinidad de cadáveres mutilados y desmembrados, cuyas vísceras formaban cascadas de sangre sobre las paredes. Y las piedras que funcionaban como islas sobre la piscina de magma estaban tapizadas con rostros de personas, todos y cada uno de ellos con una inconfundible expresión de horror y sufrimiento.

-Tártaro, Hades, Morgue, Inframundo, Infierno y otros mil nombres estúpidos perdidos en el tiempo. Déjame decirte algo… a no ser que cooperes conmigo, desearás tener un alma que vender para que la cambies por un viaje directo a cualquiera de esos lugares con tal de librarte de mí- dijo Vincent, apareciendo de repente transformado en un ser amorfo difícil de describir.

Grandes y horripilantes alas demoniacas que escurrían sangre. Enormes cuernos puntiagudos. Colmillos blancos como la luna. Garras curveadas y largas como hoces para cortar cabezas. Ojos que brillaban con un fulgor roba almas que era como ver al mismo Satán a la cara.

- Así que comencemos: ¿A dónde llevaron a mi amiga? ¿Dónde está tu amo?-

Fuera de la habitación X y Axl esperaban pacientemente al igual que confusos. Pues la celda desde fuera parecía callada como una tumba.

-Está perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer X?-

-No lo sé Axl, pero debe tener alguna razón para…-

-¡HAAAAAAAAA! ¡Haaa! ¡Nooo, nooooooo! ¡E-e-está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré todo lo que sé! ¡Pero déjame en paz! ¡Por favor déjame en paz!- se comenzó a escuchar las estridentes súplicas del maverick incluso a barios metros de la celda.

X se apresuró a abrir la puerta de esta, aunque con algunas protestas de Axl que se sentía influenciado por los gritos del maverick adentro. Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado a ningún reploid o maverick gritar así en su vida.

Vincent salió caminando tranquilamente sin mostrar fatiga o ningún estado de ánimo o físico particularmente destacable.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar nota?- preguntó serenamente.

Dentro de la celda, el maverick yacía en el suelo meciéndose sobre sí mismo dándose un abrazo en posición fetal, en una de las esquinas con los ojos exorbitados.

-Emm… sí. Claro- respondió X anonadado.

Dante y Sora le habían perdido el rastro a Cloud. Pero en el tiempo que Sora había pasado con KOS-MOS había aprendido una cosilla o dos sobre bondades de un extraño dispositivo como el que ella usaba.

-Por aquí-

-¿Por qué esa cosa se parece al mando del Play Station?-

-Yo como voy a saber. Se supone que es el control remoto del Asher.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Otro E.S. como el de KOS-MOS, pero más enfocado al combate a largo alcance. Está guardado en una de las bóvedas del área de carga al fondo del Elsa-

-¿Y por qué solo tú sabes de él?-

-¡Porque he pasado más tiempo con ella y me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas! Mira, no es el momento. Sigue caminando está aquí en frente en… un bar-

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes el establecimiento.

-Bien al menos tuvo la decencia de ir a ahogar sus penas a un sitio elegante-

Entraron al sitio que por la hora obviamente no estaba muy concurrido. Y se acercaron al Bartender.

-Disculpe señor ¿No vio entrar a un sujeto vestido de negro con cabello rubio cuyo peinado desafía la gravedad?- preguntó Dante.

-Sí. Está ahí sentado- dijo señalando a un rincón del bar donde se veía a Cloud con mirada perdida en el infinito, una copa de vino en su mano y la botella en la mesa.

-¿Oye viejo que haces?- preguntó Dante al acercarse a él.

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?-

-Posas para una pintura porque a esa cosa no le has dado ni un sorbo-

-No te conviene hacerme enfadar con tus chistes malos en este momento- respondió fríamente.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Tú eres el que nos hace enojar viniendo a este lugar a llorarle a alguien que todavía no se ha muerto! ¡No te quedes aquí vamos a buscarla! Tú lo dijiste, con la potencia del escáner del Elsa deberíamos ser capaces de rastrearla o algo- dijo Sora.

-Vayan ustedes entonces-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿No piensas ayudarnos o qué?-

-No puedo… no puedo ayudar a nadie-

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste emo?- preguntó Dante

-Desde que descubrí la verdad de mí vida-

-¡Wey no puedes tirar tu vida por el drenaje porque un cabrón secuestro a tu novia!-

-¡¿Y tú que vas a saber de la vida si nunca has masacrado gente inocente?-

-¡Pos yo sí sé de la vida cabrón! ¡No me… ¿Qué chingados dijiste?-

-Todo es una mentira. Todas esas basuras de honor, justicia y gloria no son más que una pantalla. Los samurái entrenaban para volverse más fuertes que cualquier enemigo. Los monjes Shaolin para conquistar la perfección de su cuerpo y alma. Los malditos espartanos entrenaban hasta que se les rompían los huesos, porque eran unos bélicos desquiciados… pero nosotros los SOLDIER… para lo único que entrenamos. Para lo que nos preparamos todos los días era para una cosa… Matar gente- **[1]**

-¿Cloud de qué demonios estás hablando?- cuestionó Sora.

-Esa es la cruda y triste verdad de un militar cuya área de trabajo es en medio del campo de batalla. No nos esforzamos por proteger nada. El arte de la guerra consiste en estar hecho y derecho para matar a tus enemigos. Por eso no puedo ayudar a nadie. Todo lo que puedo hacer… todo lo que siempre he sabido hacer es destruir, incluyendo las cosas que más me importan. He hecho cosas malas. Maté muchos soldados. Destruí pueblos… Maté mujeres y niños… ¡Pero esa fue una puta guerra!-

-¿Cuántas copas de esa madre se tomó?- preguntó Dante al bartender.

-Ninguna… esa es la primera y no lo he visto darle un solo sorbo- respondió un mesero.

-Intenté escapar de esa verdad. Pero finalmente me alcanzó-

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Cloud?- preguntó Sora.

-Este es mi verdadero yo- respondió Cloud empinándose su copa.

Dante rechinó sus dientes y le arrebató la copa de la mano para arrojarla lejos con todo y botella.

-¡Deja de beber esa madre! ¡Escúchame bien toda la vida me dijeron que era un monstruo! ¡Tuve que ir a la maldita iglesia a escuchar que los de mi clase están condenados a ir al infierno y que no somos más que unas bestias sedientas de sangre sin lógica ni razón, toda la puta vida! ¿Pero qué crees? No es cierto porque fue un Diablo el que salvó el mundo y yo un semi-diablo quien lo salvó otra vez a costa de condenar a su propio hermano. Y tú cabrón, no eres ni un monstruo ni un asesino tampoco, así que no digas mamadas-

-Dante…- murmuró Cloud.

-Seguro tus poderes solo sirven para romper cosas. ¿¡Y qué? Si es el caso entonces úsalo solo y simplemente para reventarles el cráneo a los idiotas que pretendan dañar aquello que estás dispuesto a proteger. Tener poderes no te hace mejor que nadie. Lo que te hace especial es el uso que les das-

-¡Eres un buen hombre Cloud! ¡No lo dudes!- acompañó Sora.

-Sora ¿tú también?- inquirió Cloud conmovido ante el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Eres un héroe. ¡De los buenos! ¡Así que no es momento de que te vengas a hogar tus penas con esa bebida mata neuronas!- dijo Dante –Piénsalo: ¿Dejarás que ese robot genocida maniático u lo que sea se salga con la suya?-

-… No- respondió inseguro.

-¿Y dejarás a KOS-MOS morir en manos de ese desgraciado?-

-No- respondió con más seguridad.

-¿La dejarás cuando ella espera que la rescates, y dejarás ese rescate en manos de un trío de robot idiotas, que no saben leer ni escribir?-

-¡No!- respondió poniéndose de pié.

-¿¡¿Vas a ser un VIRGEN toda la vida?- gritó dramáticamente extendiendo los brazos al cielo.

-¡NOO!-

-¡Unidos nadie nos gana!- dijo Sora poniendo su mano en su hombro.

De pronto sonó el celular de Cloud y la euforia interrumpiendo la emoción del grupo.

-¿Vincent?-

-¿Cloud están Sora y Dante contigo?-

-Si ¿Qué pasó?-

-Logre sacarle la información al maverick y ya sabemos a dónde se llevaron a KOS-MOS. Deben regresar de inmediato-

Vicnent cortó la llamada mientras los ojos de los 3 amigos se iluminaban en esperanza.

-Hora de hacer lo que hacemos mejor- incitó Sora

-Vamos por ellos- murmuró Cloud.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Si se puede! ¡Misión posible!- gritó Dante sacando a Rebellion de Sparda sabe dónde diablos apuntando al cielo con ella. Gesto que acompañaron sus otros dos amigos uniendo el filo de sus armas el puro estilo de los tres mosqueteros.

-¡NO QUEDA SINO BATIRNOS, NO QUEDA SINO LUCHAR!- gritaron eufóricos al unísono para luego salir corriendo del bar corriendo como una chusma enardecida en plena manifestación ¿A qué hora hicieron de ese su grito de guerra?

-El sujeto de negro…- dijo el bartender al verlos salir -… No pagó la cuenta-

* * *

**Nota: Dada la gran cantidad de personajes que aparecen en lo siguiente, me es muy difícil estar aclarando en cada caso que dice cada quien, así que haré lo que suelen hacer muchos escritores y simplemente antepondré los nombres de los personajes en sus parlamentos, para hacer las cosas más fáciles.**

Sora y el resto se toparon de nuevo con Axl en la entrada del centro de mando, quien los guió a la plataforma principal donde se encontraba el resto.

Cloud: ¿Qué tenemos?

Zignas: Según la información del mavercik que su amigo… logró conseguir, Zigma tiene una ciudadela oculta que se desplaza sobre la superficie lunar constantemente manteniéndose fuera de vista en el lado oscuro de la luna. Para mantener las apariencias utiliza un generador de hologramas que desvía los rayos solares y luz de todo tipo haciéndola invisible al espectro de visión. Es mucho más improbable detectar algo así que un generador de escudos.

Sora: Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir haya y colarnos en la base para destruirla desde dentro y rescatar a KOS-MOS.

X: No es tan sencillo.

Dante: ¿Pero cómo que no? Es la cosa más sencilla del mundo: Invadir la fortaleza enemiga. Rescatar a la chica. Reventarle el culo a golpes al chico malo. Y salvar el mundo.

Zero: No referíamos a que debemos estar preparados. NADIE toma a Zigma por sorpresa jamás. De algún u otro modo tendrá preparado un comité de bienvenida.

Cloud: Entonces tendremos que devolverle el favor. Andando muchachos –dijo dándose la vuelta, seguido de Sora y el resto.

Axl: ¿¡Irán así como a sí a la fortaleza de Zigma?

Cloud: ¡No me voy a quedar aquí a ver a qué horas se les ocurre justificar su existencia y hacer algo para detener a esa cosa!

Zero: ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerse cargo de esto! ¡Enfrentar a Zigma es trabajo de los Mavecik Huntesr!

Sora: Obviamente no son muy buenos porque ya regresó. Además esto se convirtió en NUESTRA responsabilidad cuando esos desgraciados se llevaron a KOS-MOS.

Un grupo de soldados apareció frente a Sora y la tropa apuntándoles con unos extraños rifles.

Zigma: Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que dejen estas instalaciones hasta que este asunto quede resuelto.

Sora estaba a punto de invocar su keyblade, pero Vincent lo detuvo posando su mano dorada sobre las de él. Cloud por su parte detuvo a Dante de sacar sus leales Ebony e Ibory. Dirigió una mirada de certificación a Vincent, que este respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Tras una desagradable transición de la sala a una celda y de paso confiscación de armas, Sora y Dante estaban más que furiosos por lo que los otros dos miembros los habían obligado a tener que pasar cuando podrían haber acabado con los guardias y salir de allí por la fuerza.

Sora: ¿¡Por qué dejaste que nos metieran aquí? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder como para que…

Cloud los silenció extendiendo su mano en su cara.

Dante: ¿Y ahora que Von capitán?- inquirió sarcásticamente.

Cloud se limitó a señalar detrás de sus compañeros. Ambos se sorprendieron al notar que Vincent ya no estaba. Cloud sonrió divertido y se limitó a ver en su reloj.

Sora: ¿¡A qué hora se fue Vincent?

Cloud: Muy bien debería de pasar en 3… 2… 1…

De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo y las luces parpadearon. La sirena de alarma empezó a sonar un instante después.

Dante: ¿¡Qué carajo fue eso?

Cloud: Es el toque de retirada- dijo triunfal derribando la puerta con su bota.

Daba lo mismo pues la sirena de alarma había comenzado a sonar desde el estruendo y una mujer en el altavoz no paraba de gritar que había una emergencia en la sala del generador principal. Nuestros tres héroes retomaron sus armas y a toda carrera corrieron hacia el Elsa. Aunque inevitablemente se tuvieron que abrir camino entre algunos guardias. Haciendo uso de su control remoto previamente facilitado por KOS-MOS, Cloud y los muchachos entraron a la nave y la echaron a andar, arrancando de inmediato, escapando del complejo militar.

Sora: ¿Qué pasará con Vicnent? No podemos dejarlo.

Cloud: Él puede cuidarse solo. Créeme, los que necesitarán ayuda serán los desdichados que se enfrenten a él y peor aún si lo hacen enfadar.

Una explosión en el terreno del que se alejaban llamó su atención.

Dante: Tengo tres lucecitas parpadeando en el monitor. Y una escotilla del casco superior fue abierta.

Cloud: No tengo que ver eso para saber que son polizones, ni para saber quiénes son…

Sora: ¿Qué hacemos?

Dante: Lo que se hace con los invitados que se invitan solos: Los sacamos a patadas de aquí.

Zero: No vamos a ir a ningún lado. Aterricen esta cosa ahora- declaró entrando repentinamente en el puente, seguido de X y Axl.

Sora: Militar de alto rango o no, no tienes autoridad sobre nosotros.

Axl: Lo que planean hacer está bajo la jurisdicción de los Maverick Hunters. No nos obliguen a arrestarlos.

Dante: Quizás no entendieron muy bien a mi amigo. Lo que quiso decir es que pueden meterse sus reglamentos por el culo. ¡Darle su merecido a esos cabrones se volvió asunto nuestro cuando secuestraron a nuestra amiga! Y como son ustedes los que no están autorizados en estar a bordo de esta nave, que el "Oficial al Mando" así lo ordena, pueden bajarse por las buenas o con una dotación de estas en su fuselaje- dijo desenfundado sus pistolas.

X: Por favor cálmense todos… Es verdad, somos los que estamos en desacato, así que permítanos ayudarles.

Zero y Axl: ¿¡Qué cosa?

X: Esto va a ser algo más grande que nunca. Vamos a la cuna de Zigma y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos, igual que ellos.

Cloud: El sujeto es todo suyo, nosotros iremos por nuestra amiga y nos largaremos.

Sora: ¿Dejarás que nos acompañen?

Cloud: "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" Tal parece que el refrán si tiene uso práctico después de todo. Pero les pondré esto claro: me importa poco lo que pretendan o no hacer con esos maverick. Nosotros vamos por nuestra amiga y el resto es cosa suya.

Zero carraspeó un poco, mientras que Axl se relajó y hasta se alegró con que llegaran a un acuerdo. Al igual que Dante parecía que la situación le resultaba emocionante y hasta agradable. X se concentró en controlar el temperamento de Zero que seguía alegando que un trío de entes bilógicos no podrían enfrentarse a Zigma. Cloud se hartó de la actitud del sujeto y poniendo el piloto automático hacia el lado oscuro de la luna se dirigió donde el resto.

Cloud: Me permito recordarte que gracias a un "Biológico" es que estás aquí parado. Y fue ese trío de bilógicos de los que hablas que burlaron la seguridad de sus celdas de contención, pasaron sobre los guardias de seguridad y escaparon de tu sobre valorado Centro de Mando.

Zero lo miró con despreció, aunque no encontró como responder en su defensa.

Cloud: Si lo que quieres es saldar cuentas de tu lastimado orgullo adelante. Yo voy por mi amiga y nada más, pero si para hacerlo tengo que pasar encima de cientos de mavericks u lo que sea, más te vale no estar en mi camino.

X viendo que aquellos ya se disponían a pelear intervino nuevamente.

X: Sr. Cloud es mejor que usted y sus colegas se preparen para las condiciones del espacio y lo que necesiten. En la base de Zigma no habrá oxígeno y esa es solo la punta del iceberg. De alguna manera sospecho que ya sabe que nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Sora. ¿Vamos hacia una trampa?

Axl: Probablemente.

Dante: Esto… Me encanta.

* * *

Ya era noche y todos dormían. El día había pasado rápido entre tanto alboroto. Riku, se había hecho otro Entrenador más y habían iniciado su camino de pasar a través de combates de log gimnasios para calificar en los torneos regionales y quien sabe que más basuras. Aunque el tele portarse a la ciudad vecina sonaba más práctico, según los entrenadores del pueblo lo más recomendable era desplazarse a "Campo traviesa" ya que así aumentaban sus posibilidades de encontrar pokémon que atrapar. Kairi apoyaba su idea en tanto le dejaran quedarse con los pokémon más lindos que encontraran en el camino. A Terra parecía no molestarle mucho cualquiera el camino que escogieran y Sephiroth no tenía humor para discutir. Así llegada la noche se habían hospedado en otro lujoso hotel gracias al patrocinio de Sephiroth. Todos dormían, menos él que se encontraba mirando la luna llena desde el balcón de la suite. La luna lucía más cercana y más bella que en muchos otros mundos. Dicha visión no podía sino ponerlo a pensar en las personas que había conocido en sus viajes. Así era la senda de un guerrero andante. Victorias alcanzadas, alianzas forjadas y amistades formadas. En algunas ocasiones algo más que amistad. Pensándolo bien su vida había sido de todo menos desafortunada desde que dejó su mundo. _Dios tiene un plan para todos nosotros. _Se decía a sí mismo. No dudaba que lo que le había hecho a su mundo era algo bueno, y aún con la apocalíptica operación que traía entre manos estaba seguro de que sin importar lo que consiguiera o no, seguramente eso que obtendría NO sería ni remotamente una redención. Aún así le daba paz pensar que ahora había más de un mundo donde había gente a la cual llamar sus amigos, sus familia. Pensándolo bien desde que había dejado su mundo atrás por primera vez en su vida había podido formar lazos con personas que no lo respetaran por su reputación o su rango militar, que solo le brindó marejadas de falsas amistades y romances inventados toda su vida. Pero en sus nuevas experiencias había conocido a gente a quien por primera vez se había dado a conocer por quien realmente era y no por como "Era conocido" del mismo modo que él había podido a conocer a esa gente en verdad, sin que le mintieran.

Pero de las muchas personas que conocía recordaba a cuatro con especial cariño. Primero estaban el joven Ninja Dragón que probablemente ya sería para este momento el guerrero más poderoso de su mundo. Cerca de él ya fuera o en las sombras o el medio del campo de batalla seguro también estarían aquella bella kunoichi con voluntad de hierro que solía ayudarlo. Pensaba un poco más en ella que en él y esperaba en que hubiera tomado su consejo y se olvidara de él. Con el favor de Dios lo habría hecho para poner más atención en el joven ninja y ahora los dos ya formarían una bella pareja y estuviesen listos para formar una familia y unificar sus clanes. Luego estaba aquella intrépida, temeraria y poderosísima Bruja pistolera. La cual se la arregló para demostrarle en menos de cinco minutos que absolutamente todo lo que sabía respecto a brujas estaba mal. O al menos en aquel mundo. Junto a ella vivió una de las aventuras más grandes de su vida. Tan solo oraba por que los seres a los que se enfrentaran no se las hubiesen arreglado ya para por fin acabar con ella y lograr que las garras de la muerte la arrastraran al infierno. Y finalmente la joven con la que pasó más tiempo en estos últimos años. Cuando la encontró era una muchacha perturbada, una asesina con un don de combate único. Bajo su tutela y su guía le enseñó a controlar los extraños impulsos probablemente resultado de su inusual y poderosísimo don. Pero aún con sus problemas resueltos había algo en ella que le provocó quedarse a su lado. De haber adivinado entonces el sufrimiento que traería a ambos habría hecho caso a sus instintos y se habría retirado una vez cumplida su labor. No era que no quisiera quedarse a su lado. Era simplemente que alguien como él no merecía una princesa como ella.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo?- se preguntó en silencio.

¿Qué habría sido de toda esa gente luego de que las vio por última vez? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Pensarían en él de vez en cuando como él en ellas? Y si era así ¿Sería que lo echarían de menos? Quién sabe. Hablando del asunto otra mujer que representaba un nuevo misterio se hiso escuchar en la cocineta de la suite. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia allá para ver quién era. Allí junto a la barra frente al refrigerador estaba Terra empinándose un vaso de agua fría. Llevaba puesta la piyama que le habían comprado esa misma tarde, pero había algo malo en ella. Los ojos exorbitados, sudor en su frente y estaba hiperventilando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo revelando su presencia.

Terra intentó controlar su respiración y aparentar calma al responder.

-Sí, gracias. Solo necesitaba algo de agua-

Terra bajó la mirada siguiendo en su afán de calmar los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración clavando su mirada en su vaso vació. Sephiroth al pasar un rato de silencio supuso que ella estaba a la espera de que él hiciera algún movimiento.

-¿Una pesadilla?-

-… Si. Tengo barias de ese tipo a menudo-

-De ti y lo que has hecho cuando pierdes el control-

-Si…- dijo ella encogiendo la cabeza.

-Debería irme- musitó.

-¿A dónde? ¿Ho no te gusta estar con nosotros?-

-¡No, no es por eso!... pero… no creo que sea prudente que esté con ustedes… Si llego a perder el control yo podría… podría…-

-Lo sé- dijo interrumpiéndola –Y ellos lo saben también. Y es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a afrontar, sobre todo yo que te hice una promesa. Si quieres irte no te detendré. Pero si lo haces que sea porque eso quieres realmente, no porque sientas que es lo que alguno de nosotros quiere-

-No quiero irme… pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro-

-Entonces deja de pensar que lo harás. Escúchame Terra tienes súper poderes. Eso no te hace automáticamente mejor o peor que nadie, pero definitivamente no te hace un monstruo. Los poderes que yo utilizo los gané por medios externos a mí mismo. Pero tú has nacido con los tuyos. No existe forma de vida consiente en este universo que recibiera un don incapaz de controlar. Si naciste con esto es porque es tu don, pero dependerá de ti y solo de ti encontrar la manera de hacer de él tu bendición o tu maldición-

-Sephiroth…-

-No necesitas de nada ni nadie que te ayude a controlar el fuego que arde desde el fondo de tu alma. Porque proviene de ti y solo tú puedes controlarlo. Mi primer maestro de kendo solía decirme "Controla el arma, no dejes que el arma te controle"- **[2]**

-Tu… ¿De verdad piensas que podré hacer eso?-

-Yo no creo Terra- dijo extendiendo su mano y posándola en el hombro de ella –Estoy seguro-

Terra bajó su mirada de nuevo apenada y conmovida, para luego hacer algo que el ángel no hubiera esperado. Lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te juzgué mal. Tú me salvaste la vida y que has sido tan bueno conmigo… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…-

Sephiroth se conmovió con el gesto de la joven. Ya era bastante mayorcita pero de alguna manera de comportaba como una inocente niña. Posó sus manos en sus hombros y la apartó de sí.

-Vamos no te pongas así no pasa nada. Soy tu amigo no tu padre, pero debo pedirte que te vayas a la cama, antes de que Kairi se pregunte dónde estás- dijo en un tono burlón para relajar la atmósfera.

Terra se limpió sus húmedos ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? No es muy tarde para que estés despierto-

-Estaba contemplando la luna y me di cuenta de que ya había estado por este sistema hace un par de años… no muy lejos vive una persona muy querida-

-¿Pensabas ir a visitarla?-

-Dudo mucho que se pondría contenta de verme- dijo entristeciendo su semblante.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo al ver despertada su curiosidad.

-Lo que tenía que pasar… llegó a su fin- suspiró profundamente –La historia de mi vida-

-… ¿Por qué?- inquirió confundida.

-Tus poderes nacen de ti. Pero los míos vienen de un artefacto maldito que se pasea bajo mi piel. Y necesito estar siempre atento a tenerlo bajo control. Fue por eso que por mucho que quisiera a esa persona no podía permitirme el lujo de estar con ella. Aparte de recuperar lo que perdí en mi mundo espero que los resultados de este plan me ayuden a deshacerme de esto. Aunque a decir verdad me ha sido más fácil en estos últimos años tenerla bajo control y usarla a mi favor-

-¿Por eso te animaste a que nosotros te acompañáramos?-

-Eso y que ustedes también tienen sus propios poderes para defenderse-

Terra notó que estaba dirigiendo las cosas hacia un punto que incomodaba a Sephiroth, así que decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

-Bueno me iré de regreso a la cama- dijo estirando los brazos fingiendo fatiga y alejándose.

-Que duermas bien- respondió cortésmente.

Se quedó en sus pensamientos un momento. "Control" tenía todo menos el control de la black materia en su cuerpo. Cada segundo del día era una lucha por mantener esas fuerzas bajo su control. Pero era cierto. Ya no era como antes. Ahora tenía mayor dominio sobre esa cosa y podía usar su poder casi a su total voluntad siempre que no abusara de las porciones que usaba. ¿Había sido su preocupación por esa cosa lo que lo apartó de la mujer de sus sueños? No. era algo más que eso. El simplemente no tenía derecho de disfrutar de la felicidad que la compañía de esa doncella le brindaba. Y a pesar de lo que ella pudiera pensar nunca podría vivir feliz a su lado. Pero incluso si lograba perdonarse a sí mismo ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que ella lo estuviera esperando luego de que la abandonó? De que se las ingenió para romperle el corazón.

-Mi aprendiz… mi niña… mi ángel… mi flor de loto… el amor de mi vida- miró una vez más la luna imaginando cuanto habría cambiado desde la última vez que la vio.

-Shiki…-

-¿Sephiroth es un mal momento?-

-Estaba a punto de irme a dormir, a menos que tengas algo interesante para mí Zarathustra-

-Bueno pensaba decirle a Mewtwo ya que ambos están en el mismo planeta, pero supuse que a ti te interesaría más-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Uno de nuestros miembros va a tener invitados inesperados en su morada muy pronto y aunque no lo admitirá necesitará ayuda para recibirlos-

-¿Y por qué piensas que me prestaré a servir de guardaespaldas?-

-Porque entre los invitados indeseados que combatirás está tu viejo amigo… ya sabes… el que porta la White Materia- reveló en un tono pretencioso.

Sephiroth enmudeció un instante y se planteó las posibilidades.

-Déjame… pensar-

* * *

Cloud: El sistema de piloto automático responde bien. ¿Están listos?

Dante: Esta cosa me aprieta el trasero- dijo jaloneándose el traje espacial que llevaba puesto.

Sora: Deja de quejarte. Deberías estar agradecido de que estas cosas estaban guardadas. Así podremos soportar las condiciones del espacio y la falta de oxígeno.

El plan era simple. Lanzarían al Elsa al frente sobrevolando la base en un patrón elíptico disparando al azar para llamar la atención de la vigilancia por un periodo de tiempo estimado en 10 minutos para luego alejarse. Mientras ellos buscarían la forma de infiltrarse por tierra en grupos de 3. Sora, Cloud y Zero, mientras que el otro grupo lo conformaban Dante, X y Axl. Gracias a los trajes que habían encontrado podrían estar en contacto o al menos hasta que los descubrieran.

Con la base abriendo fuego en contra de su nave, saltaron sabiendo hacia donde correr apenas pisaran tierra firme. Una gran fortaleza de hierro con un diseño más bien conservador de un castillo malévolo del renacimiento se dibujaba frente a ellos iluminado por el fuego de las armas que lo protegían. Nuestros héroes se separaron al pie de la trinchera que se abría a barios cientos de metros frente a la fortaleza y tomaron caminos separados. Dante y su equipo pronto se encontraron frente a un gran portón cubierto por barios parapetos que se protegían con escudos luminosos tras los que situaban barios mavericks de poco menos de 3 metros.

X: Están bien armados, debemos buscar otra entrada.

Dante: No hay tiempo para eso. Yo los distraeré y ustedes los aplastan por la espalda, o si no simplemente concéntrense en entrar y los veré dentro.

Axl: ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo demonios pretendes sobrevivir si te metes en medio de la zona de fuego de todos esos tipos?

Dante: No sabes cuan en lo cierto estás al decir "Demonio"- respondió con una sonrisa, tras lo que dio un salto al campo de batalla.

X: ¡Oye, oye alto!

Dante hizo su entrada en escena liberando un disparo de sus pistolas a la nada para llamar la atención de los maverick.

Axl: ¿Cómo es posible que dispare esas cosas en el espacio? **[3]**

Dante: ¿¡Oye hombre que pasa, hombre que pasa? ¿Quién es tu papi? ¿Sabes quién es tu papi? ¡Ese soy yo! Yo soy tu papi. Aja, yo soy tu papi. ¿Cómo es que soy tu papi? ¡Por que le hice esto a tu mamá! ¡Si a TÚ mama! ¡Le hice esto a tú mamá! ¡Llámame Devilman! ¡Ho sí, tu apestas pero tu mamá es caliente!...

Mientras trazaba la parte verbal de su método de fastidiar al enemigo, Dante hacía un vaivén con el cuerpo para demostrar a lo que se refería al decir "Esto". Y solo porque creo que está bastante claro a que se refiere no me voy a molestar en describir el movimiento exactamente. X y Axl miraban desde su escondite la nada ortodoxa operación de su colega. Obviamente tenían mucho escepticismo respecto a su plan. No solo por la parte en que probablemente lo matarían al ponerse a sí mismo en una locación tan desprotegida, sino porque dudaban siquiera si los maverick se sentirían remotamente ofendidos por sus palabras ya que ellos técnicamente no tienen madre. Lo que X y Axl ignoraban era el talento natural y totalmente independiente de sus poderes demoniacos de "Fastidiar" a todo el que quisiera, especialmente a sus enemigos.

X: ¿¡Dante que carajos estás haciendo?

Dante: ¡Cállate! Ya casi los tengo.

Axl: ¡Eso no va a funcionar ni en-

Maverciks: ¡A nuestras madres no las insultas así!- gritó todo el regimiento en unísono abriendo fuego en su contra.

Dante: ¡Qué puntería viejo de verdad apestas! No eres tan bueno como tu mamá ¡Afina tu puntería he mariquita!- gritaba mientras esquivaba los láser y misiles que le arrojaban.

X y Axl miraban completamente estupefactos la escena.

Axl: Oye X, creo que es momento de que actuemos.

X: ¿Qué?... ¡Ha si, sí! Perdón, vamos para allá.

X se tocó un botón en la parte lateral del casco con lo que se comunicó con Dante.

X: Emm… ¿Quieres que te ayudemos... o… estarás bien tu solo?

Dante: ¿Bromeas? Estos tipos tienen peor puntería que un Storm Tropper ciego.

X: Bien entonces vamos a entrar te veremos dentro. Cambio y fuera.

Axl: Eso fue asombroso "¡De veras!"

X movió trabajosamente su cabeza a encontrarse con Axl.

X: ¿De que sirve que sea valiente si hará que lo ma… espera un segundo Axl… ¿Estuviste viendo Naturo otra vez?- pregunto mientras hacían aparición centellas de fuego en su boca y ojos.

Axl: … Si…- dijo bajando la cabeza apenado mientras su cara se ponía azul.

X: ¡MUÉSTRAME TUS MANOS!

Axl hizo lo que se le había ordenado.

Axl: … ¡OUCH! . **[4]**

Sora y su equipo corrían por el borde de la fortaleza rodeando un gigantesco muro que se levantaba a su alrededor.

Cloud: Al diablo con esto- dijo activando la espada laser que le habían dado, con el pretexto de que los disparos de las armas de los maverick acabarían por corroer el acero de su espada.

Zero se intrigó al ver como la hoja de la espada se ascendió más de lo normal y en un brillo azul extraño que al agitar la espada se disparó contra el muro en forma de un gran rayo, que abrió un gran hueco en el muro. La alarma comenzó a sonar casi inmediatamente después.

Cloud: ¡Sora detrás de mí, cúbreme!

Sora: ¡Ya estás!

Ambos entraron a través del agujero Sora empleó Reflect apenas cruzando el umbral del muro repeliendo los disparos enemigos. Cloud dio un gran salto y concentrando su poder en una descarga de Meteor Rain devastó los morteros enemigos dando a sus compañeros tiempo para acercarse a los muros inferiores de la fortaleza y buscar algo de cobertura y de paso una entrada.

Zero: ¡Con su escándalo es un milagro que TODA la estación no sepa que estamos aquí! _No es que no me pregunte como diablos hizo lo que acaba de hacer de todos modos…_

Sora: Si quieres regrésate.

Cloud: Encontré una entrada- gritó a sus compañeros mientras rebana la mencionada puerta.

Zero: Tengo una lectura de la fuente de su firma digital… ¡Por aquí!

* * *

En el centro de control de la fortaleza el personal intenta comprender las causas del pandemónium que se ha desatado. Dyanmo observa el espectáculo al lado de otro maverick con apariencia humana. Aunque a diferencia de él todo su cuerpo está cubierto por su armadura de batalla color verde pasto. Sobre su hombro derecho se asoma un cañón naranja y tras su hombro izquierdo, amenazante y listo para usarse reposa un dispositivo compacto lanzacohetes.

Minion 1: ¡Un trío de Maverick Hunters entraron en el sector B-1! ¡Zero está con ellos!

Minion 2: ¡Se detectó a X y Axl corriendo por los pasillos del sector J-5!

Vile: ¿Entonces quién demonios está piloteando la nave?

Minion 3: ¡Señor!... Los sensores indican que los dos individuos que acompañan a Zero… son seres bilógicos.

Vile: ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Dynamo: Lo que te está queriendo decir Vile. Que la formidable fortaleza de tu amo la acaban de penetrar unos seres humanos y tus guardias no pueden hacer nada para detenerlos.

Vile: ¡Cállate! Si eres tan bueno ¿por qué no vas y los detienes?

Dynamo: Muy bien. Me parece que mi tarjeta de crédito con el niño ya espiró y viene a cobrarme lo que le debo. Desde luego este servicio le costará más a Zigma.

Dynamo sale del centro de control por un extraño tuvo que lo dispara fuera de allí.

Vile: Caza recompensas despreciable… informen a Lord Zigma de esto.

Minion 1: Pero sigue en el laboratorio con la androide. Tal parece que aún no puede tomar control de su sistema.

Vile: ¡Solo hazlo! Yo iré a enfrentar a X y Axl, quiero un grupo listo para interceptarlos a mi orden.

Minions: ¡Si señor!

Vile se sube a otro de los tubos situados al fondo del lugar y se retira.

En el laboratorio KOS-MOS duerme dentro de un exoesqueleto gigante que reprime su cuerpo y con el que intentan no solo descubrir los misterios de este, sino de corromper su mente.

Medic Minion 1: El análisis de la "Balck Box" No. 13 del pecho de la androide es negativo Lord Zigma.

Zigm: ¡Maldición! ¿Y el virus?

Medic Minion 2: Sigue rechazándolo Lord Zigma.

Medic Minion 3: ¡Lord Zigma los maverick huntesr entraron a la base!, recorren los pasillos de la fortaleza en este momento.

Zigma: Primera vez que se me ocurre tener un retorno discreto y ese malnacido de Dynamo lo echa todo a perder siendo lo más escandaloso posible.

MM 3: Señor tal parece que junto a los maverick hunters, vienen seres humanos.

Zigma: ¡¿Qué?

MM 2: Y utilizan extraños poderes.

Zigma: Tuvo que ser en el momento más inoportuno en que la ciencia me fallara y resultara que la magia si existe… No importa. Prepara la terminal 2 para un Net Dive.

MM's: ¡Si señor!

Zigma cruzó los brazos tras su espalda y se acercó caminando despacio al exoesqueleto donde reposaba KOS-MOS.

Zigma: Voy a convertirte en uno de mis mavericks y cuando lo haga tú misma destruirás a tus queridos amigos que han venido a salvarte. Y luego me darás los secretos de tu tecnología así tenga que desatornillar hasta última tuerca de tu miserable cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sora y el resto se habrían camino a través de un corredor atestado de enemigos. Sora se ponía a cubierto tras uno de las franjas que decoraban el lugar mientras Zero y Cloud se cubrían tras los escombros de su avance.

Cloud: ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

Sora: Ya lo tengo. ¡Cúbranse!

Zero: ¿A qué hora tú armadura se hizo azul? ¿Qué vas a…- antes de terminar su frase Zero siente como lo empujan por la nuca forzándolo a agacharse.

La incandescente Bond of Flame heredada por Axel desata un oleaje de flamas que parecen salidas del mismo infierno calcinando a los maverick y los dispositivos de auto defensa de la base.

Sora: ¡Andando!

Zero: ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡¿Cómo demonios creas fuego en este lugar si no hay oxígeno?

Cloud: Se llama "Magia", vete acostumbrando.

Zero se levanta de mala gana y acompaña a sus compañeros que corren a toda marcha hacia el final del pasillo que da con una puerta y se divide en dos caminos laterales. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abre y tras su umbral observan a Dynamo que los mira con una sonrisa. Sora siente instantáneamente como la sangre le empieza a hervir y los pulmones se le llenan de fuego. Agita su espada frente a él y la Bond of Flame se separa dando lugar a Guardian Soul y Sleeping Lion a la vez que su traje espacial cambia de azul a rojo.

Sora: Sigan ustedes yo me encargo de esto- dice casi como una orden mientras entra en posición de combate.

Cloud se acerca a él por la espalda y posa la mano en su hombro.

Sora: Tengo una cuenta pendiente con el Cloud.

Cloud: Lo sé solo recuerda: Lucha con la cabeza.

Sora. "No con el corazón".

Zero: La última vez tampoco pudo con él- responder Zero obviamente desaprobando lo que Sora intenta hacer.

Cloud: Cállate y dame otra lectura por dónde seguir.

Zero rechina los dientes pero obedece de todos modos mientras mueve una pantalla táctil en su brazo izquierdo.

Zero: Por aquí.

Cloud y Zero se retiran dejando al joven Keyblade Master junto al caza recompensas.

Sora: Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a KOS-MOS…

Dynamo: Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿No buscas venganza por ti mismo sino por tú amiga biónica? Que conmovedor. Eso no me lo esperaba. Pensé que estarías más molesto porque te ataqué por la espalda.

Dynamo saca su espada laser, pero esta vez es un arma de doble filo. Es decir con una extensión del filo en ambas direcciones del mango. Lo gira dramáticamente sobre sí mismo adoptando su posición.

Dynamo: Esperaba esto con ansias.

Sora: Cuando termine contigo desearás que nunca hubiese llegado este momento.

La atmósfera se tensa a su alrededor y casi se puede escuchar al fondo del lugar como la canción de "Duel of Fates" de John Williams sube el volumen. Sora saltó contra su oponente girando sobre sí mismo para asestar un golpe con la espada pero Dynamo logró bloquearla. Sora tocó suelo tras sobre volar encima de su enemigo, repelido por su espada y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez de frente. Dynamo bloqueó el golpe asestado con Guardian Soul y movió su sable para bloquear el golpe próximo de Sleeping Lion, sin que Sora dejara de empujar con su otra arma, quedando ambos en un bloqueo.

Dynamo: ¿Qué pasa no hay magia para el día de hoy?

Sora: No la necesito para acabar con una escoria como tú.

Sora abatió sus espadas con gran fuerza sacando a Dynamo de balance, tras lo que lanzó una estocada que lo golpeó en el pecho que lo derribó. Sora saltó listo para aplastar al maverick con ambas espadas, pero este logró bloquear este golpe y lo pateó en el estómago mandándolo lo suficientemente lejos como para darle tiempo de ponerse de pié. Fue Dynamo quien atacó esta vez corriendo hacia Sora girando su sable frente a sí como la hélice de un avión. Sora se preparó para recibir su ataque. Ya a corta distancia Dynamo giro sobre sí mismo llevando consigo su arma que blandió contra Sora creando el efecto de una sierra gigante que le arrebató ambas espadas.

Dynamo: ¡Te tengo!- dijo triunfal encaminando un nuevo golpe.

Sora saltó hacia atrás y extendiendo sus manos frente a sí sus espadas volvieron a aparecer en sus manos, permitiéndole asestar un golpe de respuesta que su enemigo no esperaba y que le arrebató el sable de sus manos. Dynamo transformó su mano derecha en el mismo cañón que había usado en su pelea anterior, pero esta vez Sora estaba listo. Bloqueó el disparo del arma con una espada y seguidamente asestó un fuerte golpe contra el cañón que le aboyó la punta. Inadvertido el daño recibido Dynamo intentó disparar de nuevo pero la bala laser estalló en su muñeca topándose con el obstáculo que se había formado en el escape del cañón. Adolorido, pero no derrotado Dynamo retrocedió y preparó su otro cañón, pero sin terminar aquella labor Sora se precipitó contra él dándole alcance junto a un contundente golpe que le cercenó el brazo izquierdo.

Dyanmo gritó en agonía pero antes de que Sora diera el golpe decisivo dinamo se encendió en un brillo morado y luego desapareció.

Sora: ¿¡Dónde estás cobarde dame la cara?... ¿Se tele transportó?

Sora miró confundido a sus alrededores se había quedado completamente solo. Poco le duró su soledad pues una compuerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió de repente mostrando a Dynamo operando una gran mecha de apariencia no muy humana que digamos, más bien sacado de Mech Assault.

Dynamo: ¡Veamos cómo te las arreglas con esto!- dijo disparando el rifle que llevaba el mecha en sus manos.

Sora retrocedió en un gran salto y juntó sus espadas que se pintaron de luz dorada.

Sora: ¡Master!

Dynamo: ¿Qué pasa con el cambio de colores? ¿Te crées un Power Ranger?

Sora: No pero de todos modos te voy a hacer pedazos a ti y a tu robot sote ese.

Sora giró sus espadas y se disparó a sí mismo de un salto contra el robot.

* * *

Axl corría a lo largo de un salón con grandes cajas de acero apiladas por aquí y por halla disparando como loco a sus enemigos, dirigiéndose a ponerse a cubierto tras uno de los parapetos, mismo en que se encontraba X disparando con su famoso X-Buster en su brazo derecho. Llegó barrido finalmente arrojándose para evitar la explosión de un misil tras él.

X: ¿¡Maldición por qué tú y Zigma no se mueren y ya?

Vile: ¡Cuando tú y tus amigos sean capaces de hacer algo bien!

Axl: ¡Pos hoy es el día, porque esta vez vamos a destruir su nido de ratas, de una vez por todas!

Vile: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Vile disparó el cañón de su hombro izquierdo lanzando una extraña esfera de energía a gran velocidad. X y Axl se apresuraron a esquivarla pero esta logró alcanzar a Axl y tras electrocutarlo unos instantes la esfera se diseminó dejándolo caer al piso, aunque no parecía haber sufrido mayores daños. X se preocupó por su compañero e intentó ir a asistirlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino por causas de un disparo en su pierna.

Vile: ¿Operaban mejor cuando solo eran Zero y tú sabes?- dijo burlón frente a él apuntándole a la cara con una pistola de tamaño considerable.

X: Podrás destruirme a mí, pero habrá otros…

Vile: Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Enviaré a Zero a verlos muy pronto.

De pronto empezaron a escuchar unos extraños temblores en medida de aumento que se dirigían hacia ellos. Se escuchaba como si una bestia enrome estuviera corriendo hacia ellos. De pronto el muro a su lado comenzó a ponerse pálido y todos pudieron apreciar cómo se empezaba a formar hielo sobre su cubierta.

Vile: ¿Qué demonios?

Cuando el muro quedó convertido en una pared de hielo se partió en mil pedazos como por acto de una explosión y tras este entró Dante montado en la cabeza central de Cerberus.

Vile: ¿¡Qué rayos es esa cosa?

Cerberus se precipitó a merendarse a Vile, pero este logró esquivarlo. Dante saltó posicionándose en medio de los soldados de Vile y girando sobre sí mismo le dedicó una bala en el cerebro a cada uno. Acto seguido tomó a Rebelion en sus manos y se catapultó con su conocida técnica Stinger contra Vile, que intento defenderse disparándole, pero no fue más rápido que el caza demonios y quedó empalado en el filo de su espada.

Dante: Odio arruinarte la fiesta. Pero odio a cualquiera que tenga una boca más grande que la mía.

Vile se sujetó trabajosamente del filo de Rebelion y miró a Dante. Claro que por obra del casco este no pudo saber qué clase de mirada le estaban dedicando.

Vile: Ninguno de ustedes va a salir de aquí con vida.

Dante: Mmm… no es por ofender a X y sus amigos, pero dudo que se les pueda calificar como seres "Vivos". ¿Eso invalida tu jugada no?

Vile: No entiendo cómo me venció un insolente y petulante pedazo de…- claro que el habría terminado su insulto, pero la bala en su cabeza se lo dificultó mucho.

Dante pateó el cuerpo de Vile para sacarlo de la hoja de Rebellio, se rió burlonamente de él al ver su cuerpo retorcerse un poco con sus últimos espasmos eléctricos.

X. Gracias por salvarnos… ¿Puedes decirle a tu… perro que me deje de mirar así?

Dante: No te hará anda, es un buen chico. ¡Anda Cerberus ven acá!

Ceberus atendió las órdenes de su amo aunque con una expresión no muy agradable del trato de mascota que recibía.

Dante: Bien hecho amigo. Regresa a tu forma de Devil arm. Te llamaré si te necesito.

X se exaltó al ver el inmenso animal convertirse en unos chacos de 3 varas azules.

X: ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Dante: Un regalo de los gajes del oficio. ¿Qué hay de tu compañero?

X: ¡Ha es cierto! ¡Axl!

Ambos se acercaron al cuerpo del joven reploid que yacía con una expresión retorcida en su rostro.

X: ¿Axl estás bien?

Axl: ¿Sabían que el ser humano promedio produce unos 1200 kilos de materia fecal anualmente?- respondió con ojos exorbitados.

X: ¡Ha ya vi que no!- respondió burlón e irónico.

* * *

Cloud y Zero estaban atrapados entre dos frentes de enemigos.

Cloud: ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

Zero: ¿¡Qué sugieres?

Cloud frunce el seño un momento. Sonríe maliciosamente un instante después. Señala a Zero que le abra un poco de espacio y Cloud clava su sable de luz en el piso. Acto seguido empieza a girar sobre sí mismo.

Zero: ¿Qué rayos haces?

Cloud: Copio uno de mis trucos favoritos de películas ¿Qué parece?

Cloud termina su labor de dibujar el círculo bajo sus pies y el piso dentro de la circunferencia se deja caer dejando un agujero en el piso. Zero salta dentro para seguirlo.

Zero: Bien pensado.

Clud: Anda vámonos.

Zero: Yo me quedaré, toma esto te guiará a donde está ella- dice mientras extrae el dispositivo de rastreo de su muñeca izquierda.

Cloud: ¿Primero no querías ayudarnos y ahora te quieres hacer el héroe?

Zero: No, lo hago porque aquí es donde hago falta, nos seguirán y seguirán reteniendo. Pero si yo los detengo podrás llegar donde la tienen.

Cloud: Antes también dijiste que su rescate era una causa perdida. ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

Zero: Tu dijiste que los reploids no tenemos corazón… es cierto. Pero eso no significa que no podamos amar. Iris fue una valiosa amiga hace mucho tiempo, cuyos sentimientos nunca fue capaz de responder pues me enteré de ellos demasiado tarde. Ya que justo como te ocurre a ti ahora con KOS-MOS la perdí gracias a Zigma en su desesperado intento por destruirme. No dejaré que te ocurra lo mismo si es que puedo hacer algo. Anda sigue, tu dama te necesita.

Cloud asiente con la cabeza y se da media vuelta para seguir la señal del radar.

Cloud: ¡No dejes que te maten!

Zero sonríe melancólicamente. Sabe que lo que está haciendo hubiera hecho a Iris muy feliz. Sabe también que es una gran imprudencia, por no decir una estupidez. Probablemente semejante heroísmo le cueste la vida. El techo se quebranta y los mavericks descienden al mismo nivel en que se encuentra. Su espada en mano y el diablo en sus ojos.

Zero: Con que así se siente "Actuar con el corazón"… Es extraño, en fin… ¡Vengan por mi!

* * *

Sora saltaba de arriba abajo entre las estructuras de la fortaleza evitando los disparos de las armas del mecha de Dynamo que había abierto un orificio en el techo por el que había escapado Sora. Los escudos parecían resistir cualquiera de sus hechizos. Muy a diferencia de los escudos de Sora que apenas podían resistir las balas, láseres y misiles de los que se protegía. Había subido a los techos de uno de los niveles superiores de la fortaleza y se había escondido en un rincón entre dos escapes de gas.

Dynamo: ¿Dónde estás niño? ¿Ya no quieres jugar conmigo?

Sora: Bájate de esa cosa y no sabrás ni que te pasó. Vamos Sora piensa, piensa…. ¿Cómo vences a un robot gigante?... con un… ¡Pero qué estúpido eres Sora!-Se reprendió a si mismo dándose un golpe en el casco. Buscó en uno de los compartimientos de carga de accesorios de su armadura espacial. Gracias a todos los santos había recordado llevarlo consigo. El control remoto del Asher. Activó la secuencia de emergencia que recordaba y dijo el comando de activación por voz. Era muy sencillo en realidad.

Sora: ¡Transferir E.S.! **[5]**

Un resplandor azul marino se manifestó frente a él y al apagarse la imponente figura del mecha azul marino y plateado apareció. Su majestuosa y filosa armadura. Las extensiones de su armadura en los hombros y frente como cuchillas para ser usadas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sora saltó parándose junto al cristal situado en la base del cuello del mecha donde recordaba debía estar la entrada a la cabina. Desafortunadamente no recordaba cual era el código de apertura y el ruido de las pisadas del mecha de Dynamo no le ayudaban a concentrarse al hacerse cada vez más cercanas.

Sora: ¿Por qué tenía que ser un condenado código de acceso? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente usar unas… ¡Maldición Sora, qué imbécil eres! ¡Usa tu condenada llave!

Posó la punta de su keyblade sobre el cristal y concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer este se abrió como una escotilla. Una vez dentro ni se tomó de recordar ni averiguar el procedimiento de encendido, usó de nuevo su keyblade y echó a andar el aparato.

Dynamo: ¿¡De dónde sacaste esa cosa!

Sora: ¡Ahora si vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres!- dijo activando los propulsores del Asher embistiendo a Dynamo que intentó apuntarle con su rifle, pero la velocidad y Asher y los reflejos de Sora fueron más rápido y alcanzaron el rompe flamas de su arma desviándola con el brazo izquierdo, dejando disponible el derecho para darle un golpe.

Dynamo azotó contra el muro más cercano done intentó recuperarse. Pero solo fue capaz de detener la estampida de Sora en su contra que lo dejó enmarcado en la pared.

Dynamo: ¡Mocoso insolente!

Sora: ¿¡Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?

Dynamo: ¡Necesito refuerzos! ¿¡Dónde demonios está todo el mundo?- interroga Dynamo en el transmisor de su robot.

Vos: Perdone pero Panchito fue al baño, ¿Quién dijo que le llama?

Dynamo: ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡Identifícate! ¿Por qué estas en canal de transmisión abierta?

Vos: A juzgar por el crujir del acero diría que incluso si quedara algún maverick vivo para ayudarte dudo que llegarían a tiempo.

Sora: ¿Dante eres tú?

Dante: ¿Qué pasó Sora, te estás divirtiendo? Aseguramos el centro de comunicaciones. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sora: No, lo tengo todo controlado, sigan ustedes y encuentren a KOS-MOS.

Dante: ¡Como quieras chico!- Corta la comunicación.

Sora: ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Ha sí ¡Estaba a punto de hacerte pedazos!

Dante giró sobre sí mismo confiado de que Sora estará más que bien. Tras él X, cargaba al todavía inutilizado Axl en su espalda.

Dante: ¿Cuánto más le va a durar esa madre?

X: No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Axl: ¿Sabían que la velocidad máxima de una gota de lluvia en caída libre y condiciones de viento estable no supera los 28km por hora?

Dante: Porque si sigue sacando datos del rincón de "Sabías qué" me voy a enojar y eso nunca es bueno.

X: Con un poco de suerte se callará pronto.

Axl: ¿Sabían que en relación a las proporciones de sus cuerpos, los Bagres son el animal con el pene MÁS grande del mundo?

Dante: Carajo…

* * *

Con su dichosa máquina del Net Dive Zigma había intentado atacar personal y directamente el sistema de KOS-MOS digitalizando su conciencia y yendo al lugar de los hechos personalmente. Pero lo que encontró estaba más allá de sus más fantasiosas expectativas, y en efecto más allá de su entendimiento. Confundido y desorientado alguien o algo lo sacó casi tan rápido como al lugar que había dio a destruir y se encontró de regreso en su laboratorio donde el equipo de técnicos del lugar trataban de estabilizar sus frenéticos paneles de control que no ayudaban a comprender un cuerno qué demonios acababa de pasar.

MM1: Lord Zigma la infección del virus maverick fue negativa.

Zigma: ¡Ya lo sé imbécil! Escuchen: ¡Al demonio con el plan de convertirla! ¡Quiero un análisis completo de la estructura con su fuente de poder de inmediato! No la tendré a ella, pero si tengo los secretos de su tecnología no me hará falta. Fabricaré nuevos maverick cuyo corazón será la misma fuente de poder como la tuya.

MM2: Señor ya no tenemos tiempo…

Zigma: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

De pronto la puerta comenzó a sonar con estrépito y ruido y sobre esta se manifestaron hendiduras como en cualquier película cuando un monstruo intenta derribar una puerta de hierro para devorar brutalmente a los humanos que se ocultan del otro lado. La inmensa puerta comenzó a ceder en su totalidad a medida que los golpes se intensificaban. Un último estruendo anunció la caída de las puertas y estas colapsaron llevándose consigo parte del muro que las sostenía. Entre el escombro y el polvo se abrió paso la figura de Cloud que resplandecía en un aura dorada que salía claramente de su brazo izquierdo.

Zigma: Así que finalmente están aquí.

Cloud se acercó a donde se encontraba Zigma a paso lento mientras detallaba rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, mientras el aura dorada se reducía a cubrir solo su brazo.

Cloud: Zigma supongo ¿Qué harás ahora? Ya no puedes ocultarte tras tus sirvientes.

Zigma: Que conveniente que llegaras. Me ahorraste el trabajo de tener que ir a buscarlos.

Cloud: Tu muralla fue traspasada, tus autómatas destruidos, las trampas de tu sistema de seguridad vencidas. Y a menos de que me entregues a la chica, tú no verás el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Zigma: ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes amenazarme en mi propia fortaleza humano miserable?

Cloud: ¡Porque yo no soy humano!

Cloud extendió su brazo contra Zigma causando una reacción para la que nadie estaba preparado. El aura en su brazo se extendió como si fuera el efecto de un hechizo de fuego pero con el mismo fulgor dorado. El aura tomó la forma de una inmensa mano con los dedos puntiagudos que en un instante llegó hasta Zigma atrapándolo. Zigma apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse del dolor del abrazo de los inmensos dedos dorados a su alrededor, pues Cloud giró sobre sí mismo y lo arrojó contra el techo cual pelota de beis bol haciendo que este atravesara el domo sobre sus cabezas y se perdiera de la vista. Tras haberlo lanzado la mano dorada desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, y el aura dorada se desvaneció de su brazo. Cloud se frotó la muñeca como si algo le molestara.

Cloud: Que ganas tenía de hacer eso… Mi amiga está dentro de esa armadura ¿no?

MM2: S-s-si señor.

Cloud: ¡¿Entonces explíquenme por qué demonios todavía no la sacan de esa cosa!

De no ser por sus limitaciones fisiológicas, los maverick probablemente se habrían mojado encima del miedo. Uno de ellos comenzó a teclear frenéticamente algo en su tablero. Seguidamente el "altar" donde reposaba KOS-MSO comenzó a hacer extraños sonidos. Los cables conectados al exoesqueleto que la cubría comenzaron a desacoplarse uno por uno, hasta que finalmente la armadura se abrió. Cloud se acercó presuroso a ella rápidamente levantándola intentando despertarla.

Cloud: ¡KOS-MOS, KOS-MOS, despierta soy Cloud! ¡KOS-MOS!... ¡¿Qué le hicieron?

MM2: ¡N-nada señor! Cuando Dynamo la trajo aquí había perdido mucha sangre, así que la sustituimos con un compuesto tecno-orgánico para que estuviera funcional en cuanto el virus maverick la convirtiera en una de nosotros, pero el experimento no resultó. Pero no recargamos sus células de energía previniendo que la infección no funcionara. Fuera de eso está perfectamente bien… bueno y salvo por la falla de su fuente de poder principal que todavía no alcanzamos a comprender.

Cloud: ¿Pueden cargarla ahora?

MM1: Podemos sí… pero demorará una media hora.

Cloud: No tenemos tanto tiempo.

Cloud tomó a KOS-MOS en brazos y la echó sobre su espalda caminando a la puerta. Pero un nuevo portón salió del piso bloqueándole la salida. Un par de escotillas pequeñas se abrieron en las paredes de las cuales emergieron robots con forma de animales salvajes, probablemente un diseño inspirado en algún felino.

MM1: Lo siento mi Lord, pero no podemos permitir que deje estas instalaciones.

Cloud: Que fastidio… nunca pasé por algo como esto con Aerith o Tifa- dijo frustrado mientras el aura dorada en su brazo se reencendió.

Lanzando su puño como la vez anterior la gigantesca mano dorada emergió atrapando a uno de los leones biónicos arrojándolo contra otro de ellos.

Cloud: Tienen una manía muy grande por los equipos de seguridad… y está comenzando a hacerme enojar.

* * *

Sora llevaba un control total de su batalla con Dynamo. Se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en su vida causándole dolor al prójimo. Justo como su batalla en el mundo, claramente su tecnología era inferior. Pues la armadura del Asher no sufría más que algunos raspones en la pintura y los laser no pasaban de causarle pequeñas quemaduras. Un nuevo golpe de Dynamo fue interceptado por Sora quien respondió pateando el "parabrisas" que protegía la cabina fragmentándola lo suficiente como para que quien estuviera dentro no viera nada. En su desesperado intento por zafarse del agarre Dynamo jaló a Sora hacia sí, pero este anticipó el movimiento a tiempo para arrojársele encima y dejarlo inmovilizado. Acto seguido comenzó con una descarga masiva de golpes sobre la cabina. El cristal protector se quebrantó al tercer golpe. Sora no se detuvo siquiera para ver en qué condiciones seguía Dynamo o si seguí dentro siquiera en vez de haberse tele portado de nuevo. Siguió golpeando como si no hubiera un mañana en un frenesí de cólera y venganza que le quemaba los pulmones con cada grito que liberaba para acompañar cada golpe. No fue sino hasta que una ventana emergente frente a él le indicó que el puño derecho del Asher estaba al 12% de daños y en aumento. Sora respiró profundamente dejando salir el fuego de sus entrañas y dejando que disminuyeran las revoluciones por minuto de su corazón. Finalmente se dignó a ver que había sido de ese desgraciado. Irreconocible… en donde antes estuvo el cristal protector de la cabina no quedaba sino un gran y deforme agujero acuñado por los golpes de Sora. En su interior pedaceria de metales aplastados y achatados unos con otros.

Sora: Así que… Esto es lo que llaman venganza.

Sora escuchó un extraño estruendo. Y se abrió una gran plataforma en el centro de la fortaleza. De su interior comenzó a surgir un gigantesco robot, unas 3 veces más grande que Asher, aunque con un diseño mucho más sencillo y humanoide. Sora comienza a preocuparse y decide contactar a sus compañeros.

Sora: Em… Aquí Sora. Tengo un problema.

Cloud: ¡No me digas!- responde de mala gana con estruendos a su alrededor.

Dante: ¿Qué pasa chico?

Sora: Estoy frente a un… Megazord.

Zero: ¿Qué cosa?

Sora: Un robot gigante, pues.

X: Típico... Espera a que lleguemos, no dejes que te vea.

Sora se exalta al ver como el robot gigante le dirige la mirada y sus ojos se iluminan color verde fosforescente. Su lógica le dice que tiene que ponerse a cubierto.

Sora: ¡Muy tarde!- gritó espantado cortando la comunicación.

Dante: ¡Debemos llegar donde está pero ya!

Cloud: Hazlo entonces, tengo las condenadas manos ocupadas…

Dante: Como quieras.

X: Estamos en la otra punta de la fortaleza ¿Cómo vas a llegar?

Dante no responde junta los brazos y al abatirlos con fuerza cambia su transformación de Devil Trigger. Dió un gran salto para atravesar el techo pero algo entró rápido y sólido como la bala de un cañón golpeando a Dante. X se sobresaltó al distinguir qué cosa era.

X: Zigma.

Zigma: Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar… ¿¡X, Axl? ¡Perfecto los mataré ahora mismo- dijo mientras su armadura empezaba a transformarse. DFe unos compartimientos en su espalda comienzaron a salir armamento de artillería pesada y una guadaña con hoja laser apareció en sus manos.

Se precipitó rápidamente contra ellos pero fue repelido por Dante.

Zigma: ¿Quién eres tú?

Dante: Sparda… Dante Sparda- dijo en una pose muy cool, imitando a ya saben quién (Lo saben ¿verdad?).

Zigma: Fuera de mi camino, te mataré después.

Dante: lo dudo colega, pero de todos modos no puedo dejar ese golpe que me diste sin cobrar. Además ambos tenemos armas muy vistosas ¿No te parece?

Zigma: ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Dante: ¿Es una broma? Secuestras a la novia de mi amigo. Comandas un ejército de robots del mal que tratan de matarnos. Entras por la ventana como disparado de un cañón y me golpeas… Emm… ¡Secuestras a la novia de mi amigo! Tienes que pagar. Además la audiencia se está aburriendo.

Ambos guerreros arremeten uno contra el otro y el choque de sus espadas desata una fuerte onda expansiva.

X y Axl son despedidos al fondo del lugar.

Axl: ¿Sabías que decir "Sudo como puerco" es una mentirota porque los cerdos NO sudan? Por eso les gusta el lodo, porque con eso se refrescan, pero si no hay lodo o agua a la mano se refrescan usando su propio excremento u orina.

X: ¡Demonios Axl si no vas a ser útil al menos deja de decir estupideces!

Axl: Pero son muy afortunados porque el orgasmo de un cerdo dura 30min.

X: ¡Carajo!

* * *

Sora: ¡Dame un arma! ¡Dónde están las condenadas armas! ¿Quién está piloteando esa cosa de todos modos?- grita histérico mientras se las arregla para maniobrar por su vida.

Sora activa sus propulsores y sale del campo holográfico que cubre la base. Para su desgracia el robot lo sigue. Sora apresura el paso y se esconde en un pequeño cráter lunar mientras intenta activar el armamento del Asher con desesperación.

Sora: Vamos, vamos ¿Dónde quedó el menú de armamento?- en eso una ráfaga de proyectiles se dispara desde la espalda del Asher.

Sora: Claro me olvidé de esos… el condenado armamento básico de largo alcance.

Sora se da cuenta de que su descuido lo ha delatado y comienza a movilizarse de nuevo. En medio de su pavor logra desplegar una pantalla táctil a un costado con un largo listado ilustrado del armamento del Asher. Desafortunadamente no entiende nada de lo que la descripción ni los datos técnicos del armamento le indican.

Sora: Rifle anti coraza de de largo alcance con balas de alta perforación… bazuca lanza cohetes buscadores de calor de corto alcance… cañón laser incinerador de fusión de largo… Galting gun anti blindaje de 1000 revoluciones por minuto con balas de…. ¡Ha, al diablo! ¡Solo dame una maldita arma!- dijo picando el primer aparato que tenía en frente.

Una luz azul apareció en ambos puños del Asher. Como una imagen aparecida pixel por pixel dos enormes aparatos iguales con un extraño corte aparecieron en cada mano del Asher. Sora no sabía que eran pero tenía suficiente imaginación como para saber hacia dónde salía lo que sea que disparara. Frente a él los dispositivos de mira se manifestaron sobre la pantalla principal indicándole el punto de disparo, al igual que dos pantallas menores al lado. Probablemente activadas por la cámara en el cañón de las armas, por si tenía que disparar en otra dirección que no fuera frente suyo. Se giró apuntando con ambas armas al robot que lo perseguía. No necesitaba apuntar, gracias al tamaño de la bestia. Sintió cada hueso de su cuerpo vibrar junto al propio fuselaje de su mecha al comenzar a disparar. Las balas como gotas de lluvia de fuego cayeron sobre el enrome robot que lo perseguía que usó sus brazos para cubrirse. Las balas dejaron sus rojizas marcas de perforación sobre la armadura.

Sora: Si voy a derribarlo necesitaré algo de más cobertura. Pero supongo que por el momento estará bien.

* * *

Cloud zarandeaba al último de los perros guardianes como un muñeco de trapo. Le dio un último azote contra el piso y lo lanzo contra una de las consolas. Se dio media vuelta listo para largarse de ese maldito lugar antes de que más de esas cosas o algo peor llegara. KOS-MOS estaba recostada contra la pared como si esperara su regreso.

Cloud: Vámonos de aquí- le dijo al agacharse a recogerla como si esperara una respuesta.

Voz: Estas en forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan activo.

Cloud: Hacía mucho tiempo que no combatía por nada aparte de mí mismo, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Que tierno.

Cloud: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué no llevas un traje espacial?

Sephiroth: ¿Estás bromeando? Aquí en el lado oscuro de la luna protegidos de toda luz salvo la artificial que nos ilumina de estas lámparas, mis poderes están a su máxima potencia.

Cloud: Quizás pero tú siempre fuiste un fanfarrón.

Sephiroth: Y tú un resentido.

Cloud: Puedo suponer que trabajas con el hombre de lata.

Sephiroth: No me paga si es lo que insinúas. Pero efectivamente estoy colaborando con él y por efecto no puedo permitir que tú y tus amigos sigan destruyendo estas instalaciones. Sin embargo tienes a la chica así que supongo que si los dejo ir se irán en paz.

Cloud: Eres tú el que va a irse de aquí- dice en un tono amenazante mientras el aura dorada se enciende de nuevo.

Sephiroth: ¿Alguna vez dejarás morir tus planes de matarme?

Cloud: ¡Cállate! Es por tú culpa que mi vida es así.

Sephiroth: ¡Tu vida es miserable solo gracias a la ira que te consume!

Cloud: Entonces es hora de ponerle fin a mi ira.

Sephiroth: ¿Vas a dejar que quienes te consideran su amigo sigan arriesgando sus vidas por tu estúpida venganza? ¿Dejarás que esa inocente joven indefensa para poder enfrentarme?

Cloud: Si la profecía es cierta no importará lo que les pase una vez que acabe contigo.

Sephiroth: ¡Escúchate! Perdiste la razón, estás desorientado.

Cloud: Deja de llorar solo porque Sora ya no está aquí para que te escondas detrás de él.

Sephiroth: ¡Eres un estúpido!

Cloud no habló más. Activó la espada laser que Zero le había dado y arremetió contra Sephiroth cuyos pies se hundieron en la tierra al recibir su golpe. Pero el daño fue poco. Sephiroth repelió a Cloud con un movimiento de su mano que desató un viento negro. Tan pronto como aterrizó Cloud lanzó de nuevo el puño dorado, pero esta vez sin que hubiera en aumento de tamaño y tomó a Sephiroth por el pié jalándolo hacia sí mismo. En el trayecto dio un pequeño salto para posicionarse encima de él y cuando estuvo a su alcance lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, estampándolo contra el piso. Se dejó caer sobre su enemigo jurado listo para asestar otro golpe, pero Sephiroth desapareció un instante antes de recibir e golpe.

Sephiroth: Impresionante, no tenías ese poder la última vez.

Cloud: He estado practicando.

Sephiroth: Ya veo, pero como habrás notado no me puedes vencer. Tengo la… ¿Cómo le llaman? Ventaja de campo.

Cloud: Sin importar que no me voy a…

De pronto una fuerte sacudida removió todo el edificio y las luces flaquearon como cuando hay una descompensación en el flujo de la energía eléctrica.

Cloud: ¿Qué carajos pasó ahora?

Fuera de la base una gota de sudor del tamaño de un puño recorre la nuca de Sora mientras observa lo que acaba de hacer.

Sora: Upss… Cañón laser malo…

Dentro del centro de comunicaciones, o mejor dicho lo que queda de él. Dante, X y Zigma también sienten los estragos hechos a la base.

Zigma: ¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi hermosa fortaleza?

Altavoz: ¡Emergencia! Falla crítica del reactor principal. Peligro de fusión estimado en 13 minutos y 65 segundos. Todo el personal debe desalojar las instalaciones inmediatamente.

Dante: Espero que el seguro te cubra ese tipo de gastos.

Zigma: ¡No lo aceptaré! Todos ustedes van a morir en este lugar- un nuevo rifle aparece en sus manos y comienza a disparar frenético contra sus contrincantes.

X corre a ponerse a cubierto, mientras que Dante corre en dirección opuesta respondiendo al fuego. Un dispositivo en la pierna de Zigma libera unas extrañas canicas que resultan ser explosivos. Dante salta intentando portegerse de las explosiones, sin poder advertir la lanza electromagnética que Zigma le arroja atravesándole el estómago dejándolo clavado en la pared. X mira horrorizado la escena y deja a Axl en el piso.

X: ¡Ho Dios mío, mataron a Dante!

Axl: ¡Hijos de puta!

De pronto una de las puertas se abre y por esta entra Zero con barias heridas en el cuerpo.

Zero: ¡¿Dónde está el resto?

X: ¡Zigma mató a Dante!

Zero y Axl: ¡Hijo de puta! **[6]**

Los tres se disponen a atacar a Zigma simultáneamente pero una ráfaga de balas rojas como la sangre se encargan de demoler su cabeza antes de que le den alcance. Los tres voltean a ver atónitos a Dante convertido en diablo, apuntando con sus pistolas mientras sigue colgando de la pared por la lanza que lo atraviesa.

Dante: Como odio cuando esto me pasa… No se molesten yo puedo zafarme solo- dice en su característico tono presumido.

Colocando sus pies y manos en la pared se aleja a sí mismo de esta para realizar un perfecto aterrizaje sobre el piso, para luego sacar la lanza que lo atraviesa como si solo fuera un alfiler en su ropa. Terminada la operación se des transforma.

Dante: ¿Qué?

Los 3 reploids: Nada, nada… bien hecho.

Altavoz: Quedan menos de 10 minutos. Pueden entrar en pánico.

Dante: Bueno para estas cosas decimos: Aquí se rompió una tasa y cada quien para su casa.

De pronto todos escuchan un extraño ruido como de un portafolios abriéndose y observan como la coraza del pecho de Zigma se abre revelando un cronómetro a tiempo menos 10 segundos.

Zero: ¿Será lo que creo que es?

Dante: ¡Y para estas cosas decimos: Aquí se rompió una jerga y cada quien nos vamos mucho a la v%&a!

Los 4 saltan por la ventana logrando escapar por los pelos de la explosión que los persigue.

Dante: Sora, necesitamos evacuación de inmediato.

Sora: Lo sé, lo sé, ya casi termino, vayan buscando la salida y los encontraré en cuanto pueda. ¿Dónde rayos está Cloud qué no responde?

Sora es capaz de percibir las explosiones que rodean al grupo de Dante, mismo que el escucha los disparos de armas barias que truenan a su alrededor. Sora corta la transmisión poco después. Dante ve que sus compañeros están muy agotados, o mejor dicho, dañados como para la carrera fuera del lugar y él solo no puede cargarlos a los 3.

Dante: ¡Cerberus!-grita alzando los chacos de tres varas que guardan el alma de la bestia que aparece en un haz de luz.

Dante arroja a sus colegas sobre el lomo del animal para luego montar al perro sobre la cabeza central

Dante: ¡Agárrense fuerte y vámonos que este no es un viaje de placer! ¿Cloud? ¡¿Cloud dónde carajo estás? ¡Responde que esta madre se viene abajo! ¿Encontraste a KOS-MOS? ¡Responde con una chingada!...

Claro está que Cloud está demasiado ocupado tratando de matar a Sephiroth. Es en todo lo que puede pensar, es todo lo que le interesa. El sonida de las explosiones y los cañones al fondo solo hace que su adrenalina fluya más y más. Ni siquiera le importa el innegable hecho de que como Sephiroth le dijo, es imposible que lo derrote en tales condiciones. Con su espada rota, lo único que puede hacer es arrojar golpes y rayos de energía salidos de sus manos. Sephiroth intercepta un golpe a la cara y quedan en un bloqueo.

Sephiroth: ¡Ya basta! Tu estúpida venganza no solo te matará a ti sino a tus amigos, si no te vas y los ayudas a buscar una salida.

Cloud: ¡No me pienso detener hasta que acabe contigo!

Una nueva explosión derriba un muro cercano y pedacería de los tubos que descendían por el rebotan hacia ellos haciéndolos separarse. Cloud intenta razonar un momento.

Sephiroth: Deberías aprovechar mejor tu buena suerte antes de que se te acabe.

Cloud: Hoy el que tiene suerte eres tú… la próxima vez no escaparás.

Sephiroth: No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres. Tienes una buena vida, gozas de buena salud, tienes amigo, una familia y aún así eres un miserable ¡Por tu propia decisión!

Cloud: Fuiste tú el responsable. Mataste a Aerith, y yo la amaba.

Sephiroth: Jamás serás capas de reencontrar la felicidad si no te desprendes del recuerdo de quienes ya están muertos- dijo sin rallar en la hipocresía de sus palabras, ya que él vivía más o menos igual.

Cloud: Lo que yo recuerde o no, no te molestará cuando estés muerto.

Sephiroth: Hasta entonces…

Sephiroth desaparece en un estallido de plasma negra y morada como suele hacerlo. Cloud corre de regreso a dónde está KOS-MOS. La monta en su espalda y comienza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo de regreso por donde vino. El edificio y las paredes comienzan a colapsarse, mientras todos intentan escapar antes de la hora de la muerte. Sora sigue siendo incapaz de ponerle fin al despreciable Megazord que parece no tener para cuando morirse.

Sora: ¡Demonios ya muérete! ¿¡Dónde tengo el armamento clase A!...

Cloud corre con todas su fuerza esquivando los obstáculos que se forman gracias al desmoronamiento del lugar. Y transmisor se dañó en la batalla y depende solo de él que él y KOS-MOS puedan salir de allí. De pronto algo paró su carrera y fue a dar directo al piso, junto con la chica que cargaba en su espalda. Se giró para ver su tibia derecha atravesada por un trozo de metal. Observa como la sangre se le empieza a escurrir fuera del traje víctima de la gravedad artificial que el lugar posee. Hasta que aparentemente lo que sea que la generara deja de funcionar y todo alrededor comienza a flotar. Está acabado. No le quedan fuerzas y ahora se está desangrando. Mira a la mujer que flota a su lado. Un dolor mayor que el de su pierna le invade. La toma de la muñeca para atraerla a hacia él y la abraza con fuerza.

Cloud: Perdóname. Lo eché a perder otra vez… Sephiroth tiene razón soy un estúpido…

La cabeza le empieza a doler. Comienza a desorientarse. Se está desangrando y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Más sin embargo lo único que lamenta ahora es haberle fayado a la doncella que sostiene inconsciente en sus brazos. La voz de alarma indica que faltan menos de cinco minutos. El lugar se queda a oscuras mientras continua derrumbándose. Pero ella luce inmutable. Su expresión es tranquila y angelical, ajena a todo lo que está ocurriendo. Ello le da cierta paz.

Cloud: No te preocupes, estamos lejos del sector principal donde seguramente está el generador, probablemente la explosión no baste para destruirte. ¿Tu lo dijiste no? solo tendrán que reparar tu cuerpo… Te pondrás bien… Lamento haberte metido en esto. Supongo que Dios no existe después de todo.

Muy a pesar de su desorientación comienza a notar como un extraño resplandor comienza a emanar de todo el ser de KOS-MOS. De pronto comienza a moverse e inmediatamente le dirige una mirada directo a los ojos. Los cuales, para su sorpresa, no tienen su tono rojo escarlata de siempre, sino un azul aún más cerúleo que el de sus ojos.

KOS-MOS: No digas eso, esto no se ha terminado. Ya verás... ¡Te mostraré que Dios si existe!

* * *

Sora, contempla impresionado el devastador poder del cañón que acaba de disparar. El arma que arroja una incandescente bola de fuego crea una especie de sol en miniatura que incinera y absorbe el mecha como si de una vela junto a un lanzallamas se tratara. Viendo el robot convertido en una pasta metálica se precipita a ir en busca de sus amigos. No le cuesta trabajo distinguir al grupo de Dante que cabalgan sobre Cerberus fuera de la fortaleza. Obviamente que a la bestia infernal no le es ninguna molestia la falta de oxígeno o cualquier molécula de la que carece el vacio espacial.

Dante: ¡Wow! ¿Sora eres tú?

Sora: Si, ¿dónde están Cloud y KOS-MOS?

Dante: ¿Yo como voy a saber? ¡El desgraciado no contesta!

KOS-MOS: Te estamos escuchando.

Todos: ¿¡KOS-MOS?

KOS-MOS: Cloud y yo estamos bien, aléjense de la fortaleza cuanto antes, los veremos afuera.

Sora: Ya la oyeron, súbanse- dice extendiendo la mano derecha del Asher para que Dante y el resto suba.

Cerberus regresa a su forma de arma y todos se montan al mecha, sosteniéndose de las extensiones de la armadura.

Los muchachos se alejan a toda velocidad de la fortaleza que estalla en mil pedazos creándole un ombligo a la luna. Todos observan la devastada zona con escombros por todas partes tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

X: ¿Sora tienes alguna lectura?

Sora: ¿Tardé media hora en saber cómo activar las armas y quieres que haga un rastreo en medio de este desastre?

Axl: ¡Miren allá!

Todos dirigen su atención que el muchacho señala. Un extraño vehículo con forma de motocicleta, color blanco se dirige hacia ellos. En ella van montados con la chica biónica conduciendo y el cabeza de chocobo de acoplado.

Dante: ¡Están vivos! ¡Cloud lo lograste!

Regresaron a bordo del Elsa que se había alejado de la base, según las instrucciones dispuestas en el navegador. Tan pronto como el ambiente se relajó la luz que desprendía de KOS-MOS se apagó y se desplomó sobre l piso, solo que esta vez Sora logró atraparla.

Cloud: ¿Qué le ocurre?

Sora: … Se quedó dormida otra vez.

Cloud: Igual que la primera vez.

Sora: Despertó salvó nuestras vidas y se fue a dormir. ¿Qué vida es esa?

Sora y Axl llevaron a KOS-MOS de regreso a su cápsula de recarga, mientras que Dante guió a Zero y X para que llevaran a Cloud a la enfermería.

Se quitaron los infernales trajes de astronautas y tras esterilizarle la herida a Cloud le echaron encima una extraña pasta que se solidificó sobre la herida.

Dante: ¿Con eso?

Cloud: Creo que sí. Vámonos a casa.

Dante: Me sorprendes.

Cloud: ¿Por qué?

Dante: Pensé que querrías que fuéramos tras tu amigo el ángel.

Cloud lo miró sorprendido. Al parecer el también era capaz de sentir las fuentes de energía mágica. Dante le sonrió esperando su respuesta que fue otra sonrisa de parte del rubio.

Cloud: Estoy muy cansado...

Dante: Duerme entonces. Iré al puente a ver si Sora ya está allí.

Dante sale de la habitación. Dejando al rubio junto a los Maverick Hunters.

X: Muchas gracias. No lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes.

Cloud: Y nosotros sin ustedes.

Zero: Parece que tuviste éxito.

Cloud: ¿Ustedes también no?

Zero: Quien sabe. No es tan fácil acabar con alguien como Zigma. Pero si algún día regresa, estaremos esperándolo.

Cloud: Cuento con eso.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Sora y Axl.

Sora: KOS-MOS ya está en su cápsula, estará bien.

Axl: ¿Dónde está Dante?

X: Fue al puente.

De pronto el control del Asher comienza a hacer ruidos en el bolsillo de Sora.

Cloud: ¿Qué es eso?

Sora: El control del Asher, pero según KOS-MOS le hicieron unas modificaciones para estar en contacto con la nave.

Zero: ¿Y qué dice?

Sora: "Daño en los propulsores principales y falla en la potencia de los retro propulsores"… ¿Eso que quiere decir?

Cloud empieza a palidecer al tiempo que a los maverick huntesr se les abren los ojos como platos.

Cloud: Que ahora que entramos en la atmósfera no hay nada que nos ayude a mantenernos en órbita.

Sora comienza a sentir u escalofrío en su espalda al comenzar a entender las consecuencias del mensaje que acaba de leer.

Sora: ¿Lo que quieres decir es que…

De pronto la nave se siente caer con la fuerza de un yunque y todos terminan estampados sobre la pared.

Todos: ¡Haaaaaaa!

En el puente de la nave Dante intenta desesperadamente alcanzar el timón direccional. Pero encuentra poco alivio al hacerlo pues a diferencia de Sora o Cloud, su experiencia en manejo de naves espaciales se reduce a sus partidas jugadas en STAR WARS Battle Front 1 y 2. Así que deja todo al destino, pone sus manos en el timón y agarra el tercer y único elemento del mando que es capaz de identificar: un micrófono.

Dante: Les habla su capitán… ¡Y esto lo vi en una película! ¡DAME FUERZA OBI-WAN KENOBI!

Instantáneamente la nave que descendía en picada, ahora cambia a caída libre en barrena.

Dante: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldita seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**[1] **Triste pero cierto. Una incómoda verdad que acompañó mi lista de razones por dejar la Fuerza Aérea.

**[2]** Sabias palabras de Olcadan en Soul Calibur III.

**[3] **La descripción de Ebony y Ebory dice que son pistolas del diseño personal de Dante, las cuales disparan balas "mágicas". Así que es fácil suponer que en realidad son bolas de energía demoniaca de Dante, que el arma canaliza.

**[4] **ODIO Naruto ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar? Y cuando pregunto que si los tienen es porque me interesa un cuerno.

**[5] **A diferencia de los cientos de miles de mechas gigantes que aparecen en el universo de Xenosaga, como los A.G.W.S. (Anti-Gnosis Weapon System) y los A.M.W.S. (Assault Maneuver Weapon System), los E.S. poseían cualidades de tele transportación con ayuda de sus mandos de control remoto que, sospechosamente, eran muy parecidos a un control de PS. Aparte claro que eran absurdamente más poderosos que el resto.

**[6] **Referencia a South Park.

Bueno me tomó más de un mes, pero no me culpen, que es por más de 5 mil palabras el cap más largo hasta ahora. Y pensar que los primeros capítulos los hice de menos de 3 mil. Además no me juzguen. Me fui de vacaciones y volviendo con Play Station 3, tenía que desquitar el tiempo que me quedaba antes de regresar a la universidad. Hasta ahora me acabé Bayonetta –Orgásmico-, God os War 3-Multi-orgásmico-, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 –Esos son ninjas y no narutadas- y DMC4 –Que fue algo decepcionante comparado con el 3-, así que obviamente entre eso y esto mi tiempo libre es muy escaso. En fin. Las identidades de los personajes a quienes Sephiroth recuerda serán eventualmente reveladas, aunque posiblemente sea una regresión, para explicar que estuvo haciendo estos años. Reitero que Zarathustra NO es un personaje original y su verdadero Yo será revelado eventualmente. Quería dejar el cap. Un poco más largo pero me gustó dejarlo en esta parte para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Jaja soy malo.

Dejen sus reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**PD:** En caso de que alguien lo haya pensando; Todos los "Datos" dichos por Axl en este cap. Son 100% verídicos.


	15. Bien Aventurado I

**Cap. 15**

**Bien Aventurado I  
**

Dante había desistido de su intento por salvar la nave y no teniendo nada más que hacer se había puesto, mejor dicho trataba de Rezar.

-… Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres. Y bendito es el fruto de tu… tu… ¿útero?-

-¡Se dice "Vientre", estúpido!- gritó Sora entrando al puente.

Se las había arreglado para llegar hasta allí utilizando sus keyblade como ganchos de alpinismo para anclarse al piso y poder recorrer la nave que seguía en caída libre en posición vertical. Tras cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, se dejó llevar por la gravedad diferencial y usó la pared para saltar donde estaba Dante.

-¡Quítate!- le dijo muy molesto.

-¿Puedes aterrizar esta cosa?-

-¿O lo que quede de ella?-

Efectivamente el pobre Sora no había aprendido procedimientos de emergencia para caída en barrena ni de ningún tipo. De moto que tras un rato de forcejeo con los controles, palideció y se dio por muerto.

-¡No funciona! ¡Y no tengo más ideas!-

-¿Qué tal esta?-dijo Dante abrazando fuertemente a Sora que no demoró en devolver el abrazo, casi estrujando a su colega. (¡ALERTA DE YAOI! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!)

Ambos voltearon frente al puente mirando hacia el suelo viendo su inminente final. Y comenzaron a gritar como un par de bebitas lloronas.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron ambos completamente histéricos.

De regreso en la enfermería Cloud y el resto permanecían pegados al muro por culpa de la gravedad.

-X solo quiero que sepas que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Axl… ¡Sin mí tu no serías NADIE!- dijo Zero.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó el referido.

-Tú también Zero. ¡Eres uno en un millón! Axl eres un navegante descuidado y un pésimo soldad- dijo X.

-¡¿Por qué la agarran contra mí?-

-Zero hay algo más que debo decirte-

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras compadre-

-¿Te acuerdas de tu copia original del Cañón Laser Spartan de edición limitada de Gears of War que tenías?... Yo fui quien lo rompió-

-… ¿¡QUÉ?- gritó poniéndose completamente colérico.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Alguien me empujó!-

-¿¡Qué hiciste?-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Te voy a matar!-

-¡TeamoAlya! ¡Siemprelohehecho!- gritó Axl interrumpiendo la conversación, provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver raro.

-En momentos como este… Me doy cuenta que fui muy favorecido con mis compañeros de equipo- declaró Cloud.

De regreso en el puente Sora y Dante seguían chillando y pataleando… y abrazados.

-¡De haber sabido que me iba a morir no hubiera venido!- gritó Sora.

-No exageres tanto. Digo, estamos a bordo 3 de los 5 protagonistas... Vamos a estar bien… ¡Aparte yo me he caído de peores viajes y no me pasado nada carnal!- dijo Dante adoptando un aire hipiesco.

-¿¡De qué chingados estás hablando!... Espera tengo algo en el radar- dijo Sora desprendiéndose de Dante.

-Lo veo, algo viene hacia nosotros-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Es un pájaro!-

-¡Es un avi…-

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A HACER UNA REFERENCIA DE SUPERMAN!- gritó la voz iracunda de Vincent en el canal de enlace -¡Los dejo solos un par de horas y miren el desastre que hacen!-

Vincent rápidamente se posicionó bajo la nariz del Elsa para tratar de elevarla y devolver el control vertical. Luego de un aterrizaje forzoso en el océano que no terminó en la destrucción total o parcial de la nave gracias a su aerodinámico diseño los muchachos a bordo finalmente sintieron que sus intestinos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Te… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Axl a Cloud que tenía una gigantesca vena hinchada en la sien.

-Voy…voy a matar a ese cabrón…- respondió entrecortadamente, mientras X salía por la puerta literalmente corriendo por su vida perseguido por Zero.

En el puente Dante y Sora aún hiperventilaban con sus ojos exorbitados aferrados al asiento… Ya sin abrazarse.

-Ca-cafre, que bien manejas-suspiró Dante.

-Mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos… ¡Wey pero que aburrida fue, hasta que recibí la Keyblade!-

-Necesito… Necesito una pinche pizza…-

* * *

Sephiroth y sus protegidos aparecían en un nuevo mundo. Nuevo para los miembros jóvenes que no sabían que era el mismo mundo donde habían estado justo antes de ir al mundo de pokémon. De todos modos tenían poco interés súbito en ello, pues estaban muy ocupados vomitando como solían hacer cada que salían de un portal creado por el ángel.

-¿Y según tú querías ser un gran Maestro no?- le dijo Kairi.

-¿¡Yo como iba a saber que esa lagartija mugrosa se iba a morir si le pisaba la cola?- se defendió el muchacho.

**FLASH BACK**

Riku estaba en pleno batalla de gimnasio usando como su pokémon atacante a una salamandra con una flama en la punta de su cola, para enfrentar a un pingüino súper desarrollado, cuyos nombres no tienen la menor importancia. Kairi y Terra fungían como el dúo de animadoras de Riku. Mientras que Sephiroth tenía cosas más vigorizantes y productivas que hacer como leer su nueva edición de "100 Años de Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez.

-¡Ataque de rayo de burbujas!- gritó la dueña del gimnasio.

-¿Burbujas? ¿¡Burbujas?- dijo Sephiroth quitando la atención de su libro.

Dicho y hecho el "Rayo de burbujas" impactó dramáticamente el pecho de la miserable salamandra que se retorció del dolor.

-¿Burbu… No ¿saben qué? si me necesitan voy a estar a fuera…- y salió murmurando algo de que todo aquello era un estupidez.

Se sentó a pocos metros de la entrada a seguir leyendo su libro. Eso estaba mejor. Sin el escándalo de los ataques de nombres genéricos y estúpidos que usaban aquellas criaturas sin cerebro, los gritos de los entrenadores, ni de las porristas. Pronto su paz se vio interrumpida por un pequeño visitante. Desvió su vista del libro para ver de quién o qué se trataba: un pájaro de plumaje negro y blanco, con un penacho rojo.

-… ¿Y tú qué me vez?-

-¡Sperow!- respondió el ave, como un graznido.

-Demonios ¿Qué todos los animales de este lugar usan sus condenados nombres para hablar?-

-¡Spear!-

-¡Lárgate!- le gritó lanzándole un pequeño electro shock de la punta de su dedo.

Un instante después la mugrosa alimaña regresó con toda la parvada lista para vengarse. Claro que una fracción de segundo después, la parvada se retiró tres veces más rápido de lo que llegó, temiendo que los miembros quedaran reducidos a muestras gratis de pollo frito.

-Se acabó. En cuanto terminen con esa mugre nos largamos de aquí. Y si no quieren venir pues bien, que se queden con Terra. De todos modos ella también puede viajar entre mundos con esa monstruosa magia suya- dijo volviendo a su lectura.

Un rato después algo nuevamente perturbó su lectura.

-¿¡Y ahora qué?-

De las puertas del gimnasio salieron corriendo sus protegidos. Riku tenía una expresión de horror nada natural en él. Y las dos chicas parecían afligidas por algo. Se detuvieron frente a él respirando agitadamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- respondió Riku.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Sephiroth volviendo a su libro.

Pronto se oyeron los sonidos de sirenas de policía. Un escuadrón policiaco rodeo el gimnasio y los oficiales (junto a sus pokémon) formaron una línea de defensa.

-¡Atención entrenador, queda arrestado por el crimen de homicidio en segundo grado de su pokémon!- gritó una oficial con el cabello turquesa hecho una bola de pinchos.

-¡Nadie me dijo que si le pisaba o se apagaba la vela de su cola se iba a morir!- respondió Riku.

-¿¡Riku que carajo hiciste?- se impacientó Sephiroth.

-Le pisó la cola a su Charmander y al hacerlo su flama se apagó y el pokémon murió, porque tal parece que es como su corazón o algo así- respondió Kairi.

-¡Y de acuerdo a las leyes de "Maltrato y abuso contra los Pokémon" debe venir con nosotros!-

-¡Wow,wow,wow!... ¡Wow!... A ver si entiendo bien esto: ¿Obligar a estas criaturas a luchar unos contra otros hasta la muerte está BIEN; pero que un entrenador mate accidentalmente a su pokémon está MAL y debe ser arrestado?- preguntó Sephiroth.

-¡Exacto! Ahora denos al chico-

-Ho por todos los… ¡No me joda! ¿¡Espera que deje que metan al chico a prisión por culpa de la lógica de mierda de su sistema de justicia?-

-¡SI!- gritaron todos los oficiales

-¡Atrápame si puedes perra!- gritó Riku sacándole la lengua.

Sephiroth tomó al muchacho del brazo y envolvió a los tres con su ala. Un vórtice oscuro después ya no había ni rastro de ellos. Excepto las pokebolas de Riku, que obviamente Sephiroth dejó atrás a propósito, porque ya no quería saber nada más de ese mundo…

**FIN FLASH BACK **

**-**¡Mi ilustre carrera de entrenador!- gritó Riku cayendo de rodillas.

-Bueno ya no importa. Al menos estamos todos a salvo- dijo Terra para calmarlo -¿Dónde estamos ahora Sephiroth?-

Sephiroth miraba a las montañas en los alrededores. Parecía tratar de buscar algo.

-Síganme- respondió sin voltearlos a ver -Tengo que ubicarme mejor-

Se dirigieron a un punto más elevado en el valle. Hay una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Sephiroth que se fue dando saltos agigantados.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Y nosotros qué?- gritó Riku.

-Denme sus manos- dijo Terra.

Luego de hacer lo dicho y una sugerencia de "No soltarse" Terra dio un gran salto y siguió al ángel volando con los muchachos escandalizados de que "No los fuese a dejar caer". Pero tras un rato les resultó muy agradable la experiencia del vuelo. Sephrioth finalmente paró sobre un cerro y contempló el valle frente a ellos donde se miraba una gran ciudad con enormes murallas de piedra para resguardarla. Iglesias, edificios de comercio y otras grandes edificaciones se distinguían entre las casas, destacando un enorme palacio de arquitectura gótica. Sephiroth sonrió contemplando la escena.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-La ciudad Imperial de Sorel… Hogar de la Princesa y soberana de este mundo- murmuró.

-¿Princesa de todo el mundo?- cuestionó Kairi.

-Bueno no exactamente, pero se oye más dramático decirlo así. Ya lo verán-

-¿Y qué tienes entrada VIP o simplemente piensas tocar la puerta a ver si te dejan entrar?- preguntó Riku.

Sephiroth rió y dio otro salto a la ciudad.

-¿Qué pulga le picó ahora?-

-Una muy infecciosa si le hiso reírse de tu sarcasmo- le respondió Kairi.

Sephiroth llegó pronto a uno de los portones de la muralla que resguardaba la ciudad y un hombre que al aparecer era el capitán de la guardia de esa torre se dirigió a él.

-¿Quién va?-

Sephiroth sonrió y reveló su ala, extendiéndola. Todos los guardias jadearon sorprendidos al verlo.

-¡Es Lord Sephiroth, bajen el puente de inmediato! ¡Que envíen un mensajero con la princesa para hacerle saber de su llegada!-

El inmenso portón se abrió a una increíble velocidad, pese a su tamaño. Soldados, trabajadores y hasta la plebe se acercó en regocijo a recibirlo, igual que a un héroe que vuelve triunfal a su pueblo de una guerra de cruzadas. Riku y el resto pasaron tras él, sin ser tomados demasiado en cuenta. A medida que avanzaban por las calles parecía como si fueran las estrellas de un desfile. Pronto Riku y las chicas comenzaron a intercambiar sospechas sobre que habría hecho Sephiroth para hacerse de tanta fama. Pronto se encontraron en las puertas del palacio, donde la muchedumbre fue contenida tras las rejas que rodeaban el perímetro.

-Tienes un gran club de admiradores- dijo Riku.

-No has visto nada- respondió burlón.

Corriendo desde el castillo a través del extenso jardín, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos un hombre joven de cabello rojizo en puntas que acompañaba una mujer joven con el cabello castaño oscuro y largo sujetado e una gran coleta. La muchacha llevaba puesta una blusa color verde y blanco manga larga, pero que dejaba descubierto todo su abdomen y un faldón partido del mismo color que permitía una mirada a sus piernas largas y muy bien torneadas. El muchacho, llevaba puesto un pantalón dorado y una túnica roja sin mangas con el dibujo de un dragón oriental, algo ajustada que permitía ver su trabajada musculatura.

-¡Maestro Sephiroht!- gritó alegremente la muchacha, envolviéndolo por el cuello con ambos brazos en un salto, que de no ser por su fuerza, lo habría derribado -¡Que alegría verlo de nuevo!-

-También me da gusto verte Mina. Pero ¿Qué dijimos sobre vestir tan reveladoramente?-

-No es TAN revelador- dijo soltándolo de su abrazo y haciendo un puchero.

-Mina… No llevas puesto un sostén bajo la blusa-

-Es muy incómodo y me da comezón- se excusó.

-¡Ve a cambiarte!- gritó iracundo apuntando al castillo para que se fuera.

-¡Si Maestro!- gritó Mina, escapando de la ira del samurái.

El muchacho de pelo rojo se acercó a Sephiroth desenvainando el Dao (Sable chino) que llevaba con él, mostrándolo frente a sí como reverencia.

-Maestro-

-Se suponía que tu y ella dejaran de llamarme así hace 4 años cuando me fui, Yun-Seong-

-El Maestro, siempre es el Maestro. Si no mire a Mina, que no ha cambiado nada desde que usted se fue-

-Ser puritanos no fue algo que me empeñara en enseñarles. Al menos sigue igual de enérgica y alegre que siempre. A todo esto ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí, no deberían estar en casa?-

-Sí pero se presentó una emergencia. Supimos del retorno de Soul Edge y la princesa reunió a la orden de inmediato. Siegfried, junto con Kilik fueron en su búsqueda. Yo, Mina y Talim nos quedamos aquí para proteger la ciudad imperial. Lady Hilde resguarda la capital de su reino ahora-

-Ya veo… Espera un momento ¿Dónde está Xianghua?-

-¡Ho si ella!- respondió Yun-seong, riendo avergonzado –Ella no pudo venir, tuvo que quedarse en casa… Está esperando a su bebé- dijo en un tono más familiar.

Al escuchar la revelación Sephiroth sonrió conmovido -Jajaja ¡Que rápido crecieron mis niños- dijo burlón -Es Kilik el padre ¿no?-

-¿Quién más?-

-Bueno mejor que manden un mensajero a que lo envíe de regreso con su esposa de inmediato y al resto de vuelta a casa, porque ya acabé con esa cosa y su portador- dijo Sephiroth alardeando su victoria.

-¿¡Lo dice en serio Maestro? ¿Cuándo?-

-¿Importa?-

-… ¡No maestro!- dijo Yun- Seong sonriendo.

Sabía que él era así. La clase de persona que no diría nada más allá de lo necesario.

-Pero esto SÍ importa. La princesa demanda una audiencia con usted de inmediato- dijo poniéndose en un aire más formal.

-Ya veo. Será mejor no hacerla esperar entonces. ¡A por cierto! Estos son Riku, Kairi y Terra- dijo Sephiroth introduciendo a sus desplazados compañeros.

-¿Nuevos alumnos?-

-No, solo compañeros de viaje. ¿Por qué no les muestras el lugar mientras veo a la princesa?-

-Claro Maestro- dijo alegre el muchacho.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kairi- se presentó cortésmente.

Riku claro se limitó a hacer una señal de saludo con la mano y Terra dio una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Yun-seong cierto?-preguntó Riku.

-Ese mero-

-¿Nos podrías explicar por qué toda la ciudad… Idolatra a Sephiroth?-

-Seguro que sí, pero es una historia larga, así que sugiero que busquemos algo de tomar y beber para pasar el rato. Y decir que lo idolatran es demasiado… Más bien lo adoran-

-¡Ha bueno! Gran diferencia- respondió Riku, sarcásticamente.

Su camino a través del palacio no fue muy distinto al de la ciudad. Los guardias, las y los sirvientes, todos lo saludaban respetuosamente y mostraban su regocijo al verlo regresar. Pronto llegó a la sala del trono. Una enorme habitación con grandes vitrales a ambos costados que permitían la entrada y salida de los rayos del sol, con una larga alfombra roja en el centro que guiaba hasta el trono. Allí sentada estaba una joven que lucía unos 17 o 16 años de edad, con cabello rojizo envuelto en un par de trenzas rizada sobre sus orejas. Su piel blanca cual nieve hacia que destacara el brillo de sus ojos rojos como zafiros. Llevaba un vestido negro con violeta, de falda larga muy elegante que en conjunto a su belleza, permitía a cualquiera ver su procedencia de la realeza. Sephiroth sonrió al verla y se arrodilló reverencialmente frente a su trono.

-He regresado Majestad-

-Ponte de pie… Maestro de la Orden- dijo la joven emperatriz con aquella suave y dulce voz que el recordaba tan bien.

-Llegas en buen momento. Una terrible amenaza se tiende sobre el mundo entero-

-No hay necesidad que mi Reina sufra más por ese asunto. Ya me he encargado de erradicar esa plaga de vuestro reino-

La joven soltó una risita burlona y le dio la espalda, luego de que se había levantado de su trono y caminado hasta donde él estaba -¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?-

-Aquellos que basan su fuerza en odio y poder ciego no tienen verdadera fuerza y caen ante el poder de la rectitud. Lo que usted ha hecho por este reino es una hazaña mucho más impresionante. El pueblo luce feliz. La ciudad goza de prosperidad. El comercio se ve productivo y cuando el comercio y la gente son felices, significa que el gobierno hace bien su trabajo. Y sobre todo me da gusto ver que mis viejos alumnos y usted han llevado consigo todo lo que les enseñé desde entonces. Eso es lo que me hace más feliz-

-El progreso, la paz, la libertad y la justicia que hemos podido lograr fue gracias a ti. Yo solo asumí el mando, porque me lo dejaste. Y desde entonces no ha pasado un día en que no pensara con esta reunión… Justo como pensé que pasaría, el estigma de la maldición de la espada en mí me ha hecho envejecer lentamente y pareciera que solo pasaron 1 o 2 años desde que nos vimos… Pero tú… No has cambiado absolutamente nada- dijo volteándose para verlo a los ojos con mirada nostálgica.

-No es algo que considere un beneficio. Sería mejor si al menos tuviera que dejar de rasurarme o cortarme el cabello. Por otra parte es mi deber informarle a su majestad que se ha vuelto más bella con cada día que ha pasado. Ahora es infinitamente más hermosa de lo que recordaba- dijo extendiendo su mano, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda.

Ella tomo su mano con la suya, sin dejar que la despegara de su rostro, mientras su pálida piel de porcelana se pintaba de rojo. Ese era el tacto que había esperado por 4 largos años. Miró a Sephiroth con ojos inocentes y un segundo después un dolor extremadamente fuerte en la entre pierna hizo a Sephiroth caer de rodillas y teniendo que ser él quien miraba hacia arriba y ella hacia abajo para verlo.

-¡¿Por… Qué demonios… Hi-hicíste eso!-

-Te lo advertí ¿no? Te dije que si te atrevías a regresar con una mujer a tu lado me las pagarías muy caro-

-¿¡Nos vemos después de 4 años y tu primera reacción es un jodido ataque de celos? ¿Piensas que tengo una relación con alguna de ellas?-

-Claro que no. Si pensara eso tú ya estarías en la guillotina. Pero siendo obvio que nunca tuviste ni remotamente un acercamiento íntimo con ninguna de las hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres de quienes estuviste rodeado en tu estadía aquí, entre ellas tus alumnas; dudo mucho que tengas algo con las que te acompañan ahora. Lo que me molesta es que tuviste el descaro de meter no una sino dos mujeres por la puerta de enfrente de nuestra casa, cuando te dejé muy claro que no volvieras acompañado siquiera-

-¿Si no estás molesta porque según tú esas chicas son mis amantes o algo, entonces que pulga te pica?-

La expresión juguetona de la princesa se desvaneció y dio paso a una de preocupación y tristeza.

-… Cuando vi a la más joven realmente me molestó la idea de que me hubieses remplazado- susurró.

Sephiroth se puso de pie y volvió a posar su mano en su mejilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-El lugar que te corresponde en mi corazón es sagrado. Y con vida eterna o sin ella, no se lo daría a nadie ni aunque pasaran miles de años. Me ofende que no so sepas-

-Hay Sephiroth… -murmuró abrazándolo cariñosamente enterrando su rostro en el pecho del samurái, dejando caer lágrimas de felicidad –Te extrañé muchísimo… Papá-

-Y yo a ti mi hermoso ángel… Mi pequeña Amy-

Sephiroth levantó el rostro de la niña tomándola del mentón y depositó un beso en su frente. Amy le sonrió encantada mientras más lágrimas de alegría se escapaban de sus ojos y volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de él. Sephiroth la abrazó con su brazo derecho y colocó su mano izquierda sobre su nuca y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para confortarla como solía hacer. "Papá"… Él sabía que ella deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás que su relación fuese algo muy diferente, pero aunque esa era sin duda la primera mujer a quien verdaderamente había amado, nunca sería capaz de verla como una amante, una esposa. Siempre sería la hija que nunca tuvo y nada más

* * *

**(Flash back de Sephiroth. Hace 6 años)**

El señor tiene un plan para todos nosotros. Al parecer el mío todavía no había terminado aún cuando el de mi mundo sí. Desperté en el interior de una elegante habitación decorada al estilo victoriano con unos muebles de caoba muy finos tallados a mano. Bellas pinturas en los muros, estatuillas y adornos barios de porcelana, plata y oro sobre los muebles. Naturalmente mi reacción fue de sorpresa. Mayor se hico al ver que llevaba puesto un comisión de seda y vendas por todas partes. Y al parecer llevaba tiempo allí pues tenía la barba crecida.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una jovencita de no más de 14 años. La expresión "Lolita gótica" surcó mi cabeza. Su largo y lustroso cabello rojo lo llevaba recogido en dos rizadas trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza con listones adornados con una rosa cada uno. Llevaba puesto un vestido de falda corta y hombros descubiertos color negro con franjas magenta y morado oscuro para la falda y unas botas largas color negro con medias negras con dibujos de mariposas. Había algo raro en ella. Su piel aunque lucia suave y aterciopelada, parecía muy pálida como si estuviera desnutrida y un extraño brillo se percibía en sus ojos rojo carmesí.

-Hola- me dijo suavemente.

-Hola- le contesté igual.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, gracias… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás a salvo- me dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz.

No entendía muy bien qué pasaba. ¿Estaba soñando? No lo creí. Me dolía un poco todo el cuerpo. Claramente había llegado a este lugar de alguna manera luego de que quedé inconsciente en el espacio. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Cuánto tiempo vagué a la deriva por el cosmos? Pensé que no era el mejor momento para atender esos asuntos. Era mejor mostrar mi gratitud con mi joven rescatadora.

-¿Has sido tú quien ha curado mis heridas?-

-Si-

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dije. No sentí muy correcto hablarle de tú, pero nada en la situación era normal ni formal, así que mandé al diablo dichos modales.

-Amy-

-Es un bonito nombre. Mi nombre es Sephiroth. Dime Amy ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llegué aquí?-

-Hace 11 días. Mi padre te encontró medio muerto en medio del bosque y te trajo de regreso. Entonces curamos tur heridas y has permanecido en esta habitación desde entonces-

-¿Tu padre?-

-… Mi padre adoptivo… Raphael Sorel-

-Ya veo. Tendré que darle las gracias cuando lo vea-

-No son necesarias amigo mío- resonó una vos al abrirse la puerta nuevamente.

Al verlo instantáneamente vino a mí el recuerdo de la obra maestra de Bram Stoker "Drácula". Vestía de negro un traje que simbolizaba la más alta alcurnia aristócrata y llevaba una capa verde oscuro. Su piel era de un pálido muy superior a Amy. Tanto que parecía más muerto que vivo y sus ojos tenían un brillo color rojo como el de la sangre.

-Menos mal que has despertado colega. Comenzaba a pensar que no lo lograrías-

-Gracias a su generosidad y hospitalidad Lord Raphael-

-Ni lo menciones colega. No podía dejarte allí tirado-

-Quería preguntarle al respecto. Exactamente ¿cómo fue que me encontró?-

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te encontré en un claro del bosque donde parecía que había habido un incendio. En medio del claro había un gran agujero y tú estabas en el medio de este desmayado. Tenías quemaduras y heridas de gravedad por todos lados, así que te traje aquí de inmediato. Luego mi dulce Amy se encargó de curar tus heridas. ¿No es maravillosa?- dijo envolviéndola con su brazo derecho.

-Perdone Lord Raphael pero ¿dónde estamos?-

-En la mansión Sorel. Oculta en los montes de Inglaterra-

Naturalmente el nombre no me era familiar.

-¿Podría ver un mapa?-

-Seguro que sí. Amy tráele a nuestro huésped un mapa de la biblioteca-

-De inmediato padre-

Amy se fue sin más. Raphael suspiró al verla irse y se giró hacia mí.

-Disculpa su falta de modales. Es una buena niña. Pero ha sufrido tanto que encogió su corazón al mundo, para protegerse-

-Mencionó haber sido adoptada por usted-

-Sí. Quién sabe qué me guió a ella ese nublado día- suspiró ante su recuerdo- Cuando la encontré su única familia era la calle. Por las circunstancias en que nos encontramos ese día, ella salvó mi vida. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida en que le debía algo a alguien. ¡Mi propia vida! Y se la debía a una pequeña niña huérfana, cuya única posesión eran los harapos que vestía y su propio nombre. Naturalmente si quería regresarle el favor no podía de ninguna manera dejar que siguiera viviendo en semejante miseria y la llevé conmigo. Y antes de darme cuenta llegué a amarla como a mi propia hija y sé que me ama como a si fuera su padre-

-Fue muy noble de su parte-

-Quizás, pero llegué tarde a ella. Como puedes ver a cerrado su corazón y pese a todos mis esfuerzos el mundo sigue rechazándola, justo como ella rechaza al mundo que no la comprende-

-Si eso parece-

-Pero pronto eso cambiará... Pronto el mundo será un lugar perfecto y seguro para mi preciosa Amy y para personas como nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Sí. Los que los humanos llaman malditos y condenados. Los hijos de la noche que hemos sido benditos por fuerzas que los simples mortales no alcanzan a comprender-

-¿De qué me está hablando?-

-No tienes nada que avergonzarte colega. Puedo sentir la fuerza oscura que emana de tu cuerpo. No tienes que explicarme cómo ni por qué la obtuviste, pero aquí no serás juzgado por ello-

Me confundía más y más a cada momento. ¿Exactamente que poder era el que estaba sintiendo? ¿El de Mako o el de la Black Materia? ¿Y cómo podía sentirlo exactamente? Peor aún todavía no tenía ni la remota idea de dónde estaba o incluso cuando. Pues a no ser que la casa fuera una completa antigüedad muy, pero MUY bien conservada, había viajado al pasado entre 300 y 500 años atrás. Quizás por eso mencionaban lugares que nunca había visto en los mapas actuales de Gaia.

Finalmente Amy regresó con barios rotafolios. Raphael acercó una mesa a la cama y extendió el primero… Desenvolvió el segundo, el tercero... La cosa repentinamente se había vuelto infinitamente peor. Pues a no ser que en los últimos 500 años Gaia hubiera sufrido deformaciones geográficas de proporciones cataclísmicas de las que nunca me enteré, estaba en un mundo completamente distinto. ¿Dónde me había llevado la Black Materia?

-¿Te encuentras bien Sephiroth?- me preguntó Raphael, probablemente porque en un momento me había puesto más pálido que mi propio cabello.

-Necesito un baño… Y afeitarme esta maldita barba-

-Claro. El baño está en esa puerta. ¿Quieres algo de comer para cuando salgas?-

-Si… Muchas gracias-

Me dejaron solo y me metí en la habitación citada. Me quité el camisón y empecé a retirar los vendajes. Se me heló la sangre al ver lo que tenía en mi brazo izquierdo. Un pentagrama de los Cetra color negro estaba tatuado a lo largo de mi antebrazo derecho. Lo comprendí en un instante. Ahora estaba maldito. Verdaderamente había sido infectado por el estigma del mal y aquel dibujo era la prueba irrefutable de ello. Recordé que al ser la concentración de todo lo malo que los Cetra llegaron a concebir había un rumor en torno a la Black materia que decía que esta pudiese tener su propia conciencia… Quizás vida. Probablemente en mi inconsciencia se reactivó al vagar por el espacio y me llevó a un lugar seguro. Un mundo similar a Gaia con condiciones sustentables para que pudiera recuperarme hasta despertar de nuevo. Me dejé caer al piso. Por primera vez en toda mi vida yo, el "Gran Héroe Sephiroth" estaba llorando. Mi mundo, mi gente, mis amigos… Todos y todas estaban muertos y sin embargo, yo el responsable estaba en una lujosa mansión de un distante mundo a punto de darse un baño de agua cliente y una afeitada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar muerto. Vino a mi mente la necesidad de acabar con mi miserable existencia allí mismo. Pero no pude. Sería un insulto a Dios. Y un acto de cobardía. Y algo dentro de mí sabía que ni cortándome ambas yugulares sería capaz de morir. Justo como Raphael me había dicho hace un instante: Yo ya no era un mortal.

Aproximadamente una hora después salí del baño. Había un traje para mí sobre una de las sillas. Un traje negro muy elegante un poco estilo barroco. La única ocasión en que había vestido algo así fue durante el festejo de ascenso de Génesis a SOLDADO de Primera clase, en que hizo una estúpida fiesta de disfraces estilo "El Fantasma de la Ópera" a la que Angeal me obligó a ir. Más bien me ganó por una apuesta de la que no voy a hablar.

Salí de la habitación sintiéndome raro por lo que llevaba puesto. Ya importaba un carajo saber a qué rincón del universo había ido a caer. Ahora tenía cosas mucho más trascendentales en que pensar. Como que iba a ser a partir de ahora. Encontré a Amy bajando las escaleras y me guió al comedor. Me di cuenta de que lucía un poco más avivada que hace un rato cuando el solo todavía no se ocultaba. Quizás solo era mi imaginación.

-Disfrute su cena- me dijo.

-¿No me acompañas?-

-Ya cené, gracias-

-¿Dónde está Raphael?-

-… Se ha ido-

-¿Ido? ¿A dónde?-

-En buscar de algo. Dijo que regresaría lo antes posible-

-Ya veo-

-Dijo que puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como desee si no tiene a dónde ir. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber-

No respondí me acerqué a la mesa y me senté. Ciertamente me estaba muriendo de hambre. Pero ¿Dejar a un desconocido de huésped en su casa y dejarlo con su única hija a solas? ¿Había algo que lo hacía confiara ciegamente en mí? Decidí que tenía mis propios problemas y el estrés demasiado alto como para preocuparme por ello y simplemente debía aprovechar la hospitalidad que me acababan de ofrecer. Así que para hacer las cosas más sencillas le pedí a Amy que al menos me acompañara.

-Luces algo triste-

-Es más bien preocupación. Siempre me preocupo por él cuando se va… Pero sin importar como, el siempre regresa- dijo poniéndose todavía más nostálgica, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho-

-Yo adoro a mi padre. Yo era una niña olvidada de Dios que había perdido completamente la esperanza en todo. Entonces un día el llegó a mí como un príncipe azul en busca de su princesa y me mostró las maravillas del mundo. Desde el día en que me encontró mi padre no ha parado de luchar contra viento y marea para garantizar mi felicidad-

-¿Y eres feliz?-

-Si- me respondió ella firmemente.

-Quizás deberías decírselo, y así no tendría que irse de viaje tan seguido-

-… Sería lo mismo… Él no se detendrá hasta que aquellos que lo traicionaron paguen y limpie el mundo de aquellos que no son como nosotros-

-Es imposible que un solo hombre se enfrente al mundo entero-

-Lo sé. Pero lo importante es que existan leyendas que le den esperanzas-lo dijo sin que aquella tenue sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios se opacara por mi comentario –Y aunque fracase, el regresará a mí como siempre lo hace-

Terminada la cena le pedí que me guiara al jardín de la mansión por aire fresco. Me sentí extrañamente reanimado al recibir los rayos de la luna sobre mí. Era como si fuese el sol el que me llenaba de energía en un día de verano. Decidí dar un paseo en el que ella me acompañó. Aunque decidió acompañarme, no me preguntó nada. Me di cuenta que había barias clases de flores que nunca había visto.

-Tu padre dijo algo acerca de cambiar al mundo para hacerlo un lugar en que tú pudieses vivir. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Mi padre y yo ya no podemos volver al mundo de los humanos. Porque nos hemos convertido en algo más. Igual que tú-

Era una niña intrigante. Su indescifrable expresión y su mirada bacía no me reflejaban emoción alguna. Pero igual con su comentario supe que probablemente ella también era capaz de sentir el poder de la black materia o el mako en mi sangre.

-¿Qué nos dice realmente que somos humanos? Nuestros romanticístas conceptos de Alma y Corazón no son sino un suvenir más del ego del Homo Sapiens, por sentirse superior a todos los animales-

-Quizás… Pero aún así no puedo evitar… Odiarlos-

Miré entonces a la pequeña que lucía una cara deformada por la ira y el rencor.

-Yo también sé lo que es ser maltratado y temido por ser distinto ¿Pero sabes? Nunca sentí odio hacia ellos… De hecho, me daban lástima…-

Amy me miró confundida -¿Por qué?-

-Porque la mayoría de quienes te juzgan por cómo te vez son seres condenados a existencias bacías en que jamás comprenderán que existe una infinidad de cosas maravillosas, más allá de lo que alcanzan a ver-

-… Yo dejé de sentir lástima por ellos hace mucho tiempo-

-Una niña tan joven y encantadora no debería manchar su ser con odio- le dije mientras posaba mi mano en su pálida mejilla.

Amy me miró confundida, como si le mostrara un problema de algebra que no pudiese resolver. Pero al mismo tiempo pude ver como a la luz de la luna sus blancas mejillas se ponían coloradas. Se apartó de mí y me dio la espalda.

-Hace frío esta noche. Mejor regresemos a la mansión- dijo evitando el contacto visual conmigo.

-Yo me quedaré otro rato- le dije mientras se iba caminando. No hubo respuesta.

La vi entrar, dejándome solo junto a una de las fuentes en forma de ángel que adornaban el lugar. Necesitaba averiguar algo. Di un gran salto a la distancia y fácilmente recorrí unas 2 o 3 veces la distancia más larga que alguna vez salté con todas mis fuerzas, solo que esta vez no me costó ningún trabajo. Divisé un lago cercano y me dirigí a él. Me pregunté cuanto poder tendrían ahora mis técnicas. Con solo pensar en cuan destructor sería un corte de Masamune, esta apareció en mi mano en medio de una flama azul que se desvaneció en un instante. Naturalmente no lo podía creer. Literalmente se había materializado del aire en mis manos. La usé de todos modos, ya que la cosa no podía ponerse demasiado peor solo por eso… Estaba equivocado. Agité a Masamune para crear un Octaslash en contra de una montaña cercana. La cuchilla de luz que se desprendió de la hoja creció tanto que fue como ver el disco lunar frente a mí y rebanó en dos el lago, la cascada y la montaña como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina.

-Ave María purísima…-

Decidí mandar al carajo el circo y regresé de inmediato a la mansión preocupado de Amy. Apenas aterricé pensé en desaparecer a Masamune y esta efectivamente se desvaneció. Poco después Amy salió corriendo de la mansión asustada.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!-me preguntó.

-U-un derrumbe parece- dije fingiendo demencia, señalando lo que quedaban de la montaña.

-… Cielo Santo… Cuando mi padre regresé será mejor que nos mudemos a un lugar más seguro-

-Eso sería lo mejor… bien creo que tiene razón con lo del frio, es mejor que volvamos a dentro-

Esa fue mi primera noche que pasé fuera de mi mundo. La primera vez que probé los beneficios y prejuicios de la black materia.

* * *

El siguiente día me escapé para experimentar con mis nuevos poderes. Como no quería que Amy se asustara de nuevo, me distancié hasta que topé con el mar. Ahí comencé mis estudios de la Black Materia. Lo primero fue ver que todas mis habilidades físicas tenían rienda suelta. Mis sentidos eran más agudos que nunca. Aún con el movimiento de las olas era capaz de percibir a los peces a cientos de metros de la costa. Lo siguiente fue confirmar que no solo Octaslash, sino todas mis técnicas que involucraban a Masamune, estaban más fuertes que nunca.

Pronto me di cuenta que podía hacer más, mucho más. Me di cuenta que al igual que Gaia, este mundo tenía una fuente de energía que fluía a través de todos los seres vivos, incesantemente. Podía sentirla fluir a su alrededor como si fuese la corriente de un río en el cual me bañaba. No faltó el tiempo en que llegara a la conclusión de que si aquí también había Life Stream, entonces también debía de haber magia. Las respuestas vinieron a mí en la biblioteca de la mansión. Alquimia, transmutación, hechicería, esoterismo, magia negra y otras variantes eran bien conocidos en este mundo. Aunque mayormente como una superstición. Pero yo los convertiría en realidad.

Naturalmente no solo me la pasaba experimentando con mis nuevos poderes. También pasaba mucho tiempo con Amy, aunque al principio parecía darle lo mismo si estaba o no. Pero pronto comenzó a mostrarse más comunicativa. Más expresiva conmigo. Y lo que más expresaba era preocupación y angustia por la ausencia de Raphael. Podía notar como también de día parecía algo cansada, débil. Como si estuviera enferma. Pero apenas el solo se ocultaba se le notaba más enérgica y saludable. Me tomó un tiempo pero finalmente comenzamos a hablar de eso. Sobre todo cuando ella también se interesó por saber que hacia todas las tardes que me iba a "Dar la vuelta" y cómo había quedado maldito.

Me contó sobre Raphael siendo traicionado por los burócratas de su gobierno y exiliado de su país, al ser acusado de usar artes oscuras. Cosa que obviamente no estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. Luego de él buscando venganza obteniendo poder de un objeto de culto en este mundo. Un arma cuyo poder trascendía leyendas conocida por varios nombres como el Arma definitiva, la Espada de la Salvación y o la Espada del Armagedón. Pero finalmente conocida por todos como "Soul Edge". _De haber adivinado entonces los problemas que me ocasionaría esa maldita espada 6 años más tarde, me hubiera interesado más en aprender sobre ella. Pero era algo que entonces no quería saber._ Pronto perdí el interés en explorar mis poderes y pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Después de todo ¿Para qué podría querer tanto poder, ahora? Ya no había nada que proteger, nada por que pelear y quizás efectivamente nada por lo que vivir. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaba…

Estaba equivocado. Efectivamente ya no tenía nada que me atara a mi mundo, salvo la culpa que por alguna razón no había acabado conmigo. Provoqué indirectamente la destrucción de mi mundo. Teóricamente si yo estaba cuerdo eso debía generar suficiente estrés como para matarme, pero por alguna razón no era así. ¿Otra bondad de la black materia para que yo no muriera? Quién sabe, ¿Importa? A mí no. Lo que me comenzó a importar y mucho era aquella niña. Pues por primera vez en mi vida estaba con alguien que a quien no se le había calentado el cerebro de escuchar tantas historias y epopeyas de hazañas mías. Alguien que me trataba con respeto y empatía simplemente por tener ganas de hacerlo y no porque yo fuese una eminencia que respetar o en su defecto temer. Pero había algo más. No sabía exactamente qué o como, pero cada día me sentía más cercano a Amy y más cómodo con mi nuevo estilo de vida despreocupado. No había servidumbre en la casa. Probablemente huyeron al saber de su maldición. Pero eso solo ayudaba a que nos mantuviéramos entretenidos todo el día. Ya fuese lavando, limpiando y claro cocinando. Y ya saben lo que dicen "No hay comida que sepa mejor que la que prepara uno mismo". Ella también parecía que cada vez se abría más hacia mí. Inventé una historia sobre que venía de una isla perdida que no se veía en los mapas donde practicaban artes oscuras, pero al enterarse de que quedé maldito, me echaron. Claro que no pareció muy convencida de la historia, pero me hubiese creído menos el que yo era un alienígena de todos modos. Pero de todos modos pareció satisfecha con la explicación del origen de mis poderes. Pero yo bien sabía que sin importar lo cómoda y feliz que fuese mi vida ahora, era algo a lo que no tenía derecho. No después de lo que hice. Así que tan pronto como Raphael regresara me marcharía... No hace falta decir que las cosas no salieron así.

* * *

Pasaron los días. Pasaron las semanas. Pasaron 2 meses. No había pasado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar desde la rebelión en Wutai. Y en todo ese tiempo no supimos nada de Raphael. Hacía el final del tercer mes empecé a ver que cada vez ella estaba más angustiada por él. Como si supiera que algo andaba mal. Naturalmente así debía ser, si se había demorado tres meses. Raphael había ido en busca de "Soul Calibur" un arma ancestral que presuntamente debía ser la opuesta a Soul Edge. Es decir que de ella emanarían poderes de la luz. Poderes divinos capaces de cambiar el mundo para bien. O en su defecto el bien que el portador desease. ¿Pero si tal arma existía como vencer a su portador o a qué templo de la perdición se tendría que desafiar para reclamarla? Yo podría ayudar. Sabía que no había nada que pudiese detenerme ahora. Que lo que sea que me pusiesen en frente quedaría en cenizas ante mi nuevo poder. Y así pensando le comenté a Amy que debíamos ir a buscar a Raphael. Discutimos de eso durante la cena, pero no llegamos a nada. Se retiró a su cuarto diciéndome que continuaríamos mañana.

Esa noche se desató una gran tormenta. Los fuertes vientos azotaban contra las puertas del castillo y los estridentes truenos iluminaban a cada tanto el cielo nocturno. Yo estaba mirando el candelabro sobre la cama, deliberando aún cómo podríamos encontrar más rápidamente a Raphael. Entonces tocaron a mi puerta. Amy abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza por el umbral. _Pensándolo bien esa era la primera vez que la veía sin sus coletas._

-¿Qué pasa Amy?-

-¿Puedo… Puedo dormir contigo?... Solo por esta noche-

No hace falta decir que la pregunta me incomodó igual o más que a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu… Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-¿No puedo?- respondió evitando mi pregunta.

La verdad no me sentía muy cómodo con que durmiera junto conmigo. Después de todo ella era una menor de edad del sexo opuesto. Puede que en la cultura de este mundo, el pudor y la ética no tuvieran nada en contra de lo que pedía que hiciéramos, pero igual me sentía incómodo.

-¿No quieres?- me preguntó otra vez.

Su voz estaba ahogada. Habría tenido que estar sordo para no percibir que algo le afligía mucho.

-Está bien- le respondí al fin haciéndome a un lado para abrirle espacio.

Levantó las sábanas y se acostó de mi lado izquierdo. Le deseé buenas noches y le di la espalda. Apenas un momento después la sentí moverse hacia mí y la sentí acurrucarse pegada a mi espalda como un lobezno buscando el calor de su madre. Era cierto que ahora ya no era la muñeca sin sentimientos que conocí al principio. Ahora era muy expresiva y me mostraba toda clase de emociones, pero esto era algo que sinceramente no hubiera esperado. Lo peor del caso es que me estaba comenzando a aquejar otro problema mucho, MUCHO más grande…

Era un problema grande, pero de mecánica sencilla. 2 meses de lucha por todo Gaia para repeler la invasión Hearless. Una angustiosa semana de mover cada piedra y explorar cada cueva del mugroso planeta para buscar la Black Materia y más de 3 meses de apacible y humilde vida en un castillo señorial a la mitad de la nada. Un interminable oleaje de estrés, tensión, culpa, odio y preocupación que aún ahora no tenía idea yo mismo de cómo seguía vivo ni mucho menos de cómo seguía cuerdo. Y todo ello sumado a lo que acontecía ahora: Durmiendo en una cama que hasta ese momento no había notado se trataba de una cama "Matrimonial_"_ a lado de una bella joven.

Resonó en mi cabeza la vos del malnacido de Génesis diciendo algo como "¡Es falta de Sexo! El cuerpo lo reciente. Aprovecha el regalo de la diosa". Yep… Me daba asco de mí mismo admitirlo, pero en semejante situación el instinto atosigaba mi cabeza. Y es que pedófilo o no, todo hombre tiene en algún lugar se su ser la sucia fantasía de arrancar el botón de una flor antes de que se habra. Dicho vulgarmente: Hacerle el amor con una jovencita que sea hermosa y VIRGEN. Como ESA que tenía a mi lado en ese preciso momento. No podía hacer sino sentirme un desgraciado al ponerme a pensar en semejantes estupideces, mientras ella obviamente estaba afligida por algo.

-Estás muy tenso ¿Quieres me vaya?- me preguntó en un susurro de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No es eso… ¿Por qué decidiste venir? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o te da miedo la tormenta?-

-Necesitaba estar con alguien-

-¿Duermes con Raphael cuando tienes miedo?-

-De vez en cuando… Pero ya no podré hacerlo nunca más-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Raphael está muerto-

Escucharla decir eso pulverizó todas las alucinaciones de mis instintos y me giré para encararla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Cuando el regresó de su primer viaje, había sido herido por el filo de la espada maldita. Fue así como se convirtió en un ser sobrenatural. Yo que curé sus heridas y me mantuve a su lado, siendo así como también resulté infectada. Es por eso que con la luz del día me siento más débil. Desde entonces nuestros corazones han compartido una especie de nexo. Pero hace unos momentos sentí ese nexo romperse… Y de alguna forma sentí como si me desgarraran el corazón-

No era difícil de creer. Existen casos documentados de muchas personas que son capaces de percibir cuando uno de sus seres queridos, sobre todo hermanos o hijos/padres han muerto. Y teniendo poderes mágicos oscuros de por medio no era difícil de creer que lo que había sentido era efectivamente la muerte de Raphael. Fue así que comprendí por qué había ido a buscarme. Mandé a la mierda todas mis diluciones y prejuicios. Tenía una niña afligida que consolar. La rodeé con mis brazos atrayéndola a mí para abrazarla. Amy no se opuso. Me rodeó el torso con ambos brazos y clavó su rostro contra mi pecho, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi bata como si pensara que yo iba a desaparecer también. Un instante después escuché sus sollozos que en momentos se convirtieron en un llanto.

-No quiero… No quiero volver a estar sola. ¡No quiero quedarme sola otra vez!-comenzó a gritar afligida en mi pecho. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?... ¿Qué voy a hacer Sephiroth?- me preguntó mirándome con sus ojos desbordando lágrimas.

-No… No lo sé Amy-

-¿Vas a abandonarme tú también?- esa pregunta fue con una estocada de la Buster Sword de Zack justo en mi corazón.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo por favor? O si lo prefieres no tienes por qué quedarte pero… Déjame ir contigo por favor… No quiero estar sola nunca más- suplicó volviendo a enterar su rostro en mi pecho y apretando el agarre de su abrazo.

No tenía idea de que decirle. No podía quedarme a vivir en aquel lugar para siempre. Eso no estaba en discusión. Pero si la llevaba conmigo ¿Podría yo ofrecerle algo mejor de lo que su padre había hecho? ¿Podría?... Si… SÍ podría… Y DEBÍA hacerlo. Una epifanía se apoderó de mí y supe exactamente que debía hacer para asegurar el bienestar de esa adorable criatura. Seguiría la ambición del padre por el bien de la hija. Pero en un enfoque distinto. No cambiaría al mundo a su imagen. Cambiaría a ambos para que estuvieran en paz el uno con el otro. El prometió que pondría el mundo a sus pies. Hacer que todos le temieran. Yo haría que la respetaran, que la adoraran. La abracé con suavidad y comencé a acariciarle el cabello para calmarla.

-No llores Amy. No me iré a ningún lado. No sin ti. Duerme… Duerme porque mañana nos vamos de viaje-

Amy trató de secar sus lágrimas y calmar su agitada respiración -¿A dónde iremos?-

-Primero a buscar a Raphael y darle el entierro que se merece. Después voy a cumplirle su sueño. Su sueño de un mundo donde puedas vivir-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Solo recuerda esto: No tienes nada que temer. A partir de hoy, no descansaré hasta ver cumplidos los deseos de tu difunto padre. Y para ello haré lo que me pidas. Llámame si me necesitas. Pídeme cualquier cosa. Mi espada y mis servicios serán tuyos hasta que el mundo respete y atesore tu existencia-

-No… No comprendo de qué hablas- me dijo confundida secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Así es como los Samurais juraban devoción a sus amos-

-Bueno… Mi primera orden es que no me des la espalda cando volvamos a dormir… Quiero que me sigas abrazando-

-Como usted desee mi Lady-

Nos recostamos finalmente cuando se tranquilizó al fin y se secó las lágrimas por completo. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos y suspiró preparándose para dormir.

-Muchas gracias Sephiroth-

-Te debo la vida. No tienes nada que agradecer-

-¿Puedo pedirte algo más?-

-¿Qué acabo de decirte?-

-Cántame una canción… Raphael lo hacia siempre que yo estaba triste-

Le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza y aclaré la voz para empezar con mi interpretación: La Rosa de los Vientos.

-Qué hermoso. Creo que tengo una nueva canción favorita- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa cuando terminé -¿Tú la escribiste?-

-Claro que sí- le respondí. No tenía nada de malo una mentirilla blanca. No era como que la difunta banda me fuese a cobrar derechos de autor de todos modos.

Quedó dormida poco después. _Pensándolo bien esa fue la primera vez que dormí en la misma cama con una persona del sexo opuesto sin que terminara en situaciones para adultos._

* * *

La mañana siguiente nos asaltaron los rayos del sol con tanto brillo que la tormenta de la noche anterior parecía no haber ocurrido nunca. Miré la bella y frágil criatura que dormí entre mis brazos. Se veía tan angelical y adorable que los mismos santos se habrían puesto a llorar al verla. Ya no había dudas. Haría lo que fuese por ella. Había visto en los libros de historia lo suficiente como para saber que los países, reinos e imperios de este mundo llevaban desde toda la vida declarándose la guerra los unos a los otros. Haría lo mismo que Shinra en Gaia. Con poder tomaría cada país libre de este mundo y los unificaría bajo el mío. Pero no sería como lo que Shinra hizo, ni como lo que Raphael quería hacer. Creare una sociedad unificada, justa y pacífica. Una gran República. Un gran Senado donde los ideales de igualdad y justicia guiarían al mundo en la dirección correcta. El mundo que le pertenecería a Amy, que no sería una tirana dictadora, sino una líder humilde justa.

Nuestro viaje comenzó ese mismo día. Resultó que al igual que podía aparecer a Masamune, podía aparecer mi propia ropa según yo quisiera. Así que retomé mi viejo traje de gabardina y pantalones de cuero negro. Amy se puso su usual vestido de lolita, pero para mí buena suerte se cubrió con una gran capucha que la protegía del sol cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo.

Y así empezó el viaje: Un padre no preparado para una hija no deseada…

"_**Si siembras una ilusión y la riegas con tu amor**_

_**Y el agua de la constancia**_

_**Brotará en ti una flor y su aroma y su calor**_

_**Te arroparan cuando algo vaya mal"**_

Por desgracia de todos los objetivos que nos propusimos al iniciar, desgraciadamente el único que no pudimos cumplir fue el de encontrara a Raphael, eso destrozó a Amy. Eventualmente dejamos eso de lado y fuimos en busca de Soul Calibur. Nuestro primer encuentro fue con Kilik y Xianghua. Al parecer no fue una coincidencia que nos encontraran, pues Kilik era capaz de rastrar energía maligna con ayuda del cristal de su pendiente al que llamaba Dvapara-Yuga. Desafortunadamente no pudimos salir de esa situación sin pelear… acabé con ellos en menos de 20 segundos.

-¿Por qué no acabas con nosotros? - dijo Kilik intentando levantarse.

Xianghua estaba inconsciente. Le di un golpe en las cervicales para noquearla sin hacerle mucho daño.

-Porque a pesar de lo que pienses no soy un monstruo. La oscuridad a dejado sus marcas en mí y no las puedo borrar, pero no me domina y es por eso que aunque seas mi enemigo no te pienso asesinar-

Nos disponíamos a retirarnos cuando Kilik habló nuevamente.

-Nunca vi a nadie combatir con una katana tan larga. Pensaba que solo se usaban como reliquias familiares o símbolos de rangos militares. ¿Qué disciplina es esa?-

-… Puedo enseñarte si quieres- le respondí.

-No hablas en serio- me dijo Amy.

Kilik me miró incrédulo y clavó el boo que usaba en el piso para arrodillarse.

-Sería un honor… Maestro-

Y así sin yo saberlo Kilik y Xianghua se unieron a nuestra búsqueda. Sin saberlo, ellos serían los primeros miembros de la Orden de guerreros que protegerían en gobierno que Amy pronto lideraría.

"**Si siembras un ideal en la tierra del quizás **

**Y lo abonas con envidia,**

**Será difícil arrancar la maldad **

**De tu alma si echo raíz"**

Con Kilik en el equipo pensé que sería más sencillo buscar a Soul Calibur. Pero al parecer su pendiente solo rastreaba energía oscura, no de la luz. Así que seguimos buscando. Respecto al régimen de entrenamiento al que lo sometí, al cual más tarde se unió Xianghua y claro, Amy. Realmente no les enseñé como usar una Tachi (Katana larga). Sino como enfrentar a un guerrero que usa una. Ya que sería más difícil empezar desde cero, sobre todo si ya estaban tan bien entrenados en sus propias disciplinas.

Nos encontramos eventualmente con un trió de jóvenes. Ellos eran nada menos que Yun-seong, Seong Mina y Talim. Quienes seguían al muchacho para hacerlo desistir de su intento de ir en busca de la espada maldita y así obtener el poder necesario para proteger su país y a sus seres queridos. La idea de estar dispuesto a jugar con lo desconocido y arriesgar la vida por una causa mayor que uno mismo me fue muy familiar. Reté al muchacho a duelo y tras vencerlo tuve una larga conversación con él, en que le mostré mi "cicatriz" describiendo mucho más a detalle mi historia con el de lo que lo hice con Amy. Omitiendo claro el hecho de que era alienígena. Agradecidas de librar a su compañero de su loca ambición Mina y Talim se ofrecieron a ayudarnos y terminaron uniéndose a nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. Fue en este punto que me nació la idea de la orden y los puse a practicar combates entre ellos. Para fortalecer los lazos de compañerismo y confianza, y para que no se frustraran tanto de que fuese nada más yo quien los vencía. Resultó que Kilik y Mina eran los más hábiles.

Aquella tarde Amy y Xianghua descansaban de su práctica contra Kilik y Talim. Mientras Mina y Yun terminaban la suya.

-¿Y con ese nivel querías apoderarte de Soul Edge?- preguntó Mina burlonamente sentada sobre la espalda de Yun que estaba tirado boca abajo.

-Nunca… ¡¿Nunca sabes cuándo callarte? se limitó decir.

Amy sonrió alegremente mientras que Kilik y Xianghua reventaron en risas. Talim estaba muy ocupada aferrándose a mi brazo coqueteando conmigo. Cosa que al notar Amy le dedicó una mirada más fulminante que cualquier Octaslash que yo pudiese lanzar. ¿Eran esos celos? En todo caso era un alivio ver que estuviera reaccionando incluso mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido esperar a estar en contacto con otros.

"_**Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es un jardín.**_

_**Donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden y es humano**_

_**No siempre saber elegir"**_

Entrenar con los muchachos daba resultados rápidamente. Cada día eran más fuertes y más unidos. El ambiente de hermandad se hacía cada vez más notorio. Un día llegamos a un pueblo costero donde al anochecer el ambiente se inundó de gritos que provenían del muelle donde había empezado un incendio. Corrí junto con los chicos allá a ver qué pasaba. Me exalté al ver como un grupo de lo que eran piratas zombis atacaban a los civiles. Ordené a Yun quedarse junto a Talim y Amy y envié a Kilik, Xianghua y Mina a distintas partes del muelle a acabar con esas cosas y salvar a toda la gente posible. Estos zombis estaban matando al azar, pero tenían que haber salido de alguna parte. Mi sangre se congeló cuando escuché un gritó entre las brazas. Un grito de Amy. Corrí a la fuente. Talim estaba inconsciente y Amy trataba de ayudar a Yun a ponerse de pie, que con la herida en su pecho le era difícil hacerlo por sí mismo. Miré con desprecio al perpetrador del ataque. Un sujeto de piel morada y de aspecto putrefacto que bestia un traje de capitán pirata que a David Johnes le habría encantado. En su mano izquierda cargaba una gran espada y en su derecha un cuchillo, anclado a un revolver. ¿Una artimaña de la tecnología como una Gunblade, en un mundo gobernado por la superstición y la espada?... ¿Ya qué?

Me interpuse entre él y los muchachos. Poco después llegó Kilik. Le ordené que se llevara al resto de allí, pues además del pirata, el fuego seguía extendiéndose y no quería que quedaran atrapados. Kilik echo sobre su hombro a Talim y tuvo que jalonear a Amy para que los siguiera pues se reusaba a irse.

-Mi nombre es Cervantes. Un poder inusual fluye en ti. La diosa de la Fortuna debe estar de mi lado el día de hoy- dijo el pirata.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Porque cuando acabe contigo ya no le temeré a nada. ¿No te presentarás?-

-No hace falta que sepa mi nombre un miserable Nosferatu que está a punto de ir de regreso al infierno donde pertenece-

-Veamos si puedes respaldar esas palabras… Corazón marginado-

Se precipitó en mi contra y me golpeó con ambos sables. El impacto bloqueado por Masamune fue más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado y el piso se hundió bajo mis pies. Lo aparté de encima de mí y devolví el ataque. Lo bloqueó con su espada de menor tamaño e intentó cortarme la garganta con la larga. Afortunadamente como siempre la longevidad de la hoja de mi espada me daba la ventaja del largo alcance en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Nos lanzamos golpes uno al otro mientras corríamos por el muelle hasta que llegamos a donde se terminaban los barcos.

-¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que te estás cansando tan pronto- le dije burlonamente.

-¡No aceptaré que te burles de mí, humano miserable!- me gritó fúrico.

De pronto se desvaneció en el aire. De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda al recibir un corte. Me giré rápidamente para contraatacar pero se desvaneció nuevamente. ¿Podía tele portarse? Su asalto fue impredecible y sus golpes efectivos, pero ninguno letal. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? No podía pensar en eso. Estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente y no tenía ganas de poner a prueba que tan inmortal era ahora. Caí sobre mis rodillas tras un corte que se extendió por todo mi muslo derecho.

-¡Maestro Sephiroth!- gritó la voz de Mina.

-¡No, márchate!- le respondí desatendiendo a Cervantes.

-¡Quiero ayudarle!- me respondió frustrada.

-¡A mí nadie me ayuda! Es mi trabajo. Vete antes de que…-

-¡Sephiroth!- gritó viendo como Cervantes me volaba la tapa de los sesos.

Mi mundo se oscureció. Estaba de nuevo en el vacío. Mi muerte duró poco sin embargo. Poco después me volví a levantar. Los charcos de mi propia sangre seguían frescos en el piso a mi alrededor, pero me sentía perfectamente bien.

-Mina… ¡MINA!-

Rastreé rápidamente los gritos de agonía de mi indefensa alumna que tampoco podía contra los extraños poderes de Cervantes.

-No temas preciosa no voy a matarte, eres demasiado bella como para estar muerta… Te convertiré en una de mis asistentes personales... Por toda la eternidad- le dijo lascivamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus asquerosas manos.

Salté en escena y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas con el rostro mandándolo a volar a una casa cercana en llamas que se desmoronó sobre él. Miré a Mina que me veía con una expresión que mesclaba miedo y alivio.

-Maestro Sephiroth… P-pero usted-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…-

-Espérame aquí y no mires- le dije severamente. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡Mina cúbrete los ojos!-le dije, hablándole con enojo por primera vez al percibir luego de barios pasos que seguía mirándome.

Cervantes salió de entre los escombros de la casa riendo como un psicópata.

-¿Por qué te preocupa lo que pueda ver esa niña?-

-Por qué ni ella ni ninguna niña debería de ver lo que te voy a hacer ahora...-

Haciendo gala de mi poder me acerqué a él a velocidad sónica y le cercené la cabeza. Antes de que esta regresara al piso la corté en cuatro partes iguales como si fuese un pastel o una sandía cualquiera.

-A mí se me suelen enfrentar guerreros poderosos. Tú no formas parte de ellos- le dije mientras agitaba a Masamune para quitarle la sangre y mientras su cuerpo decapitado caía al piso.

Vi que mi herida se cerraba a una increíble velocidad. Esa noche el peor de mis temores de aquel entonces se hizo realidad: Definitivamente yo ya no era humano. Con la muerte de su amo, los cadáveres reanimados se desplomaron. Regresé donde Mina quien tenía heridas de alarde por el cuerpo y la cargué en brazos.

-Hazme un favor-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No le digas nada de esto a Amy o los otros-

-¿Nada de nada?-

-Bueno… Solo la parte en que estuve muerto minuto y medio…- le dije sin que yo mismo pudiera creerme lo que estaba diciendo.

-… De acuerdo… ¿Seguro que está bien maestro?-

-Mejor que nunca-

Ese día descubrí a prueba y error que no podía ser asesinado. No por métodos convencionales al menos.

"_**Y si te sientes perdido con tus ojos no has de ver.**_

_**Hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma**_

_**Tu rosa de los vientos seré"**_

Finalmente encontramos a Soul Calibur. Y con ella a su portador. Un hombre alto, rubio de nombre Seigfried. Sin rodeos le pedí la espada. Y sin rodeos terminamos en un combate. Comprendí el motivo de culto ante la espada. En comparación al resto de los guerreros de este mundo, incluyendo mis nuevos alumnos, quien tuviera esta cosa era indudablemente invencible. Pero había algo que como guerrero y ser humano carecía completamente. Tenía disciplina, tenía coraje, habilidad, fuerza y poder. Pero no tenía Pasión. Me miró frustrado desde el suelo mientras levantaba su espada del piso. Un inusual arma que parecía una paleta de hielo súper deformada, diseñada más bien para machacar, no cortar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque necesito esto. No es nada personal. No temas, no te mataré-

-No… Me pregunto por qué he perdido-

-Porque no tienes lo necesario para ganar. Poder y fuerza no son suficientes. Y las armas son solo un instrumento. Tu mente está llena de confusión. Tienes miedo de los otros y de ti mismo. No tienes un propósito para pelear, ni aunque sea por proteger tu propia vida. Dudas de si lo que haces es correcto y no sabes si deberías matar o no a tu oponente. Ya ni siquiera sabes quién eres y por eso no puedes vencerme-

-¿Tú como sabes todo eso?-

-Se te nota en el rostro. Y no lo digo por la cicatriz de tu cara. No sé que abras hecho muchacho, pero la clave para que otros te perdonen estará siempre en que seas capaz de perdonarte tu mismo-

-¿Cómo puedo lograr eso?-

-… Puedes empezar por reparar los errores que has cometido… Pero como es obvio que ni con todo este poder has sido capaz de ello… Puedes escuchar mi alternativa-

"_**Si siembras una amistad con mimo plántala y abónala con paciencia.**_

_**Pódala con la verdad y trasplántala con fe**_

_**Pues necesita tiempo y crecer" **_

Con la espada cuyo poder trascendía las leyendas del mundo entero mi nombre inundó rumores de todo el mundo. Primero era lo primero. Tomar el gobierno del país donde Amy había nacido y que había desterrado a Raphael: Francia. Aunque me impuse como la autoridad absoluta del país por encima del rey no acabé con él, sino con quienes habían especulado y conspirado en contra de Lord Sorel. Una semana después con mi autoridad implantada comencé a visitar los países vecinos, dejando a uno de mis alumnos como los nuevos gobernantes de cada uno de ellos. Aquellos que enviaran a sus ejércitos a detenerme terminaban con un valle lleno de estatuas humanas de cristal, por los poderes de la Soul Calibur. Pronto todo el continente que se hacía llamar Europa me perteneció. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a levantar un arma en mi contra. Era hora de hacer las cosas bien. Establecer un Senado. Una sociedad unificada y solidaria que formaría una gigantesca Republica con un sistema de gobierno más justo y seguro del que nunca hubo en este mundo. Una utopía de paz y unidad como la que soñó el Presidente Shinra y que olvidó cuando la codicia segó su visión. Restablecí a los gobernantes de los países tomados, menos de Francia, en que proclamé a Amy como la nueva "Emperatriz". Algo me dice que la idea le fascino. Mi mayor inspiración era ahora "Alejandro Magno" de quien había leído en los libros de historia de esta tierra. Su visión de un mundo unificado era algo sin precedentes, pero que en su época una idea aunque muy hermosa, nada práctica. Pero yo lo conseguiría. Triunfaría donde el fracasó. Por el bien de toda esta gente. Y sobre todo por el bien de mi pequeña Amy.

"_**Si te embriagas de pasión y no enfrías tu corazón**_

_**Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás**_

_**Hablarás solo al calor y no la razón.**_

_**Es sabio contar hasta 10"**_

Apenas 5 meses después de que se formó el Senado de los gobiernos de Europa, inicia el proyecto de la construcción de la nueva capital de esta república. La ciudad Imperial de Sorel. Una pequeña paradoja con los nombres, pero para que mi plan funcionara necesitaba mezclar lo mejor de ambas corrientes. Unos meses después embajadores de países, reinos e imperios distantes vienen a pedir asilo en mi nueva alianza. Ejércitos enteros marchan hasta nuestras fronteras solo para rendirse y demostrar su compromiso y aceptación de mi postura sobre sus tierras; ofreciendo riquezas, cosechas, regalos de toda índole.

Una mañana la Princesa Hilde del reino guerrero de Wolfkrone nos visita. Me acusa de tiranía y dice que su reino no caerá víctima de mis conquistas. Trae a su ejército consigo. Nos ha declarado la guerra. Sin embargo no pretendo interés en derramar cascadas de sangre. De eso ya tuve suficiente cuando sometimos el conflicto en Wutai. Así que lo resolvemos uno a uno. Lo llaman el Nec Sacramentum. Una duelo a muerte entre los gobernantes en donde se acuerda que el reino del vencedor se rendirá al del ganador y será conquistado por el, sin poder oponer resistencia… Que conveniente, para mí.

Puedo asegurar que esta mujer de solo 18 años se convertirá en una buena Reina… Es fuerte, apasionada, decidida a arriesgar la vida por lo que atesora y cree justo, y llevar el futuro de su reino en sus hombros lejos de ser una carga le da mucha más fuerza... Qué lástima que esa última parte solo sea una metáfora, porque la realidad es que: Convicción no es igual a fuerza.

-Termine lo que empezamos… Deme una muerte honorable en el campo de batalla. Mi pueblo se rendirá como acordamos. Solo le pido mi Señor que tenga piedad de mi pueblo-

-¿Por qué razón pidió un Nec Sacramentum habiendo traído a su ejército consigo, Princesa?-

-… Porque no pensé que mi Señor aceptaría. Pero si existía la posibilidad de que aceptara el desafío lo tomaría con gusto para evitar la muerte de los soldados que aman y defienden mi pueblo tanto como yo… Preferí tomar el riesgo yo sola y cargar con el destino de mi gente en mi espalda… Como toda princesa debería hacer. No tenga compasión de mí, mi Señor y termine con mi vida-

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso Princesa?- le respondí colgando la Soul Calibur sobre mi hombro.

Hilde que yacía arrodillada en l piso reverenciándome levantó la mirada viéndome confundida.

-Comprendo perfectamente la ley del Nec Sacramentum, pero la ley no específica ni donde ni cuando debería morir usted. Y le aseguro que el día de su muerte no será hoy y no será en este lugar. No cuando vuestro reino aguarda el regreso de su Princesa para que se convierta en una gran reina- le dije extendiendo mi mano derecha a ella.

-Póngase de pie Majestad. Es un crimen que una Princesa tan valiente, una guerrera tan talentosa y a su vez una mujer tan hermosa como usted reverencie a alguien como yo-

Extendió su mano y tras ponerse de pie me miró fijamente dejando a sus ojos perderse en los míos. Recordé nuevamente a Génesis cuando se las tiraba de Casa nova diciendo alguna estupidez como "No hay chica que se resista a los ojos Mako de un SOLDIER de primera clase". Muchacho descarriado fanático de la literatura romanticísta. Sabía que llevaba ya más de un año muerto… Pero lo maldije de todas formas.

"_**Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es un jardín.**_

_**Donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden y es humano**_

_**No siempre saber elegir"**_

7 meses solamente habían transcurrido desde que el reino de la Princesa Hilde se nos unió. Y diría que las cosas no habrían podido ir mejor. Me recordaba a Gaia ahora. Un mundo en paz y unido, pero en este caso la gente se regocijaba por esa unión y daba gracias por ella. Y en todo este tiempo mis muchachos no habían desatendido sus rutinas de entrenamiento. Me centré en hacer que Amy aprendiera a usar la Soul Calibur, ya que sería ella quien la usaría una vez que me fuera. Ya que como yo bien sabía: Yo no era parte de ese lugar. Y aún si lo fuera… era algo que yo no merecería.

El pueblo me amaba. No como su conquistador, sino como su salvador. Introduciendo modelos económicos, agricultores y ganaderos de mi época le di a las sociedades de todas partes un nivel de prosperidad y productividad más grande del que alguna vez pudieron soñar. No me admiraban por hacer idioteces como matar un dragón inocente con un golpe de mi espada. Sino por haber eliminado el crimen, las injusticias, el hambre y la pobreza de sus vidas. Era un Rey y mi pueblo me amaba.

Luego estaban mis alumnos. Siegfried pese a estar como el resto bajo mi tutela se había convertido en una figura como de hermandad. En cuanto al resto, pese a sus alti bajos, ciertamente había aprendido a quererlos como a mis propios hijos. Kilik el hijo mayor maduro, responsable y sensato. Yun como el hermano hiperactivo y acelerado, pero apasionado y comprometido. Mina como la inmadura pero responsable hermana mayor, fuerte y con desbordantes cantidades de autoestima. Xianghua como la hermana media con una madurez mayor a su edad. Y Talim… como el piloncito del final. Y luego estaba Amy. Yo sabía que no existía persona más importante para mí. Era por ella que yo había hecho todo esto. Por ella y para ella. Diría con toda certeza que jamás había amado a alguien realmente hasta que la conocí y justo como Raphael sabía que ella me amaba.

Por todo eso y mucho más era que tenía que irme. Porque un asesino como yo no se merecía nada de esto. Todo era una pantalla que cubría quien realmente era. Aún si esto compensaba lo ocurrido en Gaia. Aún si mis pecados eran perdonados. Ningún Dios ni ningún mortal serían capaces de olvidar jamás lo que había hecho. Y eso me incluía a mí. Y así pensando me fui distanciando lentamente de mis muchos hasta que llegó esa fatídica noche.

Amy me pidió que durmiéramos juntos. No tuvo pesadillas esa noche. Quería estar conmigo porque sabía que algo andaba mal. Amy estaba pegada a mí usando mi brazo derecho como almohada, mientras me abrazaba. Era ahora o nunca.

-Amy… Me tengo que ir-

No abrió los ojos. Simplemente contrajo los músculos del rostro poniendo una expresión de angustia.

-¿Pero y nuestro final feliz?- me preguntó pegando su frente a mi pecho.

-Esta historia nunca la planeé para que tuviera un final feliz para los dos-

-¡Pues YO quiero que tenga un final feliz para NOSOTROS!- me dijo encarándome.

Me senté en la cama y ella me acompaño, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

-Ni quiero que hagas esto… No quiero que te vayas... ¡Te ordeno que no te vayas!-

-Se terminó Amy-

-Una vez dijiste que tus servicios eran míos, que te llamara si te necesitaba, que te pidiera cualquier cosa ¡Exijo que cumplas tu juramento!-

-El juramento expiró. Cumplí mi parte. El mundo te pertenece tal y como lo soñó Raphael.-

-No… No te vayas- dijo envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos rompiendo en llanto.

-Cuando conocí a Raphael era tan joven que no había otra forma en que pudiera verlo. Pero cuando te conocí ya era muy grande como para darte un papel paternal, por mucho que lo intentara. Por favor no me dejes… Te amo-

-No soy el hombre que piensas que soy-

-Eres un rey sabio, un buen hombre y un héroe, de eso no hay duda-

-La única razón de que me convertí en todo eso fue para hacer de este mundo un lugar en el que pudieras vivir libre y segura. Donde nada ni nadie pudiese dañarte. De darte todo lo que pudieses querer o desear sin que tuvieras que hacerle daño a nadie. Además ya no hay nada que te pueda ofrecer. Tienes tierras, tienes familia, tienes amigos, tienes incluso poder y un trono. Tienes todo lo que necesitas y pudieses necesitar. Yo he cumplido y es hora de que me vaya-

-No tendré lo que más quiero... Lo que más necesito en este mundo si te vas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos poniendo sus manos sobre mi rostro.

Me dí cuenta de que no podría hacerla entender las cosas desde mi punto de vista a no ser que le revelara mis secretos, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. La aparté y le di la espalda levantándome de la cama.

-Niña estúpida, no sabes lo que quieres-

El jadeo de dolor de Amy sonó fuertemente en el silencio de la habitación. Pero lo que se escuchó con la fuerza de un cohete espacial fue su pobre corazón haciéndose pedazos. Finalmente pasó: le romí el corazón a la persona que más amaba. Pero eso estaba bien. Estaría a salvo. Caminé hacia el balcón y miré la resplandeciente ciudad imperial de Sorel que se había levantado de la nada. Ella estaría bien. Todos ellos. Siegfried era el único que sabía que yo me iría esa noche. El y la orden de los caballeros de la realeza la protegerían. Sabía que de ser necesario moriría una y mil veces por protegerla. Cosa que no sería necesaria, ya que con Soul Calibur en sus manos Amy era invencible.

-¡Samurai!- me gritó desde la cama, pero no le di importancia.

-¡Samurai, te habla tu Princesa!- me gritó de nuevo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que su voz era diferente. Estaba cargada de determinación y severidad. La escuché ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta con pasos fuertes y firmes.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-

-¿Qué desea Mi Lady?-

-Regresa… Te ordeno que regreses un día. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, pero regresa-

-Entiendo-

-Pero te lo advierto… Si vuelves a caminar por las tierras de esta ciudad y de tu mano se sostiene una mujer que no sea yo… Lo lamentarás-

-Vuestra Majestad nunca se expresó tan claramente-

Le dije besándola en la frente y sacando sus lágrimas de rabia y tristeza.

-Cuídate Amy- di un salto hacia el cielo y desaparecí de su vista.

"_**Y si te sientes perdido con tus ojos no has de ver.**_

_**Hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma**_

_**Tu rosa de los vientos seré"**_

**Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Sephiroth y Amy acababan de romper su abrazo del reencuentro.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría ir a conocer a tus nuevos amigos- dijo Amy juguetonamente.

-Como usted lo desee mi Lady- respondió Sephiroth en el mismo tono, pero con una reverencia.

En uno de los niveles superiores Mina, apenas había terminado de cambiarse. Se había puesto un vestido de gala verde olivo, con encajes dorados en la larga falda que escondía sus piernas y otros encajes en el cuello. Antes de salir se giró a ver a su compañera de cuarto que seguía arqueando la espalda frente al espejo, sin nada puesto en su pare superior más que su sostén.

-¿Oye Talim por qué no te haces la vida más fácil y te pones relleno en el sostén? Si no Sephiroth volverá marcharse antes de que termines con lo que sea que estás haciendo- dijo burlonamente

-¡Cállate! Muchos hombres prefieren a las mujeres con seños pequeños, en vez de que sean vacas lecheras como tú-

-Si claro. Los que son gays… como Sephiroth-

-¡Es no es gay! Que no quisiera acostarse contigo no significa nada. Pero ya verás… ¡Yo lo conquistaré con mis encantos femeninos!-

-¿Cómo cuales? ¿Tus gorritos/ turbantes exóticos?-

-Vete ya estoy ocupada- dijo volviendo al espejo.

Mina giró los ojos ante la respuesta. Esto era clásico.

-¿Ocupada con qué?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos en el umbral de la puerta –No importa cuánto te mires al espejo, no te van a crecer-**[1]**

-¡Largo de mi habitación!- gritó iracunda Talim, arrojándole zapatos con fuerza letal. Cosa muy antinatural en ella.

* * *

De regreso en los Maverick Huntesr H.Q. KOS-MOS despertó dentro de un laboratorio familiar recostada sobre una cama conectada a una multitud de cables. Al lado de la cama sosteniendo su mano, estaba nada más y nada menos que el joven Keyblade Master dormido. KOS-MOS sonrió maternalmente viendo al muchacho y le acarició la cabeza. En ese momento entró Vincent.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Toda la noche. El muchacho no se apartó de ti en todo este tiempo-

-Tendré que darle las gracias cuando despierte. ¿Dónde están Cloud y Dante?-

-Dante en una pizzería ¿Dónde más? Cloud perdió bastante sangre y con el mako en sus venas, nos fue precisamente fácil encontrar un donante-

-Ya veo… ¿Tú crees que esto pasó por mi culpa?-

-Claro que no linda. Más bien parece que tenemos enemigos-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cloud me dijo que encontró a Sephhiroth en la fortaleza de Zgima el demente que planeó tu secuestro. Al parecer estaban trabajando juntos… Lo cual no tiene sentido-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Sephiroth es demasiado poderoso. Y la última cosa que haría siendo un Samurai, sería unirse a u desquiciado de metal que lidera un ejército de soldados sin valor ni honor, solo programación. Pero hizo una alianza con él, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-

-Tú siempre pareces estar un paso adelante- respondió más como una afirmación que un halago -¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que está metido en algo más grande que él. Algo que por alguna razón no puede lograr por si mismo y por ello requiere la ayuda de otros-

-¿Y… que podría ser eso?-

-… No quiero ni saber-

* * *

**EL RINCÓN DE ENTREVISTAS DE KAIRI**

Kairi: Buenas tardes queridos lectores! En este espacio que me han concedido entrevistaré al autor para que conteste algunas preguntas que muchos desean saber.

Elizander: Vamos ya que tengo que irme a jugar Darksiders.

Kairi: Bien Elizander, la primer pregunta es: ¿Cuándo salen los demás capítulos?

Elizander: Bueno Kairi, como todo fan fic, este es un proyecto sin patrocinio, así que todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas. No hay fechas exactas para los nuevos capítulos, aunque normalmente subo uno nuevo cada mes.

Kairi: Ya veo. Sig. Pregunta: ¿Por qué decidiste no poner yaoi en esta historia?

Elizander: ¿Es una broma? Casi a diario alguien postea un fic yaoi Akuroku que no sé ni de dónde mierda nacen las "K" porque no hay tal letra ni en Roxas o Axel, pero igual así lo ponen. Me gusta pensar que bien o mal he hecho algo diferente al resto y que no es nada más otra protosecuela de KH sobre el retorno de enemigos muertos, enemigos nuevos que ni vienen al caso, o continuemos la vida como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

Kairi: ¿Va a haber romance en esta historia?

Elizander: No sé tú, pero a mí parecer empezó a haber toques de romance en el capítulo 7. Y sí, estoy pensando muy seriamente en emparejar a Cloud y KOS-MOS. ¿Qué si por qué? Por que puedo. Además todavía tengo otras parejas en camino.

Kairi: Muy bien esta es la última pregunta: ¿Por qué soy la ÚNICA mujer del elenco que no a acaparado protagonismo?

Elizander: … Kairi… No me vengas con preguntas estúpidas. Por algo muy sencillo que afecta al autor, que se llama "**Favoritismo**". Sobra decir que cada personaje que he metido a sido favorito o pieza integra del videojuego en que participa y por ende introduzco en la historia, porque no me queda de otra. Pero en lo que a chicas se refiere simplemente me doy gusto para presentar a mis grandes amores o chicas que considero particularmente encantadoras por distintos factores. Y no te ofendas pero ni me caes bien.

Kairi: ¿Cómo?

Elizander: Admitámoslo Kairi. Durante KHI no hiciste nada, te la pasaste desaparecida o muerta. En Chains of memories, hiciste una importante aportación en los eventos, pero de manera inducida por otros personajes, así que no cuenta. En KH II, peor que desaparecida te la viviste secuestrada al puro estilo de una chica de un juego barato de Nintendo. Seamos sinceros, eres tan desechable para el argumento como Hinata en Naruto o Mikuru en Haruhi. De ser sincero debí poner como entrevistadora a Ultimecia o algo así… Nha!

Kairi sufre una crisis nerviosa y cae al piso jalándose las greñas histéricamente, mientras le sale espuma por la boca. Un equipo de paramédicos entra precipitadamente en la sala y se la llevan tras darle un par de electroshocks.

Elizander: Bueno tal parece que tendré que terminar la entrevista yo solo. Bien chicos servidos con la entrega mensual, sin demoras. Sé que será extraño que casi no hubo comedia en este capítulo y en cambio tuvimos una narración muy novelesca, aparte de mi primer intento de los famosos "Song fic" poniendo las estrofas de la Rosa de los vientos durante la narración. Perdonen si técnicamente la historia no avanzó, por ser más bien una retrospectiva de hechos pasados pero realmente vino a mí que había mucho que explorar respecto a que había hecho Sephiroth en el tiempo desde la destrucción de Gaia. Y no se alteren que Cloud también tendrá un capítulo similar; que probablemente será el próximo y que probablemente contenga además lo sé que todos han querido ver desde el primer capítulo: ESCENAS DE DESNUDOS!

* * *

**[1]** Talim es (por alguna razón) la única mujer de toda la franquicia Soul Calibur que no ha sufrido ensanchamiento de sus senos o maduración de su físico en toda la saga. De hecho ahora en SCIV se ve incluso más joven (y plana) de lo que lucía en su primera aparición en SCII.

**[+] **Los versos entre los párrafos de la narración de Sephiroth son de la canción "La Rosa de los Vientos" de Mago de Oz.

**REVIEWS SON NECESARIOS PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL PROYECTO.**


	16. Bien Aventurado II

**Cap. 16 **

**Bien Aventurado II: Portador de Luz **

Riku y el resto se habían quedado en la ciudad. Seigfreid y el resto de los caballeros regresarían en uno o dos días más. Sería entonces que se celebraría el añorado regreso de Sephiroth a estas tierras. Mientras tanto, Kairi sugirió que debían prepararse para la ocasión. Asunto que por supuesto terminó por llevarla a ella y al resto de las chicas a visitar a los mejores costureros y tiendas de ropa del reino para vestirse lo más majestuosamente posible. Riku y Yun por su parte, como todo hombre que se aprecie de tal coincidieron en que tomarían cualquier cosa que les quedara bien el mismo día del evento. Sephiroth había llevado a Amy a un picnic en un punto de las montañas donde solía llevarla pare ver el atardecer, así como toda la ciudad imperial. Se podía decir que era el lugar especial que solo ambos podían visitar gracias a los saltos de cientos de metros de Sephiroth, a que la pendiente del risco lo hacía in escalable. Habían terminado su ligera merienda. Pan dulce, con frutas selectas y para acompañar sidra de manzana.

Amy estaba abrazada del lado izquierdo de Sephiroth quien la envolvía con su brazo.

-Apuesto a que temiste que nunca volverías a contemplar esta vista-

-Sentí miedo de que jamás volvería a ver un atardecer sin que estuvieras ahí para abrazarme al contemplarlo- dijo sin demora suavemente.

-¿Por qué decidiste regresar? Puede que yo fuese más joven, que fuera pasada la media noche y que estuviera histérica pero te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no ibas a regresar, aún cuando me prometiste que lo harías. Y sin embargo has vuelto… ¿Por qué?-

-Pasaron muchas cosas… Una de ellas me hizo comprender que quizás en mi desesperado intento por proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para mí, terminé por hacerlos pasar por penas innecesarias. Y recientemente he pensado que a pesar de lo que piense puede que yo no sea tan mal sujeto; o al menos debería aceptar las bendiciones del señor en vez de huir de ellas-

-¿Tuvo que ver con otra mujer?-

-En parte sí. Lo otro fue por un encuentro con un viejo rival del pasado-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-… Disfruté de la compañía de 2 hermosas mujeres… O tal vez tres…- dijo pintando una inocente expresión de "Yo no fui".

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Y qué me importa a mí tu vida sexual! Hazme un favor: No me la cuentes, no me interesa… Bueno, puede que me interese… ¡PERO NO ME LA CUENTES IGUAL ¿Entendiste?-

-¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!-

-¿Me crees estúpida?-

-Era un chiste. No es para que te pongas así-

-¿¡Cómo demonios que no? ¡Tú dijiste que yo fui la primer persona a quien en verdad amaste! ¡Y sin embargo resulta que en vez de disfrutar del abrazo especial conmigo, te fuiste a dárselo a unas tipas de no sé dónde!-

-Primero no son unas cualquieras. Y segundo ya hablamos de esto-

-¡Ya no soy una niña Sephiroth! Desconozco la fecha de mi cumpleaños y mi edad, pero como mínimo debo tener unos 18 y 20 años. Que no se me noté porque envejezco despacio es otra cosa. Pero más importante aún: ¡NO SOY TU HIJA!-

Sephiroth no dijo nada. Se había estado mentalizando para esta situación y sin embargo todavía no tenía nada que decir.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrí cuanto te fuiste? ¿Realmente crees todavía que mis sentimientos por ti son un desorden de juventud? Todo el mundo sabe que en verdad yo no soy tu hija y estaban esperando que fueses tú quien me desposara algún día. Así que en cuanto te fuiste no faltó un noble que se reservara traerme flores. Me cortejaron caballeros, duques, marqueses, condes, terratenientes, príncipes ¡Eh incluso Reyes!... ¡Y sin importar cuán admirable o patético fuese su cortejo los mandé a volar a todos! Porque aunque fuese el remoto caso de que mereciesen una oportunidad de que les abriera las puertas de mi corazón… Alguien había tomado la llave y había puesto 3 candados más. Eras tú Sephiroth… Pasé los últimos 4 años muriendo en vida diariamente porque al irte te llevaste mi corazón contigo. Y aún ahora que has vuelto muero porque el amor que sientes por mí no es igual que el que desbordo por ti… ¿Por qué?-

Sephiroth seguía en silencio.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Respóndeme!-

Sephiroth se levantó de golpe y tomó a la joven en sus brazos que dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa ante su agarre.

-Te di todo lo que Raphael soñó darte… Te di amigos y familiares… Te di tierras, te di mares... Pero fracasé al darte lo más necesario y sin embargo lo más humilde que podía ofrecerte para que fueses feliz… Se me olvidó darte amor. No el amor que yo quería darte sino el que tú pedias. Por eso te pido disculpas-

-Todavía estas a tiempo- respondió tímidamente respondiendo al abrazo.

-No Amy. No estoy a tiempo porque no es cuestión de tiempo, es cuestión de principios. Te suplico me perdones y tengas presente que esto me causa tanto dolor como a ti. Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo. Nunca te he mentido al decirte que eres la primera persona a quien verdaderamente he amado en toda mi vida. Pero el amor del que hablo no es el que tú me pides. Y eso es algo que no creo que llegue a cambiar-

Amy no respondió. Se aferró fuertemente a él y frotó si rostro en el pecho del ángel secando sus lágrimas.

-Pero regresé porque tras mucho pensarlo. Demasiado quizás… Me di cuenta de que cometí un grave error-

-¿Dejar el mundo en manos de una jovencita, cuyo joven y débil reinado podría haberse visto infortunado por un golpe de estado, una guerra civil o una guerra cualquiera para derrocarla?- preguntó irónicamente.

-No exactamente. Para eso tenía contemplado que sabrías sofocar cualquier revuelta con Soul Calibur de ser necesario-

-¿Entonces?-

-… Me di cuenta… De que debí llevarte conmigo-

-¿A dónde fuiste? No, no me respondas. Hay algo más importante que quiero averiguar primero: ¿Quién eres en realidad? Maldito o no tus poderes van más allá que cualquier otra cosa que venga de este mundo y tu ala es más bien algo salido de posesión de fuerzas de la luz-

-Amy… Tu sabes que lo que te conté sobre como obtuve mis poderes es mentira-

-Claro que lo sé. Si fuese cierto Soul Calibur y Soul Edge serían dos baratijas sin importancia en este mundo lleno de hombres con súper poderes. Pero no quise presionarte si era algo sobre lo que no querías hablar-

-… Si realmente esto es lo que quieres, entonces es hora de que sepas toda la verdad. De que sepas quien soy yo realmente-

* * *

-El soporte del núcleo que le instalamos debería permitirle operar a un 48.67% de su capacidad total. No es una gran diferencia pero es lo mejor que pudimos hacer-

-No se disculpe Doctor. Al menos así ya no seré solo una damisela en peligro- respondió cortésmente KOS-MOS.

-Créame que eso es lo último en qué pensaría cualquiera de los residentes de este mundo. Usted es toda una Súper estrella. Salió en todos los sitios de internet como usted sola le pateó el trasero a Dynamo y sus secuaces-

-Nunca me apasionó la fama- respondió ella desinteresada.

Tenía mayores predicamentos en que pensar. Sora la había visto sangrar. Y ante Cloud reveló una vez más su estado "Ojos Azules". Este mantenimiento de cortesía que Zignas le había concedido por los inconvenientes causados a ella y la ayuda de sus compañeros en la destrucción de Zigma y los maverick, tan solo había sido una prolongación de una larga plática de revelaciones sobre su persona. Algo que no se sentía preparada para discutir. Y había algo más.

-Creo que el muchacho está enamorado de ti- le dijo Vicnent refiriéndose a Sora, que seguía dormido.

-… Qué pena que mi corazón ya haya cedido su voto- respondió ella.

-Tienes suerte que ambos sean lo suficientemente brutos como para no darse cuenta de ello, ni para comprender sus propios sentimientos-

-¿Dices que Cloud?"

-No estoy seguro… Pero he visto esas reacciones y miradas antes, y no se la dedica cualquier chica bonita. Dale tiempo. Tu sabes: es la clase de hombre que es el último en enterarse que está enamorado. O que no notaría que una chica lo ama a menos que le restregara sus pantis en la cara-

-Todas las alteraciones. Todas las cirugías… Los exámenes, los implantes y los anclajes… Todo para convertirme en una mujer que pudiese amar y ser amada. El momento de confirmar si ha valido la pena llegará pronto Shion… Y temo no estar lista- se dijo.

Cloud estaba dormido. Había agotado mucho poder durante su combate con Sephiroth. Efectivamente en la oscuridad del espacio sus poderes habían estado a rienda suelta y aunque no lo admitiera, ciertamente no le habría ganado nunca en semejante situación. Ahora soñaba. Venían a su mente recuerdos. Se disparaban en un haz de luz recuerdos de su vida perdida. Su pueblo natal, su unión a SOLDADO, su primer encuentro con su héroe de toda la vida, lo nervioso que estaba en su primera misión, su asenso a través de los rangos, su novia. Y luego más rápido, pero más clara y bruscamente llegaban recuerdos del día en que las cosas se fueron por el caño de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. El día en que los Heartless llegaron a su mundo y… En términos simples: Jodieron todo.

* * *

**Hace 6 años**

La invasión, la angustia, la batalla que no podían ganar, las Materias y su fracaso. El fatídico día en que se dio cuenta que estar del lado del bien, no implica que la victoria te llegará a sonreír. Que a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas donde el héroe siempre logra vencer al mal, en la vida real el o los héroes podían morir en su lucha, simplemente porque su o poder no sería suficiente para vencer a las fuerzas que combatían. El fracaso que le costó la pérdida de su mundo y de la mujer a que amaba.

Junto a los pocos cientos de personas que lograron abordar la nave espacial de Cid, viajaron por barias semanas cada vez más hambrientos, sedientos y más desesperados. Y justo cuando parecía que estaban destinados a perecer a bordo de la misma nave que los había salvado encontraron un mundo donde no solo pudieron encontrar comida y agua. Sino que encontraron personas y ciudades. Y se establecieron en una pequeña provincia a la llamaban "Traverse town". Al parecer no eran los únicos en haber tenido que huir de su mundo. Muchas otras personas que afirmaban haber tenido que pasar por lo mismo se reunía en aquella creciente comunidad.

Se asentaron bastante bien y rápidamente buscaron maneras de buscar fuentes de ingreso para poder vivir en su nuevo hogar. Para Cid fue fácil asimilar los conocimientos de la nueva tecnología a su alcance. Tifa abrió un bar igual al Séptimo cielo. Yuffie se dedicó a Dios sabrá qué. Y Vincent… Vincentn era Vincent. Pero Cloud tenía heridas más grandes que las de su cuerpo que le impedían realizar cualquier actividad. Su vergüenza, culpa, dolor y tristeza lo carcomían con tanta fuerza todos los días que inspiraba una vista lamentable en sus amigos de lo que se había convertido Cloud Strife. El miembro más joven en ingresar en SOLDADO. Y pese a estarse alimentando mal y pasarse los días hundido en su propia miseria, él estaba más fuerte que nunca. Podía sentir el viento moverse a su alrededor. La habilidad de percepción de todos sus sentidos estaba más fuete que nunca. Su brazo izquierdo donde había incrustado la White Materia, ahora tenía l tatuaje blanco de un pentagrama de los Cetra, el cual ocultaba con unos vendajes que ponía sobre él. Estaba consciente de ello. Una vez que insertase la materia en él no habría forma de removerla hasta el día de su muerte. Ahora era su cruz.

¿Entonces que hacer ahora? ¿Confinarse a sí mismo a una vida miserable para pagar por sus pecados tanto en vida como en la muerte? Probablemente… lo único que hacía ahora era buscar y repasar una y otra vez los archivos de Lucrecia que Vincent había logrado rescatar. Así pasó el tiempo, alejado de los pocos seres queridos que todavía le quedaban. Lo que encontró al principio solo fueron formas de invocar los poderes de la White materia. Hechizos y conjuros para utilizar esos místicos poderes la luz como el arma definitiva en contra de la oscuridad, pero no encontró nada respecto a posibles fayas ni nada por el estilo. Y nada referente a la Black Materia. Hasta cierto día donde encontró algo. Un pasaje de lo más recóndito de los archivos de Lucrecia.

Según ese registro era una profecía. Los Cetra habían profetizado que llegaría el día en que el mundo estuviese envuelto en tinieblas y un héroe surgiría para reclamar ambos poderes. Solo un guerrero de corazón puro lograría dominar ambas materias y poner en equilibrio los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad, lo que lo convertiría en un ser "Todo poderoso". Quien lograra dominar ambos poderes sería capaz de controlar el flujo del tiempo, el espacio, la realidad y quizás… La vida misma. Fue entonces que supo lo que había pasado. Para salvar a su mundo no debía usar las materias por separado, sino usarlas juntas. Si la profecía era cierta esa persona sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Reconstruir su mundo perdido a lo que alguna vez habitó en él.

Pero poco valían esas teorías y la esperanza que suponían. Sephiroth estaba muerto y con él la black materia perdida para siempre. Así cayó de nuevo en su miseria hasta que un día sintió un estallido de energía más allá del nuevo sol y las estrellas, y supo que ahí afuera había alguien más de su mundo que estaba vivo.

-Sephiroth…- murmuró aquella noche desde su ventana.

Al día siguiente por primera vez en meses se mostró activo. Salió a campo traviesa a ensayar con sus nuevos y devastadores poderes. un par de semanas después cuando pensó haver practicado lo suficiente buscó el consejo de Cid para un asunto muy importante: Su medio de transporte.

-Aún si Sephiroth está ahí afuera, ¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo?- preguntó el hombre sacando el abano de su boca.

-Porque lo voy a matar- respondió fríamente y sin dudar.

-Ustedes los militares no saben de otra ¿verdad? Pero quién soy yo para detenerte muchacho. Además no te puedo negar que tú más que nadie tiene motivos para ir a reventarle el culo a ese tipo. Cuenta conmigo-

Le fue facilitado una nave de tamaño considerable que el viejo tenía barias semanas reparando. Juntos lograron echarla a andar, luego de otras cuantas semanas de trabajar secretamente en ella. Y así llegó el día prometido. En que sin decir un solo adiós más que al mecánico y piloto que le ayudó en su labor, inició su persecución por el cosmos en busca de su héroe de la infancia. A quien deseaba matar.

* * *

**(Cloud's POV) **

No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba la brújula de la materia. Pero sabía en qué dirección debía ir. Tampoco estaba seguro de si era Sephiroth la energía oscura que estaba sintiendo, pero era la cosa más maligna que había sentido en mi vida. Y me era difícil que hubiese alguien que emanara semejante poder además del hombre que llevaba en su brazo derecho el cúmulo de todo el poder maligno de la ancestral civilización de mi pueblo.

Después de barios días siguiendo un rastro el cual no estaba muy seguro si estaba allí en realidad, llegué a un planeta distante pintado de negro. La atmósfera estaba cubierta por una capa interminable de nubes negras. Aunque según es escáner el aire debía ser respirable. Recordé mi encuentro con Sphiroth en Gaia y como el cielo se obscureció instantáneamente a su orden. Estaba aquí. Lo sabía.

No estuvo mal para ser mi primer aterrizaje. Aunque el aire de la atmósfera era respirable, estaba seco y muerto. Cada corriente de viento se sentía como un golpe de ventisca de un desierto de arena. El cielo se veía negro y tenebroso. La tierra a mi alrededor lucía árida y muerta. Como si hace mucho que hubiese perdido su fertilidad. No tuve que caminar ni 15 minutos y al paso me salieron unas caritas poco familiares. Eran esas mismas alimañas a las que tiempo después conocería con el nombre de "Heartless". Los maté despiadadamente como las plagas que eran… aunque noté durante la batalla que mis poderes estaban más débiles que cuando practiqué en Traverse town. Pensé que tal vez esta penumbra suprimiría los poderes de la White materia. No le di mucha importancia de todos modos.

Al desplazarme sobre Fenrir que había modificado recientemente para este viaje, me fue fácil dar con un poblado rápidamente. Ahí me informé sobre la situación del mundo entero con el cura de la iglesia. Al parecer hace más de 100 años que el sol no brilla para esta gente. La capa de nubes negras que cubre el mundo fue desatada cuando un vampiro fue aparentemente desterrado del infierno a la tierra y para poder habitar su nuevo hogar cubrió la superficie con estas nubes para protegerse del sol. Y el nombre de ese Vampiro era Dimitri Maximof. Pero no fue solamente el. El mundo entero se cubrió desde entonces por demonios de toda clase salidos del folclor y los libros de horror. Ahora asechan por la tierra donde sea y cuando sea, habiendo llevado así a la humanidad a al borde de la extinción. Los científicos creen que si el sol pudiese brillar otra vez estas criaturas de las tinieblas no serían capaces de sobre vivir aquí y deberían regresar al inframundo o por lo menos perderían parte de sus fuerzas. Según sus testimonios los Heartlees habían aparecido recientemente.

Mi primera reacción fue de desinterés, pero desafortunadamente ya no podía sentir ningún otro rastro aparte de este. Si en verdad mi todo eso me daba igual. No había venido a hacer un censo de la fauna demoniaca silvestre, venía a hacer control de plagas y para eso no necesitaba saber ni nombres ni fechas. Si para recuperar el rastro de Sephiroth debía borrar la fuente de energía oscura más grande en mis cercanías entonces lo haría. Mataría a ese tal Dimitri y de paso a todos los demonios que se cruzaran en mi camino. O como los llamaban aquí: Darkstalkers.

Y así me volví en el mesías de la luz para este mundo. Efectivamente estas plagas sucumbían ante mi poder. Pero el rebosante mundo de energía de la oscuridad me desorientaba y no sabía que pista seguir para dar con el tal Dimitri. Llegó el buen día en que me enfrenté a un ser que no era un heartless. Era uno de estos llamados Darkstalkers. Al parecer era alguna clase de armadura maldita poseída por alma de quien fuese un barbárico y despiadado guerrero samurái en vida. Como si me importara su origen. La batalla fue rápida…

-Que poder… -¿Qué cosa eres tú? No lo entiendo. No eres un ángel pero usas los poderes de la luz-

-No hace falta que sepa mi identidad alguien que está a punto de morir-

-¿Para qué quieres los poderes de mi armadura si ya tienes tan fuerte?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tus poderes? Yo solo te quiero matar. Pero quizás haya algo en lo que me puedas ser útil ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a un tal Dimitri Maximoff?-

En ese momento la armadura de nombre Bishamon, se empezó a reír.

-Puede que seas fuerte pero solo lograrás que te maten si te enfrentas a ese demonio-

-De todas las vidas por las que deberías de estar preocupado la mía no es una de ellas- dije perversamente acercándome a su cuerpo desprovisto de brazos.

- Todos saben que Dimitri es invencible. Belial lo echó del Bakai con todo y su castillo porque su poder era tan grande que amenazaba su gobierno. Es el vampiro más poderoso que existe y por eso muchas de las criaturas de las tinieblas que descendieron al mundo humano se han unido a él-

-¿Y tu punto es?-

-Sin importar cuantos darkstalkers mates siempre habrá otro que se pare frente a ti antes de que puedas llegar a Dimitri-

-¡Ellos morirán también! ¿Vas a decirme dónde puedo encontrar a ese cabrón o no?-

-Podrás matarme. Pero mi muerte no te ayudará a llegar a Dimitri-

-Entonces prepárate para TÚ muerte Bishamon- sentencié malévolamente.

Fui piadoso con él. Lo arrojé 4 Beam swords simultáneos. Dudo que eso le propinara una muerte poco menos que instantánea.

* * *

Llegué a un pueblo con un gran problema de plagas. Desde hace meses eran asechados y devorados por los darkstalkers que habitaban las cercanías del pueblo, pero además ahora estaban a punto de ser devorados por los Heartless cuando llegué. Acabé con ellos antes de que se devoraran los corazones de los habitantes del lugar. Y me encantó destrozarlos en pedazos…

Me preguntaron si era cazador de demonios a lo que respondí modestamente que no. Igual me ofrecieron una gran recompensa por mi hazaña, la cual rechacé y me conformé con combustible para Fenrir, un sitio donde dormir y algo que comer. Naturalmente el pueblo preparó poco menos que un banquete a una increíble velocidad y sacaron de Dios sabe donde grandes cantidades de bebidas embriagantes para festejar la muerte de las criaturas que los habían estado amenazando. Fue durante su fiesta que noté que casi no había mujeres por el lugar. La mayoría eran hombres mayores o medianamente jóvenes. Probablemente las mujeres y los niños habrían escapado del pueblo luego de que las bestias se asentaron. Y tal parece que a la gran mayoría no les preocupaba mucho su partida.

Al poco rato, cuando barios de ellos ya estaban ebrios escuché que se acercaba el sonido de un motor. Un auto probablemente. Se estacionó afuera del local donde habían montado la fiesta y el "Alcalde" fue a ver quién era. Dado que yo estaba sobre una plataforma por encima del nivel del lugar podía ver a través del local hasta la entrada. El auto era una versión modificada de un Willys Overland de 1930. No es que fuese algo demasiado importante de todos modos. Aunque me intrigaba el extraño "sarcófago" que levaba remolcando. Al volante iba una mujer joven probablemente más o menos de mi edad. Llevaba un vestido oriental ceremonial color amarillo. Su cabello era castaño claro y su piel blanca… Era bastante atractiva.

-Seguro son las cazadoras de demonios que habíamos contratados originalmente para que vinieran a ayudarnos-

-¿Las? Yo solo veo una- respondí al sujeto mediana o totalmente ebrio que estaba a mi lado.

-Ho es cierto ¿no? Qué raro. Bueno ya no importa. Gracias a ti ya no tenemos que pagarles nada-

_Buen trabajo Strife. Tu necesidad de venganza le quitó el trabajo y el pan a una mujer. _Pensé que por lo menos podría invitarle una cena. Quizás tenía hijos o un esposo enfermo. ¿Pero cómo exactamente es que se enfrentaba a los demonios una mujer pos sí misma? Tifa podría hacerlos pedazos con sus propias manos claro. Pero no es como que en todos lados hubiese mujeres con súper fuerza.

Me levanté para ir a donde estaban. Pero noté que la muchacha se había vuelto al asiento. Yo habría vuelto al mío, pero noté como de repente el sujeto había comenzado a invadir su espacio personal. Y una cantidad peligrosamente grande de los barones presentes se habían reunido alrededor de su auto. Para mi sorpresa no fue necesaria mi intervención. El sarcófago se abrió y de él emergió otra chica un poco más joven que la conductora. También llevaba un traje oriental pero había algo raro. No por el color morado y magenta de la ropa sino porque las mangas se extendían monumentalmente asomándose por las mangas grandes cuchillas como garras de un león gigante. Eso y la chica tenía ojos amarillo, aparte de piel y cabello azul… Les dio una buena paliza a todos los sujetos por querer pasarse de simpáticos.

-No te emociones tanto Hsien-ko, no los vayas a matar-

-Se lo tiene bien merecido, hermana-

-Disculpen- interrumpí su conversación-

-¿Tú también quieres?- me preguntó la azulada, en un tono infantilmente desafiante.

-¡Hsien-ko ya cálmate! Recuerda la descripción del sujeto. Este hombre es el guerrero que acabó con todas las criaturas de la oscuridad-

-Exacto-

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿No te bastó habernos robado el trabajo?-

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por eso. No era mi intención causarle problemas a nadie. Yo no cobré por mis servicios, pero amablemente estas personas hicieron un banquete en mi honor. Demasiada comida para que me la termine yo solo-

-¿Nos estás invitando a cenar? Que dasca…-

-Aceptaremos su amable ofrecimiento caballero. Mi nombre es Mei-ling- **[1]**

-¿Cómo que aceptamos?-

-Bueno. YO acepto sola entonces-

-¡¿Cómo?-

-Hsien-ko no me voy a morir de hambre por culpa de tu orgullo. Y si no te quieres morir tu tampoco mejor aceptas la oferta antes de que este hombre cambie de opinión-

Hsien-ko lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes antes de saltar a donde estábamos. Se movía a demasiada velocidad y facilidad para cargar con esas masivas cuchillas. El color azul claramente no era solo decoración.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Yo me llamo Hsien-ko. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Cloud... ¡Tráiganle algo de comer a las señoritas! – grité a nadie en específico.

Alguien respondió un "Sí señor" y un rato después trajeron el alimento para las damas.

-Gracias por la comida, Cloud- me dijo Mei-Ling. Hsien-ko estaba muy ocupada atragantándose.

-Así que son cazadoras de demonios-

-¿Dugads?- preguntó Hsien-ko con su boca refundida de comida.

-No exactamente. Pero la gente afirma que el mundo ha sido olvidado por Dios y esta gente abandonada a su suerte en las garras de estas criaturas, para que los lleven al olvido-

-¿Y tú punto es?-

-¿En qué creen ustedes que se enfrentan a estas fuerzas, a las que la mayoría rehúye?-

-Porque la gente está equivocada. Dios no nos ha olvidado ni nos ha privado de su luz. Es el maleficio de alguien o mejor dicho algo, que el mundo ha sido cubierto en tinieblas y estas bestias han hecho su aparición- dijo firmemente Ling.

-¿Dimitri Maximoff?-

-Sí. Ese monstruo fue quien causó todo esto. Fue por su culpa que nuestra madre murió. Desde entonces recorremos el mundo tratando de encontrarlo-

-Ya veo. ¿Fue por eso que se hechizaron a sí mismas?-

-… Si. No seríamos capaces de enfrentarnos a estas criaturas como simples humanas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué peleas?-

-Porque odio a estas cosas con cada fibra de mi ser… Y mataré a todo el que sea tan estúpido como para interponerse entre mí y Dimitri-

-¿Y cómo pretendes acabar con él?-

-Empezaré por atravesarle el corazón con mi espada… Si eso no es suficiente ya veré que se me ocurre- dije relajadamente.

Las chicas se rieron con mi respuesta. Brindamos y tomamos caminos separados después de eso. No había tenido oportunidad de comprobar que tan fuertes eran, pero debían serlo para enfrentarse a las grandes hordas de monstruos que acosaban este planeta. Pero con los Heartless aquí debía darme prisa antes de que esas sabandijas se comieran el mundo, igual que el mío. Mi búsqueda no daba demasiados frutos. Todo lo que hacía era toparme con más y más de estar alimañas.

* * *

Sin importar lo que les hiciera, no me sentía mal. Eran como animales y los mataba como si fuesen animales. Cortados, destazados, decapitados, mutilados, quemados, estrangulados y aplastados… No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que me era placentero mutilar estas cosas. Pero aunque les hacía cosas horribles no me sentía mal. Me daba gusto e incluso placer hacerlos sufrir. Se lo tenían merecido de todos modos. Y de todos modos esa era la vida de un guerrero. La vida de un militar cuya área de trabajo es el campo de batalla. No es hermoso… No es glorioso… No es honorable y ni siquiera es heroico. Es simplemente hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Porque puedes y debes hacerlo. Porque eres el único que puede. Y eso es de lo único que necesitas estar orgulloso y lo único que necesitas saber. Que hiciste lo correcto, ya sea que fuera lindo o no. Pero mis motivaciones iban más allá ahora. Encontraba placer al matar estas cosas. ¿Me sentía raro? Sí. ¿Sentía que era una actitud que debía corregir?... No.

Mi reputación creció rápidamente. Se hizo más difícil cazar estas cosas porque empezaron a ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para salvaguardad sus vidas y en vez de enfrentarme inútilmente, escapaban de mí. Pero sin importar cuenta sangre derramara no me sentía satisfecho. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta. No solo fueron Aerith y mi madre las que murieron en Gaia ese día. Aquella noche en que escapamos y pude ver por la ventana del cohete de Cid nuestro mundo perderse en una mancha negra algo había murió dentro de mí. Ahora era alguien más. Alguien que había olvidado sus ideales de justicia y valor. Ahora era un hijo del odio y la venganza, por mucho que quisiera negarlo y enmascarar mi búsqueda en un ideal de justicia y paz. Y no pararía hasta que la saciara.

* * *

Aquella noche había llegado a una ciudad bastante próspera. Uno de los últimos grandes cúmulos de civilización que seguían intactos en este mundo. El reloj marcaba las 5:46. Pero para esta eterna penumbra las horas no significaban nada. Estaba parado sobre un puente que atravesaba parte de la ciudad, mientras fumaba un habano. Había comenzado a fumar desde que el deceso de Gaia. Tifa se quejó un tiempo de que me daría cáncer. Pero luego de mandarla a freír espárragos la mayoría de las veces dejó de insistir. Con mis habilidades regenerativas del mako en mi sangre, no es como que me fuera a dar cáncer de todos modos.

De pronto sentí algo en el ambiente. Se había puesto más frío y el aire denso. Afortunadamente llevaba puesta una capa que me había regalado Vincent. **[2] **Supe que algo andaba mal y decidí irme de allí. No tenía miedo pero supuse que quien me estuviese asechando se sentiría más cómodo en atacarme una vez que empezara a acosarme en las sombras como los monstruos de las películas de terror. Pronto al paso bajo una farola miré a una mujer sola. Pese al frío llevaba solo un pantalón rojo ajustado y una blusa blanca de botones con el escote considerablemente abierto, lo que permitía una generosa vista de sus grandes senos. Me llamó la atención su largo cabello verde claro y sus ojos de pupilas estirados color verde limón. Pasé de largo de ella, esperando una reacción.

-¿No me saludas guerrero?- me dijo seductoramente. Cosa que no era necesario realmente gracias a su voz.

-Buenas noches- respondí fríamente, sin voltear a verla.

-Que descortés. ¿Ni siquiera le ofreces tu capa a una pobre doncella que titirita de frío frente a ti?-

-Quizás no tendría frío si no saliera de casa tan escasamente vestida. Y realmente le agradecería que cerrara su escote-

-¿No te gusta lo que ves?- dijo inclinándose deliberadamente ante mí dejándome apreciar todo el Gran Cañón.

-Tendría que estar loco para que no me gustara. Pero deduzco que no sale así a la calle a buscar lo mismo que otras mujeres- dije llevando mi mano a Tsurugi que colgaba en mi espalda.

Tomé su mango y tras retirarla de su montura, la clavé en el piso entre yo y la chica.

-Ho…Eres muy perceptivo. Y eres el primer hombre que no se pone a babear al verme-

-"Nunca confíes en una mujer hermosa. Especialmente si esta parece injustificadamente interesada en ti" Y es una ocasión excepcional a la que debo agregar "Cuando esa mujer es una vampiresa"-

La muchacha se rio malévolamente. Y con sus manos extendió su cabello que se abatió como golpeado por un fuerte viento. Sus ropas se tornaron negras y convirtieron en un cúmulo de murciélagos que apenas cubrían su ahora desnudo cuerpo. Se elevó unos metros en el aire y descendió repentinamente. Los murciélagos se "unieron" a su cuerpo y formaron un leotardo negro con medias semitransparentes moradas en las piernas. No conforme con que el atuendo era de "Hombros descubiertos" ahora el escote era tan prominente que casi me sorprendía más el hecho de que sus senos no se escaparan del traje, de lo que me sorprendí al ver las alas de murciélago que le salieron de la espalda y de los costados de su cabeza.

-Pero que descortés. No soy una vampiresa, sino una Succubus-

-Si… Esa era mi segunda opción- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Tú eres sin duda el nuevo asesino de criaturas de las tinieblas del que tanto he escuchado. Los rumores eran ciertos. Llevas una espada de tamaño colosal, tu cabello desafía la gravedad… Y eres muy apuesto. Pero veamos si realmente haces honor a tu reputación-

-Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a decir-

-Soul Fist!- gritó lanzándome instantáneamente una enorme bola de fuego dorado.

Lo esquivé saltando hacia atrás. Ella se precipito rápidamente contra mí. Su ala izquierda se extendió formando una gran cuchilla, la cual bloqueé. Use el impacto como apoyo para regresar a tierra. Se dirigió a mí y se puso a girar sobre sí misma como bailarina de Ballet. En eso sus alas se extendieron nuevamente formando un remolino de navajas a su alrededor como una licuadora. Una vez más use a Tsurugi como escudo y tras barios golpes rechace su ataque. Comencé la contra ofensiva con una serie de ataques que ella bloqueaba y contrarrestaba. Sus alas seguían cambiando de forma convirtiéndose en espadas y objetos cortantes. Nunca me había enfrentado a un oponente con habilidades metamórficas tan sorprendentes y me era difícil romper su elaborada defensa.

La batalla nos dirigió a un parque público de esos donde la gente va a caminar y pasear a las mascotas por las tardes. Los árboles, farolas y caminos empedrados pagaban el costo de nuestro combate.

-¡Flores, decoración, luces! ¿Qué mejor lugar para combatir? Sobre todo porque estoy con alguien que lucha estupendamente- me dijo como si estuviera disfrutando sobre manera nuestra pelea.

-Qué curioso ¡Yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti!-

-Aww que grosero. Ese golpe hirió mis sentimientos-

-Mil perdones mi Lady- dije abanicando con fuerza mi espada.

Ella eludió el golpe saltando. Y convirtió sus alas en tentáculos con punzas que lanzó en mi contra como arpones. Los esquivé a tiempo. Regresó sus alas para extenderlas nuevamente sobre sus piernas convirtiéndolas en un taladro. Esta vez no había tiempo para esquivar ni la posibilidad de bloquearlo con mi espada. Así que formé un escudo a mí alrededor usando la White Materia. Igual que con el resto de los seres oscuros la luz pareció lastimarla. El taladro se deshizo y antes de que pudiera alejarse la sujete del tobillo y la lancé contra uno de los árboles. Había algo raro en ella. Aunque era obvio que le encantaba pelear no parecía la misma clase de psicópata desquiciada, como el resto de los monstruos a los que me había enfrentado hasta ahora. Era como si su goce de esta contienda fuera algo cuyas consecuencias tuviera en mente, pero igual las diera por poco con tal de la emoción de vivir la batalla. Se levantó sacudiéndose los troncos de encima mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Vaya en verdad eres bueno. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un duelo así-

-Ni volverás a tenerlo-

Continuamos nuestro combate. Nos alejamos de la civilización dejando una estela de caos. Hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía un pueblo fantasma. Nos encargamos de despedazar lo poco que quedaba del mismo. No estaba usando todo mi poder. No entendía por qué. Pero algo me decía que ella tampoco estaba usando toda su fuerza en mi contra. Lo cual solo hacia el asunto más confuso. De repente me vino la idea de que no tenía por qué estar dudando nada de eso en primer lugar. Era un monstruo y tenía que matarla. No necesitaba ningún motivo aparte de ese. Los recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento traídos a mi mundo y a mí mismo por las escorias del infierno como ella asaltaron mi mente haciendo que me volviera ebrio de rabia. Incrementé la fuerza de mis ataques y la batalla se inclinó a mi favor. Salté sobre ella y le arrojé un asalto de Meteor Rain, pero ella extendió sus alas para formar una barrera. La explosión la mandó volar igual. Estaba harto de aquella charada. Me quité el guante de mi brazo izquierdo, _También cortesía de Vincent _y lo alcé al tiempo que el pentagrama se encendía en un brillo blanco.

-¡Prepárate para ser iluminada!- grité liberando centellas que rodearon mi cuerpo, al tiempo que una ala de ángel blanca salió del lado izquierdo de mi espalda.

-Holy Light!- invoqué haciendo que apareciera bajo los pies de mi rival un círculo lleno de símbolos que expedía una fulminante luz blanca, así como corrientes de energía que comenzaron a zarandearla con fuerza, hasta que la luz brillo tanto que no pude ver que ocurría.

Al apagarse el destello seguí los quejidos de dolor de la súcubos al interior de una capilla, o lo que quedaba de ella más bien. Ya había aprendido que la luz de la White materia tenía efectos devastadores en estas criaturas. Aunque ella no había sufrido tanto como los otros. Probablemente por su poder superior.

-Dijiste que te gustaba combatir. ¿Ya te has divertido?-

-Creo que ya fue demasiada diversión por una noche-

-Qué raro. Pensé que los de tu clase no podían pisar tierra sagrada-

-Ya te dije que no soy una vampiresa. Pero lo que sí es cierto es tu inmenso poder. Pero no sé si será suficiente para acabar con Dimitri- me dijo volteándose boca arriba para encararme.

-¿Qué sabes de Dimitri?-

-Lo suficiente. Por eso vine ¿Buscas su ruina no? Podríamos hacer un trato-

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Hace un momento tratabas de matarme-

-Pero seguro notaste que no estaba usando todo mi poder. Igual que tú hasta hace unos instantes. Quería probar si realmente valía la pena hacer una alianza contigo-

-Da lo mismo. Eres un maldito monstruo y te enviaré de regreso al infierno donde perteneces-

-E-espera… ¿Vas a matarme aquí en la casa del señor? N-n-no puedes-

-Deberías estar agradecida. Morirás bajo la gracia de Dios-

-Espera no puedes hacer esto… ¡Mírame! ¿Dónde está tu honor caballero? Creí que los espadachines tenían honor ¿Pero cómo puedes llamar a esto una victoria honorable cuando tu enemigo ni siquiera puede defenderse? ¡Cuando es una pobre dama indefensa!-

-¡Cállate bruja!-grité colérico levantando a Tsurugi listo para matarla.

_¡ESPERA STRIFE! ¡No debes convertirte en un guerrero de odio y venganza y permitir que la energía de la White materia se contamine! El futuro depende de ello... Y también el pasado… _Escuché una vos en mi cabeza. En ese momento noté que el tiempo se había detenido y era trasladado a través de una especie de portal.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? _Demandé aunque no veía a nadie.

_¡Soy yo el espíritu guardián del viento y la tierra! _Dijo un extraño ser de dorada piel que salió de la nada _¡Contempla al poderoso MASAMUNE!_

_¿Qué… Carajo? _Fue mi impresión al detallar al extraño ser de forma humanoide con nariz, boca y orejas de cerdo y deformes proporciones que no permitían distinguir si el sujeto era gordo o musculoso.

_He venido para ayudarte a que no sucumbas a los sentimientos oscuros que asechan tu corazón y tu mente. Y logres mantenerte en el camino para alcanzar tu destino._

_¿Y… Tú harías eso por…?_

_Bien me alegra que lo preguntes, porque verás: ¡ ¡ ¡MILES DE AÑOS ATRÁS! ! ! Existió en un planeta distante una poderosa civilización conocida como los Zeal quienes descubrieron el poder de la magia y su potencial de ser combinado con la tecnología. Fue así que el noble rey de Zeal creó poderosos generadores impulsados por magia que levantaron hasta sus más grandes edificaciones, permitiendo que su reino habitara los cielos. Pero para desconocimiento del rey su esposa la reina, cuyo primer nombre no es importante, se había vuelto loca de poder. Así que una noche ASESINÓ a su esposo mientras dormía y se proclamó como soberana, corrompiendo el sistema y desterrando a la gente de clases menores al mundo inferior a vivir en la miseria. Y convirtió su reino pacífico y próspero en un imperio de opresión y sufrimiento…_

_Eso es MUY interesante, pero ¿Podríamos pasar a la parte que me concierne?_

_¿Siempre tiene que ser sobre ti verdad Strife?_

_¡Bueno yo supongo, dado que la epifanía la tengo yo! _

_Muy bien... ¡ ¡MILES DE AÑOS ATRÁS! ! tu mismo en una vida pasada llegaste a Zeal a través de un vórtice temporal que te succionó junto con tus amigos a ese lugar. Pero no fue una casualidad que el vórtice los trasladara barios miles de años al pasado. ¡ERA SU DESTINO QUE FUESEN ALLÍ! Eran un espadachín mudo con peinado alborotado, una científica carismática, una princesa aventurera, una temeraria mujer de la edad de piedra, un robot más humano de lo que muchas personas llegan a ser en toda su vida y finalmente tú quien eras un caballero que había sido convertido en sapo._

_¿Yo qué?_

_Así es. Tú los acompañabas por barios motivos. Entre ellos uno de ellos era el de vengarte y matar a cierta persona, no solo por ser la responsable de que tu transformación, sino porque había matado a un querido amigo tuyo._

_Eso no tiene… ¡NIGNÚN SENTIDO, MIERDA!_

_Fue en Zeal donde viste nacer la Mística espada que siglos después empuñarías. La espada que guardaba mi espíritu y su poder; y tratarías de usarme para destruir a tu enemigo jurado. Pero al final temiendo contaminar su poder como ahora, viendo que la venganza no traería nada bueno y gracias al incondicional apoyo y cariño de la chica científica desististe de tu intento de venganza. _

_Eso tampoco… ¿Me repites la última parte?_

_¡Claro! No llegaron a algo formal, pero tú y la chica científica tenían una conexión muy cercana. _

_¿En serio?_

_¡Sí ella estaba secretamente loca por ti, pese a que las ranas le daban asco!_

_¿Y qué pasó? ¿Recuperé mi forma humana? ¿Me casé con esa chica?... ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Por qué mierda te pregunto esto si nada de lo que dices tiene sentido? No solo hablas de mí mismo en una vida pasada, sino de yo mismo en otro mundo y en otro tiempo._

_Cloud no importa si crees o no en las cadenas del destino. No debes convertir tu espada en un arma de odio ni dejar que la White Materia se contamine de malos sentimientos que puedan afectar su pureza. Solo un guerrero de corazón puro será capaz de emplear esos poderes y debes mantenerlos puros hasta que escuches el llamado del destino. Justo como en tu vida pasada tarde que temprano el destino te guiará a encontrarte con el nuevo "Chrono Trigger" Todo ha sido dispuesto. Su nueva tarea con desafíos mayores les ha dado un poder mayor al de la última vez pues esta vez no salvaran solo un mundo ¡SALVARÁN EL UNVERSO ENTERO!_

_Espera: ¿Que no habías dicho que todo esto ocurrió en el pasado? _

_Lo hizo… ¡Y LO HARÁ! _

_Bien supongamos que creo en lo que me dices ¿Qué mierda sugieres que haga con la chica demonio que estaba a punto de matar cuando me… trajiste aquí!_

_Solo pregúntate a ti mismo: ¿Qué haría el Rey Zeal?_

_Pensé que habías dicho que fue asesinado… Por su esposa loca._

_¡SI!... No lo hagas… No lo sé wey deberías buscar en el interior de tu corazón o alguna cursilería de esas que tú y los "Chosen ones" suelen hacer_

_Dime que no voy a tener que verte muy seguido._

_¿Qué? No claro que no. Hay muchos otros elegidos ahí afuera que necesitan mi guía. ¡Adiós Strife y buena suerte! _

Regresé instantáneamente donde me había quedado. Con verdad o no en las palabras del extraño anfitrión de mi visión, su grotesca figura y su manía por gritar las cosas cualquiera que fuese la razón, me daban a entender que era libre de mandar al cuerno sus advertencias. Estaba equivocado. Pues en el momento en que dirigí a Tsurugi con todas mis fuerzas hacia el corazón de la muchacha, está levanta sus brazos para protegerse como una niña indefensa y su rostro se deforma con una expresión muy humana. Aquella que tuvieron millones de personas en Gaia en sus últimos momentos y que quedó grabada para siempre en el rostro de Aerith y mi madre al morir… Miedo. Y para empeorar las cosas en ese momento noté que tenía un parecido inmenso.

Desvié mi arma de su trayectoria en el último momento impidiendo el golpe mortal. Me quedé petrificado viendo mirando únicamente a su rostro y sus ojos. Estaba totalmente aterrada. ¿Quién era el monstruo y quien era la víctima? Miré de reojo a Tsurugi. Apestaba a sangre. Yo apestaba a sangre. Sangre de seres que masacré sin ninguna muestra de piedad o misericordia, no por la amenaza que representaban para las personas, sino porque encontraba placer al hacerlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo que Masamune me había dicho era verdad. Al iniciar este viaje se suponía que repararía los errores de mi pasado y devolvería al resto de los sobrevivientes su mundo y sus seres queridos ¿Pero qué había estado haciendo estos meses? Una barbárica y sanguinaria campaña de genocidio de estas criaturas. Masamune tenía razón y ella tenía razón. Me estaba convirtiendo en aquello que se suponía debía destruir.

Angeal solía decirnos que ante todo debemos recordar nunca odiar a nuestros enemigos por muy difícil que eso fuera. Que debíamos tratarlos con respeto y darles una muerte honorable en el campo de batalla. Yo no había hecho nada de eso. Para cuando terminé mi epifanía ella había bajado los brazos, pero seguía en el piso mirándome, solo que ahora se veía confundida. Me pregunté por qué ni habría aprovechado para matarme todavía, pero ya no tenía importancia. Extraje a Tsurugi del suelo y me di media vuelta.

-¿Por qué… te has detenido?- me preguntó suavemente, lo que detuvo mi andar.

-He convertido a mi espada en un instrumento de venganza y odio... No hay virtud en eso… Por eso no tiene caso seguir-

-¿No… reconsiderarás mi oferta sobre…?-

-… La causa a la que me debo aún me pide que acabe contigo. Pero en vista de los hechos no será aquí ni ahora- cerré, marchándome.

-Morrigan-

Confundido me di media vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Morrigan Aesland… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-… -

-¿Si no me das tú nombre puedes ayudarme a regresar a la ciudad?- eso sí me sacó de onda.

-¿Hace un momento tratabas de matarme y ahora me pides ayuda?-

-¿Y tú dejarías a una doncella que te pide ayuda desamparada y herida en medio de la nada? Además tú empezaste-

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que atacó primero-

-Tú me retaste-

-Mm…-

-Estoy herida por si no lo notaste. Y a pesar de lo que pienses mis habilidades regenerativas no son tan extraordinarias-

-Dudo que haya algo por aquí que represente una amenaza para ti aparte de mí-

-Las Sombras- me dijo en un tono muy serio que hasta ahora no había usado, haciéndome para otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De las alimañas que has combatido que a diferencia de las criaturas de las Tinieblas o los "Darkstalkers" como algunos nos llaman, no sienten o piensan-

-¿Qué hay con ellos?-

-Nadie sabe de dónde salieron. Pero es seguro que no vinieron ni del Bakai ni del reino humano y definitivamente no salieron de los barrios bajos del paraíso-

-Lo sé, ya me había enfrentado a ellos-

-No hay criatura de las tinieblas que pueda matarlos. Aunque los aplastes, los quemes, los despedaces, los desgraciados se vuelven a levantar. La única forma de acabar con ellos es con los poderes de la luz. Como los que tú usas. Nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo aparecen. Podría correr un gran peligro si me dejas aquí abandonada en estas condiciones ¿Qué no te inmutas a ayudar a una pobre damisela en peligro?-

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?-

-No… Creo que eres un guerrero de la Luz, poderoso y apuesto- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Me… estás coqueteando?- dije incrédulo con la ceja en alto.

-No me digas que te da pena lindo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te burlas entonces?-

-Hay no te enojes cariño- continuó.

-¡Y-ya basta!-

-¡Mira te has puesto rojo!- dijo echándose a reír.

No podía creerlo. La misma demonio que hace un rato había estado luchando a muerte conmigo, dándome una de las peleas más duras de mi vida, ahora estaba en una conversación que había pasado de hablar de seres con poderes oscuros, a una charada entre cortejo y burla. Y no sabía por qué, pero de pronto era como si ya no sintiera ninguna clase de rencor por ella. Y de hecho sentí que ya no había ningún peligro. Y que bien o mal en verdad no podía dejarla allí sola.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero con una condición-

-¿Cual?-

-Cúbrete-

Morrigan giró sus ojos reconfigurando su atuendo anterior.

-Y tápate allí- dije señalando su escote, lo que provocó que se riera aún más.

-Sé que debes estar muy orgullosa de tus encantos femeninos pero no quiere decir que tengas que andar exhibiéndolos a todo mundo-

-Eres muy lindo cuando pides favores-

Caminaba de regreso a la ciudad con Morrigan detrás de mí.

-¿Para qué utilizas una espada tan grande?-

-Porque el tamaño me permite utilizarla también como escudo, me da mucho más rango y alcance y porque con su grosor sin importar donde golpee es probable que sea un golpe mortal de todos modos-

-Pero apuesto que nunca la usaste para cargar una chica- dijo burlonamente.

-No de hecho no- respondí.

Morrigan estaba sentada a mis espaldas sobre la hoja de Tsurugi que estaba en posición horizontal sobre mi hombro como apoyo. Lo que terminaba haciendo una gran banca en la que hasta tres personas habrían podido sentarse.

-Repíteme por qué tengo que venir sentada aquí en vez de que me cargues en brazos o algo. Esto es muy incómodo-

-Porque no te conozco tanto y porque si intentas algo solo tengo que abanicar y te rebanaré el trasero-

-Eso sería una tragedia- dijo sarcástica poniendo sus manos sobre sus encantos.

-Efectivamente-

-¿Osea que si te gusto?-preguntó nuevamente provocativa.

-Osea que mejor me hablas de Dimitri antes de que me impaciente-

-Dimitri es un Vampiro. Supuestamente era el vampiro más poderoso que ha existido y por eso se sintió con derecho de tratar de derrocar a mi padre. Cosa que claro no consiguió y lo echaron del Bakai al mundo humano. Luego se encerró a dormir por… No sé cuantos años para recuperarse de su batalla-

-No me cuentas nada… ¡Espera un momento, me dices que tu eres la Princesa del reino de las tinieblas!-

-Si básicamente. Mi padre murió hace un par de años. Pero no seré coronada emperatriz hasta que me case. El puesto a Rey sigue disponible si te interesa-

-No sé si tendrás mala memoria pero estuve a punto de matarte hace un rato-

-Sí pero no lo hiciste. Además creo que me lo merecía un poco por todo el alboroto-

-¿Si no me querías matar para que empezaste una pelea en primer lugar?-

-Quería ver si los rumores de tu fuerza son ciertos. Además es porque AMO pelear. Dime una cosa ¿De todas las criaturas de las tinieblas que has masacrado hasta ahora cuántos de ellos resistieron pelear contigo más de diez minutos?-

-… Nadie aparte de ti-

-¡Exacto! Ya bastante malo es tener que lidiar con los deberes de la realeza los cuales odio. Para empeorar las cosas todos los demonios del Bakai son unos debiluchos y cobardes y así nunca puedo librar el estrés de la semana en una buena pelea porque todos huyen o se rompen como mondadientes-

-Bueno, antes de que me compartas el drama de tu interesante vida, ¿Podemos volver a la parte de Dimitri?-

-Ha claro… Bien aunque la amenaza se fue olvidando hace un par de semanas cuando las bestias sombrías llegaron empezaron a agruparse en grandes cantidades alrededor de su castillo. Y los sabios dicen que de alguna forma el los está reclutando para planear otra invasión. Y aunque me considero la guerrera más poderosa de todo Bakai, dado que mis poderes no son útiles contra esas cosas me comerían viva antes de llegar a Dimitri-

-Por eso necesitas mi ayuda-

-Exacto. Tú tampoco podrás solo contra ese ejército. Necesitarás ayuda-

-Yo difiero-

-¿Reúsas mi ayuda porque soy mujer?-

-No… Es porque eres la princesa del mundo inferior, hija del Satán de este mundo y porque trataste de matarme y seducirme después-

-No traté… Sé que estaba funcionado… Como sigue funcionando ahora- dijo lujuriosamente acercándose a mí por detrás.

-¡El viaje se acabó!- dije girando la hoja de Tsurugi sobre mi hombro dejándola caer al suelo desde donde estaba.

-Ouch... Olvida lo que dije respecto a que eres encantador-

-Me rompes el corazón- respondí sarcásticamente –No hay trato. Ya te lo dije. La causa a la que me debo me obliga a acabar contigo y no puedo permitirme que me ayudes-

-Hay por favor, si creyeras eso me habrías dejado tirada en esa ruina de pueblo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Desafortunadamente para mí no tenía nada que responder.

-Bueno veo que este decidido, así que no insistiré más. Pero no importa. Nos volveremos a ver. Y uno de estos días me dirás tu nombre… Y mejor aún me pedirás una cita- dijo más pícara que lujuriosa… Si es que hay una diferencia realmente.

-Así que ¡Nos vemos! Al menos fue una velada emocionante-

Se fragmentó en una horda de murciélagos y se perdieron en la eterna noche ante mis ojos. Caminé lentamente el resto del camino, repasando lo que había ocurrido.

-No en la forma de ser de seguro… Pero se parecen mucho físicamente- me remarqué.

* * *

Pasaron más días. Me topé con un peculiar viajero que al igual que yo cargaba con una espada de tamaño colosal. El sujeto llevaba un peculiar traje de monje amarillo y un collar de grandes esferas ceremoniales. Era muy alto. Su cabello castaño era largo enredado en una cola de caballo. Los pabellones de sus orejas eran extrañamente pronunciados. Portaba una gigantesca espada de extraño diseño. Junto a él viajaba una pequeña niña de cabello colorado. El nombre del sujeto era Donoban. El de la niña Amanda.

La pequeña niña sufría de un fuerte trauma al haber presenciado la muerte de sus padres y de todo su pueblo en manos de las criaturas de las tinieblas. Ahora era prácticamente muda y había perdido la capacidad de sociabilizar y representar emociones. Donoban de alguna forma era mitad humano y mitad vampiro. Y claramente era una situación por la que no estaba ni remotamente agradecido, por lo mismo era algo de lo que le quise preguntar. Se había jurado a sí mismo erradicar todas las tinieblas y matar a todas las criaturas responsables de la penumbra que cubría el mundo. Para eso usaba los extraños poderes de Amanda, quien además de extrañas habilidades telequinéticas, podía sentir la presencia de seres poderosos a su alrededor. De modo que ella los localizaba y él los mataba después. Era un sujeto con quien pensé podía aliarme. Sería más seguro que con un ser totalmente sobrenatural como Morrigan.

La alianza nos fue productiva. Arrasábamos con lo que sea que se cruzara en nuestro camino. Y al igual que yo tenía el propósito de matar a Dimitri, lo cual me garantizaba su cooperación. No se formaba ninguna clase se relación fuera de lo profesional. Apenas y lo conocía. Dudo que fuese siquiera prudente llamarlo "Mi Amigo". Era solo un colaborador y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Llegamos a un pueblo bastante oriental. El pueblo había comenzado a prosperar hace unos días cuando las criaturas de las tinieblas se esfumaron. Tampoco había Heartless a la vista. Lo que había dado por fin a los lugareños a revivir sus viejas costumbres. Aquella noche casualmente tenían un carnaval. Donoban no tenía ningún interés en las festividades pero le dije que sería bueno para Amanda estar en otro ambiente aparte de un campo de batalla. Además yo mismo sentía ganas de distraerme del arte de la guerra. Nos separamos entradas las festividades. De pronto algo llamó mi atención… Una larga cabellera larga y verde adornada con una flor de loto, en una mujer muy esbelta que usaba un yukata negro con dibujos de murciélagos violetas.

-¿Será posible?- me pregunté caminando hacia ella entre la multitud. Pero ella comenzó a correr entre la gente.

Intenté seguirle el paso lo cual se hacía particularmente difícil con mu enorme espada y mi larga capa que se atoraba con cuanta cosa. Cómo demonios hace Vincent para no atascarse con ella sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Pronto salí de entre los puestos del carnaval y la vi dirigirse al cementerio, que convenientemente estaba a escasos 50 metros de allí.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…. Y eso nunca es bueno- me lamenté cruzando el umbral.

-¿Morrigan estás allí? ¿Viniste por otra ronda?- gritaba con mi mano lista en el mango de Tsurugi.

-¡ ¡Bhuuu! !- gritó ella saltando de detrás de una estatua conforma de Ripper, extendiendo las alas de su cabeza y su colmillos.

Instintivamente agité mi espada en defensa en un golpe que por poco le corta la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué diablos tratas de hacer idiota, matarme?-me dijo iracunda.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡La loca fanática de la lucha a muerte!-

-¡Yo que me tomo la molestia de guiarte a un lugar donde tengamos privacidad!-

-¡Claro! al interior de un cementerio, rodeados de cadáveres que se pudren dos metros bajo tierra. Que reconfortante-

-¡Ha! Pero bien que me seguiste ¿no?- dijo cambiando completamente su estado de humor a juguetona.

-¿Vienes por otra pelea?-

-¡Hay por Dios no! Si ese fuera el caso no me habría molestado en embellecerme solo para ti y ponerme esta yukata ¿No luzco fabulosa?-

Miré de arriba abajo su figura mientras ella posaba para mí.

-… Te… Te vez… Muy bien- dije lo más discretamente posible.

-¡Jajaja! Y tú te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas-

-¿A qué viniste entonces?-

-Creo haberte dicho como odio mis deberes reales. Decidí escaparme un poco y ver como estabas. Además me gustan estas festividades humanas-

-Eso si no me lo esperaba-

-Bueno, habiendo aclarado eso. ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a cenar?-

-… Es una broma-

-Nop, no lo es. Y no te imaginas la cantidad de criaturas de las tinieblas que matarían por esta oportunidad-

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. ¿Me estás usando para causarle celos a alguien?-

-No. Si ese fuera el caso estaría siendo mucho menos discreta-

-Me da miedo pensar en tu idea de "Indiscreta" considerando que usas para pelear un leotardo que crea la ilusión de desnudes-

-¿Vas a llevarme a cenar o te quedarás allí toda la noche criticando mi estilo de moda?- dijo poniéndome una cara angelical de súplica a la que no me pude negar aunque TODO en mi cabeza me decía que debía hacerlo.

-No vas a empezar a matar gente al azar e invitarme unas malteadas de sangre ¿Verdad?-

-Ya te dije que no soy una vampiresa-

-¿Entonces para qué llevas murciélagos en el yukata?-

-Porque son lindos- dijo inocentemente.

-¡Anda vamos!- dijo al comenzar a jalonearme de regreso al carnaval.

Pese a mis preocupaciones de que en cualquier momento fuera a intentar matar a alguien… O en su defecto matarme a mí; pronto mis preocupaciones se fueron despejando. Como previamente habíamos establecido que era una princesa, esperaba que me obligara a costearle una cena en algún lujoso y muy caro restauran/bar. Pero en vez de eso nos sentamos en uno de los puestos de fideos del carnaval. Me sorprendió mucho esta iniciativa suya, pero fue mejor para mí al ser efectivamente el encargado de las cuentas. Mi incapacidad para negarme a sus caprichos era casi tan indescifrable como sus intenciones hacia mí… Quizás no tanto. Luego de cenar nos perdimos entre los eventos. Las danzas interpretativas, las obras de teatro al aire libre, los haiku y las demostraciones de artes marciales.

-Tú y yo deberíamos mostrarles como es una verdadera arte marcial- me dijo.

-… Yo creo que no-

-Que aburrido-

No lo habría admitido en ese momento. Pero pese a sus altibajos y el constante tintineo de mi consciencia que me decía que en cualquier momento podría acabar apuñalado por la espalda, estaba disfrutando bastante de la noche. Aunque no dejaba de sospechar que su compañerismo podía ser una farsa, no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo completamente real y sincera conmigo. Cosa que hasta ahora solo Tifa y Aerith habían hecho… Y tal vez Yuffie, pero nunca me llevé demasiado bien con ella. Luego de la demostración me arrastró a un parque apartado de la multitud y caminamos por una arboleda de Sakuras. Había barias bancas por el lugar. La mayoría, si no es que todas, tenía encima una pareja. Realmente tenía una experiencia MUUUY limitada con mujeres, pero hasta yo era capaz de ver lo obvio cuando se presentaba tan abiertamente ¿Realmente era eso un acto de cortejo o solo era algún juego perverso que usaba para burlarse o retar mi hombría? Eventualmente la arboleda nos guió a lo alto de un mirador, con vista panorámica de gran parte de la ciudad. De pronto como ya era su costumbre, me sacó de mis pensamientos volviéndose a rodear mi brazo derecho con los suyos. Pero esta vez de una forma suave y sensible.

-Los fuegos artificiales empiezan en cualquier momento. Sentémonos en ese lugar- dijo señalando una de las bancas de la que se retiraban una pareja, aparentemente porque un murciélago los ahuyentó.

-… ¿Tú hiciste eso verdad?-

-Nop- dijo inocentemente.

Nos sentamos a fin de cuentas sin que ella me soltara el brazo. Cosa que estaba seguro no tenía caso ponerme a discutir. Me calmé e intenté disfrutar de la vista y noté la reluciente ciudad. Sin estrellas ni la luna en el cielo, esta brillaba con un globo de discoteca gigante. Era un espectáculo bastante bello. De pronto los fuegos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo y Morrigan se separó de mi lado con ojos de dicha como si fuera una niña.

-Tengo frío- me dijo, pero en un tono muy diferente a los que había usado hasta ahora. Ese era dulce y cálido.

Esta vez no me resistí y la rodeé por el hombro con mi brazo y dejé que usara mi capa como sábana. Se arrimó a mí y recargó su cabeza y mi hombro.

-Los humanos hacen cosas maravillosas- susurró sin despegar la vista del cielo.

Me confundió esta frase. Fue cuando me di cuenta que hasta entonces no había percibido el aroma de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si era perfume o su aroma natural, pero olía como la miel más dulce que hubiese olfateado en mi vida. La miré de reojo. Sus brillantes ojos destellaban al compás de las luces en el cielo y su piel parecía de porcelana. Encima la yukata carente de botones ofrecía una generosa y a la vez discreta vista de sus encantos… Era bellísima.

-Basta cielo, me voy a sonrojar-

-¿Se me nota?-

-Visualmente no, pero se te subió el ritmo cardiaco-

-Perdón-

Volvió a recargarse en mi hombro y seguimos en esa posición hasta que se terminaron los fuegos.

-Morrigan… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué insististe en pasar esta noche conmigo luego… de que casi te mato?-

-Desde tiempos inmemorables las criaturas de las tinieblas estuvieron condenadas a vivir en el mundo inferior, incapaces de entrar al de los humanos al estar indefensos al poder de la implacable luz del sol que los protegía. Pero cuando Dimitri cayó aquí y bloqueó esa luz las criaturas de las tinieblas pudieron invadir a granel el mundo humano y devastarlo. Toda mi vida soñé en venir aquí y disfrutar de las maravillas de este mundo y me enfermaba ver lo que le hacían; pero careciendo de autoridad absoluta no podía obligar a los invasores a regresar al Bakai y aún así quedaría como traidora, porque según la Ley del más fuerte, las criaturas de las tinieblas tendríamos el derecho a destruir a los humanos al ser seres inferiores en poder y fuerza. Pero yo difiero. Yo quisiera que ese estúpido conflicto llegara a su fin y poder vivir en paz con los humanos-

Se levantó caminando hacía la barda que prevenía la caída por el desfiladero del mirador.

-Hace unas semanas cuando los seres sombríos aparecieron de la nada y destruyeron a las criaturas de las tinieblas estos regresaron a casa con el rabo entre las patas como un montón de cobardes. Aún en el Bakai, hasta las más grandes dinastías de nobles y guerreros se han vuelto unos parásitos mentirosos, lambiscones y cobardes que solo piensan en sí mismos. Desapasionados, vacíos… fríos. Por el contrario sin importar cuán adversas sean las circunstancias, los humanos siempre tratan de sobrevivir desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca dejan de buscar la forma de prosperar, de buscar esperanza y felicidad. No hay forma de que seres que se aferran y aman a la vida con tanta pasión no merezcan vivir-

-Morrigan…-

-Lo único que quiero es terminar lo que mi padre empezó y devolverle su luz a este mundo. Y cuando eso pase buscar la forma de que humanos y seres de las tinieblas puedan convivir-

-¿Tú crees que eso sea posible?-

-En este mundo no hay luz sin oscuridad. Tampoco hay mal sin el bien. Porque ¿Qué es el mal, sino la razón del bien? Ninguno podría existir sin el otro así que debe haber una forma para que se lleven bien ¿No?-

Me empecé a reír ligeramente.

-¿Te parece divertido?-

-No, no… Es solo que… Jamás habría creído que estaría escuchando algo así de alguien como tú-

-Tuviste que viajar hasta otro mundo para verlo cariño-

-Eso prueba cual improbable era-

-¿Me dirás ya tu verdadero nombre?-

-¿Para qué? Podrías haberlo averiguado ya en los rumores. Además no entiendo por qué estás aquí en primer lugar ¿Es porque entro en tus planes para matar a Dimitri?-

-No te menosprecies cariño. Quiero que tengas suficiente confianza en mí como para decírmelo tú mismo. No es solo porque lo quiero…. Es porque te quiero. No es solo porque eres el único ser que ha logrado vencerme en combate. Sino porque tienes algo que nunca vi en nadie más. Puedo sentir la fuerza de tu corazón. Llevas una pesada carga que lejos de retenerte te da mucha más fuerza. Peleas con seguridad y pasión; y te sientes orgulloso de tus habilidades por lo que no temes enfrentarte a enemigos poderosos. Y te importan los demás aunque no lo reconozcas… Nunca conocí un guerrero así. Eres increíble de pies a cabeza -

-¿Qué… Qué estás diciendo?- dije temiendo la respuesta.

-¿No lo adivinas?- dijo acercándome moviendo las caderas provocativamente.

Se había acercado lentamente a mí. Mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes. Sus labios carnosos. Pese a que la sangre rápidamente pasaba de mi cabeza a mi corazón, ésta aún me decía que debía ponerle alto al asunto. De pronto algo activó mis sentidos y sentí que algo se movía rápidamente cortando el viento. Me gire en dirección a ello viendo un objeto girando a gran velocidad como la hélice de un helicóptero volando hacia Morrigan. Ella se apartó esquivando la espada que se movió en una trayectoria circular como un boomerang, regresando en la dirección que había venido. Donoban apareció de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Cuidando que no mueras en manos de los perversos trucos de esta bruja- me dijo.

-¡Óyeme orejón, qué nuna te dijo tu madre que tres son multitud? - vociferó Morrigan.

-Cierra la boca. Has tratado de seducirlo con ayuda de tus poderes-

-¡Mientes! No he usado mis poderes en ningún momento-

-Las palabras de una escoria del infierno como tú no valen nada ¡Prepárate!-

Las esferas del collar de Donoban se encendieron en un brillo azul y lazó su espada cubierta por un aura dorada en contra de Morrigan. Esta transformó su yukata en su leotardo de combate a una increíble velocidad y se preparó para protegerse del golpe… Pero fui yo quien lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Cloud?-

-Aquello en lo que creo-

-¿Estas consciente de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Es una criatura de las tinieblas y una muy poderosa! ¿Olvidaste nuestra misión? Debemos destruir todas las tinieblas y regresar a la luz. Ese es el único camino-

-Esta mujer… Nació en la oscuridad y dejó sus marcas en ella. Todo su poder proviene de la oscuridad… Pero la oscuridad no la domina. No lo puedo asegurar, pero es en lo que quiero creer. Sé que no sería capaz de lastimar a un ser humano como las otras bestias. No puedo culparla por un crimen que no ha cometido y por eso no la voy a asesinar- dijo caminando hasta quedar frente a Donoban.

-Yo sí…- dijo preparándose para otro asalto.

-¡No si yo estoy aquí!- dije apuntándole al cuello con mi espada.

Donoban me miró con esa indescifrable expresión suya carente de sentimientos. A decir verdad estaba preparado para tener que enfrentarme a él, pero guardó su espada.

-La culpa de los pecados que ella cometa caerán sobre ti si te equivocas- me dijo dándose media vuelta.

-Es un riesgo que pienso correr-

-Te esperamos en el hotel. Si no regresas nos iremos sin ti en la mañana-

Se retiró en silencio dejándonos solos. Escuché a Morrigan acercarse lentamente a mí por detrás.

-Por favor no pienses mal de mí. He sido totalmente sincera contigo. Es verdad que he tratado de seducirte, pero no he usado mis poderes para tal fin en ningún momento-

-Lo sé. No me expliques nada-

Ella sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó sorpresivamente.

-¿Sabes? Nadie había hecho algo así por mí-

-Morrigan… No puedo decirte que esta no ha sido la noche más agradable que he tenido en mucho tiempo… Pero esto que me pides es una locura-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues… Porque somos muy diferentes-

-¿Qué tan diferentes? Sin mis alas soy igual a cualquier otra mujer ¿O no? Mira a Donoban. El nació de la congenia de un ser humano y una criatura de las tinieblas. Quizás aunque no sea feliz con su condición él es a fin de cuentas una de las pocas pruebas de que la luz y la oscuridad pueden convivir-

-No es tan sencillo. Y aunque Donoban no esté de todo en lo correcto, es verdad que nuestra causa aún me pide que acabe con tu vida. Además… Y no es solamente lo que no puedo. Es lo que no tengo… Ya hay alguien a quien amo-

-Ho… Ya veo. Eso lo cambia todo. Debí saberlo. Era imposible que un ejemplar como tú no tuviera pareja- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Lo lamento. Gracias por la noche- le dije apartándola por los hombros y retirándome.

-Cloud Strife… Ese es mi nombre-

-Lo recordaré siempre- me dijo con tristeza a la vez que alegría en su voz.

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí cuando lo enfrentes. Pero supongo que ya no podrá ser. Encontrarán el castillo de Dimitri al norte entre las montañas. No hay forma de perderse. Sentirán su maligna presencia y la de las sombras que se han congregado a su alrededor-

-Gracias- le dije, viendo como se desvanecía en la penumbra.

Me fui de allí caminando lentamente. Ahora la magia de la atmósfera estaba muerta y 20m bajo tierra. La noche sin duda no habría podía acabar de una manera peor.

* * *

Por suerte Amanda no se enteró de nuestra pequeña discusión y Donoban decidió dejarlo así. Seguimos nuestro viaje a lo profundo de los montes que formaban una escabrosa muralla. Y tras un gran desfiladero encontramos el castillo de Dimitri. Pensándolo bien a Drácula le habría gustado vivir allí. Y como Morrigan me advirtió una alfombra negra se extendía barios cientos de metros alrededor del castillo. Una muralla humana de seres listos para matarnos.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Mientras pueda respirar y moverme no desistiré hasta haber destruido a las tinieblas. De eso puedes estar seguro-

Dejamos a Amanda un par de kilómetros alejada de la horda de sombras donde supusimos que estaría a salvo. A cierta distancia comenzamos a tomar carrera y saltamos sobre la horda de un peñasco. Una descarga de Meteori rain y volas de fuego azul expulsados desde el collar de Donoban fueron la declaración de guerra. La horda se abalanzo sobre nosotros como un oleaje humano. Donoban agitó los brazos y un resplandor naranja cubrió su cuerpo. La imagen de un gigantesco ser parecido a Asura, Dios de la guerra apareció tras él. Y con un grito de guerra liberó una descarga masiva de energía que acabó con la ola, limpiando gran parte del camino.

-Impresionante-

-Cientos menos. Pero quedan miles-

-Continuemos entonces-

Había un poco de todo. Chicos, grandes, feos, gordos, los que caminan, vuelan y/o arrastran. Pero no nos importaba. El que fuese tan estúpido como para ponerse en nuestro camino había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Así duramos un buen rato. Nos separamos para atacar por diferentes flancos, cosa que no hubiera sido tan mala idea de no ser porque así no había quien nos cuidara la espalda. Como ese momento en que un Heartless de tamaño colosal con forma de armadura medieval. Me preparé para detener el golpe pero algo lo hizo por mí. Tres cadenas con mazas espinosas en las puntas atravesaron la parte central de la armadura haciendo que se colapsara. Detrás de esta apareció Hsien-ko jalando las cadenas de regreso al interior de las gigantescas mangas de su túnica.

-Cuida tu espalda-

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Qué bueno que estás aquí. ¿Y tú hermana?-

-Está aquí- dijo señalando a un pergamino amarillo con símbolos en su frente.

-… No entiendo-

-Estamos hechizadas ¿Recuerdas? Así peleamos juntas y nuestros poderes crecen-

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado-

-Escucha nosotras nos encargamos de esto-

-Ve al castillo y detén a ese monstruo antes de que escape-

-¿Segura que pueden con esto?-

Hsien-ko agitó los brazos lanzando sus inmensas garras como arpones, empalando media docena de heartlees y usándolos como proyectiles para acabar con otros tantos.

-Veré que puedo hacer-

-Donoban está del otro lado-

-Está bien, vete ya-

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al castillo.

-Muy bien Srtife ¿Dónde tendrías tu habitación si vivieras en un castillo psicótico?-

-Detrás de los patanes que invaden mi castillo- dijo una voz ronca y grave.

De entre la penumbra salió un hombre altísimo. Musculoso con manos tan grandes que se le podría decir una deformidad. Vestía de azul índigo un traje de gala aristócrata con capa. Su piel crema pálido, con cabello rojo en punta y ojos blancos.

-Dimitri Maximof puedo suponer-

-Eres muy insolente al entrar en mi castillo de esta manera. Pero realmente ha sido entretenido verte luchar ahí abajo. Lo has hecho muy bien-

-Bueno me alegra que disfrutara del espectáculo mi Lord. Pero es hora de ir al evento principal-

-Claro que sí. Está va a ser mi primera batalla en siglos. Que afortunado que será contra un oponente digno. Pero al final caerás como todos los demás. Soy la fuerza más poderosa que existe en el mundo de las tinieblas-

-La hija del sujeto que te pateó el trasero y te desterró a este lugar me contó una historia distinta-

-¡Tú serás el primer sacrificio de mi resurrección!-

Se precipitó contra mí volando a gran velocidad. Una vez más Tsurugi me sirvió más de escudo que de arma. Dimitri me arrastró barios cientos de metros antes de que pudiera ganar suficiente apoyo como para apartarlo. Comencé entonces mi ataque. Intentando destazarlo, pero su fuerza y su resistente cuerpo podían bloquear los golpes de mi espada, sin que usara ningún equipo protector. Di un salto invertido para tomar distancia y lancé un Sword beam. Dimitri se convirtió entonces en su forma vampírica. Un monstruo de piel rugosa morado oscuro. Con grandes garras y colmillos y claro las grandes alas que extendió sobre sí formando un capullo protector. Tras disiparse la energía extendió sus alas y aparecieron bolas de fuego negro que disparó en mi contra. Los disipé uno a uno, al mismo tiempo que esquivé otros. Me lancé contra él en un salto, pero logró atrapar con las manos mi espada antes de rebanarle el cráneo. No podía zafar ni continuar mi ataque. Realmente era muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué los caballero andantes siempre se imponen desafíos que no pueden vencer?-

-Es un mundo cruel. La vida es así-

-Claro que sí. ¿Pero dime qué ganas tú con esto? Arriesgando tu vida por cobardes que temen arriesgar la suya. Lo único que ganarás será una humillante derrota y una muerte dolorosa-

-Yo no hago esto por la recompensa y la reputación a costa de tu pellejo. Es solo el odio que le tengo a los que son como tú… Es el placer de acabar con todos ustedes-

-Tal vez es menos placentero y más costoso de lo que crees-

-¡En eso tienes razón!- dije llevando mi mano izquierda a su rostro liberando una pequeña descarga de energía que le quemó el rostro.

Libero a mi espada que se clavó en el piso por la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo sobre ella. La extraje tan rápido como tuve y lancé una estocada antes de que Dimitri se recuperara. Aunque intentó moverse en medio de su angustia logré clavarla en su ala derecha, cortando su abdomen de por medio. Dio un rugido desgarrador y liberó una ola de energía oscura que me mandó a volar, dejando a Tsurugi aún clavada en el. Al levantarme pude verlo arrancarse salvajemente la espada de su ala, casi llevándosela consigo. Me arrojó de vuelta mi arma que casi me rebana en dos. Después regresó a su forma humana y se escondió en las sombras del salón.

-¡No te esconderás tan fácil!- dije creando barios flashes de luz con mi mano.

-Una interesante artimaña. Pero esa lucecita no te salvará. Mi fuerza es incomparable dentro del mundo de las tinieblas. Aún la luz de tu corazón será una vela que se apaga en la oscuridad-

-Morrigan me dijo que tuviera cuidado al enfrentarme a ti. Pero no esperaba que te escondieras como un cobarde -

-Eres un tonto al creer de alguien que nunca se enfrentó a mí. A mi formidable fuerza no le corresponde otra derrota. Pagarás por menospreciar mi poder-

-¡Deja de acechar en las sombras!-

-¡Cómo quieras!-

Un fuerte estallido de debajo de mis pies me lanzó contra el techo donde abrí un agujero con mi cabeza. Cosa que obviamente no fue agradable. Aturdido y desorientado apenas pude prever la figura de Dimitri precipitándose hacia mí con sus pies envueltos en llamas. Sus pies se clavaron contra mi pecho y me aplastó tres pisos abajo, sin contar el que originalmente había estallado.

-¡No puedes hacer un carajo sin tu espada! ¿Verdad?- dijo tomándome del cuello, cuando terminamos de caer.

-¡Error!- dije deteniendo el golpe de su otra mano.

Acto seguido le pateé la barbilla, haciendo que me liberara. No había tiempo de ir a buscar mi espada 3 o 4 pisos arriba. Mis manos tendrían que bastar…

-Admito que sabes llevar una pelea, pero no me puedes vencer-dijo mientras que teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas en un agarre simultaneo, tratando de hacer ceder al otro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¿No se te ha ocurrido por qué bloqueé la luz no solo del sol sino de la luna también? Porque mi poder se alimenta de oscuridad. Y mientras sea así no importa cuando brille tu luz, será consumida por mis penumbras-

-¡Díselo a esto!- reté haciendo que la White materia empezara a brillar.

Dimitri comenzó a verse incomodo por el brillo que creció en dolor.

-¡A ver como manejas esto! Mystic powers, grant me…- pero antes de terminar mi conjuro un grito desgarrador lo convirtió de regreso en su forma de vampiro. Con sus dos nuevas extremidades comenzó a golpearme el rostro con ambas alas. No tenía como defenderme de esto y pronto tuve que ceder ante el dolor **[3]**. Liberando sus manos de las mías me golpeó con lo que probablemente eran todas su fuerzas, haciendo que traspasara el piso hasta una especie de caverna subterránea.

-Has dado un desafío excepcional… Fue un placer conocerte- dijo acumulando una masa enorme de energía entre sus manos que disparó en un fulmínate rayo… Perdí el conocimiento….

_Vamos Strife no puedes rendirter todavía. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer. _

_En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, me estoy muriendo Masamune. _

_Si. Y el único que puede hacer realmente algo al respecto eres tú._

_¿Qué caso tiene? No puedo vencerlo. Se alimentó de la oscuridad por décadas. Yo llevo un par de meses con esta cosa y apenas sé cómo funciona. Si no puedo acabar con él, ¿Qué esperanzas tengo de vencer a Sephiroth? _

_Las armas son solo instrumentos Cloud. El verdadero poder viene de uno mismo._

_No me sermonees en este momento. _

_No es un sermón. Intento revivir tu espíritu de lucha. ¿Dónde quedó ese joven que movería mar y tierra para hacer lo correcto? ¡Levanta de nuevo a ese guerrero!_

_¡Qué sabes tú de ser un guerrero! Cállate y déjame en paz._

"_Su espada proteje a los indefensos. Su fuerza sostiene a los afligidos. Su palabra solo dice la verdad. ¡Su ira deshace la maldad!" __**[4]**_

… _Ya lo recordé y es solo eso un recuerdo… Nada puede devolvérmelo… Y no evitara que muera._

_Cloud… ¿Eres acaso un guerrero o un cobarde? _

… _¿Qué? _

"_Los cobardes huyen. Pero la elección de un hombre valiente es el peligro" _**[5] **¿Qué harás Cloud? ¿Dejarte morir en vista de que el primer intento fue fallido o te levantarás y lo intentarás de nuevo?

… _No soy un cobarde._

_Entonces levántate Strife. ¡Levántate y pelea! _

_¿Pero cómo? No tengo suficiente poder para vencerlo._

_Yo sé que es difícil muchacho. Pero recuerda. Aunque ya no tengas en nada que creer, aunque pienses que ya no hay esperanza; No significa que no haya quienes todavía creen y tienen fe en ti… Ten fe en la luz Cloud. Ten fe en Dios y él te mostrará el camino…_

Su vos se desvaneció igual que como vino a mí. Recobré la sensibilidad en mi cuerpo. Pude sentir el toque de unas manos sobre mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y no me sentí sorprendido al ver quién era.

-Es gracioso. Toda la vida solo me interesaron hombres fuertes, forjados en la victoria. Y sin embargo e vendió a verte ahora que has sufrido una aplastante derrota. Me pregunto por qué-

-Si tú no lo sabes yo menos, Morrigan. Y a no ser que piense en algo me verás así mucho tiempo porque no tengo idea de cómo vencer a ese monstruo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tu magia puede lastimarlo-

-Sí pero no es lo bastante fuerte. Necesitaría la ayuda del sol para acabar con él… Espera ¡Eso es! Si logro abrir un agujero en el cielo por donde entre la luz podré utilizar los poderes de la White Materia al máximo y acabar con él-

-Mala suerte. Es de noche y no creo que la luz de la Luna te sirva de mucho-

-¡Maldición!-

Un estruendo a lo lejos llamo mi atención.

-Donoban y Hsien-ko están peleando… Tengo que ir-

-¡Espera! Estás herido-

-Todavía puedo luchar-

-¿De qué sirve? En estas condiciones lo único que lograrás será que te maten-

-"¿Y qué importa si muero me pongo a pensar? Si la gloria en mis guantes me voy a llevar"-

-¿Eso que cuernos significa?-

-Pensé que una guerrera como tú lo entendería-

-Puede que viva para las emociones que otorga el campo de batalla. Pero me queda suficiente sentido común como para ver la diferencia entre valor y suicidio. No lo derrotarás a no ser que consigas un bono de poder-

-¿Y dónde demonios propones que consiga uno de esos? Es más: ¿¡A ti qué o por qué te importa!-

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que me importe?-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-… ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo acercándose a mí con triste expresión.

Posó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. Su mano era cálida y suave. Me miró profundamente y yo a ella. Sus inigualables ojos verdes. Vi la expresión de melancolía en su rostro y lentamente me perdí en ella. Algo adormeció mi cerebro y apenas fui capaz de percibir como lentamente me acercaba a ella guiado por su mano. Cuando caí en cuanta de lo que estaba pasando estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su respiración. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Una parte me decía que debía alejarme de ella de inmediato. La otra gritaba que quería saborear la boca de esa mujer frente a mí. Una vez más ella se adelantó a mis deliberaciones.

-Desde siempre con tan solo querer algo lo tomaba. Si quería un hombre era mío entonces. Nunca compartí, solo di limosna. Pero tú… Aún en el fracaso, mereces reconocimiento por haber logrado la formidable hazaña que de todos los demonios en el Bakai solamente uno logró completar: Te enfrentaste a Dimitri Maximof y has vivido para contarlo. Pero no solo eso. Eres el único ser que me ha tratado con sinceridad. Que a pesar de la lujuria en sus venas logró contenerse y ser educado y atento conmigo. Nunca ningún hombre me demostró tanto respeto, sin que estuviera bañado de mentiras ni miedo-

-Morrigan... ¿Qué vas a…?- me cubrió la boca con su dedo.

-Por eso voy a cumplirte tu deseo. El deseo de tener el poder suficiente para acabar con Dimitri-

Retiró su dedo y se cumplieron mis fantasías y mis temores… Unió sus labios a los míos.

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Se sentían cálidos. Pensé en separarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía y aunque lo hubiese hecho realmente no quería cortar aquel beso. Génesis decía que el amor a Primera vista es solo una forma romántica y linda de llamar a la "Lujuria a primera vista". Por mucho tiempo le critiqué esa creencia suya, pero desde que conocí a Morrigan me di cuenta que eso era 100% cierto, por mucho que uno estuviese enfermo o no. Y ahora, herido, débil, adolorido y para colmo derrotado, con un apasionado beso estaba encendiendo más y más la llama de esa lujuria. Pero fue cuando esa llama dejó de ser metafórica, pues un fuego violeta cubrió su cuerpo y aunque temí por ella y por mí, no podía despegarme de aquel beso. El fuego se extendió sobre mí y sentí mis entrañas arder, pero en una sensación rara que no me causaba dolor. De hecho el dolor que había dejado mi reciente batalla se desvaneció por completo. Noté como de pronto ella se recargó en mí como si le faltaran fuerzas, así que la tomé por la cintura para que no cayera. No sé cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero estoy muy seguro de que fue el beso más largo de mi vida hasta ahora. Y aunque no tenía demasiados puntos de referencia con qué compararlo, cuando nuestros labios por fin se separaron tuve la seguridad de que había sido el beso, literal y metafóricamente, más mágico de mi vida.

-Morrigan… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté mientras el fuego a nuestro alrededor se apagaba.

-Te he entregado la mitad de mis poderes. Mi fuerza para purificar tu debilidad. Mi fortaleza para sanar tu salud. Ahora ya puedes vencer a Dimitri-

-… ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?-

-¿Tienes manía por hallarle el significado lógico a todo o simplemente eres un ingrato?-

-… Yo-

-Lo sé. Y no me importa. Tú no compartes mi sentir. Me quieres, pero no como yo a ti. Pero eso está bien, mientras sepa que por pequeño que sea hay un lugar en tu corazón para mí-

-Lo… Lo lamento-

-No lo hagas y ve a terminar lo que empezaste. Y regresa victorioso con la cabeza de Dimitri en tus manos-

Me reí. Era increíble que aún en tales condiciones no pudiera dejar de ser sarcástica.

-Ponte a salvo ¿quieres?-

-No te preocupes-

Me despedí fugazmente de ella y salté hacia la salida. Busque rápidamente a Tsurugi y salí de regreso al campo de batalla.

Salí y me presenté frente a él, justo a tiempo para bloquear si próximo golpe que estaba a punto de asestar sobre Donoban.

-¡Cloud!-

-Descansa Donoban. ¿Dónde está Hsien-ko?-

-Aquí- dijo ella cercándose. Parecía en mejor estado que Donoban.

-Bien… Me encargaré de esto ahora-

-Te vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer… Pero esta vez me aseguraré de exterminarte como la plaga que eres-

-Esta vez no-

Mi brazo empezó a brillar y mi cuerpo se cubrió en un aura azul.

-Mystic powers.. Grant me a Miracle! !-

El aura estalló y un ala demoniaca se extendió en mi espalda. [**6] **Disparé un Sword beam en su contra y este apareció con más fuerza y velocidad que nunca. Dimitri se protegió cubriéndose en su capa, pero el impacto lo hizo ceder considerablemente.

-Es extraño. Cuando estábamos en el castillo hace unos instantes parecías menos fuerte. Pero no solo eso. En ese momento solo podía sentir resentimiento y odio hacia mí y tus deseos de matarme. Pero ahora pareces que luchas por algo más-

-Alguien me recordó porque estoy luchando realmente-

-Tu propósito y esfuerzo son insignificantes. Ambos llegarán a su fin ahora-

-¡Entonces ven y dame todo lo que tienes!-

La batalla era ahora muy diferente. Realmente era muchísimo más fuerte que antes. Y ahora podía sentir como la luz de la luna me daba poder. Como cuando el sol de primavera nos llena de vida. Dimitri no lo demostraba, pero en sus movimientos se empezó a ver el agotamiento y su deceso. Angeal decía que el uso de armaduras se suspendió en los guerreros modernos, no porque pasaran de moda, sino porque no importa qué equipo tengamos puesto, nada logra salvarnos de un estúpido error. Y eso es lo que permite a una pelea en cuestión de segundos.

-No hice mal en pensar en los seres humanos como criaturas inteligentes después de todo- dijo Dimitri tendido en el piso en un creciente charco de su propia sangre.

-Eres un guerrero excepcional. Es casi lamentable que tanto poder este en manos de alguien como tú. Pero sin importar cuánto poder tengas o para qué lo uses, ese poder solo te traerá soledad… Como lo hizo conmigo… Y un día serás igual que yo y verás que mereces destruir a aquellos inferiores a ti-

-Nunca seremos iguales-

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras… Pero eres igual a mí. Destruyes lo que odias y con tu poder aplastas aquello que desprecias… Jejeje… A ustedes los humanos el poder los corrompe, y en su búsqueda por poder absoluto se corrompen absolutamente… Hajaja… ¡Hajaaja!-

Terminé con sus palabras perforando su corazón como había dicho que haría. Lo retorcí con rencor un instante antes dejarlo.

-Se terminó- murmuró Hsien-ko detrás de mí, mientras el pergamino en su rostro se encendía en un brillo amarillo, para luego revelar a Mei-ling.

-Miren el cielo- señaló esta.

Las nubes negras comenzaron a disiparse y por vez primera en 100 años esta tierra vio la luz de aquellos astros que brillan en los cielos cerúleos. Hisien-ko se puso a llorar de la emoción y fue abrazada por s hermana. Donoban comenzó una plegaria de regocijo. Yo miré de regreso al castillo esperando ver a Morrigan, pero no estaba…

* * *

Tras nuestra despedida me dirigí a bordo de Fenrir hacia donde había dejado mi nave. Solo esperaba que siguiera allí. Me encontré a mí mismo una noche acampando bajo un árbol a la orilla del camino que recorría. Mi cena sería una liebre asada.

-Un festín muy pobre para un héroe de calibre planetario-

-Los lujos son para los presumidos-

-Pero la gloria es para quien la merece. ¿Te importaría que te diera un poco?-

-Me diste la mitad de tus poderes y convertiste mi ala angelical en una demoniaca. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedirte Morrigan?-

-No sé. ¿Qué te parece llevarte a la celebración que se hace en tu honor?-

-¿Cuál?-

-En Bakai por supuesto. Todo el mundo quiere conocer al poderoso viajero de más allá de las estrellas que vino a liberarnos de la amenaza de Dimitri-

-Querrás decir que quieren eliminarme a mí también-

-No me digas que no confías en mí todavía-

La miré interrogante. Tenía una infantil cara de disgusto, que me provocó una risa.

-Está bien. ¿No me harás dejar a Fenrir aquí o sí?-

-Ustedes hombres y sus juguetes-

* * *

Tras el improvisado transporte a bordo del lomo de un dragón blanco que descendió de los cielos, se abrió una grieta en el mismo que reveló la entrada a un palacio gótico en una isla flotante. Era como aquella epopeya griega, solo que este Olimpo estaba en una isla no una montaña y yo no era Hércules.

Como sea efectivamente había toda una celebración en aquel lugar. Y era un verdadero festival de criaturas sobre naturales. Momias, licántropos, vampiros, zombis, gorgones, y una larga lista de seres sobre naturales. Sobra decir que me sentía irreparablemente amenazado de que me fuesen a matar en cualquier momento, pero nadie parecía tener semejantes intenciones… eventualmente me fui mezclando más fluidamente en el ambiente y traté de imaginar que estaba en una fiesta de disfraces para que la cosa no me agobiara tanto. Finalmente llegó un punto en que el mundo empezó a girar a mi alrededor y no de la manera literal, más bien mi cabeza era la que daba vueltas. Algún sirviente me dio un suero y una pastilla para que se me bajara la cruda y me guió a una habitación donde fuese a descansar. Me preguntaba dónde estaría Morrigan.

Finalmente me dejó en "Mi habitación" y los primero que hice fue visitar el baño. Después me senté en el borde delantero de la cama y me dejé caer de espaldas. Me relajé. El efecto de la pócima me curaba la jaqueca y me permitió recuperar las funciones de mis sentidos. Entonces comencé a detallar el ambiente de la habitación. El alfombrado café rojizo, las sábanas vino tinto, tirando a morado, el amueblado de terciopelo rojo, velas aromáticas en cada mueble…

-… ¿Un momento que cara…?-

Detallé la habitación de nuevo… Si era una ambientación perfecta.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me preguntó una seductora y familiar voz.

Morrigan estaba parada frente a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vistiendo un vestido gótico medio aristócrata color morado oscuro con toques de negro.

-Morrigan… ¿Qué pasa?-

-No pongas esa cara lindo. ¿No te gustó la decoración?-

-No es eso… ¿P-p-pa-para qué es exactamente?-

Se acercó a mí lentamente meneando seductoramente sus caderas con cada paso. Se detuvo frente a mí y levantó su pierna derecha haciendo hincapié en la cama. La falda partida del vestido se abrió dejando al descubierto su curveada pierna.

-¿Tanto te cuesta deducirlo?-

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas y termine tocando con la yema de mis dedos su rodilla al descubierto y luego a deslizarlos sobre sus muslos.

-Cuidado tigre… No traigo panties-

La sangre que rápidamente empezaba a acumularse lejos de mi cerebro se congeló en un instante. Tenía que ponerle alto a la situación.

-Morrigan esto es una… Muy… Muy mala idea-

-¿Ho en serio?- dijo empujándome haciendo que me recostara sobre la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, para que no me levantara.

-¿Esto también?- preguntó lascivamente mientras desabotonaba el escote de su vestido.

-Si eso también-

-Entonces esto debe de ser muy malo- dijo empezando a frotar su feminidad contra mi vientre.

-Sssssi, eso… Eso está MUY mal-

-Ho… Entonces esto debe de estar todavía más mal- dijo despojándose de su vestido.

Para mi sorpresa si llevaba ropa interior después de todo. Pero no cualquiera. Era un conjunto muy seductor y erótico de lencería negra con encajes de esa que usan las modelos en las portadas de revistas para caballeros.

-¿Qué pasa Cloud? No me vengas con que no te gusta lo que ves. Puedo sentir en ti el deseo. La lujuria te acosa y te estoy dando oportunidad de satisfacerla. ¿Por qué negarte a ti mismo mi cuerpo si soy yo la que te lo está ofreciendo?-

Se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo empujándome hasta quedar completamente tendido sobre la cama. Rozó mi cuello con su nariz y sopló con su cálido aliento en mi cuello dando ligeros besos. El cuerpo me temblaba, y cada vez tenía mayor impresión de que sería incapaz de controlar la situación. Junté fuerzas de no sé dónde me la quité de encima. Giré sobre mi espalda para alejarme de ella y me senté en el borde de la cama, pero por alguna razón no me pude ir de allí.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡No me vengas con que bateas para el lado contrario a estas alturas!-

-¡N-no claro que no!-

-¿¡Entonces?-

-Morrigan… Te dije que ya tengo a alguien especial-

-Alguien que no está ni en este ni en tu mundo. Alguien de quien la muerte ya te separó sin que se hubiesen casado. Dime que te detiene Cloud… ¿Soy yo? ¿Todavía no confías en mí, por ser una Succubus?-

-…-

-¿No has pensado que si quisiera devorarme tú energía vital ya lo habría hecho?-

-…-

-Mis medidas son de 99, 52, 99. Eso está muy por encima de los estándares más exigentes de belleza femenina ¿No?-

-…-

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?-

-No, no hay nada de malo contigo. Tendría que estar loco para no confiar en ti luego de que sacrificaste la mitad de tus poderes para salvarme. Tienes toda la razón y te mentiría si dijera que no eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida hasta ahora. Y si es cierto… La mujer a la que amé murió hace tiempo ya y como no llegamos a matrimonio ni nada por el estilo sería tonto dejarme atosigar por alguna clase de… Culpa-

-¿Y?-

-Y sí. También te mentiría si te dijera que NO quiero… hacerlo contigo-

-¡¿Entonces?-

-Pues... Yo… Tengo que seguir mi búsqueda ¿Comprendes? Sin importar lo que pase tengo que marcharme de inmediato-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Te he seguido el paso todo el tiempo. Y ya sé que me vas a abandonar para irte a… Lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Pero ese es el menor de mis complejos. Lo que me molesta es que no tengas la misma motivación que yo por todo esto. Pero eso está bien porque somos de especies diferentes a fin de cuentas y no podríamos estar juntos aunque quisiéramos. Todo lo que te pido es que en esta fría noche me envuelvas en tu cálido abrazo Cloud. No seas infantil, tienes más de 20 años y la noche se hizo para los adultos-

-Sí pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-…-

-¿¡QUÉ?-

-¡P-pues que tengo miedo! Soy… Soy… ¿¡SOY VIRGEN ESTAMOS?-

Morrigan abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que sus globos oculares se iban a reventar. Mismo era el caso de su boca que parecía una de esas escenas de las caricaturas en que las quijadas inferiores caen hasta el piso.

-¿¡He?- atinó decir más con escepticismo que sorpresa -¿Dime que no es broma?- dijo mientras los ojos se le iluminaban.

-No, no es broma soy… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

Se arrojó encima de mí abrazándome por el cuello.

-¡Los milagros y los ángeles si existen!-

-¿De qué hablas ahora?-

-Yo no tuve madre. Pero las mujeres mayores siempre me calentaron el cerebro en que como mujer, mi cuerpo era un templo y que debía abrirle las puertas solamente al hombre que considerara estrictamente merecedor de ello. Eso, sumado al hecho de que todos y hablo de TODOS los hombres de mi edad eran falsos, lambiscones, cobardes, arrogantes, altaneros y encima unos debiluchos con los que uno no daban ni para divertirse un rato me encontré con que no había nadie ni remotamente digno de mi afecto ni mucho menos a probar del elixir de mi cuerpo. Así que busqué y busqué y esperé y esperé. Y aunque parecía que la búsqueda no tendría resultados nunca yo sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría alguien que fuese digno de mí. Y la espera de más de 200 años no habría podido valer más la pena-

-¿Me estas desciendo que tú…?-

-¿Dudas de mí?-

-N-no es solo qué-

-"Succubus son demonios con forma de mujeres hermosas que seducen hombres para extraer su fuerza vital" es cierto. Seduje una gran cantidad de ellos y cayeron como moscas. Besé, abrace y acaricié eróticamente más de una vez, pero ninguno pasó de eso. Ese regalo lo guardé siempre celosamente y esta noche finalmente estoy dispuesta a entregarlo. Te lo vuelvo a repetir Cloud. No me importa que tengas que irte mañana mismo. No importa que no me ames como yo a ti. No importa que tengas experiencia o no, que la mía en este campo llegue casi a lo mismo. Tan solo di las palabras que quiero escuchar y seré toda tuya-

Me miro profunda y tiernamente a los ojos. Una imagen se disparó en mi cabeza y vi al mismísimo Satán sostener una charola de oro puro, con Morrigan posándo seductoramente y un letrero que decía "LUJURIA". Si… Era el pecado de la lujuria en TODA su gloria y yo era alguien a quien estaba en peligro inminente de irse al infierno por tenerlo. Imaginé a Masamune en algún lugar del universo riéndose de mí o algo parecido, pero mandé a volar ese pensamiento también. Me quité los guantes no sé ni cómo y acaricié su mejilla con mi mano derecha. Y la atraje lentamente a mí decidido a besarla.

-Espera un momento- le dije a escasos centímetros de rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dijiste que esperaste más de 200 años… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-… 300-

Detallé nuevamente el fantásticamente escultural cuerpo de Morrigan, que pese a estar esculpido por los dioses de las tinieblas, haría rabiar de envidia a Afrodita.

-¿Te digo algo? No se nota-

-Entonces… ¿Me abrigarás en esta fría noche?-

-Sería un crimen no hacerlo-

Terminé la distancia entre nuestros rostros y comencé a besarla. Primero lentamente, pero la pasión nos fue encendiendo. Ella tenía más experiencia en esto de los besos y pronto tuve que abrirle paso a su lengua en mi boca. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para mí y me gustaba a leguas. Me quite la capa y la arrojé por ahí, dejando que ella me tendiera sobre la cama, la envolví en mis brazos y comencé a acariciar su espalda y su nuca. Fue en medio de eso que noté que algo hacía falta.

-Morrigan… Alto… ¡Espera!-

-¿¡Qué, ahora qué? ¡No me digas que vas a estar así toda la santa noche!-

-No es solo que… Bueno… ¿No piensas sacar tus alas?-

-No… No quería que tú… Te sintieras menos dispuesto a hacer esto y pensé que sería mejor si hacía menos obvio que no soy humana-

-¿Pero y tú estás cómoda?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno… La oportunidad de perder la virginidad se presenta una sola vez en la vida y puedo considerarme endiabladamente afortunado porque me despediré de ella de la mano de una Sucubus bellísima que es nada menos que la reina de su propio imperio demoniaco. ¿Pero y tú? ¿Estás cómoda, así quieres que sea?-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro. Si voy a tenerte que sea la tú de verdad. Además sería un crimen no dejarte disfrutar de algo por lo que has esperado tanto sin que fueses tú misma-

Morrigan pintó una cara de pena revelando lentamente las alas de su espalda y sobre sus orejas.

-Mucho mejor-

-¿No… Te da asco?-

-La naturaleza no se equivoca… Así como eres, eres bellísima-

Ella sonrió alegremente y volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me besó apasionadamente guiándome de regreso a la cama y lentamente me ayudó a despojarme de mi pesada ropa y yo a quitarle su provocativa, pero incómoda lencería. Hicimos una pequeña pausa incómoda al quedar completamente desnudos. Dios… Era hermosísima.

-Es la primera vez que veo el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre en vivo y en directo-

-Yo también… El de una mujer digo- ella se rió por el chiste.

-Somos un desastre-

-Lo sé-

-Enséñame a amar ángel de más allá de las estrellas-

Nos besamos envolviéndonos en los brazos del otro y ya no hubo poder en el mundo capaz de detenernos. "Amor" que misterioso concepto. Tan efímero y perfecto y a la vez tan frágil y antropomorfo, que nos es difícil saber que s en realidad. Pero de algo pude estar seguro. Al explorar su cuerpo, al saborear la miel de sus encantos; El sabor de sus labios, de su piel, de sus piernas de sus senos; Al dejar el perfume de su cuerpo llenar toda mi mente; Al escuchar sus gemidos de placer y sus quejidos como una mágica sinfonía más poderosa que toda la música que escuché jamás; Me di cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo era feliz. Muy feliz. Y aunque aquello fuera una locura. Que fuese una ofensa a la naturaleza por nuestras diferentes especies. Que parte de mí aún sintiera miedo de que ella fuese a intentar matarme o parte de ella aún deseara hacerlo. Aunque ella fuera tres siglos más vieja que yo. Aunque yo fuera un guerrero con una misión que en palabras de un cerdo humanoide dorado gigante era de proporciones "Salva universos" y ella una demonio que disfrutaba masacrar a otras bestias en batallas a muerte por diversión. Yo era muy feliz estando a su lado. Y supe con toda certeza que si bien no era como el amor suponerse debía ser, yo amaba a esa mujer. De una forma inusual, poco convencional y hasta enfermiza quizás. Pero todo lo que quería para esa noche era quedarme a su lado y disfrutar hasta ya no poder más de su santa compañía…

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente nuestras reservas de estamina se agotaron y nuestros cuerpos simplemente se negaron a continuar. Así agotados como nunca nos propusimos dormir de una buena vez. Quedé boca arriba con Morrigan acurrucada entre mis brazos usando mi pecho de almohada, con solo una sábana cubriendo nuestra desnudes. Una pequeña sonrisa se distinguía en su rostro. Apenas se durmió y el corazón me dejó de latir a cien noté que finalmente la "Señal" de energía oscura que había sentido al salir de Traverse Town se había restablecido. En ese momento lo supe: tenía que irme mañana mismo y continuar la persecución.

-¿Sabes? Creo que será lo mejor que te vayas mañana. De otro modo podría hacerme adicta a esto- dijo juguetonamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Y que lo digas -

-Me has estado arrullando toda la noche… ¿Algo te está preocupando?-

-No, solo… Estuve pensando en algunas cosas-

-Yo también... Si es niña me gustaría ponerle _Ariadne_-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Jajaja! Es broma cariño, calma. ¿Me vez cara de cuida niños?... Pero hacerlos es otro cuento- dijo echándose a reír y mirándome pícaramente.

-Jeje… Pues no te acostumbres- dijo saliendo del humor del chiste.

Comprendió exactamente lo que quería decir y su en su cara se reflejó su tristeza.

-¿Te irás mañana cierto?-

-Si… Lo lamento-

-No lo hagas. Yo sabía que sería así y fui yo la que insistió… Y sé que me dolerá cuando ya no estés, pero fue la decisión que tomé y por la felicidad que me trajo nunca estaré arrepentida. Y gracias al nexo de nuestro poder una parte de mí siempre irá contigo, como una parte de ti siempre estará aquí. Y sabré que mi ángel está en algún lugar del mar de estrellas-

-… No me llames ángel Morrigan-

-¿Por qué no? por culpa mía ahora tu ala tiene una forma distinta, pero eso no cambia nada. ¿Lo ves?- dijo señalando el pentagrama blanco en mi brazo.

-El sello no cambió-

-Eso no importa… No soy un ángel y nunca lo fui. Tú no sabes lo qué eh hecho… Las cosas horribles que eh hecho. Todas las vidas que eh tomado.

Me silenció con su dedo.

-Ya basta. Fue una noche maravillosa y no voy a dejar que la arruines poniéndote depresivo. Eres lo que Dios a querido que seas. Te amo por quien eres ahora y lo que has hecho aquí. No me importa qué hiciste o quien fuiste-

-Lo lamento-

-Ya no uses esa frase que será de lo único de lo que me voy a acordar-

-Jaja de acuerdo-

Me besó suavemente y volvió a acurrucarse entre mis brazos. Le sonreí y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Pero pasó tiempo antes de que dejara de pensar. ¿Qué tan sólidas las verdades de este mundo que un una princesa del inframundo quien resultase ser más angelical que los santos, llamaba alguien como yo, un asesino, un ángel y un héroe? Fue entonces que vinieron a mí muchas interrogantes y complejos. Cuando inicié este viaje mi objetivo era encontrara a Sephiroth, acabar con él y restaurar Gaiga con el poder que obtendría al poseer ambas materias. Pero en mí estadía aquí me olvidé de esa misión y me convertí en un demente sediento de sangre y guerra. En el campo de batalla había encontrado una cura a mis penas y mi culpa, derrochando mi angustia y culpa en las miserable criaturas que se cruzaban en mi camino, pero al enfrentarme a los hijos de la oscuridad con semejantes sentimientos en mí, no era mejor que ellos. Y tuvo que ser nada menos que una poderosa demonio quien me hiciera recobrar mi camino. Pero no solo eso. Apenas conociéndola, ella había hecho por mí más de lo que muchas personas al lado de quienes crecí hicieron jamás… No solo me hizo volver al camino de la luz. Me dio su amistad incondicional. Me dio su fe. Me dio la mitad de sus poderes tan necesarios no solo para imponer su autoridad en su caótico reino, sino para poder dominar en lo que más le gustaba hacer: Pelear. Mucho más incluso que esperar casi 300 años para conocerme a mí y solo a mí. Más que rescatarme de mi indeseada castidad y obsequiarme la suya… Ella hizo todo eso y mucho más.

* * *

-Gracias de nuevo por el aventón-

-Era una forma de ganar más tiempo-

-Entonces creo que este es el adiós…-

-…-

-…-

-Cloud… ¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí… conmigo? ¿Ser rey y tener vida eterna?- me preguntó apanadamente.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente. Me miró con ojos de esperanza tan grande que me dolió el corazón. La abracé con fuerza y estrujé sus cabellos con mi mano derecha.

-Lo lamento mucho… Pero no puedo quedarme-

-Lo sé. Y aunque lo hicieras no funcionaría… Pero igual no podía dejar de pedírtelo-

-Te prometo que nunca me voy a olvidar de ti Morrigan. Pero ya es tiempo de que me vaya-

-¿Volveré a verte algún día?-

-No suelo hacer promesas que no estoy seguro si podré cumplir-

-Entiendo. Entonces dame una última cosa por la cual no arrepentirme-

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez. Abordé mi nave y me despedí de ella que volaba junto a la ventana mientras ascendía la atmósfera. Sentí deseos de volver al ver que ya no podía seguirme el paso hacia el cielo, pero alguien llegó para arruinar mis ánimos de volver.

_Hiciste lo correcto muchacho. Ella va a estar muy bien. Va a encontrar un lord oscuro que la trate como se merece y le dé estabilidad a su caótica vida. Y tras pensarlo mucho se va a casar con él. Y él va a LLENARLA de amor y van a tener MUCHOS niños. ¡Y luego ella se va a descuidar! ¡Y se va a poner GORDA! ¡Y le saldrán BÁRICES y ESTRÍAS! ¡Y luego…_

-¡BUENO YA CHINGADA!-

_Perdón_

-Estoy deprimido, no muerto. ¿A qué viniste ahora Masa?-

_Solo venía a asegurarme que siguieras tu senda._

-Más te vale que no hayas visto nada-

_Soy tu guía, no tu asechador_

-¿Y ahora qué?-

_Sigue tu senda. A donde la luz te guie._

-Sabes, realmente me son productivas estas pláticas contigo-

_Lo sé. Chao!_

Curiosamente Masamune no ah vuelto a hablarme desde entonces. Cosa de la que no podría estar más feliz. Respecto a Morrigan… Pienso en ella de vez en cuando y me pregunto si ella pensará en mí. Ella me devolvió la alegría de vivir y por eso siempre le estaré agradecido.

**Fin del Flash back. **

* * *

-Capi… Capi?…- escuchaba en el fondo de su cabeza.

-Devilman llamando a Capitán cabeza de antorcha. ¿Estás ahí?-

-… ¿Qué pasa Dante?-

-No te hasta pato. Levántate ya y vámonos de este jodido planeta-

-¿Qué apuro tienes? ¿Dónde está el resto?-

-Desayunando a bordo de la nave. Ya todos están bien. ¡Anda! Llamemos al doctor para que te quiten el yeso y larguémonos de aquí-

-¿¡Por qué, que apuro tienes?-

-¡No hay Sunday de fresa en este planeta! ¡ ¡Eso tengo! !- gritó histéricamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pasé toda la maldita noche de un restaurante, a un bar a puestos de comida rápida a otro y otro. Tardé 6 horas en encontrar un lugar donde pudieran hacer una pizza con jamón, peperoni, champiñones, granos de elote y pimiento verde decente. Y cuando por fin terminé me salieron con que dejaron de hacer helados desde hacer 300 años cuando una epidemia de diabéticos mató al 45% de la población mundial-

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta que no había heladerías en ninguna parte mientras recorrías la ciudad?-

-¡No!-

-A todo esto ¿Cómo hiciste esas vueltas en primer lugar? ¿Te prestaron un deslizador o algo?-

-¿He? No. me fui en tu moto- respondió descaradamente.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Cloud furioso.

-… Ups…-

Y mientras un ángel uni alado castigaba a un travieso Devilman. Ya a bordo de la nave Vincent y Sora disfrutaban del desayuno hecho por KOS-MOS.

-¿Cómo íbamos a sobrevivir sin que nos prepararas las tres comidas al día?- dijo Vincent.

-Menos mal que me quieren tanto-

-Dale algo de crédito KOS-MOS. Que Vincent diga un chiste es todo un milagro-

-En eso tienes razón Sora-

Terminaron de comer y decidieron esperar a que los faltantes se presentaran.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido evitar que te secuestraran- dijo Sora apenado.

-No digas eso. Lo importante es que fueron a buscarme. Y ay todos estamos a salvo, eso es todo lo que importa-

-Cuando te vi sangrar me asusté mucho. Temí que no… Que no te volveríamos a ver-

-Debió sorprenderte mucho. Perdón, debí decírselos antes-

-A todo esto ¿Por qué había sangre… dentro de ti?- interrumpió Vincent.

KOS-MOS apretó sus puños contra sobre la falda de su vestido y sonrió amargamente.

-Quería ser humana…-

* * *

**[1]** En la versión japonesa los nombres verdaderos son Lin-lin (Mei-ling) y Lei-lei (Hsien-ko). Es por lo mismo que le dejo el cabello verde a Terra, que les dejo a estas chicas sus nombres extranjeros.

**[2] **Mi explicación de porqué en KHI Cloud lleva una variación de su cosplay original con una capa y guante de Vincent.

**[3] **Siempre que enfrentes a un rival de mayor proporción física que tú (y no quieras lucir como patán o cobarde usando golpes bajos), recuerda golpear al rostro. NO existe entrenamiento capaz de fortalecer la zona facial. Que la persona perdiese sensibilidad por exposiciones recurrentes al dolor, quemaduras, cirugías, drogas etc. Es otro cuento…

**[4] **Para más información, véase la película Corazón de Dragón… Véanla.

**[5] **Sabias palaras deEurípides, filósofo griego.

**[6] **Y es por eso niños y niñas es por lo que Cloud (paradójicamente) siendo el BUENO, tiene un ala demoniaca en KHI.

_¡UFF! Que pesado. El capítulo más largo a la fecha. Y no conforme metí como 3 o4 juegos al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué? No me pongan esa cara de qué me fumé y por qué no puse aviso o advertencia al principio del capítulo que iban a haber encuentros sexuales. Saben tan bien como yo que lo habrían leído de todos modos. Además, si han leído hasta aquí y aguantado mi novelesco y pesado estilo narrativo obviamente que no son unos niñitos que se vayan a traumar… Además no se hagan los inocentes que hoy día uno ya no prende la TV sin encontrarse viejas vichis, ni ver anime sin tetas al aire o chistes de penes, así que no me hagan un choro en el review al respecto. _

_En fin, tuve muchas dificultades con este cap. bloqueos, trabajo, finales, PS3 que me pasé un mardal de juegos, Castelvania lords of Shadow, WET, Force Unleahed 1 y 2, Ninja Gaiden Zigma 1 y FINALMENTE empecé mi partida del FFXIII, con lo que quizás logre introducir a Lightning como alguien me pidió por ahí. Tracé algunos giros para el futuro de la historia destacando como hacer el aclamado duelo de Riku y Sora repetirse. Para esto necesitaremos la presencia de un verdadero Dark Lord… Ho sí…_

"**¡Casi 3 meses y esto fue lo mejor que pudiste sacar!" ¡SI! Y si tienen esperanzas de leer más dejen reviews. **


	17. The Story so far

**The Story so far…**

Muchas vidas han sido enlazadas en esta historia. Héroes y villanos guiados por sus corazones a enfrentarse a las fuerzas del destino. Ellos van en busca de sus sueños. Ya sea que estos los lleven a la victoria o a encontrarse con la muerte.

Estos son los elegidos y elegidas de la mano de Dios.

_Dare!_

_Dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare!_

_Dare to keep all your dreams alive_

_The power is there at your command_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare_

**Sora: **Con la formidable fuerza de su magia y el implacable poder de su espada, Sora el Keyblade Master es el heraldo de la luz y azote de las fuerzas de la oscuridad y la gloria… O eso dice la gente. Con 16 años, Sora es un ejemplo de por qué los niños deben ir a la escuela –las cuales no existen en Destiny Island-. Gran austeridad y altruismo son las mejores cualidades de Sora, que a su vez se vuelven a menudo en su talón de Aquiles ya que lo meten en situaciones muy riesgosas. Otros efectos de su "Falta de Educación" se pueden observar en su falta de talento para reconocer sarcasmo, lenguaje poético, metáforas e incluso comprender los mismísimos efectos de su Adolescencia y sobre todo lo que a amor se refiere y especialmente a su sexualidad.

Entusiasta, inocente, apasionado, austero y altruista a morir Sora es un Santo patrón de los héroes. Desafortunadamente no sabe nada del lado oscuro de la vida y el mundo. Desafortunadamente también es algo risueño y distraído en ocasiones y peca en ser demasiado noble, para su propia seguridad... Y no sabe un carajo de mujeres. La cualidad más misteriosa de Sora probablemente sea su capacidad de mantener su cabello como ornamenta de Estiracosaurio, sin usar una sola gota de gel.

_Y verás que en la vida hay que sufrir_

_Y verás que en la vida hay que luchar_

_Y al final si eres fuerte ganarás_

_No queda sino batirnos_

_No queda sino luchar_

**Cloud: **Víctima de una casi mortal depresión que pudo haberlo llevado a la muerte, que luego se convirtió en una bestia sedienta de venganza, recuperó la cordura gracias a una hermosa chica con quien tuvo una relación que… No llegó a nada.

¿Ho sí?

Realista, frío, distante e introvertido, entre otras cualidades que quedaron como cicatrices de su trauma, Cloud es una persona a la que pudiésemos llamar "No muy sociable" y que le gusta mantener un bajo perfil frente a las personas. Tratar con el sin embargo se hace más sencillo cuando se le conoce un poco. Aunque Cloud se muestra calmado la mayoría del tiempo, tiene un temperamento delicado y reacciona ansiosa y herráticamente cuando sus seres cercanos están en peligro. Además tiene un molesto delirio de persecución que lo vuelve algo paranoico. Por esto mismo ha intentado no formar lazos muy fuertes con sus amigos, hasta ver la cabeza de Sephiroth rodar.

_Y al final llegaré donde me lleven los pies _

_Y si quieres conocerme _

_No me observes mírame_

_¿Dónde estás libertad?_

_Mi celda es la soledad_

_El silencio que no caya es el vacio de tu voz_

**Vincent: **Alguna vez miembro del escuadrón de los Turks; Vincent vivió una tragedia digna de una novela de Shakespeare en la que perdió su trabajo, el "Amor de su vida", su humanidad y gran parte de sí mismo. Ahora siendo el portador de la White Materia Vincent enjaula dentro de sí a 4 poderosas criaturas nacidas de la Life Stream, entre ellas el poderoso Caos. Para prevenir que las bestias tome control de sí y tenerlas bajo control Vincent vive en constante estado de alerta cuidando tener sus emociones bajo estricto control. Cosa que para una persona tan especial como el no es tan difícil. Por ello a menudo da la mala impresión de ser irreverente, apático, frío y hasta un sociópata.

En realidad Vicnent es una persona de buen corazón dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite. A decir verdad Vincent es sensible, apasionado, responsable y justo; aunque tiene un extraño sentido del humor y tiende a ser manipulador.

Pese a todo ello no cabe duda que Vicnent tiene facilidad para inspirar confianza en quienes lo sigan. Quizás porque siempre parece estar completamente seguro de lo que hace y siempre parece saber exactamente donde está y a donde va.

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

**KOS-MOS: **El único miembro de la antigua tripulación del Elsa y la única fémina del nuevo grupo. Con una vida pasada envuelta en misterio, ella es ciertamente una desconocida para sus compañeros. Pero a ninguno parece afectarle –demasiado- este detalle. Conociendo los secretos del Elsa de pies a cabeza ella es la navegante, ingeniera y "mecánica" de la nave. Su extenso estado de sueño parece haber causado un deterioro en su célula de poder principal, lo que limita mucho sus capacidades de combate. Razón por la que Cloud y Sora, se empeñan en evitar que entre a un campo de batalla. Para no sentirse inútil, ella se encarga de las labores domésticas: Cocinar, lavar, coser –cuando los atuendos de nuestros héroes se queman, rasgan y eso-, etc.

En resumen, de no ser por lo que lo que la naturaleza de su cuerpo implica, KOS-MOS es… El sueño de todo hombre. Es bella, simpática, inteligente, culta, servicial, atenta, buena cocinera, costurera, ama de casa, fuerte, valiente, recta, noble, cordial, cariñosa y hermosa ¡Qué bendición! Ella es en…

Perfecta.

_Yeah, darling gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once and_

_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature child_

_We were born_

_Born to be wild_

_We have climbed so high_

_Never want to die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

**Dante: **Uno de los hijos perdidos del legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda; Dante tiene los poderes de un diablo y un corazón profundamente humano. Aún con las leyendas de su padre perdidas en el tiempo, Dante sufrió toda su vida con los prejuicios de tener el cabello blanco. Del mismo modo como el que su padre sintiera compasión por los humanos en el momento de la verdad, es un milagro que Dante no se volviera un resentido asesino misántropo como su hermano gemelo Virgil. Aun así no es ningún secreto gubernamental que Dante no logró salir de su caótica infancia sin deschavetarse un poco… Claro que no es de extrañar ya que tuvo una vida bastante disfuncional, donde sus únicos amigos eran los de sus películas y dibujos animados favoritos. Lo cual no solo se refleja en sus locas actitudes, sino en sus constantes referencias a sus películas. Tanto dentro como fuera del negocio familiar de cazar demonios… O lo que se venga.

Dante es entusiasta, irreverente, valiente, imprudente, temerario y como todo buen héroe de películas de acción: hace lo que quiere, patea traseros y nunca se disculpa.

Pese a todo ello y su herencia demoniaca, Dante es un gran sujeto y un amigo con quien siempre se puede contar, para bien o para mal. Más mal que bien.

_We've been dreaming_

_But who can deny_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies_

_See who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_

**Sephiroth: **Hojo director del departamento de desarrollo Biotecnológico de Shinra soñó alguna vez con crear algo que simbolizara el triunfo de la Ciencia sobre Dios. Al crear a Sephiroth ese sueño se cumplió. Con una madre "Muerta" al darle a luz y un padre desquiciado y sociópata que cuya identidad nunca le importó; Sephiroth se crió entre batas blancas y tubos de ensayo guiado para convertirse en el héroe que un día salvaría al mundo; hallando consuelo solo con brazos de una doctora dulce que se convirtió en lo más cercano a una madre para él héroe. Fuera de esa dama Sephiroth no tuvo familia, no tuvo amantes y sus únicos amigos fueron sus hermanos en armas.

Sephiroth es el máximo soldado. Es frío, preciso, valiente, poderoso y fuerte. Se desplaza sobre cualquier terreno, domina cualquier arma, opera cualquier vehículo y no le teme a ningún enemigo.

Carente de libertad y exploración social en su vida, Sephiroth encontró refugio emocional en libros e información vía computadoras, llenándose de cultura y valores que sabía no aprendería en el laboratorio o en los salones de simulación de combate. ¿El resultado? Un ser humano con mucho amor reprimido para dar. Amor que se desencadenó junto a las ataduras de su mundo. Sephiroth se unió viajo por distintos mundos tratando de reparar su pecados, pero nunca a logrado encontrar el consuelo suficiente para encontrar paz. Y como todo hombre consciente de sus pecados ansía la muerte, pero le teme.

**Riku: **Muchas personas, si no es que todas se preguntan cómo exactamente Riku es mejor amigo de Sora, pues son muy diferentes. Riku es responsable, maduro, astuto, sínico, sarcástico, irreverente y arrogante. Todo lo que Sora no. Junto con Kairi fue en busca de Sora luego de que este no regresara a Destiny Islands, después de visitar Radiant Garden de nuevo.

Luego de un desperfecto con la nave, él y Kairi quedaron varados a la deriva del espacio, pero fueron rescatados por Sephiroth. ¿Encuentro guiado por el destino? Tal vez ¿Qué importa? Riku lamenta haber retado al ángel por diversión en lo que terminó por la pulverización de su orgullo. Aún así sigue viajando con él y aunque a regañadientes, acepta su liderazgo.

Aunque es algo desconocido para sus amigos Riku siente a cada tanto la presencia de Ansem y su voz susurrando en su cabeza. Sabe que todavía no ha dejado completamente atrás a la oscuridad y teme por lo que ello pueda significar para el futuro.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

**Amy: **Abandonada por sus padres cuando niña, el futuro de Amy no lucía más brillante para ella que para cualquier otro huérfano de la gran metrópolis de Paris, pero su miseria llegó a su fin al conocer un día a Raphael Sorel, quien se convertiría en su padre. Acogida por Sephiroth tras el deceso de su padrastro, Amy viajó por el mundo al lado del samurái viviendo aventuras que solo creyó existían en los cuentos de hadas. Pero lo que el ángel planeó como una paternidad, ella lo convirtió en el amor de su vida.

Amy es ahora la portadora de la espada Espiritual "Soul Calibur", con la cual ha creado una simbiosis debido al largo tiempo que ha estado en contacto con ella, lo que le permite hacer que esta cambie en un sin número de armas y formas. Con un estricto régimen de entrenamiento Amy domina casi todas las disciplinas de sus compañeros de la Orden y como sabe que Sephiroth se enorgullece mucho de ella por eso.

Ella sabe bien que él la ama muchísimo más no del mismo modo que ella a él. Y aunque daría lo que fuera porque fuera así en el fondo sabe: El Rey del mundo merece una mujer, no una niña.

**Terra: **Nacida en un mundo gobernado por un malvado imperio que prohibía la magia, Terra pasó gran parte de su vida como una marioneta de los militares, para localizar y destruir a otros Espers, hasta que en cierto combate se dañó el dispositivo que suprimía su mente.

De poco le sirvió su libertad, ya que no conforme con que el imperio le pusiera precio a su cabeza, descubrió que dentro de sí yacía un segundo yo nacido de sus poderes mágicos. Temiéndose a sí misma y lo que podría causar cuando sus poderes se salían de control, Terra encontró la forma de hace un conjuro que le permitiera escapar a nuevos mundos, con el objetivo de encontrar la forma de deshacerse de su otra mitad. Búsqueda que eventualmente la llevó a encontrarse con Sephiroth.

Terra es tímida, sumisa, insegura e introvertida. En otras palabras un desastre en relaciones públicas. Aunque no podemos culparla demasiado por el estilo de vida que llevó la mayor parte de su vida.

_It is the end of all hope_

_To lose the child, the faith_

_To end all the innocence_

_To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope_

_To have what I once had_

_This life unforgiven_

_It will end with a birth_

**Zarathustra: **El enigmático organizador y líder no oficial de la alianza a la que Sephiroth se ha unido. Ni Sephiroth ni ninguno de los otros miembros saben su verdadera identidad. De hecho ni siquiera saben si es un él, ella o "Eso".

Usando su hasta ahora único poder conocido de telepatía, Zarathustra ha reclutado a poderosos personajes a través de la galaxia, entre ellos Sephirot, Magus, Albedo, Mewtwo y anteriormente Zigma , bajo la oferta de darles el poder necesario de lograr todos sus sueños a cambio de que estos sean sus hermanos en armas en conrta de nada más y nada menos que Dios, el creador y regidor del universo.

El bajo perfil que Zarathustra mantiene con sus elegidos es tan grande que ninguno de ellos ha sabido su verdadero nombre, cosa que a algunos lo solucionaron con un seudónimo y a otros como Mewtwo simplemente no les importa. Su personalidad luce un poco inestable y variante con lo que crear una imagen mental del mismo se hace una tarea aún más difícil.

¿Quién es en realidad este personaje? ¿Cómo pretende exactamente conquistar al amo de la creación? ¿Qué piensa hacer con su parte del botín? Y quizás la pregunta más importante ¿Dejará vivir a sus aliados lo suficiente como para aprovechar su parte del trato una vez que se complete?

* * *

-Lamento decepcionarlos. Pues este no es un capítulo nuevo. Es simplemente una exploración a los perfiles de los personajes, para que comprendan mejor mi visión de cada uno de ellos y como los he adaptado a mi historia, para que no ande cada quien nadando con su propia versión y para no perder el hilo de la historia, que ya me quedó más larga de lo que hubiese imaginado-

-¡Hey espera falto yo!-

-¡NADIE TE QUIERE KAIRI!-

-¡Waaaa!- sale corriendo del estudio.

-Me repite alguien por qué la metí a esta historia por favor-

-Estabas muy feliz porque Steven King declaró que Stephenie Meyer es una escritora mediocre y sin talento- responde calmadamente Vincent que está leyendo por enésima vez Drácula mientras se toma un capuchino de vainilla.

-¿Dónde está el resto?-

-Sora fue junto con KOS-MOS a traer las pizzas. Cloud sigue dormido y Dante sigue jugando Marvel Vs Capcom 3… No entiendo por qué- responde Zero –Mi espada ahí tiene menos alcance que un cuchillo de mantequilla-

-Pero bien que aceptaste el cochino dinero que te ofrecieron para aparecer en él; porque aparentemente no fue suficiente con salir en Tatsunoko Vs Capcom-

-… Me llevan en el cuartel- dice marchándose.

-Claro que si-

-¡No otra vez!- se escucha un grito.

-¿¡Ahora qué?-

-¡Estos cobardes hijos de puta que siguen usando a Arthur, Magneto o Sentinel y se esconden en una esquina tirando rayos en el Online gaming! ¡VAYANSE TODOS A LA MIERDA! ¡No crean que han vencido al demonio más guapo y con más estilo maricas!-

-¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR ESA MADRE DANTE!-

-¡NO! ¡Voy a romperles la madre a todos y cada uno de esos cabrones!-

-¡Cállate, intento dormir!- se escucha un malhumorado Cloud.

-¡No mames cabrón! ¿¡De qué te quejas si pasaste toda la noche de ronda con la Jessica Alba del reino del inframundo esa!-

-¡No la metas en esto!-

-¡Llegó la pizza!- se escucha Sora alegremente entrando a la casa.

-¿Sabes Vincent? Comienzo a creer que fue un error meter a tantos personajes en la historia-

-Tienes que dejar de lamentarte por eso. Da las palabras finales a los lectores y vámonos a comer-

-Está bien. No pierdan la fe en mi chicos, solo es un bloqueo de escritor. Mientras llega el nuevo capítulo y para saber de otros proyectos míos visiten mi canal de youtube-


	18. Lazos y Alianzas

**Cap. 17**

**Lazos y Alianzas **

-¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Te envié a ayudar a Zigma ¿Y qué pasó? No solo Zigma está muerto, sino que fuiste incapaz de proteger su fortaleza y ahora nos quedamos sin un miembro y sin el ejército de drónes que estaba fabricando para nosotros-

-En primera. Te dije que no soy niñera. En segundo, no me dijiste que debía asegurarme de salvar su preciada casa de verano. Y por último ¿De qué utilidad nos habría sido un sujeto así? Un lamentable suvenir de la mente de un científico loco que lidera un ejército de soldados sin lealtad, sin valor ni devoción. Solo un montón de números encriptados en la tarjeta madre-

-¡Ese no es el punto! Necesitamos fortaleza, necesitamos poder. Tú sabes que por lo que esto implica muy poca gente se siente dispuesta a apoyarnos en este proyecto. No podemos darnos el lujo de desechar a los miembros por unas mundanas normas morales y éticas-

-¿Qué iba a hacer él con su parte del botín de todos modos?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Sephiroth. Y sí sé muy bien lo que tú quieres. Te dices a ti mismo que buscas ese poder para reconstruir tu mundo, pero en el fondo es solo un hipócrita intento por redimirte a ti mismo de su destrucción y solo buscas tu propia salvación. Y más allá de eso lo que quieres es una forma de hacerte lo bastante fuerte como para eliminar con tus propias manos la oscuridad que se devoró tu mundo. Y lo harás amigo mío, créeme que lo harás-

-Dime algo Zarathustra, ¿Qué garantía tengo yo o cualquiera de los miembros de esta organización de que nos dejarás vivir lo suficiente como para aprovechar nuestra parte del trato?-

-¡No te hagas el listo conmigo niño! Yo soy más viejo que las estrellas que vez en el cielo justo ahora. Contemplé el arte de la guerra eones antes que la egoísta, megalómana de tu madre te inyectara pares de cromosomas extra, estando tú aún dentro de su vientre-

Sephiroth frunció el seño con el comentario.

-Está bien… Ese fue un golpe bajo-

-No te preocupes. El diablo puede quemarla en las flamas de su reino tanto como quiera, para lo que me importa esa mujer-

-Aún así, me disculpo. Pero todos mis tratos son sagrados y los llevo hasta el final. Y puede que no sea la apersona más sociable del universo, pero sé reconocer una búsqueda de venganza. Y la respeto-

-Dime otra cosa ¿Qué nos tienes haciendo? ¿Si dices que el Corazón de Dios está oculto en algún parte de Kingdom Hearts, entonces por qué no solo me haces quitarle la llave al mocoso que la porta y terminamos con esto?-

-En primera porque no estamos listos. Y en segunda ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Crees que Dios habría dejado la llave que abre los cerrojos de la fortaleza que protege su corazón tirada por ahí para que callera en manos de los mismos ingratos que trataron de destruirlo luego de que los bañó con bendiciones? ¿La llave para entrar al sitio donde reposa la esencia de su alma? ¡NO! Esa llavecita es solo uno de tantos medios que existen para acabar con las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Efectivamente es el único artefacto que por sí solo abre la puerta a KH, pero nunca abrirá el cerrojo final para adentrarse en el espacio sagrado donde descansa lo que buscamos. Es para abrir esa puerta que trabajo todo el día. Y la labor de ustedes es estar listos cuando el momento llegue-

-… Entiendo-

-Así que si quieres formar parte de esto, te recomiendo que no me falles de nuevo-

-Como quieras. ¿Tienes algo más para mí?-

-A decir verdad sí. Organizaré la primera reunión de los miembros de la hermandad dentro de 10 días. -

-¿Te revelarás a ti mismo al fin?-

-Un paso a la vez-

-Pensé que dirías eso. Pero será bueno que sepa con que otra clase de personas me estoy juntando-

-Te diré el lugar en unos días. Mientras ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Hablo en serio-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Eres una persona extraordinaria Sephiroth. Aún cuando sabías que a tu mundo le esperaba la perdición te aferraste a una pequeña esperanza y la seguiste. Lamentablemente lo que iba a ser su salvación se convirtió en su tumba y tú fuiste el artífice que la cavó. Confinarte en tu propia miseria fue lo primero que pasó por tu mente. Pero no lo hiciste y aunque ciertamente tu corazón murió junto con tu mundo, la fuerza de tu corazón levantó de entre las cenizas un nuevo tú. Más sabio, más poderoso y más vivo que nunca. Por primera vez en tu vida pudiste ser auténtico con los seres a tu alrededor y te encantó serlo. Lo que te devolvió tus virtudes de guerrero y pronto estuviste combatiendo de nuevo la maldad, la injusticia y la oscuridad donde quiera que fueses. Y en esos nuevos viajes, hiciste por primera vez amigos fuera del medio militar y aún más importante: conociste el Amor. Y no solo de una, sino de tres hermosas y maravillosas mujeres. Salvaste tres mundos y conociste la que probablemente es el gran amor de tu vida en el cuarto… Y pese a todo tu éxito tu lucha simplemente no termina. Sigues atado a la culpa y te niegas a aceptar las bendiciones que se te han otorgado. Sigues aislándote y huyendo de la felicidad. Podrías tener un matrimonio abierto con todas esas damas y dudo que alguna se quejara al respecto… Ho podrías al menos liberar la princesa de su pesar y desaforarla de una buena vez-

-Puede que no sea mi hija, pero no voy a tener sexo con una niña-

-Hay por favor. Puede que no tenga los senos como Pamela Anderson, pero al menos los que ella tiene son de verdad y no silicona. Además esas piernas no las tiene ninguna niña-

-¿¡A qué quieres llegar?-

-Lo que trato de decir es que: ¡Estás en una conspiración para matar a DIOS genio! ¡Así que dejar de hacer tu propia vida miserable, como si salvar 3 mundos y combatir el mal doquiera que vas no bastara para lavar tus pecados. Y sobre todo ¡Deja de actuar como si te preocupara un carajo irte al infierno por pequeñeces como tener barias parejas o disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida como los amigos y la familia!-

-… Tú también eres una persona fascinante Zrathustra-

-Gracias-

-Pero el modo en que decida vivir mi vida antes o después de que este proyecto se complete, es asunto mío-

-Como quieras. Pero en serio: Rey, héroe, mesías, samurái, general, maestro, filósofo, protector y poeta… Deberías considerarlo: Matrimonio abierto. Cuarteto… Quita si logras hacer que la chica mágica se enamore de ti también. Todo un harem, nada mal- dijo lascivamente.

- Hazme un favor quieres: ¡No te metas en mi vida privada!-

-Está bien calma. Solo intenta relajarte un poco ¿quieres? Alguien como tú debería saber que es malo trabajar bajo estrés-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-Créeme cuando te digo que estoy muy bien-

-Presumido-

Sephiroth abrió los ventanales del balcón y volvió a entrar en los aposentos de la princesa. Se acercó a su cama donde esta se hallaba durmiendo. Levantó el cobertor de su lado de la cama y se metió en ella. Removió de su frente los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro y miró atentamente los rasgos de la bella durmiente. Aún podía ver en ese rostro reflejada la imagen de la triste niña que encontró hace ya tanto tiempo.

"No importa lo que hayas hecho. No importa en qué apocalíptica conspiración estés involucrado. Yo sé bien que eres un buen hombre Sephiroth. Te amé entonces como te amo ahora y nada logrará cambiar eso. Incluso el saber que no soy la única mujer en ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Incluso si estoy condenada a que solo seas capaz de verme como tu hija" esas fueron las palabras que al joven le dijo apenas terminó su relato, durante la tarde.

"Yo me merezco ser feliz. Y no me merezco el amor ni el respeto de nadie" fue lo que él respondió.

"Si eso fuera cierto no habría un mundo entero que te adora y que esperó pacientemente tu regreso. Pero sobre todo ni yo ni esas dos que mencionas estaríamos en pie de darte nuestro amor, porque una mujer llega a entender que eso no es algo que se dé tan fácilmente como el cariño. Además que tu no merezcas ser feliz no quiere decir que quienes están tu alrededor tampoco"

De regreso al castillo se habían prepararon para el esperado baile. Sephiroth se alegró de ver al resto de sus alumnos tan maduros y sanos. Riku pasó toda la noche rogándole a Amy que le concediera aunque sea una sola pieza. Kairi en completa contradicción desgastó su nuevo calzado sacándole brillo a la pista con cada uno de los alumnos de su protector. No es que quisieran bailar con ella del todo, pero ninguno fue capaz de decirle que no a su carita de perrito triste. Todos menos Seigfried. Terra parecía muy cómoda en ese ambiente. Aparentemente su mundo también se situaba en un contexto medieval como este.

Tras el baile, Amy le pidió a Sephiroth que durmiera con ella como en los viejos tiempos. El ángel había advertido posibles segundas intenciones en ello, pero aceptó de todos modos.

-Yo no merezco ser feliz… ¿Lo merecen aquellos que se empeñan en darme felicidad?- se preguntó en silencio, mirando la bella durmiente.

* * *

-¿Por qué no quiere hablar del tema?- preguntó Sora, en medio de su sesión de práctica.

-¿A quién le importa? Está bien y nosotros también y el que nos diga porque hay sangre en vez de gasolina en sus entrañas mecanizadas no hará que deje de ser nuestra amiga. ¿Ho sí?- respondió Dante con quien combatía.

-Lo sé pero… No lo sé. Es que me es una piedrita en el zapato- dijo abandonando la práctica yendo donde las bebidas.

-Vamos a ver…. Es la chica patea traseros No.1 que conozco. Es una magnífica chef. Buena navegante espacial. Ama de casa incansable. Tiene3 cadenas perpetuas por el crimen de ser ilegalmente sexy. Pero lo más importante: Es nuestra amiga- dijo serenamente Dante -¿Qué más necesitamos saber, Sora?-

-No lo sé… -

En el puente de la nave mientras tanto se libraba una conversación parecida.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

-Dijo que no quería hablar al respecto-

-A claro- respondió sarcástico el Gunslinger –Y a ti te encanta respetar la intimidad de la gente-

-No soy ningún mitotero- se defendió Cloud.

-No, pero no es a mí al que lo tiene despierto poder saber el por qué de la sangre en su cuerpo, sus misteriosos poderes angelicales…-

-¡Tú ni siquiera duermes!-

-Estas evadiendo el tema-

-Pues debería. Hay cosas más importantes que discutir que los haberes privados de la fémina del grupo. Por si no lo notaste Sephiroth estaba aliado con el maniático ese de los soldados de hierro y por lo que dijo con muchos más-

-Conducir a toda velocidad a través de las tinieblas del espacio, evadiendo la curiosidad enfocada en la chica que te salvó la vida no te dará ninguna respuesta-

-¡Genial! Dime qué hacer entonces-

-¿A qué te refieres? No soy el mejor consejero matrimonial de la galaxia-

-¡NO SOBRE ESO CARAJO!-

-Que te alteres no te dará respuestas. Y evadir las cosas o hacer que pasen rápido tampoco harán que sean menos incómodas-

-¿Y qué propones que… Sabes qué, no me contestes. Esto es serio demonios-

-Quiero saber que trama Sephiroth tanto como tú, pero tan solo esta galaxia es gigantesca y no tenemos idea de dónde buscar… otra vez. Así que en vez de estresarte por lidiar con dos problemas a la vez, deberías de tratar con ellos uno a la vez. Y mejor lo haces rápido, porque las ojeras no te sientan nada bien-

-No se trata de KOS-MOS ¿Entiendes? No es por lo que pasó que no dormí bien-

-… ¿Entonces por qué?-

Cloud cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Dime Vincent, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos años, hasta que Sora y yo te encontramos?-

Vincent abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Normalmente Cloud no le preguntaba sobre su vida privada. Principalmente porque la mayoría de las veces resultaba en algo incómodo o algo simplemente que el espadachín no quería saber.

**FLASH BACK**

Vincent camina furtivamente entre los árboles que rodean una fortaleza militar oculta entre montañas nevadas. Lleva puesto un traje especial para resistir el frío color negro, pero echo de un material especial que ocupa mínimo espacio y se pega a su cuerpo sin restarle movilidad. Usando su prodigiosa visión desde detrás de una piedra, Vincent observa el techo de la base en busca de francotiradores, antes de llegar a su objetivo. La caja de transformadores eléctrica exterior. De repente su comunicador tintinea.

-Vincent buen trabajo, ya casi llegas- se escucha claramente la voz de un Nerd.

-No te ofendas, pero gracias por decir algo brutalmente obvio-

-Lo siento, pero tenemos razones para creer que hay detectores laser más adelante, así que ten cuidado-

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo va el otro?-

-Revisaré… ¿Snake? ¡Snake! ¡SSSNAAAAAAAAAKEE! ! !- grita dramáticamente.

-¡PUTA MADRE OTACON YA CÁLLATE!- grita la gruesa voz de alguien que ha fumado demasiado, en la otra línea -¡Vas a hacer que me… ¡MIERDA ME DESCUBRIERON!- grita cortando la comunicación al momento que se empiezan a escuchar disparos al otro lado de la base.

-¡ ¡ ¡SSSSNAAAAAKEE! ! !- vuelve a gritar Otacon al cortarse la comunicación con Snake.

Vincent suspira frustradamente. Esto es clásico.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

-Mejor ni te cueto- respondió con una amarga sonrisa -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Conocí a alguien en mis viajes... Una mujer-

-Eso es obvio. Esa dama tiene nombre-

-Se llama Morrigan-

-Se oye aristócrata-

-Es una princesa, pero de la clase guerrea intrépida que prefiere hacer lo que sea menos firmar papeles y bendecir a su pueblo-

-Ya veo ¿Y qué tiene que ver?-

-¿No te has preguntado por qué tengo un ala demoniaca, si se supone que con esta mugre controlo los poderes de la luz?-

-Oye, yo tengo a 4 bestias devora almas dentro de mí y no me vez provocando genocidio ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, cuenta-

-En ese mundo combatí con un poderoso demonio, que casi me mata. Logré vencerlo porque ella de alguna manera me transfirió la mitad de sus poderes. Ella se parecía de alguna manera a mi madre… Igual que KOS-MOS también me la recuerda por su cabello y sus ojos-

-Aunque eso sea ligeramente perverso, explica muchas cosas… ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella? ¿Antes o después de que te pasara sus poderes?-

-… Después supongo- dijo ruborizándose. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber iniciado esta conversación.

-Ya veo… Supongo que si me dices esto es porque has estado pensando mucho en ella últimamente- dijo acusadoramente.

-No tienes idea. Dijo algo de que este compartimiento de su poder nos conectaría pero, he tenido problemas para dormir últimamente-

-Ya veo… ya veo… Era por eso entonces lo que te molestaba. Tenía razón, solo que no sobre cual chica era la que te traía loco- dijo burlón.

-No es gracioso-

-Bueno es obvio que te impresionó y como hace mucho que no la vez te está doliendo ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hay por favor… Es muy sencillo: ve a su balcón, tómala en tus brazos y róbatela como todo un caballero-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Según tú debo ir a verla y llegar con un ramo de flores y decir "¡Compartimos algo mágico juntos! Todavía te recuerdo ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Vamos a casarnos!" No, las cosas así no salen bien ¿Y exactamente que supones que tengo yo para ofrecerle? Ella es una princesa, no puedo pedirle que deje eso para ser una… Pirata espacial. Ella es una chica muy distinguida-

-Pero si tú mismo acabas de decir que odia su vida de princesa-

-Y tú dijiste que no eras ningún consejero matrimonial así que cierra la maldita boca-

-Está bien calma-

-Escucha mi consejo capi: Llévala a bailar. Porque cuando las angelicales balalaicas tocan dulces canciones de amor… ¡Mambo!- entró Dante moviendo las piernas y los brazos como si trajera un par de maracas.

-Lo que me faltaba-

-Bueno, bueno veo que no quieres hablar de eso. ¿A dónde vamos entonces jefe?-

-Necesitamos respuestas. Pero también necesitamos descansar un poco de toda esta persecución-respondió Cloud.

-¿Vamos de regreso a Radiant Garden?- inquirió Vincent.

-Ni de chiste voy ahí-respondió sin dudar Cloud.

-Que bueno porque ese nombre se escucha medio gay-dijo Dante

-¿Entonces a dónde?-

-Con un amigo-

-¿Un amigo tuyo?- exclamaron ambos subordinados.

Sora practicaba en el piano una canción en especial que le había gustado llamada "La Vikina". KOS-MOS se encontraba a un lado de él haciendo dueto con un violín de cuatro cuerdas.

-Muy bien Sora. En verdad tienes talento natural-

-Gracias…- dijo sin su característica sonrisa.

-Estás muy callado el día de hoy ¿Pasa algo?-

-Más o menos-

-Esa expresión no significa nada. Algo te pasa, pero no quieres decir-

-Es que no te va a gustar hablar de eso-

-… No lo sabrás hasta que preguntes-

-… ¿Por qué… por qué había sangre en tu cuerpo? ¿Qué fue eso de que querías ser humana?... ¿Qué onda con eso de que los ojos se te ponen azules y te crecen alas?... Oye… ¿Quién eres en realidad?-

-… ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-

-Somos compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo se supone que confiemos unos en otros si guardamos secretos?-

-Todo mundo tiene pequeños secretos y asuntos personales que tienen derecho a no compartir Sora-

-…-

-Pero en vista de que te esta torturando mucho la duda haré una pequeña excepción-

-¿En serio?-

-Si así que ponte cómodo, porque no quiero que tengas que ir al baño en mitad de la historia-

-Cuando quieras- dijo este emocionado.

-De acuerdo… Luego de que terminamos con nuestra misión, la amenaza genosis se erradicó finalmente y la paz se logró dentro de todos los sectores de la Federación Galáctica. Sanos y victoriosos regresamos a casa a tratar de seguir con nuestras vidas y dejar las guerras y las armas atrás. Por primera vez en mi nueva vida tenía la oportunidad de vivir como una mujer ordinaria, como el ser humano que soy dentro en realidad. O al menos eso pensé… sin comer, sin dormir, sin necesidad de agua o ir al baño… Era fácil reconocer quien era yo realmente. Pero lo peor fue la maldición de inmortalidad que este cuerpo me otorga. Ver a Shion, Jin, y todos mis amados amigos envejecer y morir a mí alrededor fue espantoso. A mi lado nacieron, crecieron y eventualmente murieron personas a quienes llegué a amar como a mis propios hijos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si yo lo crié?-

Mientras contaba su historia Sora era capaz de ver el rostro de KOS-MOS deformarse por la nostalgia y la tristeza.

-Y sin importar cuánto amor pudiera dar, yo no era alguien que pudiese ser amada… No de la forma que yo pedía. Para lograrlo, necesitaba volver a como alguna vez fui: Volver a ser humana-

-¿Pero… cómo?-

-Había una clase de androides llamados Realians. Eran la cúspide y el orgullo de la ingeniería tecno-orgánica. Crecían y desarrollaban igual al proceso de crecimiento de cualquier ser humano. Sudaban, tenían que comer, ir al baño, hasta tenían mal aliento. Aunque en un principio se usaron más que para lucrativos fines militares, mano de obra y empresariales, sobra decir que con el tiempo se volvieron miembros muy activos de la sociedad general. Les concedieron sus propios derechos personales y legales. Familias que no podían tener sus propios hijos conseguían realians a quienes podían seleccionar todas sus cualidades y dotes. Y había algo más: Nunca enfermarían. Por otro lado no era raro el caso de que personas mayores en afán de encontrar su "Pareja perfecta"-

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto?-

-Todo Sora. Para una época de avances tecnológicos que permitía el desarrollo de humanos artificiales, un autómata completamente hecho de partes mecánicas como yo podía considerarse un vejestorio del pasado. Dentro de la familia Uzuki tenía un hogar, familia, amor, pero al final del día no era ni remotamente humana. Shion dijo que algún día encontraría alguien que fuese para mí. Que me aceptaría sin importar mis defectos, pero tras barias generaciones de ser siempre nana, siempre tía y abuela pero jamás madre me cansé. Con la ayuda de Yoshiro, quien era patriarca de la familia en ese entonces, discretamente comenzamos un proceso para "Reconstruir mi cuerpo"… -

El rostro de KOS-MOS se ensombreció y se dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Te… dolió?-

-Sí, pero… quería ser humana. Quería volver a saborear los alimentos, a que me doliera el estómago de tanto reír, a sentirme cansada después de correr un maratón, a tener sueño. ¡Dios! Incluso quería volver a sentir dolor…-

-¿Y… funcionó?-

-… Estaba funcionando. Mi piel original se remplazó por una imitación proteica evolutiva parecida a la de los Realians, pero más resistente. Me hicieron cantidades de cirugías para modificar mi cuerpo. Y en algún punto comenzaron a dar resultado… Pero-

-Fue cuando atacaron la casa y tuviste que irte-

-Si-

-Lo lamento-

-No lo hagas. Nunca pudieron desenmarañar los misterios de las Black boxes de mi cuerpo, probablemente habría frenado el proceso a fin de cuentas de todos modos- dijo con una forzada sonrisa –Además de no ser por eso nunca habría podido conocer a ninguno de ustedes. No me había divertido tanto en siglos-

-Yo… Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido KOS-MOS- afirmó Sora.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si-

-Muchas gracias Sora. Pero dime ¿no tienes deseos de volver a casa? ¿No crees que tu familia y tus amigos estarán preocupados por ti?-

-Pues…-

**Mientras tanto en Destiny Island**

Una mujer de cabello rojizo se da de golpes contra la pared de la cocina.

-¡Mi niño! ¡¿Dónde está mi niño?- gritó ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas.

-¡Guarda silencio mujer! Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que el mocoso nos abandone- dijo un hombre de cabello negro en puntas, sentado en el sillón de la sala.

-¡¿Pero no vez que nuestro único bebé anda no sé donde enfrentándose a quién sabe qué seres horribles del espacio!-

-Ven acá y cierra la boca que ya empieza Dr. House-

-¡Voy cariño!- grito entusiasmada la mujer, olvidando instantáneamente su angustia.

**De regreso en el Elsa **

-Nha!- respondió despreocupado Sora después su pausa.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni amigos ni familia?-

-Pues aunque no lo creo, es más probable que sean mis amigos los que estén angustiados por mí que mis padres. Pero ellos saben que me puedo cuidar solo. Y ellos también lo pueden hacer muy bien. Incluso si fueron a buscarme, estarán bien por su cuenta-

-Eso espero ¿Y cómo son?-

-Pues está Riku mi mejor amigo. Nos hicimos amigos desde antes de dejar de usar pañal. Es algo difícil de tratar y todo eso porque es presumido y le gusta dárselas de madurito, pero no es un mal sujeto. Y luego está Kairi, la mejor amiga de ambos. Aunque a veces perjudicaba las cosas- dijo sonriendo –Una vez Riku y yo nos agarramos a golpes, por decidir quién se casaría con ella. Éramos niños claro-

-Cielos ¿y cómo acabó eso?-

-No terminamos. Kairi llegó y nos aventó arena a la cara hasta que no pudimos continuar. Luego se enojó con ambos y nos hizo prometer que no volveríamos a pelear por ella-

Se marcó de pronto un silencio, que pronto comenzó a incomodar a Sora.

-¿Ella todavía te gusta?-

Se pensó que le preguntarían eso, pero la respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa de todos modos.

-Pues… Luego de… El asunto de los Heartless, los Nobody y la Organización XIII, quisimos empezar a salir… Pero apenas a los pocos días decidimos que no queríamos echar a perder nuestro triángulo de amistad y dejamos las cosas para cómo eran antes-

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo es ella?-

-Es muy simpática, es alegre y amable. Pero a veces… no sé, como que se pone a murmurar cosas o a pensar en voz alta y no le entiendes. Es un poco más baja que yo. Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rojo-

-Y es muy bonita supongo-

-Pues… Sí es muy bonita-

-Te ves muy lindo al describirla- dijo en un leve tono burlón.

-N-no es cierto- dijo apenado.

-Sí lo es-

-No, Kairi es nada más mi amiga y además… Tu… ¡Tu eres más bonita!-

-Ho… Gracias Sora-

-No-

-¿No qué?-

-Que estoy hablando en serio. Eres bellísima… Eres… ¡La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, con los ojos abiertos.

-E-estás exagerando Sora- dijo confundida por la inusual reacción de Sora.

-Puede que sea cierto pero… Es así como me siento. No puedo explicarlo… Es casi como-

La puerta se abrió entrando Vincent calmadamente, expresión que no cambió al ver la escena.

-¿Qué ocurre Vincent?- preguntó KOS-MOS al ser bastante obvio que Sora estaba trabado en sus pensamientos.

-Cloud quiere que lo ayudes con el radar de la nave, intenta detectar un planeta cercano donde podremos llegar a descansar y abastecernos-

-Está bien allá voy- dijo saliendo apresuradamente, viendo su oportunidad de salir de la ya incómoda conversación.

Vincent vio salir a la muchacha apresuradamente del pasillo y su infalible vista pudo notar que algo le había perturbado. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a Sora quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-… No lo sé- respondió Sora.

* * *

Un misterioso guerrero en armadura negra se encuentra parado en medio de una enorme explanada, en lo que parece ser una fortaleza militar. Lleva puesto un traje negro ajustado de un extraño material. Tiene una falda partida en 3 secciones sujeto a su abdomen por dos cinturones entrelazados de los que cuelgan extraños objetos con forma cilíndrica color plateados, con diferentes detalles unos de otros en color dorado, blanco o negro; y lleva puesto un casco plateado con de aspecto espectral. En los muros que rodean la explanada se divisan grandes puertas metalizadas, que se abren dejando entrar hordas de guerreros vestidos en armaduras blancas estilo la era cyber punk.

-Vengan a mí…- murmura maliciosamente.

El guerrero negro comienza a correr hacia ellos quienes empiezan a disparar armas las cuales arrojan rayos laser color rojo. El guerrero toma un cilindro en cada mano y oprimiendo un botón que estos tienen a los costados de uno de los extremos se libera una vara de luz, verde para la mano derecha y azul para la izquierda. La lluvia de disparos que caen hacia él es bloqueada con facilidad por el guerrero que sacude hábilmente sus "Espadas" bloqueando cada disparo. Con un gran salto el guerrero el guerrero pasa la horda hacia su centro donde al caer desata una extraña onda expansiva que manda a volar a muchos de los soldados como hojas al viento. No pierde tiempo en mezclarse entre ellos rebanándolos en pedazos con sus espadas, que cortan a través de sus armaduras como si fueran gelatina. Los soldados empiezan a rodearlo pero el guerrero negro se los sacude con facilidad. Más y más soldados siguen saliendo de las grandes puertas y se lanzan encima del guerrero a quien finalmente se le cierra el espacio. Antes de quedar atrapado da un pequeño salto cruzando los brazos y doblando las piernas. Una extraña burbuja azul se forma a su alrededor en un instante, la cual se expande inmensamente al abatir el guerrero sus brazos.

-Demasiado fácil- alardea el guerrero.

Los soldados, las armas y el piso mismo bajo sus pies se incineran al entrar en el campo de la burbuja y de ellos solo quedan cenizas. El guerrero desactiva el filo de sus espadas y las cuelga de regreso en sus cinturones. De pronto de entre la bruma se abre paso un rayo de energía, que apenas logra bloquear, aparentemente proyectando un escudo de energía frente a sí. Las cenizas de los soldados abren paso a un gigantesco robot cuadrúpedo con forma de cangrejo, que lanza el rayo desde dos cañones sobre la parte central de su cuerpo. El guerrero es empujado por el rayo hasta que queda con una de sus rodillas en el piso. Más de pronto sujetó el rayo con un solo brazo mientras que en el otro se manifestó un extraño brillo azul. Al apuntar su brazo contra el robot lanzó un estallido de relámpagos azules que desequilibraron el aparato obligándolo a detener su ataque. El guerrero se puso de pié calmadamente.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- gritó despectivamente.

Tomó de nuevo sus espadas y las arrojó contra las patas delanteras del coloso metálico cortándolas. Luego movió sus manos como quien indica a un perro regresar y mágicamente sus espadas volvieron volando hacia él como boomerangs. Dio un gran salto quedando sobre la cabeza del cangrejo que comenzó a perforar repetidamente con ambas espadas hasta que se formó en la cubierta una pasta con el acero fundido por el laser de sus espadas. El guerrero salto con un giro invertido quedando barios metros lejos del cangrejo. Extendió sus brazos hacia el robot con las manos extendidas y comenzó a elevarlos a aún más lentamente girando los puños como si estuviera cargando una caja. De pronto la inmensa mole de hierro comenzó a elevarse como si una gran mano lo estuviera jalando hacia el cielo. El guerrero cerró sus puños con fuerza y el robot comenzó a ser aplastado como si estuviera metido en una compresora gigante y cuando este quedó hecho una gran bola de acero comprimido el guerrero lo lanzó al cielo saltando detrás de él partiéndolo en dos con un golpe de sus espadas.

Aterrizó calmadamente devolviendo sus armas a su cinturón mientras los restos del cangrejo caían a su alrededor. De pronto todo se oscureció en una penumbra profunda. A lo lejos se escuchó un paso lento junto a un extraño sonido que aprecia el de un pulmón artificial, pero extremadamente siniestro. Como un susurró que hela la sangre. el guerrero se arrodilló reverencialmente bajando la cabeza.

-Eras débil cuando te encontré. Pero ahora tus sentimientos están en el lugar que deben. Tu odio e ira se te han concedido gran poder, pero para que este sea completo queda una tarea final. ¿Sabes cuál es?- habló la voz grave y rasposa con un eco de ultratumba, de un hombre cuya figura estaba oculta en las sombras.

-Si maestro. Debo borrar los lasos que me unen a mi debilidad. Debo borrar mis lasos de amistad y amor-

-Mientras no lo consigas, seguirás encadenado al débil poder de la luz. ¿Qué harás con esa luz?-

-Voy a extinguirla. Apagaré la luz que Sora aún arroja sobre mí-

-¿Y qué debes hacer para lograr eso?-

-Yo… debo… ¡MATARLO!- dijo quitando se su cadavérico casco. Y el hombre bajo la máscara no era otro que Ansem, o mejor dicho el Heartless de Xehanort.

-Bien dicho… Mi joven aprendiz- premió la voz.

-¡ ¡ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !-gritó Riku despertando de su visión.

-¡Cúbrete Kilik nos atacan!- gritó Jun saltando de su cama adjunta asustado por el ruido.

-¡¿Dónde están? ¡Voy a ir con cada uno de ustedes y…. ¿He? Ha era un sueño, jaja. Buenos tiempos… ¿Oye Riku estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo al alvino que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Por muy imposible que pareciera. Riku tenía la cara casi tan blanca como su pelo. Sus ojos estaban exorbitados y estaba bañado en sudor.

-¿Oye estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma-

-T-ta-tal vez lo hice-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No… Nada-

Riku se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta del balcón y escapó al jardín en un salto. Caminó lentamente por el jardín del palacio frotándose la cien intentando calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué… qué carajo fue eso? Vi el rostro del Heartless de Xehanort, no hay duda. ¿Pero qué diablos quiere decir? Yo mismo acabé con él y lo encerré en lo profundo de mi corazón para que no saliera más. ¿Fue una visión del futuro? ¿Significa que voy a perder el control?... No. Eso es imposible. Me enfrenté a mi lado oscuro y vencí, no hay manera de que caiga en esa oscuridad otra vez… No puede volver a pasar- se repitió mirando hacia la luna.

* * *

De regreso en el Elsa todos estaban en cama, menos el cuatridemonio que no requería la necesidad de dormir. Sora estaba en su cuarto viendo el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿Hola?- inquirió Sora al creer escuchar algo.

-… ¿Quién anda ahí?- el sonido fue más claro esta vez. Era una voz. La voz de una mujer sin duda.

_No entiendo que dice. ¿Es KOS-MOS? ¿Kairi? No ellas no suenan así… Esta es más suave y delicada. No veo de dónde viene… ¿Lo estoy oyendo en mi cabeza?_

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? No te entiendo-

Sora se levantó de la cama, tratando de seguir la fuente de la voz. Salió de su habitación y eventualmente comenzó a recorrer los oscuros pasillos de la nave. Finalmente se detuvo ante una ventana. Mirando a través de ella miró en todas direcciones tratando de seguir la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Tal cosa normalmente habría sido imposible claro, pero al dormir el Elsa permanecía estático y estable en medio de la inmensidad del espacio por acción de los retro propulsores en trabajo automático. Finalmente divisó la dirección.

-Está ahí afuera no cabe duda-

-¿Qué cosa está ahí afuera?-

-¡HA!-gritó Sora levantando los brazos como niña, asustado por su compañero el Devil boy.

-Cállate, ¿Quieres despertar a todo el mundo?-gruñó Dante.

-¡Me asustaste! ¿Y a ti quien te tiene levantado asechando a la gente?-

-Soy hijo del Diablo ¿recuerdas? Me encanta dormir, aunque no necesito tantas horas de sueño. ¿Cuál es tu excusa, que haces mirando por la ventana a esta hora?-

-Escuché una voz-

-¿Escuchaste una voz? ¿De quién, qué decía?-

-No sé quién era. Era la voz de una chica, de eso estoy seguro… Parecía estar pidiendo ayuda. Sonaba triste, sola-

-¿Todavía la escuchas?-

-Viene de aquella dirección- dijo señalando la ruta por la ventana.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-

-¿Así ahorita?-

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy Dante, hijo de Sparda el Caballero Oscuro! Yo siempre estoy listo para la acción- dijo posando gallardamente.

-Pues… ¡Vamos entonces!- dijo Sora más animado –Echemos a andar el Elsa y vamos para allá-

-¡No! ¿Qué parte de no despertar a todo el mundo no entendiste? Mejor vamos en el Mecha ese-

-¿El Assher? Pero qué tal si encontramos problemas?-

-Ho por favor, juntos entramos hasta el culo del infierno y no nos pasó nada. Dudo que un par de sabandijas del espacio sean un peligro. Además es para ayudar a una dama ¿No? no hay tiempo para dudas-

-Tú nada más quieres tener la oportunidad de manejar a ese trasto-dijo acusadoramente.

-Qué bueno que me descubriste, así no me siento apenado después. ¿Vamos o no?- dijo sin una pisca de vergüenza.

-… Está bien- dijo Sora ya acostumbrado a la simpleza de su amigo.

-Ok, te veo ene l hangar en 10 minutos-

15 minutos después, ya a bordo del coloso metálico y con sus trajes espaciales puestos, los dos amigos se aventuraban en las profundidades del espacio siguiendo la misteriosa voz.

-¿Por qué solo tú puedes oírla y yo no?-

-¿Yo como voy a saber? A Cloud le pasó lo mismo cuando encontramos a KOS-MOS-

-Bien ¿Entonces por qué no soy yo el que conduce?-

-Porque tú lo estrellaste en 5 de tus 8 simulaciones. Yo ninguna- respondió triunfal Sora. Dante solo carraspeo un poco.

Poco tiempo después Sora creyó encontrar el lugar del que parecía provenir la voz. Un asteroide que no parecía muy especial que digamos, a diferencia de la Isla flotante donde habían encontrado a KOS-MOS.

-Pues… Si lo hice bien, ahí no hay nada vivo- dijo Dante tecleando los tableros frente a sí.

-Tal vez sea otra cosa. Anda vamos a ver- dijo Sora acercando al Assher al asteroide.

-El terrero está muy desigual. ¿Ya la escuchas mejor?-

-La escucho más fuerte, pero no puedo entender lo que dice de todos modos. Si está ahí afuera no la veremos desde aquí ¿Quieres bajarte a explorar a pie?-

-Claro-

Buscaron un claro lo suficientemente grande entre la gran cantidad de peñascos y desigualdades del relieve de la zona donde colocar el Assher y se prepararon para salir.

-Un pequeño paso para Mua, y un gran paso para los cazadores de demonios- dijo Dante posando al pararse al fin sobre el piso de aquel asteroide.

-¿Quieres dejarte de chistes y concentrarte por favor?-

-Creí que sabías divertirte-

-Sí, pero no cuando puede que nos cuelguen por abandonar la nave a media noche a bordo de un arma de destrucción masiva-

-Fuiste tú el que quería ayudar a la doncella de la voz-

-Sí pero… Hablando de eso, ya no la escucho-

-¡Ho por favor! No me vengas con que vinimos hasta acá para nada-

-Calma, calma. Solo… dividámonos a ver si encontramos algo ¿Sale?-

-¿Cómo qué? No sabemos que era la cosa de la voz. ¿Qué tal si es uno de esos parásitos espaciales que se meten en tu cerebro y…-

-Está bien, está bien, esto no es "La Cosa". Solo… ve a ver si encuentras algo y deja de quejarte- refunfuñó Sora, yéndose dando brincos.

-Y dicen que yo soy impulsivo… En fin-

Sora brincaba de punta en punta de las salientes del lugar. Casi desesperado por encontrar a quien había escuchado tanto pedir ayuda.

-Sé que estaba por aquí… ¿Dónde estás?- saltó al punto bajo del piso y cruzó a través de un pequeño cañón bastante amplio.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a no poder encontrara a quienes buscas ¿No Sora? Osea, no es como que te vayan a caer del cielo- e invocando la poderosísima Ley de Murphy el borde superior de uno de los lados del cañón se rompió. Sora rápidamente dio barios saltos hacia atrás para no ser aplastado. Tras caer las rocas miró hacia arriba para revisar si sería seguro continuar. Su sorpresa no podría haber sido mayor.

Enmarcada por la luz de una estrella fugaz que volaba encima de ellos, Sora distinguió el cuerpo de una doncella joven y esbelta. Con un cabello larguísimo amarillo enredado en cola a par trenzado con una gran navaja colgando de la punta. Un extraño atuendo combinación de armadura ligera, excepto para las piernas que estaban muy cubiertas, negro y blanco muy moderno; con una tiara parecida a la de KOS-MOS, solo que con un visor rojo estilo Robocop, que ocultaba sus ojos.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos al verla caer envuelta en el brillo de la estrella. Y ya saben que pasó después...

-Es… Un ángel… Un ángel cibernético. ¿Ella era quien me llamaba? No lo sé, pero si que es bonita. Viene hacia mí… Va… Va… Me va a caerm encima- dijo regresando a la realidad al percatarse de que la chica estaba cayendo a una velocidad peligrosa contra él. Desafortunadamente fue demasiado tarde y el pesado cuerpo de la chica cayó sobre el pobre Sora.

-¡Haaa! ¡Mi espalda!... Dante… ¡DANTE!-

-¡Cabrón que me quieres reventar los pinches oídos! ¿Qué pasa?- habló el otro por el radio del casco.

-Ven a mi posición creo que encontré a la chica-

-¿La vez?-

-Está tirada sobre de mí- dijo mal humorado.

-O… K…-

-¡Me cayó encima! ¡Ahora ven aquí!-

-Ok, ok ¡Ya cásate!- dijo cortando la comunicación.

-A veces hasta a mí me colma la paciencia. Tienes un cuerpo algo pesado ¿Sabes? ¿Estás bien?-dijo mirando a la chica que tenía encima.

-Um… ¿Señorita?- inquirió tratando de ver su rostro, el cual notó estaba totalmente expuesto salvo por su visor. Es decir, su nariz y boca estaban al descubierto.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo alarmado levantándose y colocando a la chica boca arriba a su lado.

-Está tiesa… Hay por Dios, hay por Dios ¡Hay por Dios! ¿¡Qué hago, qué hago?- dijo escandalizado.

-Esperen… Si…- razonó mirando un instante a la muchacha.

-El frio del espacio habría cristalizado su cuerpo en segundos. Su rostro se habría hecho añicos cuando me cayó encima. Significa qué… No es humana… Será…- en ese momento una posible respuesta hizo eco en la mente de Sora.

-¿Será como KOS-MOS?... Un… es decir… ¿Una chica cibernética?-

-Pero… ¿Y cómo lo compruebo?- se preguntó.

La pregunta tenía una respuesta. La cual se disparó fugazmente en su cerebro, recordado aquella indescifrable escena de Vincent cuando encontraron a KOS-MOS…

-¡NO,no,no,no, no!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de olvidar la escena poniéndose insanamente rojo –No hay forma de que yo haga eso ¿Dante~¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no!... Hablando de él donde estará. Bueno no importa… Veamos-

Se acercó a ella y la examinó un poco. Su traje de extraño material estaba pegado a la piel, destacando las finas curvas de su cuerpo. Blanca tenía un brillo antinatural, como si se tratara de algún material sensible a la luz. Su cabello era rubio pálido y su piel blanca. Era muy bella claro, pero ahora sora conocía la diferencia entre belleza y hermosura. Claro que sí. Suavizó la cara un momento y sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Cómo terminaste en ese desolado lugar tu sola, ¿He?- dijo acariciando su mejilla como si esperara una respuesta –No te preocupes, te sacaremos de… ¿Qué es ese sonido?- **[1] **dijo mirando al cielo.

En ese momento salió el Assher de la nada a gran velocidad y con mala inclinación, casi estampándose contra uno de los muros del cañón, lo que provocó un pequeño derrumbe. Sora se echó sobre la espalda a la chica tan rápido como pudo y salió volando del lugar en uno de sus inhumanos saltos.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no pasó nada! ¿Están todos bien?- salió Dante de la cabina reacomodándose el casco.

-¡¿Qué tratas de hacer idiota enterrarnos vivos?-

-Calma, calma. Pensé que sería mejor si lo traía de una vez o de otro modo tendríamos que haber hecho otro viaje para regresar a donde lo estacionamos. Wow ¿es ella?- preguntó viendo a la chica que tenía Sora en la espalda.

-Eso creo. No creo que sea humana-

-Pues sea lo que sea vendrá con nosotros, no la podemos dejar en esta piedra que flota hacia la nada en el espacio. Y mejor regresamos rápido antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia-

-Si claro, NADIE va a notar el desastre que le acabas de hacer a la pintura del Assher- dijo muy sarcásticamente Sora.

-Ni que no se pudiera arreglar con una mano de pintura- respondió despreocupado –Anda yo conduzco-

-¡Claro que no!-

Regresaron a la nave sin mayores problemas. Pero antes de preparar un plan para hacer más ligeras las consecuencias de su aventura, KOS-MOS con una cara de disgusto. Al bajar del mecha esta estaba con ambas manos en sus caderas, con el pie izquierdo apuntando hacia los muchachos y zapateando sin despegar el talón del suelo. Pose que definía "Hermana mayor molesta". Sin embargo cuando bajó Sora con la chica en brazos, la figura de KOS-MOS se suavizó y pasó a intriga.

-Mmm… Buenas noches. ¿No estás enojada verdad?- dijo Sora forzando una sonrisa.

-Ya tendré tiempo para eso. ¿Quién es ella?-

-Pues…-

-¡¿Nos la podemos quedar?- interrumpió enérgicamente Dante.

* * *

-¿Otra pesadilla Riku?- preguntó Kairi.

-Y una grande. Debieron escucharlo, parecía que lo estaban matando- dijo burlonamente Jun.

Riku no respondió. Estaba con la cara sembrada en su plato luciendo grandes ojeras. Terra, Mina y Talim hablaban entre ellas, mientras Amy comía silenciosamente. El resto de los caballeros ya habían vuelto a casa.

-Quizás deberías hablar con Sephiroth al respecto. El casi siempre tiene una respuesta para todo- dijo Mina –¿No es verdad Amy?-

-¿He?... Ha sí, claro- dijo apenas consciente de la conversación.

-¿Dónde está por cierto?- preguntó Talim.

-Se fue temprano- respondió secamente Amy –Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer-

-¿Dijo cuando regresaría?- preguntó Kairi, desde luego porque ellos no podían olvidarse de ir a encontrar a Sora.

-Dijo que regresaría pronto-

Terra comenzó a sentirse mareada. Sus manos se hicieron temblorosas y su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿Oye Terra estás bien?- preguntó Kairi al notar la repentina apariencia de su amiga.

-De repente no me siento muy bien- respondió llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Consigan un doctor Doctor de para… ¡Santo cielo!- se cortó Amy al ver que Terra comenzado a toser furiosamente al tiempo que hilillos de sangre se escapaban de su nariz y boca.

-¡Que traigan de volada a ese Doctor- dijo Riku.

-¡No hay tiempo! Iremos nosotros- dijo Jun tomando a Terra en brazos, que se cubría la boca con un pañuelo.

-Sígame por aquí Sir Jun- dijo la joven sirvienta.

* * *

Sephiroth se encontró a las puertas de lo que parecía un gigantesco Santuario, en medio de la nada, lo cual ya era decir mucho, porque por lo que había visto el planeta estaba desierto. Era algo gótico, renacentista tal vez. Eso no llamaba demasiado su atención en este momento, sino las grandes manifestaciones de energía que estaban dentro. Distinguí a Mewtwo y Albedo. Pero había otros más. Caminó hacia el portón principal donde un pequeño robot levitador le señaló el camino.

-Lo esperábamos Lord Sephiroth. Sígame por favor-

-Autómatas… ¿Por qué tenían que ser autómatas?-

Recorrió los pasillos hasta una pequeña habitación sin ningún mobiliario.

-Espere un momento mi Lord. Darán la reunión comenzará en un momento-

Frente al él había un muro de cristal oscuro, pero que permitía ver del otro lado un gran salón cónico, parecido al Senado de la República en Star Wars.

-Algo interesante va a pasar-

Una gran luz iluminó el techo del salón creando una densa sombra que encubría a los individuos dentro del resto de las habitaciones alrededor del salón, menos una donde al parecer había una antorcha.

-Bienvenidos mis colegas a esta la primera gran reunión de nuestra "Hermandad". Lo he escogido cuidadosamente a través de toda la galaxia con un propósito muy especial que he discutido en baria ocasiones con cada uno de ustedes. Todos tienen sus dudas. Todos saben cual grande es el riesgo, pero también cual grande la recompensa, la cual cada quien ya ha decidido cual será. Están aquí por libertad, por ambición, por venganza o por salvación- se escuchó la voz de Zarathustra viniendo de la radiante luz del techo.

-Creo que ya están acostumbrados a que no me presente con ustedes y esta no será la excepción. A cambios les ahorraré tomarse la molestia de la actividad rompe hielo y los presentaré yo, en vez de ustedes mismos. Desafortunadamente no todos han podido presentarse el día de hoy. Supongo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer o simplemente algo se les atravesó-

-Muero de la decepción- murmuró Mewtwo.

-¡Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario! El primero en presentarse es un miembro que debemos considerarnos afortunados de tener junto a nosotros, ya que no es muy sociable. No se dejen engañar por su apariencia o podría lavarles el cerebro, con solo un chasqueo de sus dedos. El poder de su mente no solo le permite meterse con las de ustedes. Puede mover, cambiar y hacer las cosas estallar en mil pedazos si se le antoja. El es Mewtwo-

El referido salió de entre las sombras flotando a escasos centímetros del piso.

-El siguiente es un hombre que realmente sabe cómo poner sus prioridades en orden. Es calculador, preciso, muy inteligente y nunca escatima en gastos. Le gusta tomar acciones con resultados contundentes y aunque rara vez tiene la necesidad de ensuciarse las manos en estos días, ciertamente es un amo del campo de batalla y un excepcional biotecnólogo. Su nombre es **Albert Wesker**-

Un hombre caminó lentamente fuera de la sombra de su habitación. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello rubio oscuro. Todo su traje era negro con pantalones, botas y gabardina de piel. Además llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol negros. El hombre se ajustó los lentes con un movimiento que mostró un aire de superioridad, pero no se escuchó ningún murmullo al respecto.

-Nuestro siguiente miembro es un hombre carismático e entusiasta. Quizás demasiado entusiasta. Tiene un sentido del humor del que algunos podrán considerar desagradable, sobre todo si son ustedes el centro de atención. Pero en el fondo es un hombre culto y sofisticado. Su habilidad más destacada en su lista de súper poderes es nada menos quela inmortalidad. Como lo escucharon. Su nombre es Albedo-

Albedo salió de las sombras de su cuarto con una sonrisa enfermiza de oreja a oreja con las manos extendidas como si _alguien _estuviera aplaudiéndole.

-Nuestro siguiente miembro es sofisticado, culto, carismático, con una lengua muy filosa, un enfermizo sentido del humor y una fijación por coleccionar objetos filosos. No se dejen engañar por su frágil apariencia, pues es un guerrero temible. Sus poderes incluyen fortalezas sobrehumanas, regeneración, proyección de energía y como complemento grandes capacidades de manipulación y extorción. Su nombre es** Terumi-**

El hombre que apareció al escuchar su nombre. Aquella persona era delgada, de piel pálida. Lo que llamó la atención de Sephiroth no fue que la vestimenta del tipo parecía algo salido del closet de Michael Jakson. Llevaba una elegante a la vez que juvenil gabardina negra, pantalones negros y un sombrero negro que sostenía con su mano izquierda, del que se escapaban mechones de cabello verde limón. Chaleco negro con camisolín blanco de botones y corbata negra, culminando con un par de cinturones, guantes cortos y zapatos de piel. Todo un personaje.

-Un placer conocerlos caballeros- dijo en un tono muy cordial Terumi.

-Nuestro siguiente miembro es un sujeto de poder inconmensurable, mismo que le permitió ganarse el control absoluto del mundo donde redice. Es inteligente y perverso. Pero sus grandes poderes como el control de los elementos, la transmutación de la materia y tele transportación entre dimensiones y cambio de su forma y tamaño le permiten disponer de aquello que le molesta sin necesidad de usar demasiado la cabeza. Tiene muchos Alias. Lord del Caos, Devorador de Almas, El Gran Enigma, Señor de la Oscuridad, pero su nombre es **Dormammu**-

La antorcha dentro de aquella habitación comenzó a moverse hacia fuera de la sombra. Para sorpresa de Sephiroth la supuesta antorcha no era sino la cabeza de aquel individuo, que se quemaba. Dentro de la flama se distinguía un cráneo negro. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura de algún tipo con espinas alrededor del cuello y una capa al nivel de la cintura. Sephiroth sintió algo abrumador al ver a ese sujeto. Su aura era algo que nunca había sentido. Un poderoso escalofrió subió por su columna como un chispazo. Era como ver en los ojos del Diablo.

-Nuestro siguiente miembro es alguien que nació para habitar el campo de batalla. Domina cualquier arma, se desenvuelve en cualquier terreno y no le teme a ningún enemigo. Su lista de habilidades es larga y va desde lo asombroso hasta lo humilde. Aunque en su corazón la compasión y misericordia tienen lugar, ciertamente no dudará en darles a sus enemigos una muerte de guerreros. Gran inteligencia y gran poder lo hace un rival de cuidado. Su nombre es Sephiroth-

Sephiroth caminó fuera de las sombras de su habitación, intercambiando miradas primeramente con Mewtwo, luego con albedo y luego con los nuevos.

-Y finalmente, aunque como ya dije no todos los miembros pudieron venir a esta asamblea, pero aquí tenemos a nuestro mimbro más reciente. El no se fastidia con planes elaborados ni conspiraciones. Si quiere algo lo toma. Si algo le molesta lo quema. Y si alguien lo desafía termina succionándole el alma. A existido por barios siglos cambiando de cuerpo, de forma y de nombre. Pero nosotros lo conoceremos como Nightmare-

Al escuchar este nombre los ojos de Sephuroth se abrieron insanamente. De la última habitación emergió un repulsivo ser, confirmando sus temores. Pero lucía diferente. Ahora en sus hombros se extendían extrañas protuberancias como cuernos, pero con bordes afilados. La mutación que antes solo cubría su brazo ahora era tan pronunciada que la misma armadura era una abominación. De la parte trasera de su asco salía una extraña bruma negra y violeta. Pero lo más destacable de su transformación era que torso estaba partido transformado en lo que parecían las fauces de un animal en medio de cuyos colmillos brillaba una extraña masa incandescente esfera de energía oscura.

-Como ya dije no todos fueron capaces de asistir a esta reunión. Pero no hace falta. Todos ya conocen el plan y saben bien por qué están aquí y qué es lo que van a ganar. La puerta sigue cerrada y pronto la abriré, hasta entonces todos saben que deben y que no deben hacer. Y por ahora como complemento especial es hora de que sepan con quienes más están trabajando, así que comiencen caballeros ¿Ven a alguien familiar?- dijo Zarathustra haciendo un extraño énfasis en esta última parte tras lo que la luz principal de donde venía su vos de desvaneció.

-Yo veo a alguien familiar. Lo recuerdo… Recuerdo que me asesinaste- dijo Nightmare, con una nueva voz que apenas era descifrable entre ruidos de ultratumba que se escapaban de su casco al hablar.

-Y voy a deportarte de regreso al infierno justo ahora demonio- dijo Sephiroth saltando hacia él, sin previo aviso invocando a Masamune en medio vuelo dando un golpe que quebrantó el piso donde Nightmare estaba parado, luego de bloquear el golpe, comenzando así una feroz batalla.

-¡Pegále! ¡Pegále Sephiroth, pegále! ¡ROMPÉLE LAS MUELAS!- gritaba Albedo felizmente fingiendo un acento cubano.

-Por todos los cielos, que zoológico- murmuró Wesker.

-Corríjanme si me equivoco, ¿Pero no se supone que le hagamos eso a nuestros enemigos y no a nuestros camaradas dentro de la organización?- inquirió Mewtwo.

-Nah déjalos que les pase. Además yo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo- dijo despreocupadamente Terumi.

Dormamu no dijo nada. De hecho a diferencia del resto no bajó de su puesto.

La pela guió a ambos guerreros fuera del castillo demoliendo todo a su paso.

-Cielos ese tipo es bueno- dijo fascinado Terumi.

-Cinco grandes a que Sphiroth le patea el culo al de armadura podrida- dijo Albedo.

-Qué bueno que se estén divirtiendo, pero dudo que se le pueda llamar a esto una productiva Primera junta de negocios, si dos de los miembros terminan matándose el uno al otro- interrumpió Wesker.

-¿Qué sugieres?- dijo escéptico Mewtwo.

-Está bien, calma, calma chicos. No porque ellos decidieran ensuciarse las manos ellos mismos significa que nosotros lo vayamos a hacer también. Para eso existen herramientas. ¡Hoooo Kusanagi!- gritó Terumi hacia el cielo como si llamara a alguien.

Sephiroth arrojó lejos a Nightmare con una patada lo que lo impactó contra unos edificios en ruinas. Saliendo trabajosamente de los escombros Nightmare vio a Sephiroth caer hacia el con su espada lista para partirlo a la mitad. Nightmare sin embargo estaba desarmado y su espada a barios cientos de metros de él. Pero en el último momento algo detuvo el golpe de Sephiroth. Una gigantesca espada más grande incluso que el monstruoso Nightmare. Era plateada con bordes azules en la hoja y una empuñadura dorada con la cabeza de una monja esculpida en ella, como 4 picos como de estrella. La espada se movió en medio del aire como por arte de magia y lanzó a Sephiroth lejos s de Nightmare. Apareció entonces la portadora del arma. Una niña muy joven de baja estatura, ojos azul celeste y piel blanca con cabello rubio grafilado. Usaba una capa blanca con pergaminos rojos. Un traje ajustado de un extraño material y medias largas del mismo con armazones dorados y gemas azules que resplandecían, así como una tiara azul y blanco con extensiones como cuernos sobre las orejas.

-¿Pero qué…?- musitó Sephiroth.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- gritó Nightmare precipitándose contra la niña pero su carrera fue interrumpida al quedar flotando en el aire.

-Ya basta los dos- dijo Mewtwo.

-Se acabó la diversión entonces... ¡No te aflijas Sephiroth, yo sé que tu ibas a ganar de todos modos!- gritó Albedo.

-¡Bájame en este instante para que termine lo que comencé!-

-Si no corriges este comportamiento serás expulsado de esta alianza- habló finalmente Dormamu.

Nightmare carraspeó un momento, pero finalmente se relajó y dejó de oponer resistencia.

-Misión cumplida- dijo en un tono carente de toda emoción la niña que flotó hasta donde estaba Terumi, con su gigantesca espada flotando detrás de ella.

-¡Awww! Díganme si no es adorable ¡¿Quién es una bonita espada? ¡Tú lo eres, claro que sí!- festejó Terumi, dándole palmadas a la niña en la cabeza, como si fuera una mascota.

Sephiroth se había olvidado completamente de Nightamare. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Qué ERA esa niña y cómo demonios había podido para su ataque, sin que la viera venir?

-Muy bien ya que nos calmamos ¿Por qué no decimos las cosas que nos gustan hacer y que no nos gustan? Ya saben para romper el hielo- sugirió Terumi de forma incómodamente infantil.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó Wesker, sin ocultar su asqueo.

-¿Quién es la niña?- preguntó Sephiroth.

-El complejo de padre habló- dijo Mewtwo.

-Esta chiquita es mi Unidad Murakumo personal, Mu-12. Pero para los amigos se llama Kusanagi. No es muy habladora por desgracia, pero si muy servicial. Le gusta la destrucción, sus pasatiempos son destruir y lo que no le gusta es… El universo. Y por esto me refiero a todas las cosas y seres vivos que habitan en él-

-¿Dices que es una robot?-

-Hay por favor no seas ridículo Sef ¿Te puedo llamar así? Un robot jamás tendría las capacidades de destrucción masiva que mi niña tiene. Además los robots no necesitan absorber unos cuantos miles de almas para su producción ¿Verdad?-

Sephiroth estaba comenzando a arrepentirse muy rápidamente de haberse unido a este grupo. Por lo que este tipo le estaba diciendo y el tono en que lo hacía, parecía ser un genocida maniático. Mewtwo sintió una fugaz lástima por Kusanagi. _Otra desdichada criatura nacida de la mente de un científico loco_ pensó para sí mismo. En efecto similar a la realidad suya, solo que él había podido romper las ataduras de los humanos que lo crearon.

-En fín. ¿Quién sigue?-

-Está bien, en vista del éxito no obtenido: Ya saben quién diablos soy. Me gusta el conocimiento y el poder. Me desagradan todos ustedes- dijo Wesker.

-Qué espeso. Muy bien ya que estamos en este estúpido juego: Lo que me gusta no es asunto suyo y lo que no me gustan son los humanos-dijo Mewtwo.

-Que conveniente que aquí no hay ninguno ¿Tengo razón?- dijo Albedo.

Terumi le sonrió con el pulgar en alto, pero el resto guardó silencio, salvo por Nightmare que se rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Por cierdo Albedo a qué se refería nuestro líder cuando dijo que eras inmortal?- inquirió Mewtwo.

-Pues a que no puedo morir claro Mewtwo. Pero esa de seguro no es la respuesta que quieres. ¡Miren esto!- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con una bola de energía magenta de su mano, que le abrió el cráneo como una fuente de sangre.

Segundos después un brillo del mismo color rodeó la apertura regenerando fluidos, carne y huesos.

-¡Ta dah!- dijo alegremente.

-No tenías que ser tan explícito-

-Entonces… ¿Quieren hacer algo juntos o ya se van para sus casas?-

-Yo me largo antes de que me contagien la peste de sus cuerpos- gruño Nightmare dándose media vuelta.

Sephiroth lo vio marcharse con ganas de apuñalarlo por la espalda. ¿Cómo demonios había regresado? El estuvo ahí. El se aseguró de pulverizar hasta la última pieza de su cuerpo...

-Nos vamos Wesker- habló Dormamu más como una orden que otra cosa.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías-

-Creo que yo también me iré. Será para la otra Terumi- dijo Albedo.

-Cuenta con ello compañero-

-Mewtwo ¿Puedo hablarte?- inquirió Sephiroth antes de que este se marchara.

-Si es sobre la niña. Olvídalo, no averigüé nada-

-Ya veo...-

-Sephiroth tienes dos amantes, una amiga con derecho y una hija adoptiva que se MUERE por que la subas al puesto de amante. ¿No crees que no tienes tiempo para preocuparte por OTRA fémina más? Me permito recordarte esa basura de los mandamientos y el "No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo"-

-¿Leíste mi mente?- inquirió algo molesto.

-Tú querías que leyera la suya-

-Touché-

-Te entiendo ella se parece a tu niña y te remuerde la consciencia que esté al lado de un sujeto como él. Debo admitirlo resultó más desagradable que Albedo, por lo menos él disimula más su demencia y malicia. Pero tan solo los ojos de ese tipo me hicieron pensar en una serpiente mentirosa-

-Debemos tener cuidado-

-No es ese tipo el que me preocupa-

-Lo sé. El cabeza de cerilla me da muy mala espina-

-Y no es solo el que haya alguien con una fuerza tan abrumadoramente grande que te dan escalofríos nada más de verlo. Si está acá con los miembros… Significa que quien nos está coordinando es todavía más poderoso que él- razonó Mewtwo con el rostro ensombrecido.

-No me apetece estar trabajando con un montón de desquiciados. Magus no pudo venir, el me da buena espina, pero quién sabe cuántos monstruos más estén tomando parte de eso-

-Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor si te reúnes con tus amantes y las mantienes a tu lado. Y de paso dejas de pensar en la chica clon, robot, androide o lo que sea-

-No es solo el hecho de que sea una niña… Es que pudo detener el golpe de mi espada y ni siquiera pude ver venir la suya hasta que la tuve en frente. Y deja de indagar en mi vida privada-

-Estabas muy concentrado en destazar al caballero azul, estabas muy cerrado, eso es todo. Debo preguntar ¿De dónde sacaste esas desenfrenadas ganas de matarlo?-

-¿No puedes verlo en mi cabeza?-

-No ahora que estás oponiéndote a que mire dentro-

-Yo lo maté hace un par de días… -

-¿Lo mataste?-

-Sí. Hasta hice una oración sobre su cadáver-

-Pues no lo hiciste bien porque ya regresó y sigue maldito. Y aunque lo huvieras hecho. tu acabas de ver como Albedo de voló media cabeza con sus propiasmanos para regenerarse en menos de 10 segundos-

-Debemos tener cuidado. Debería avisarle de esto a Magus-

-Tal vez. Aunque tampoco confío en el. Como seguro sabes tampoco confío en ti-

-Considerando la clase de gente con la que estamos trabajando, considero esa una táctica muy sabia-

-… Acabo de pensar en algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Para qué carajos nuestro anfitrión nos hizo venir? ¿A un estúpido juego de presentaciones?- preguntó molesto Mewtwo.

-El Señor obra en formas misteriosas…- musitó Sephiroth.

-Más bien nos hace perder el tempo-

* * *

**[1] **Ignoren (como el 99.99999643% de los animes, videojuegos, películas etc lo hacen) que en el espacio no se puede escuchar nada, dado el Black void que existe en este ambiente donde la carencia de partículas o cualquier clase de materia evita la existencia de las vibraciones que provocan el sonido.

Ya sé, ya sé me tardé una pinche eternidad en subir este capítulo. Y para colmo seguro se habrán decepcionado, ya que muchos me pusieron en los reviews del cap. anterior que querían saber más de la vida de KOS-MOS; cosa que pasó, pero no tan profundamente como traté con Cloud y Sephiroth. Tuve una marejada INMESA de ideas que tuve que desechar y recalibrar pensando a futuro. No puedo darme el lujo de seguir mandando a los héroes a planetas al azar. Primero porque así no voy a terminar nunca y segundo porque no todos los juegos y franquicias que he jugado me dejaron buen sabor de boca. EN FIN si pusieron atención en esta entrega aparecen personajes de Blazlbue, Resident Evil, Dormamu quien debutó en Marvel vs Capcom 3, y tenemos un pequeño cameo de Metal Gear, el cual espero hayan disfrutado, porque ni de chiste me voy a meter más a fondo con esa historia. No se angustien si de repente notan que Sora tiene poco protagonismo, más adelante lo recuperará; pues más villanos y batallas de proporciones épicas se acercan. No pierdan la fe damas y caballeros. No tengo intención de dejar esta historia inconclusa.


	19. Donde están los amigos

**Cap. 18 **

**Donde están los amigos**

-Es realmente impresionante. El 78% de su cuerpo es completamente orgánico, sea lo que sea 22% restante está hecho de algún material que no aparece en la tabla periódica, pero no posee las cualidades de materia orgánica. Por eso mismo no puedo determinar si es o no un ser vivo-

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- inquirió Sora.

-Puede que sea obra de magia. Físicamente está completa, pero por alguna razón no despierta -

-¿Y crees que puedas hacerla despertar?-

-Tiene barias black box en su cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte alguna de ellas será su núcleo de energía y podrá alimentarse con las modificaciones que le hice a la cápsula. Si eso no funciona tendremos que probar otra cosa o en el peor de los casos mantenerla a salvo hasta que determinemos como hacer que despierte-

Dante no estaba. Se había ido a su cuarto no solo por el sueño, sino porque viajar por el espacio le daba nauseas.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir tú también Sora. En un par de horas Cloud y Vincent despertaran y mejor que estés descansado para cuando Cloud te grite por traer orto miembro a la tripulación-

-Quizás tengas razón- dijo poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la puerta.

-KOS-MOS… Las cosas que dije esta tarde… Yo no…-

-Buenas noches- lo interrumpió ella.

-… Buenas noches- resignándose y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Imagino que lo que sea que haya pasado en la reunión esa te ha de haber perturbado mucho. Pero no te haría ningún daño darte un momento para visitar a Terra al hospital. El Doctor dijo que ya estaba mejor. Aunque no pudo determinar que había causado el ataque. Podrías llevarla a un planeta con un desarrollo médico mayor, pero eso puede hacerlo ella por sí misma ¿No?-

-Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar-

-Eso suena algo egoísta viniendo de ti-

Sephiroth contemplaba la ciudad imperial Sorel junto a Amy con una taza de té y pastelillos, desde el balcón de la habitación de la princesa. La expresión de Sephiroth era meditabunda y distante, perdida en el infinito y el abano en su boca solo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Sí, estaba fumando. En palabras del ángel había comenzado con ese hábito hace poco. Amy intentaba descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Egoísta sería la mejor forma de describir como he actuado estos últimos 6 años-

-¡Basta! Desde que regresaste tengo repitiéndote hasta el cansancio que eres un bueno hombre. Ya no quiero escucharte hablar basura de que eres un monstruo- dijo molesta Amy.

-¿Al decir eso tomas en cuanta el cómo te dejé atrás y les abrí mi corazón a otras mujeres aparte de ti?-

La expresión de Amy cambió de enojo a tristeza e impotencia. Bajó su rostro a su tasa con angustia y movió el té con su cuchara.

-Desde tiempos inmemorables los hombres poderosos se han servido de muchas mujeres a su alrededor. Dicen que el Rey Darío tenía una amante distinta para cada noche del año. Comparado con eso y considerando que soy una simple huérfana, puedo sentirme afortunada de que el hombre con quien estoy es a quien amo y me ama, aunque tenga que compartirlo con otras dos mujeres más… Aunque ese hombre no me ame del mismo modo que yo a él-

-No me hace más feliz escucharte decir que estás de acuerdo, pero si aligera mi sufrimiento por hacerte pasar por ello-

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?-

Sephiroth cerró los ojos y dio una fuerte aspirada a su abano, exhalando una gran nube de humo.

-... Voy a traerlas aquí. Los seres humanos se llaman a sí mismos y a los demás por muchos nombres distintos en nuestros viajes y en nuestras vidas. Pero solo en pocas ocasiones encontramos un lugar al cual llamar "Hogar". Eso es lo que quiero. En este lugar pude dormir tranquilo por primera vez en más de 20 años-

-Específicamente nuestro viejo Castillo, donde nos conocimos ¿cierto? Aunque ahora solo lo uso como casa de verano, pero siempre atesoré más la privacidad. ¿Vas a ir ahora o esperarás un poco más?-

-Tengo que informa de esto a los chicos primero. Luego si es que no quieren seguir viajando de mundo en mundo junto a Terra o si está no se siente dispuesta a llevarlos con ella, tendré que llevar a Riku y Kairi a un mundo donde puedan conseguir otra nave espacial para que puedan moverse por sí mismos-

-Ya veo… ¿Oye te hace algún efecto la nicotina?- preguntó con una ceja levantada viendo las bocanadas de humo que exhalaba Sephiroth.

-En absoluto. Pero me gusta sentir el humo calentando mis pulmones-

Amy suspiró con pesadumbre. A veces realmente le era difícil comprender a aquel hombre.

* * *

El Elsa había aterrizado en un claro a las afueras de un gran castillo, que a diferencia de la mayoría que Sora suele visitar, este no estába lleno de tramas o acertijos mortales ni guerreros y monstruos devora humanos, sino de gente completamente normal. El reino era Baron y ese el castillo Real. Hogar del Rey Cecil Harvey y Rosa Joanna Farrell.

Aparentemente Cloud estuvo aquí antes y tenía una relación muy cercana con los reyes del lugar. Les ayudó a ellos y sus amigos o algo así a salvar el mundo y la luna o algo por el estilo. ¿No es fascinante la diversidad científica que uno conoce a viajar por el universo? No tenían luz eléctrica, pero tenían extraños aparatos propulsados por cristales mágicos que terminaba funcionado de la misma forma.

Fueron recibidos con gran animo por el rey en persona, un hombre un poco mayor que Cloud de tez pálida, cabello blanco y ojos azules. Armadura blanca de caballero.

-¡Cloud amigo mío, qué gusto verte!- dijo alegremente el rey mandando al diablo formalidades y abrazando a Cloud que para sorpresa de su tripulación, regresó el abrazo aunque no con tanto ánimo como el otro claro.

-Y tú, tan alegre y sonriente. Tenías otra cara cuando te conocí. Quién te viera ahora-

-Pues ya ves. Bien dicen que la vida da mil vueltas. Tú como siempre tienes cara de que no has dormido bien, pero ahora vienes muy acompañado- dijo mirando al resto.

-Si… Mi tripulación-

-Mucho gusto majestad. Yo soy Dante- se presento enérgico el caza demonios.

-Cecil Harvey. Pero no es necesario el título cuando estamos con amigos, solo en presencia de otros mandatarios-

-Vincent Valentine. Un placer-

-¿Y este chico? No me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano- dijo en un tono burlón Cecil, viendo el parecido que tenían Sora y Cloud.

-Es porque no somos hermanos. Ni siquiera somos del mismo mundo señor. Yo soy Sora-

-¡En serio! Wow te juro que los veo y pienso que son parientes. Pero luego de lo que he vivido, supongo que no hay nada imposible en este cosmos-

Sora rió ante la certeza de las palabras de su nuevo amigo, ya que efectivamente esa persona le recordaba a Sephiroth con su aspecto pálido y cabello blanco, aunque el de Sephiroth era más bien plata claro.

-¿Y esta doncella quién es?-

-KOS-MOS su majestad-

-¿Cosmos? Extraño nombre para una dama si me permite-

-No, es con "K". K-O-S-M-O-S. Y se escribe todo en mayúsculas, sé que es raro, pero así me llamo-

-Bueno, no voy a ofender a sus padres que decidieron darle tan especial nombre- dijo amablemente Cecil.

-Dime entonces viejo amigo ¿Qué te trae de regreso a Baron? Ya no hay guerras ni amenazas que requieran la ayuda de héroes como tú, a no ser que tales problemas vengan contigo-

-En lo absoluto. Pero ha sido un largo viaje y esperaba que, en su infinita misericordia, su majestad nos permitiera quedarnos un par de noches para descansar y reabastecernos-dijo Cloud.

-¡Jajaja, pero por supuesto! De hecho llegaron en un momento perfecto. Esta noche es la fiesta de aniversario de la caída de Zemus. Con un poco de suerte se reunirán todo el grupo y podremos intercambiar historias- dijo echándole un brazo sobre el hombro a Cloud y encaminándolo al castillo.

Cloud lo sentía algo raro. Cecil siempre fue optimista, pero verlo tan alegre no era algo precisamente… normal.

-Eso me gustaría. Pero hay otro pequeño asunto que quisiera atender-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Crees que Rosa pueda darnos una mano con una… amiga?-

-Bueno Rosa está un poco indispuesta en este momento- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Es esa la razón de se te vea tan contento?-

-De hecho sí, ya van a ver. Pero si requieren ayuda de un Mago Blanco puedo facilitar una audiencia de inmediato-

-Eso sería bueno-

Momentos más tarde Cloud, Vincetn, Dante y KOS-MOS estaban donde la esposa de Cecil. Sora se había ido junto a su rescatada y aún inconsciente amiga a donde los Magos blancos de la ciudad, para ver si podían ayudarla a despertar. Rosa estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama junto a un bulto de almohadas, mientras en sus brazos sostenía a la causa de la dicha de ella y su esposo. Un bebé de pocas semanas de nacido, con el cabello rubio pálido y ojos azules como los del padre.

-Ahora veo por qué tú esposo esta tan insanamente feliz. Felicidades Rosa-

-Gracias Cloud, que gusto verte-

-En verdad se parece al padre. ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Vincent.

-Decidimos llamarlo Golbez-

-¿Cómo su tío he? ¿Has tenido noticias de él?- inquirió Cloud.

-No. pero de alguna manera estoy seguro de que el está bien-

En medio de pláticas, intercambio de historias y risas; los cuatro varones terminaron sentados en alrededor de una mesa redonda cercana a la cama mientras que las dos damas hablaban entre ellas. A petición de KOS-MOS, Rosa le pasó al pequeño Golbez para que lo cargara en brazos un momento. Poseída por su instinto maternal KOS-MOS sonrió y empezó hacer caritas para alegrar al bebé ojos azules en sus brazos. El pequeño comenzó a reírse en verdad cuando KOS-MOS e hizo cosquillas con sus dedos.

-Se nota que tienes experiencia en esto- dijo Rosa.

KOS-MOS dejó de jugar con el bebé un instante. Cierto, ella tenía mucha quizás demasiada experiencia cuidando niños, pero nunca había cuidado uno propio. Su rostro se contrajo dibujando una triste expresión, al tiempo que miraba al niño.

-Ser mamá… Es algo maravilloso ¿Verdad Rosa?-

-¿He?... ¡Sí claro! Salvo por el día que me casé con Cecil, traer a mi pequeño al mundo fue el día más feliz de mi vida-

De pronto KOS-MOS sintió algo en su pecho. El pequeño Golbez con su minúscula boca, carente de dientes arrojaba mordiditas sobre el seno derecho de KOS-MOS, mientras sus manitas se agitaban por encima como si tratara de quitarle el vestido. Menos mal que no traía su uniforme de batalla o la escena hubiera sido infinitamente más incómoda. Cloud y Cecil se pusieron rojos como tomates. Vincent volteó la vista con indiferencia. Dante se cayó de su silla casi instantáneamente y comenzó a rodar en el piso con ambas manos sobre su estómago mientras se carcajeaba de la risa.

-¡HAJAJAJA! ¡Creo que le gustaste!-

-¡Golbez eso no se hace! ¡Niño malo!- gritó escandalizada Rosa.

- No pasa nada Rosa, debe tener hambre- respondió pasándole al bebé.

Viendo que Rosa se disponía a amamantar al pequeño dejando a las damas y al bebé solos.

-Perdón por eso, debí saberlo antes-

-Eres madre primeriza. Ya cobrarás práctica-

-¿Tienes hijos KOS-MOS?-

-No, pero tengo experiencia de cuando tuve que cuidar a los hijos de… Mis hermanas- una mentirilla blanca no le hace daño a nadie.

-¿Y acaso no has conocido a ningún nombre que desees se convierta en el padre de tus hijos?-

-… Una vez hace mucho…-

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el templo de la Hermandad de la Luz, los magos blancos habían puesto a la misteriosa chica recostada sobre un pentagrama dibujado en el piso que envolvía todo su cuerpo con una luz azul. Sora estaba recostado en el piso al lado sobre un pentagrama con símbolos similares.

-¿Cómo funciona esto, de nuevo?- preguntó Sora.

-Tu amiga está atrapada en un profundo sueño a causa de un hechizo o sello de algún tipo que no podemos romper desde fuera. Lo que significa que debe ser roto desde dentro. Lo que haremos será enviar tu mente dentro de la suya para que puedas ayudarla-dijo el sabio que le pintó un símbolo en la frente con tinta negra de su dedo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- preguntó claramente no muy convencido.

-Eres la única persona con quien pudo comunicarse para pedir ayuda. Significa que tienen alguna clase de lazo-

-Yo nunca la había visto-

-¿Quieres ayudarla no?-

-… Si-

-Bien entonces prepárate, vamos a comenzar-

Los magos que estaban en el salón se reunieron juntando las manos como si estuvieran orando y la luz en los pentagramas comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad.

-Cuando estés allá tendrás que buscarla a ella o algo que pueda estar causando su sueño. Sentirás todo muy real-

-¡¿Y lo va a ser?- preguntó asustado.

-¡Suerte chico!-

Sora fue cegado por el fulgor rojo del pentagrama y se vio a si mismo cayendo por un resplandeciente ducto de colores.

* * *

Sephiroth estaba junto a Riku, Kairi y Terra en una sofisticada ciudad en medio de las nubes. Una mochila con una cantidad exorbitante de dinero dentro y algunos recuerditos del reino Sorel, incluyendo fotos de la cámara de Kairi era lo único que llevaban.

-Con esto debería ser suficiente para que se consigan una nave- dijo Sephiroth.

-O para un boleto de viaje de cada uno al siguiente puerto espacial- dijo Riku.

-De todos modos estoy seguro de que podrán arreglárselas ustedes mismos-

-Bueno creo que esto es el adiós. Cuídate viejo- dijo Riku dándole la mano a Sephiroth.

-Y tú cuídalas a ellas. Sigue así y quizás un día tú cabellera provoque la envidia de todos como la mía-

-¿No querrás decir que un día seré más fuerte que tú?- dijo siguiendo la broma.

-No seas ridículo. Ambos sabemos que algo como eso no pasará nunca-

-¡Hey!-

-Calma Riku- dijo Terra.

-¿No te volveremos a ver?- preguntó Kairi.

-Tal vez uno de estos días-

-Si es que sigue vivo para cuando eso pase- murmuró Terra quien conocía las intenciones de la organización donde estaba Sephiroth y motivo por lo que había ido a buscarla en primer lugar.

-¿Qué dijiste Terra?- preguntó Riku.

-¡N-nada!-

-Bueno entonces creo que es el adiós… -dijo Kairi juntando las manos tras su espalda mirando al ángel a los ojos.

-Adiós-respondió Sephiroth con serenidad.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Está bien- dijo resignándose y extendiendo los brazos.

Kairi sonrió alegremente lo abrazó con fuerza sellando su despedida.

-¿Contenta?-

-Si- dijo felizmente.

-¿Nos dan un momento?- preguntó Terra cuando tocó su despedida.

-Claro-

-Adiós anciano-

-Cuídate niño- respondió el otro. A pesar de todo habían aprendido a llevarse bien.

-¿Vas a seguir adelante con tu organización esa?-

-Tengo mis razones. Si querías hablar sobre eso, hubieras escogido un momento más apropiado-

-No, así está bien. Solo quería saberlo… Ahora sé que eres un buen hombre, así que en verdad debes tener alguna razón poderosa para hacerlo-

-Sé que quizás no sea el camino más apropiado, pero hasta ahora es el único abierto-

-De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por todo-

-Lamento tener que encargarte a esos dos. Pero probablemente no se quejen si decides seguir por tu cuenta más adelante-

-La verdad es que me gustaría poder seguir viajando juntos. Creo que me he encariñado con ellos y además… Es muy triste viajar sola-

-Eso es cierto-

-En fin. Cuídate Sephiroth-

-Recuerda Terra,e l poder es tuyo y de nadie más-

Y dicho esto partieron por caminos separados.

* * *

Sora despertó en medio de un enrome jardín. Con grandes estructuras de alabastro y esculturas de mármol en los alrededores rodeados de árboles y arbustos por todas partes.

-Bonito lugar- se dijo comenzando a recorrer el lugar.

-Vamos a ver dijo el ciego-

Sora eventualmente salió del área de jardines llegando a las puertas de lo que parecía un castillo señorial, estilo renacentista. Buscó por la presencia de alguien, pero el lugar parecía completamente desierto. Al entrar al castillo se topó con una gigantesca estatua con la forma de una especie de diosa que se extendía hacia los pisos superiores del lugar.

-Esto si deja al David de Miguel pequeñito- se dijo moviendo la vista por el salón, hasta que sintió una sensación extraña, como una especie de viento helado que venía de los pisos superiores.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras hasta que de pronto la dimensión pareciera distorsionarse y fue succionado por una luz que venía del fondo de las escaleras. Sora despertó de nuevo en un lugar extraño. Parecía estar el medio del ojo del huracán pues en los alrededores giraban vientos de diversos colores cálidos como rojo y naranja. En medio del lugar había un enorme monolito negro con raras inscripciones y un gran símbolo en rojo. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue lo que flotaba encima del monolito. Una especie de esfera blanca y azul rodeada por 4 pares de alas.

-O…K… Esto ya no me está gustando-

De pronto Sora escuchó una débil voz que venía de la esfera, era la misma que había escuchado en el espacio. Sin pensarlo saltó donde la esfera e invocó su keyblade para abrir su corteza.

-¡Resiste, te sacaré de ahí!- dijo clavando su espada con fuerza sobre una sección de la esfera que no era cubierta por las alas y arrastrándola sobre su superficie comenzó a hacer una apertura.

De pronto toda la estructura se iluminó y Sora salió despedido por una onda de choque. Las alas que rodeaban la esfera comenzaron a abrirse y la esfera se abrió como el botón de una flor. De entre el mar de luz surgió la que parecía ser la misma chica que había encontrado en el asteroide pero vestía muy diferente.

Su piel lucia más pálida con un ligero matiz azul celeste. En vez de su armadura estaba vestida con una especie de capucha ceremonial blanca con bordes azules, con cuello alto parecida a la de Vincent, y de la que colgaban 10 pergaminos rojos con extraños símbolos. Bajo la capucha solo llevaba puesto un traje ajustado al cuerpo color azul claro, que aunque cubría hasta sus muñecas, solo cubría hasta encima de las rodillas para la parte inferior. Además en ausencia de la tiara estaba un parche mecanizado negro con un disco rojo para su ojo derecho; más tal cual la había encontrado, una gran cuchilla colgaba al final de su larguísima trenza, aunque esta vez color gris pálido.

La muchacha descendió con los ojos cerrados recostándose delicadamente sobre el piso. Poco después la luz de la estructura se apagó y Sora decidió que era hora de acercarse a la joven.

-¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

En el momento que la tocó la chica abrió el ojos que tenía descubierto, revelando un orbe igual de rojo que los de KOS-MOS. Sora no se movió y se quedaron mirando unos instantes sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella con una voz algo infantil para la edad que su cuerpo reflejaba.

-Soy Sora-

La chica intentó incorporarse con movimientos torpes, por lo que Sora la ayudó.

-¿Sora?- pregunto la chica con mirada distante.

-Correcto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Nu…-respondió ella débilmente con la misma voz que Sora había escuchado en el asteroide, pero en un tono más infantil.

- Nu quiere mucho a Sora- susurró abrazándolo por el tronco.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el muchacho no habiendo escuchado con claridad las palabras de la misteriosa joven, antes de que una luz cegadora inundara todo el lugar.

Sora abrió los ojos encontrándose de regreso en el templo de los magos blancos.

-¡El muchacho despertó!- escuchó gritar a alguien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si… Solo me duele la cabeza-

-¿Funcionó el hechizo?-

-Creo que sí. Al menos me encontré con alguien allí dentro. Me dijo que su nombre era Nu, pero después de eso el hechizo se terminó-

-Su cuerpo brilló unos instantes antes de que despertaras, pero no ha habido ningún cambio mayor-

De pronto la chica se levantó.

-Es decir, hasta ahora-

La muchacha miró a sus alrededores y al verse rodeada manifestó lo que parecían 8 hojas de espada. 4 a cada lado de su cuerpo que se movían del mismo modo que las Keyblade de Sora al estar en Final form.

Los magos blancos retrocedieron, algunos formando escudos, otros preparándose para un posible contraataque.

-¡Alto, alto!- gritó Sora a la chica haciendo que esta se volteara a verlo.

Al hacerlo lo miró y lentamente comenzó a bajar sus armas.

-Está bien Nu, nadie te va a lastimar-

-Sora…- murmuró la chica esta vez con la misma voz que Sora recordaba.

-Si soy yo Nu. Nos vimos hace un…-

-Mi nombre es Lambda-le interrumpió ella.

-Pero dijiste qué…-

-Hazle caso. Algo no anda bien con ella… su espíritu, su mente, están divididos en dos. Es probable que a quien viste dentro sea la otra mitad. Por ahora es mejor seguirle la corriente- le interrumpió esta vez el Patriarca, susurrándole al oído.

-Bien… Lambda. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Sora.

-Yo… No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Algo anda mal con mi banco de memoria-

Los monjes empezaron a susurrar intrigados de lo que quería decir eso de "Banco de memoria". Esto tuvo más sentido a oídos de Sora que recordaba que parte del cuerpo de la chica era mecánico.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-

-No. Es como si toda la información de mi Historial hubiera sido fragmentada. Solo recuerdo… Un gran monolito azul. Un laboratorio con grandes contenedores. Un hombre vestido de café… Un hombre vestido de rojo con una gran espada…-

-¿Qué significa?-

-No lo sé…-

Sora frunció el seño. Tanto trabajo para hacerla despertar y aun así seguía donde mismo: no sabía nada de ella.

-Pero de algo estoy segura-

-… ¿Y qué es eso?-

-Estoy aquí para servir a Sora y hacer todo lo que me pida-respondió serenamente.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que muchos de los monjes volvieron a susurrar entre sí.

-¿Seguro que nunca la habías visto chico?- preguntó el Patriarca.

* * *

Riku, Kairi y Terra caminaban en medio de la multitud con miradas raras por sus tan coloridas vestimentas.

-Me siento incómoda- dijo Kairi.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrada- respondió con resignación Terra.

-¿Por estar viajando un buen tiempo, o es algo que ya te pasaba desde que vivías en tu planeta?- preguntó Riku.

-Desde que vivía en mi planeta. Estaba prohibida la magia y la gente tenía muy encarnados los prejuicios y miedos hacia aquellos capaces de usarla… Para alguien como yo que apenas tenía control sobre ella las cosas eran aún más difíciles-

-No te preocupes. Ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada de eso. Ya no hay nadie que quiera hacerte daño por tus poderes- respondió Kairi intentando darle ánimos a su amiga.

Terra le sonrió mientras caminaban entre la multitud dirigiéndose a las puertas de un elevador. Al abrirse dentro se encontraba solo un hombre de alta estatura en un traje completamente negro. En su pecho un pequeño tablero con botones rojos, una larga capa negra y un caso estilo samurái futurista. Su respirar se escuchaba brumoso y grave como si pasara por alguna especie de filtro mecánico. Al reconocer el sonido Riku sintió un potente escalofrío subir por su espalda.

El hombre movió su mano izquierda con la palma extendida hacia el trío, al momento que Riku y Kairi eran disparados lejos del lugar por una extraña fuerza de choque.

-¡Kairi, Riku!- gritó Terra girándose y corriendo en su dirección, pero su carrera fue interrumpida por una fuerte presión en su cuello, como si una mano invisible la estuviera ahorcando.

Terra giró a ver al hombre que mantenía su mano derecha en forma de pinza en dirección a ella.

-Casi lamento que esto sea tan sencillo- se escuchó la vos grave del hombre.

Una luz roja se formó en la mano de Terra lanzando una bola de fuego hacia aquel hombre quien movió su mano izquierda en dirección al proyectil justo antes de que este liberara una explosión de fuego en su cara. Terra sintió si garganta libre y respiró profundamente para recuperarse de su asfixia. Pero antes de que pudiera retomar su marcha hacia sus amigos el fuego se disipó por una gran corriente de aire tras la cual estaba parado aquel hombre ileso.

-Impresionante-

-¿Qui… quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Yo de ti nada. Pero al parecer a mis colaboradores les interesa tu cooperación-

-¿Nunca te han hablado de pedir las cosas amablemente?-

-Según me dijeron esa táctica no funcionó. Por eso me enviaron a ti para remediarlo-

-Tu… Eres también miembro de la hermandad de Sephiroth-

-Exacto- dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella, a lo que Terra retrocedió.

-¡Pero el dijo que no forzaban a los miembros a unirse!-

-Digamos que a él le fue omitida información. Pero suficiente charla, tenemos un horario que cumplir- dijo levantando su mano derecha para después bajarla rápidamente.

Terra se preparó para lo que viniera, pero fue sorprendida por una aplastante fuerza invisible que la estrelló contra el piso donde se formó una hendidura, como si un pesado objeto le hubiera caído encima.

Terra intentó levantarse mientras que el hombre preparaba otro ataque. Sin pensarlo mucho Terra puso ambas manos sobre el piso haciendo que este se moviera en contra del hombre como olas de un mar agitado pero el guerrero simplemente lo saltó lanzando otra onda de choque sobre Terra. Esta vez con mucha más fuerza que el anterior.

-Tienes un cuerpo resistente, a pesar de lucir tan frágil-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse apoyándose en sus brazos solo para volver a caer -¿Qué es lo que se proponen?-

-No te preocupes, muy pronto lo vas a averiguar- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

Pero antes de alcanzarla se giró repentinamente tomando un objeto cilíndrico de si cintura del que salió una especie de rayo laser rojo, justo a tiempo para bloquear la espada de pies del guerrero se undieron en el piso por la fuerza del impacto de la Way to the dawn the Riku.

-Ha… ¿Pero qué es esto?-

-El que te va a patear el trasero- respondió furioso retrocediendo.

-Mmm interesante… Tanta furia. Me hace pensar que estás en el lado equivocado del tablero muchacho- respondió muy relajado.

-Si ese lado es el opuesto del tuyo, entonces estás n lo cierto- dijo lanzándose contra él.

Riku intentó partir en dos a su oponen usando sus mejores golpes, pero todos eran bloqueados o esquivados. Lo que más irritaba a Riku es que mientras que el asestaba un golpe con ambas manos, el otro sujeto los bloqueaba con una sola. Retrocedió en un salto y volvió a arremeter en su contra, pero el guerrero alzo su mano hacia Riku para luego moverla hacia un lado. Riku sintió como una fuerza invisible lo arrastró por el piso barios metros hacia su derecha en dirección donde había apuntado el hombre.

Se puso de pié y reunió energía en sus manos

-Dark Firaga!- dijo lanzando barios proyectiles de fuego negro que el hombre bloqueó al extender su mano, haciendo que creciera la furia de Riku.

-Bien. Tu odio lentamente te da más fuerza. Pero hay un gran conflicto en tu mente. Como si temieras darle rienda suelta. ¿Acaso has probado ya los manjares del poder del Lado Oscuro muchacho? No me digas que no te gustó-

La rabia en Riku crecía más y más, ahora peor, porque parecía que aquel tipo podía ver a través de él.

-No tanto como disfrutaré ver tus viseras esparcidas por el piso- amenazó envolviendo su espada en una luz dorada que se extendió haciendo la hoja 3 veces más larga.

Pero antes del poder asestar un golpe el hombre extendió sus manos hacia Riku liberando una tormenta eléctrica color azul.

-Patético. Mira de que te sirve servir a la luz. ¿No eras mucho más poderoso cuando sostenías el poder de las tinieblas?-

Riki apretó sus puños tan fuerte como pudo y rechinó sus dientes.

-Si deja que tu ira tome forma. Te dará más fuerza que ningún sentimentalismo absurdo que la luz tenga para ofrecer. Sabes que es cierto-

De repente el hombre salió disparado lejos de allí por una explosiva onda de viento verde.

-Riku hay que salir de aquí- dijo Terra caminando torpemente hacia donde él estaba, mientras un poco de sangre se escurría fuera de su boca.

-Hay… que ir por… Kairi- respondió él levantándose trabajosamente con su cerebro dando mil vueltas.

La gente corría por histérica, la conmoción de la batalla había alertado toda la estación y estaban evacuando.

-¡Por aquí a las naves de evacuación!- gritaban barios individuos en uniforme azul.

Los heridos Riku y Kairi, acompañados de una inconsciente Kairi subieron a una de las naves que se preparara a salir.

-¡Señor tenemos un problema!- dijo uno de los pilotos.

-El criminal está del otro lado de las compuertas. Por los reportes re sus habilidades nos volará en pedazos antes en cuanto estemos a la vista. ¡Estamos atrapados!-

-¡Cálmese Teniente, él no puede entrar aquí!-

En eso las compuertas frente a la nave empezaron a rechinar.

-¡No dije que abrieran las compuertas, idiota!-

-No lo hacemos nosotros. ¡Ese tipo lo está haciendo!-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esas cosas pesan 5 toneladas cada una!-

-Yo lo detendré- interrumpió Riku.

-¡¿Estás loco? Te matará-

-Tal vez, pero puede que al menos les consiga tiempo para escapar. Cundo estemos lejos salgan de inmediato- dijo caminando a la salida de la nave.

-Riku no puedes hacer esto- lo detuvo Terra.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito que te quedes con Kairi. Además tú estás más herida que yo-

-Lo… Lo lamento tanto. Es por mi culpa que se metieron en todo esto- dijo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. Tengo experiencias cercanas a la muerte en cada planeta que visito de todos modos-

Salió y fue al encuentro con aquel hombre que seguía abriendo lentamente las compuertas frente a la nave. Cuando se logró ver por entre la apertura Riku lo esperaba del otro lado disparando un Dark firaga que lo mandó a volar. Después de esto Riku salió de la seguridad del hangar quedando frente a frente con su enemigo.

-Pensé que habrías aprendido tu lección, niño-

-Quizás tengas que usar un método de enseñanza distinto-

Entonó un grito de guerra y arremetió contra su oponente con espada en mano, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Eres fuerte. Pero podrías serlo más. Esos inútiles sentimentalismos solo te ciegan y reprimen tu verdadero potencial- dijó mientras seguía bloqueando todos sus ataques.

-¡No dirás eso cuando te haga pedazos!-

-¿Por qué te resistes al poder del Lado Oscuro? Puedo ver sus marcas sobre ti. ¿Qué no eras más poderoso cuando lo usabas?-

-¡NO!-

-Debió ser que no lo usabas adecuadamente entonces-

-¡¿Y tú podrías enseñarme?-

-En efecto. Con mi ayuda podrías dominar el Lado Oscuro y volverte más poderoso de lo que jamás imaginaste-

Riku no lo admitiría, pero la oferta le era muy tentadora. Sobre todo después de los sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente, en los que se veía como una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza.

-¡Nunca!- siguió atacando con desesperación.

Dio un salto sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos. En vez de cubrirse con su propia arma, aquel hombre levantó su mano contra el arma de Riku que impactó con un muro invisible. Y entonces antes de que Riku pudiera reaccionar su oponente movió su mano libre, en la que cargaba su espada, en un veloz movimiento con el que le cortó ambas manos a Riku.

Riku gritó invadido por un dolor más grande del que jamás había sentido. Invadido por el pánico miró sus manos tiesas en el piso en frente de él. No se desangraba, pues el láser de la espada de su enemigo había chamuscado la carne de sus muñecas al cortarlo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefenso.

-¿Lo ves? Eres débil-

De pronto las compuertas donde estaba la nave en que se encontraban Kairi y Terra se abrieron, y la nave despegó a toda velocidad. Pero se detuvo en mitad del aire sostenida por otra fuerza invisible.

-¿En serio creíste que las ayudarías a escapar? Jamás conseguirás alcanzar tu verdadero potencial hasta que te entregues al lado Oscuro- dijo ahora a espaldas de Riku sosteniendo la nave de escape con ambas manos.

-Nunca… Me uniré… A ti- gruñó Riku tratando de digerir su dolor físico.

-Bueno pues si tú no quieres aceptar el camino del Lado Oscuro… Tal vez tu amiga a bordo de la nave en quien tanto piensa si quiera- dijo maliciosamente.

La sangre de Riku hirvió al escuchar esto, pues sabía que hablaba de Kairi. Sus ojos brillaron de furia y un aura negra brilló a su alrededor.

-¡NOOOO!- rugió lleno de ira, formando una esfera de energía oscura frente a su rostro que se disparó en contra el hombre, golpeándolo con una fuerza demoledora que lo lazó hasta el otro lado del hangar donde su cuerpo abrió un agujero en el muro.

Libre de su agarre la nave salió a toda marcha dejando a Riku solo que se desplomó sobre el suelo al no poder sostenerse en sus brazos desprovistos de manos. Tras unos instantes escuchó pasos acercándose a su lugar y se incorporó trabajosamente sobre sus rodillas para ver regresas a aquel sujeto que tanto odiaba.

-¿Ya ves? Esa es solo una pizca de tu verdadero poder-

-¿Quién eres?- inquirió como si de su boca saliera fuego.

-Mi nombre es Darth Vader. Pero a partir de ahora deberás llamarme: Maestro. Mi joven aprendiz-

* * *

-Muy bien joven ese traje le queda perfecto. Lucirá muy bien en el baile de esta noche. Aunque le recomendaría que viera a un estilista para que… Le de un peinado más acorde a la situación- dijo el sastre a Sora que lucía un traje de Gala muy elegante para el la celebración del aniversario de la caída de Semus.

-No le hagas caso. Estoy seguro de que a las chicas les encantará tu peinado- dijo burlonamente Vincent que se encontraba a su lado.

-Y bueno ¿Ya tienen pareja a quién llevar al baile señores?- preguntó Dante.

-¿Tu sí?- respondió Vincent.

-¡Claro! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? No me dicen Devilman por nada- dijo orgullosamente.

-No planeo llevar a nadie. No me gustan este tipo de eventos. Pero si surge algo interesante, quién sabe…- respondió serenamente Vincent.

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?- respondió Dante girando los ojos.

-¿Qué hay de ti Sora? ¿Piensas ligarte alguna princesilla?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-No yo…-

-¿Por qué no llevas a Lambda contigo? De seguro eso le ayudará a que se sienta parte del grupo- dijo Vincent.

-¡Nah! Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando salgamos de viaje. Ahora hay que aprovechar y salir con otras personas-

-O podrías pedirle a KOS-MOS que te acompañe. Te aseguro que Cloud está menos interesado que yo en esta clase de eventos-

-Pero…-

-¡No seas payaso Vincent! KOS-MOS le saca mucha ventaja en estatura. Se mirarán raros al bailar… Mejor dicho cómicos- respondió Dante sirviéndose un baso de agua de la jarra que estaba sobre la mesa a un lado de donde estaba sentado Vincent.

-¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!- respondió Sora cansado de que lo estuviera interrumpiendo.

Dante escupió instantáneamente toda el agua que había tomado, con ojos exorbitados.

-¡¿NO SABES BAILAR? ¿¡Qué hizo de ti el mundo?- gritó escandalizado tomando al chico de la muñeca y sacándolo de ahí a un velocidad jamás vista por el hombre.

-Como odio a ese tipo- murmuró Vincent con la cara totalmente mojada.

Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando Sora estaba en el Elsa con Dante dentro de un closet de ropa temiendo por lo que podía pasar.

-¡Prepárate para ser deslumbrado por la luz de mil soles rojos! ¡Prepárate para que tu cuerpo se mueva con la fuerza de la naturaleza! ¡Que tus pies derritan el suelo sobre el que se deslizan!- gritaba dramáticamente desde dentro del closet.

-Prepárate para aprender el arte de… ¡EL FLAMENCO!-gritó saliendo del closet vestido con un traje Charro de gala al rojo vivo con lentejuelas y por todos lados.

-Ponte de pié, te enseñaré a bailar-

-Ho Dios…- murmuró Sora.

* * *

Sé que indudablemente debería disculparme por tardarme medio año en actuañizar el fic. Pero ustedes y yo sabemos que no hay excusa.

Sigo vivo, el proyecto sigue a pesar de todo. No los culpo si están molestos o si alguno me quiere mentar la madre. Solo sepan que sigo adelante con esta cosa. Y aunque estemos más lejos que cerca de terminar ya tengo bastante definido a donde vámos a ir con todo esto.


End file.
